


Lycanthropy

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 110,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: Perhaps Jade took a bigger bite than she could chew when meeting Tori Vega. After a sudden, unexpected encounter, she finds herself in the middle of the biggest battle she could ever imagine with threats at her heel. One of which is Tori herself.





	1. Lycanthropy [I.]

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, another one for ye'. The rest of these chapters are going to be done in October; this is just a little teaser.  
> :P

_Lycanthropy_

_[1]- "The supernatural transformation of a person into a wolf, as recounted in folk tales..."_

_[2]- "A form of madness involving the delusion of being an animal, usually a wolf, with correspondingly altered behavior..."_

_-I googled this_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

With the cooling breeze sifting through the air, the voices down by the Asphalt Café rang with a cheery delight. Groups crowded around tables, snacking on whatever food they could find, having already eaten their own. By the food truck sat a circle of six, five all but neglecting the story told. "-right, right? And so my brother then went and started to punch the dinosaur man before the cops was called and then he ran away with the hotdog fork in his hand," a tanned girl nodded, flicking her straight, red-dyed hair back over her shoulder.

The rest of the table exchanged glances, blinking back towards the girl. "Cat?" a pale teen with curled hair asked, "What does that have to do with Tori needing to call her phone?" She merely shrugged, glancing at another tanned girl - Tori - with a wise expression.

"Just be careful where you take out your phone, don't do it near a restaurant with hotdog forks," Cat advised. Slowly, the half-Latina nodded, excusing herself from the table with a blue pear-phone to her ear. With a perky smile, the redhead dove back to her salad, oblivious to the small chuckles and shaking heads around her. "Jade?" Cat spoke up, glancing at the dower teen dressed in black before her.

Her studded eyebrow raised, pale eyes lingering over the bubbly friend, even if she had always hesitantly said so. "What?" she spat, unable to blemish the cheery smile growing at her. The redhead only continued to stare, sending the goth to grimace impatiently. "Cat? What is it?" Jade snarled once again.

"What do you think she needed to talk about on the phone?" she replied, gaze flicking over the others around her. "She might have been ordering pizza but didn't want us to know," Cat added thoughtfully, "But she likes to share though..."

"No kidding," Jade snorted, dropping foot to the ground, unbending her leg.

The tanned boy beside her rolled his eyes, murmuring quietly, "Jade, don't act like you hate it when she gives you the crust of her pizza." She merely scoffed, turning her gaze back down at the table, the boy adding, "But no, Cat, I don't think she was ordering pizza."

As the girl pouted, the other teen beside the boy with his braided hair tied back muttered, "It would be nice if she was ordering pizza..."

"Andre, you have pizza right there," the tanned boy pointed towards the box in front of the other. Andre shrugged, commenting on how it was soggy that day. "Anyway," he murmured, scratching the side of his head, "So are we going to eat dinner before the rehearsal or what?"

Most shrugged, the puppet on the pale boy's arm quipping in, "Why is rehearsal at Jade's time of day anyway? I have more important business to take care of!" The thespian rolled her eyes, the three others not commenting.

"Rex," the ventriloquist sighed, "You know this play is important for the Halloween Jam!"

"Hush up kid," Rex retorted. The boy scowled before going back to his food, placing the puppet at his side.

Clearing his throat, Andre turned to him. "Hey Robbie? Do you know if Sinjin has the fake blood ready for the play? I know it's early but we have to make sure it isn't real blood like last time..."

Several pairs of eyes flicked over towards Cat who glared bashfully at them all, not willing to take the blame for her brother's antics. "Uh I think so, he was talking about it anyway," Robbie furrowed his brows, "And Sikowitz was saying that we should probably check anyways."

"Cool," came Andre's response before he took a bite from his sloppy pizza. He really wished it was at the same quality as it usually was on Wednesdays.

"Oh, that reminds me," the Canadian twisted to face the goth beside him, "Do you have the costume ready for the performance?"

"On Friday?" she asked blandly. He nodded, looking at her for an answer. "Almost, Cat needs to tailor the arms to be longer but other than that it should be good," Jade answered.

Accepting the answer, he goes back to his plastic box, finding the half the sandwich gone already. "Tori's been gone for a little while," Cat frowned, turning to see the empty spot, "The pizza doesn't take that long to order."

"Cat, she's not ordering pizza," Jade snapped tersely.

The boy beside her turned, wiping his lips before asking, "Maybe you should go get her and see."

"Why not you Beck? You're the one concerned," she folded her arms.

The tanned boy - Beck - gave a half hearted smile, jerking his head towards the direction the half-Latina strode off to. "But I'm not the one just sitting down. Just go get her," he grinned as she rolled her eyes, giving in. "Thank you Jade..."

"You owe me a coffee," she spat behind her. Leaving the group behind her, Jade stormed off as Beck had directed, searching around for the half-Latina. She exhaled impatiently as her boots clicked against the concrete leading towards the double doors. Shoving one open, the thespian continued her path, marching through the hall. She slowed her pace, glancing around at the decorations along the walls. Voices began to draw her attention from a paper-mâché bat hanging from the ceiling, guiding Jade towards a corner.

She halted in her steps, a familiar voice coming from the side. "Really? You have the medication, thank _God_..." She furrowed her brows at Tori's exaggerated relief, remaining by the corner with her ears pounding. "Yeah...Right, right...Okay, yeah I know I'll have to...Yeah I'm a bit nervous, I'll be walking all around here and it's a full mo- I know I'm being ridiculous...I know mom, yeah...I'll try, but when's it coming in?" Jade frowned as Tori inhaled slowly, apparently not liking the answer. "That's right when they're picking me up! Uh huh...I don't know but I guess...Yeah," she heaved a long breath tiredly, "I guess I'll have to...Okay, well I'll see you later I guess."

Pale eyes widened frantically, Jade backing away slowly to ensure she wasn't by the corner. After a moment or two, she rolled her eyes, stepping forward as Tori crossed the corner wall. "Vega?" she growled, "You've been- there you are..." The half-Latina raised a brow at the goth's scowl, folding her arms.

"It was an important call, what do you want?" she hummed passively, striding to meet Jade.

"You've left for a while and Beck sent me to get you."

She nodded, passing the goth who followed her with a curious expression. Pursing her lips, however, she said nothing. Maroon combat boots left the hall with dark Vans, the two girls striding across the Asphalt Café. Once behind the table, Tori beamed as the others greeted her, Cat asking about pizza. "I, uh," she tilted her head, sitting back down at the table, "I wasn't calling for pizza." Cat grumbled under her breath, Jade slinking into the seat while the rest finished with their bites of food.

Beck brushed some of the sauce from his sandwich off his upper lip, eyes narrowing at Tori with a small hiccup. "So - hick - what were you calling about? - hick -" he patted his chest, glancing at the youngest Vega.

"Oh it wasn't much," she waved off, "Just some stuff I need tonight."

" _Need_?" Andre asked, eyebrow raised, "How so?"

Tori shrugged her answer, merely stating, "It's fine, I just needed to check up with my mom so I can- It's fine." She inhaled softly, glancing over the table. "So who's gonna watch the new movie that will come out Friday?"

"Which one?" Cat frowned, "You mean 'Detective Narwhale?' It's not going to be as good as the others but..."

As the half-Latina went to shake her head with an amused smile, Jade growled, "You mean 'Don't You Cry?'"

"Uh...no. I don't want to- no," she grimaced, "Isn't that supposed to be about that guy who murdered fifteen people at...no." The goth merely rolled her eyes, folding her arms distastefully. As dark eyes shifted towards Beck beside her, her gaze lingered over the singer curiously. She heaved a sigh before suddenly picking herself up from the table, deeming the conversation too bland. "Jade, where are you-"

"Bye," the goth snapped, waving behind her with a false smile.

**-(:)-**

Her steps padded their way towards the bathroom, knuckles tightening at her right fist. Tori glanced down at her phone, eyes blinking at '5:27.' The half-Latina sighed, her steps halting at the bathroom door, dark eyes maneuvering towards the chipped paint at eyelevel to her. "Trina, come on...hurry," she groaned before murmuring to herself, "They better get here late." She rolled her eyes at her sister's scoff, though pleased that the shuffling inside quickened.

After a few moments, the door yanked open, Trina Vega sending her younger sibling a small glare. "You're going to have literally _no_ time for it," she muttered, shifting to the side.

"I know, I know," Tori waved her off, "Just let me hope that the rest won't get here for a short while."

The older sister pursed her lips, mumbling, "Well I'm not going to stall them, I have to get to the rehearsal too you know. Got to get these talents to shed on everybody else." The half-Latina in the bathroom only sighed, gesturing to her sister to close the door. Once a click sounded from it, Tori loosened her grip around the orange canister, examining the label.

"Tori D. Vega...thirty-seven lunar cycles with one dose...but I'm taking three so...okay," she breathed impatiently, "Uh huh, right...yeah- that's good enough." Unscrewing the grey lid, she rolled one small, white pill in her left palm, the right shuffling around for a glass. Placing the small pill on the side, water then rushed from the sink, immediately filling the glass. Nodding, Tori gingerly held the white tablet in her hand, reaching her head back before-

_Bam-bam-bam._

The half-Latina growled, the door opening down the stairs, some of the group greeting Trina with 'hey's and 'where's Tori?'s. "Damn," she scoffed, slipping the capsule back into the canister, shoving the container in her pants pocket. Quickly, the youngest Vega dumped the water in the sink, the water draining through the pipe once she was out the door. Her steps darted towards her room, eyes flailing wildly along the poster-covered walls and clean floor aside from the few articles of clothes and magazines scattered about. She snatched a small bag from the side of her bed, swinging it on her shoulder. Running a hand through her hair, Tori stretched a smile across her face, her gut twisting once her eyes darted out the window.

Swallowing a small knot she avoided staring out them, hands quickly finding the railing. "Hey Tori!" Andre's call brought her attention, "You ready to go or..."

"Hmm?" she made it to the last step, "Oh yeah, I was just getting my stuff. We could go- wait," she halted, attention spanning around, "Trina, where's my hoodie?"

Her elder sister picked up her head, mouthing 'Did you not take it?' Once she shook her head in reply, Trina grumbled, appearing uninterested, "Over by the counter." The half-Latina nodded, mentally thanking her sister's ability to be able to act, something which not many believed she could. As Tori concluded however, that fact may have just come up based on her sister's - as Trina phrased it - sense of self. She pulled off the bag from her shoulder as the few others lightly conversed with each other, then pulling the grey hoodie over her.

"Alright, I'm good," she announced, Jade raising a brow from the doorframe.

She drew from her coffee before growling, "It's not that cold outside."

"But it's a bit breezy and I don't want to have it give me chills," came a reply quickly, denouncing the small debate. The goth merely grunted into her cup, a subtle, smug smirk crawling along the singer's lips. "So what's the driving situation?"

Beck furrowed his brows, recalling the plan that Andre and him discussed, answering, "Andre's going to take Cat and Robbie but there won't be much room because of the box of costumes and other stuff and I guess I'll take you, Jade and Trina-"

"Yes," the eldest hissed, smirking gratefully.

"Right..." the Canadian drawled, shaking his head with a quiet grin, "Anyway, I don't have anything else with me, Andre's taking all of it, so you guys will have some room."

The musician glanced around the room, confirming that every one was all ready. "Alright, let's go then!" he grinned, striding through the door with Robbie and Cat following, Beck at their heels. The two sisters dove towards the door, Tori pulling the hood over her head. Pale eyes narrowed, Jade grabbing the handle and shutting the door harshly behind, gaze not dropping from the half-Latina. The teens trenched through the soft grass, blades of grass sticking to their heels when they crawled into their vehicles.

Trina shuffled into the back of Beck's car - once Jade had snapped at her, making sure she had shotgun - Tori following along. Dark eyes flicked anxiously towards the windows of the car, beads of sweat forming. She settled her bag at the end of the seats, seating herself beside her sister in the middle seat. "Why don't you sit in the side?" Jade snapped, the reflection of pale eyes narrowing in the mirror.

"I just want to cuddle with my sister," the singer murmured, awkwardly wrapping her arm around Trina's neck who smiled toothily as well. Shaking her head, the goth switched her gaze towards the front of the road, watching as Andre's set of wheels pulled out. She furrowed her brows as the sisters detached themselves, Tori staring at her feet, hands fumbling around with each other. Pale eyes kept their attention towards the Ford ahead, leading the way.

Trina ducked her head lower, eyes towards her sister. "You're fine..." she whispered softly, "You know how this shit works, you can control it..." The younger of the two shook her head wearily, her fist balling. "Is it bad tonight?"

"Not the worst," she growled softly, her eyes darting ahead. Neither of the two seemed to have been listening. "It's just I have this _really_ bad feeling tonight...like something's going to happen."

Trina nodded solemnly, eyes shifting towards the older magazines stuffed in the pocket of Beck's seat. "Well then," she started, recalling how well her sister's intuition predicted circumstances, "Just take it immediately when we get there...was that why you were trying to take it at home?" Tori nodded slowly, her back straightening momentarily to crack a few stiff joints.

"I just don't want to take any chances. It's not bad tonight to control but I have this feeling if I let it, I won't be able to as easily..." The elder sister leaned back, her shirt brushing against the leather seat, eyes still trained on the model on the pages in front of her.

She took a slow breath, whispering quietly, "Just stay out of everything I guess."

"Kind of hard when you're playing the main role and you also are one of the co-directors for the play, Trina," Tori folded her arms, back against her own seat. The two kept quiet as the car - more like a truck with a trunk Tori had supposed - moved forward, stopping as a red light blinked while Andre continued across the intersection. The thespian remained silent, pale eyes lingering towards the sky. Her ears throbbed, wanting to hear more of the conversation that had died just a few moments before. With her gaze resting on the glowing ball of light in the sky, accompanied by speckles of light dotted across and grey smudges, she felt her thoughts pang against her skull.

So many questions rang through her mind and as she twisted around to catch Beck's eyes, she knew he was thinking the same thing. Though, before any could be answered, the school pulled itself up minutes later. All four dove out of the car, Tori jogging with her sister towards the entrance with shuffling steps. To their luck, however, Jade narrowed her gaze as they both cursed at the locked front door, trailing along the side.

"What the hell were the talking about?" Jade murmured quietly, her strides catching up with the other two as they found themselves in the group.

The Canadian merely shook his head, furrowing his brows. "Anxiety? I know Tori has some problems with it... Once saw her with some medication in her locker so that would be my guess." The goth nodded slowly, knowing that the half-Latina wasn't the most confident soul of them all, even with her rapid growth and success. "That's what she told me anyway, didn't really say what type of medicine it was," he added as an afterthought.

"Hey you two!" Ander grinned, his arms full with a box, brimmed with masks, "So could you go and help the others with Sinjin's set of props? We just need them to get started with the storage in the theatre."

"Sure thing," Beck nodded, his ex following quietly. Their shadows danced in the moonlight, eyes glancing up at the stars. "Isn't the moon beautiful?" he asked quietly, having noted Jade's love for the full moon, "Nice and bright tonight."

"Yeah..." she drawled, bringing her attention towards the siblings. Trina's strides danced in the light as well, brushing against the line of black which the school casted down with its walls. The other Vega, on the other hand, kept to the wall, her shoulder rubbing against the rough brick. They halted in their steps as Sinjin came around the corner, gesturing towards the boxes of fake blood littered along the wall.

The gangly teen nodded, mumbling, "-nd those will go with the Black Box Theatre."

"Yeah, Andre said the same thing," Tori nodded, her hands gripping her arms tightly, hood hovering over her forehead.

"You alright Tori? You seem pale..." Sinjin observed slowly, his voice edged with its usual uncomfortable groove. She bobbed her head hastily, swallowing a small lump in her throat.

"I- uh," her voice cracked, "I just need to get to the bathroom." Beck bent down to pick up a box, gesturing for the others to do the same. Trina complied, the younger sibling shivering, hands clammy against her fine coat.

All five turned their heads towards hollers, beckoning Trina over. "Cassie!" Trina put down the box with wide arms, "What do you need?"

"We need to rehearse because," the blonde grimaced as the elder Vega leaned in expectantly, nodding, "we _just_ need to practice a little bit more on your lines."

"Okay, okay, yeah. We'll get you guys sorted," Trina grinned, twisting around. "I'm going to go, bye!" The rest grumbled besides Tori who glanced at her sister wearily. Trina mouthed 'sorry' before setting off, closely tagging with the few other seniors. The rest resumed their activities, pale eyes lingering on the half-Latina as shaky arms reached for a small box of fake blood. She heaved her own, Beck staring over the Vega's shoulder with a small grin. With a sudden collection of shrieks, Tori scampered away, feet scuffing against the moonlit ground with the box back on the ground.

The masks howled with laughter before Andre pulled off his scarecrow one, Robbie and Cat their zombie masks. "Oh my God the look on her face," the musician chortled, the few others joining in. Though the goth twisted around in hopes to see the singer brush it off, pout or laugh as well. Her laughs, however, almost died of immediately at the inhale she took which was suddenly cut off.

"Tori?" Jade tilted her head in concern, watching as she went ridged. Her eyes widened, hands tense and hood down. The youngest Vega grit her teeth suddenly, flashing canines before her steps jerked back. She held her head with a tight grip, the goth stepping closer. "Tori?" she asked again, the rest watching nervously, "Are you-"

" _Don't touch me_ ," Tori snarled in a gruff voice, her hand whacking the comforting hand away. Jade grimaced, gasping as she rubbed her wrist with the edge of the box at her other hand, watching the half-Latina stagger back. "I-I, I have to...go," she stammered, her legs twisting her around before bolting down the side of the school.

Cat dropped her mask, her legs taking her forward a few strides. "Tori?" she asked softly, watching the half-Latina bolt past a senior, bringing him down almost instantly.

"Cat, you stay and take this," Jade ordered calmly, bringing the box of fake blood to the redhead's hands, "I'll go see what's up, alright?"

"O-okay, you do that," she nodded as the goth sprinted away, not even batting an eye at the ruffled senior. Jade nearly hurled herself at the double doors leading inside once she stepped through, pale eyes wide and alert. She called her name, hoping that the Vega would answer. Though, as expected, none came. She furrowed her brows, jogging past the rows of lockers and doors of classrooms.

The thespian worked her brain tirelessly, finding some way to know where she had gone. As her steps halted near the janitor's closet, her eyes swept towards the bathrooms down the hall. She nodded curtly, her steps making their way towards the girls restroom. With her hand on the handle, her jaw clenched; Jade didn't necessarily know what to expect or what was to come. Her thoughts quickly flashed scenarios as she pulled down, walking inside. She blinked at the flickering bathroom light - the very same that Jade had told the janitor previously to fix - looking along the stalls. "Tori-" the goth began, though all air swept out from her mouth as soon as she crossed the room, eyes landing on the half-Latina.

She froze, orange canister by her side along the counter, chest rapidly moving. Tori twitched, eyes blinking while teeth flashed through the foam at her mouth. Her body looked almost it was vibrating to Jade with the tension in the muscles. "J-Jade," she growled hoarsely, "You get outside now, barricade the door until I knock on it three times, got it?"

"Wha-"

Tori staggered back, hand clutching her shirt before she let out a low, harsh groan. "Jade, do what I fucking say now! Go! _Go_!" she barked, gesturing towards the door as her feet scampered towards the back wall. Pale eyes darted towards the door, her strides shuffling towards it anxiously. The thespian constantly winced at the cries of clear pain behind her, lagging her steps. Once her hand reached the cool corner, the door a few more feet away, she froze, ears with her heart rapidly thumping behind them. Her brows furrowed, pale eyes darting along the ground.

All was silent aside from her hard working lungs.

Curiosity took the best of her, turning her head towards the opposite end of the bathroom. Her chest felt like an anvil plummeted onto it, taking all of the air out in one split second. Pale eyes widened, Jade barely breathing, "Tori?"

What stood in the corner of the bathroom underneath the blinking light was no Tori, she found. Her body was arched with long, powerful legs that stood on paws alike a wolf with great claws stretched from the black fur. Huge, clawed hands pressed against the ground, the bones and veins easily visible despite the short, black hair - _'fur,'_ Jade's thoughts concluded - that rode up to her mid forearm before it blended gently with the mousy hair. A long tail came from behind, it too black like the rest of the limbs. However, the pearly white eyes caught her attention, and then the long, foamed snout with white canines bared. Jade frowned slightly, eyes resting on the pinned, large ears and the curled, grey horns alike a billy goat that sat on top of its head. _'Her head...'_ she reminded herself.

She nearly whimpered as the beast stood, easily going well over seven feet. It growled a low husk, setting back down to the ground, slowly crawling towards her. Jade felt her back press itself against the wall, the white, clouded eyes staring unblinkingly. "T-Tori?" she whispered shakily, earning no response.

 _'You get outside now...'_ the half-Latina's voice from only a minute before rang through her skull, the beast still making its way towards her. Nails scratched along the tile, shuffling past shredded clothing and torn shoes. With a sudden urge to move, Jade made an attempt to hurl herself towards the door, screeching once the wolf-thing pounced, snarling murderously. Jaws snapped at her face, sending the thespian towards the stalls. She cried as nails sliced at her arm, jerking her towards the wall.

Her spine collided with the tile before her shoulders, large hands gripping her wrist with an unhuman force. The goth's teeth clenched as the beast - _'Tori,'_ she once again reminded herself - roared, teeth snapping at the wall once she squirmed relentlessly. With a surge of adrenaline, her boot connected her black nose, the wolf yelping, staggering back with hands clutching its muzzle. Taking her opportunity, Jade skirted around the trashcan against the wall, her hopes to reach the metal handle.

Though, in a split second, she felt a brick's force against her ribs, sending her to collide with the grey bin violently. Tori's hands gripped Jade's sides, white teeth gleaming in pale eyes. Another kick came towards her stomach, the goth managing to tear towards the sinks. Jade grasped her bicep, hissing at the bleeding wound before her body slid against the floor, her back smacking the wall. Her breathing became rapid as her limbs shook, picking herself up, eyes blinking under the flickering light. The creature stalked its way towards her, claws tapping against the ground almost mockingly. The thespian whined; _'She's going to kill me...'_ Once the thought had crossed her mind, she felt her eyes burn, legs taking off towards the other side of the bathroom.

With her steps almost to the wall, thundering claws darted behind her, sending a morbid chill down her spine. A scream scratched against her throat once horns pinched her sides tightly, rocketing her towards the last few feet, plummeting her body against the wall. Her shirt and leather jacket tore easily while skin grazed like paper. Jade was out of her grasp with a wrenching movement, sending her straight to the ground with a groan. Claws tore at her previously weakened bicep, flipping her abruptly to her back. She struggled up the wall before black nails dug at her waist, shoving her to the floor. The teen blinked back tears as white eyes gleamed above her, foam drooling to her shirt with clean canines flashing. Red trailed along the wall, pointing to her writhing form.

In a blink of an eye the wolf dove towards her right shoulder, jaws snapping gingerly, testing the flesh. Jade shrieked, her hands fumbling, attempting to shove the creature off of her. Once the teeth sank in further, all of her muscles tensed, bones lighting like molten rock. She whimpered, her body shaking horribly as sharp, invisible pins just from the heated blacksmith's flame stabbed into her joints, her tendons, her muscles and bones. Her gut lurched aggressively, stomach acid crawling up her esophagus.

" _TORI_ ," she screamed.

In a quick movement, the wolf broke away, its head shaking, hands clutching it. Eyes flicked towards Jade as she twitched, the white sinking from them, presenting the dull brown that Jade had come to love. She whimpered, scurrying towards the sinks frantically. Hair dissolved from the skin, horns sinking back into the skull, tail melting away as teeth shrunk. In a mere moment sat Tori, clutching the sinks with her bare, caramel skin shining in the flickering light. Her eyes widened as Jade flipped over, giving into her vomit.

The half-Latina picked herself up, glancing at the mirror with horror. Her hands were coated with a light brush of red - especially around her nails - while her teeth shone with dark blood. She spat it out immediately, heaving at the metallic taste. "Oh my God Jade," she twisted around, her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..."

The only response that came was a blood curdling scream, back arching while hands gripped the ground. She trembled furiously, the waves of heat that flashed through her body sending her to the brinks of pain. The singer shuffled frantically through her bag, pulling out her phone immediately. Her eyes remained on the goth who staggered up, back slamming against the wall, skin along her wounds blistering as it began to seam themselves together.

Tori winced at the second cry, a voice from the other end answering impatiently. "Trina...I-I-I- you need to get here now. I knew- Get us away from here- I, I didn't mean to...I can't-"

 _"Calm down Tori!"_ Trina snapped, thoroughly concerned, _"What happened?"_

"I bit Jade!" she sobbed hysterically, watching as Jade tore off her leather jacket, clutching her arms which ripped at her fingertips. "I-she's hurting...help me! She's turning and-and I can't- she...she...she..." She choked on her whimper, her eyes closing as tears dropped from them. "Fucking get here now Trina...please...I can't- I _need_ her to be aliv- help me...help her!"

_"How did you turn Tori? Did you take the medicine?"_

"If I didn't," she snapped in a frenzy, her hands roaming around the counter, pills scattered about and down the drain, "I wouldn't be talking to you...but I did it too late...I turned anyway... I don't know if I would've kept her alive-" She yelped as Jade hurled herself at the stalls repeatedly, the doors screaming in their own pain. "A-Andre scared me and I went out in the moon and- we're in the bathroom and- by my locker and- and... FIX THIS!"

 _"Calm down, calm down,"_ Trina gasped soothingly, _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Tori nodded as the line went dead, her phone dropping to the floor.

"Tori..." she whined, pale eyes flickering back towards the half-Latina, piercing through her doe eyes.

She collapsed to her knees, bare skin scratching against the ground. "I'm so sorry," the Vega's voice wavered, "I never meant to hurt you... I-just hold it in, don't turn. We need to get you to my house first." Jade growled wearily, hands scratching at her left boot until it rocketed along the ground, silver blades falling from it. The goth grimaced as she clutched her black-clothed foot, Tori pulling loose fitting pants over her legs from her bag. She scrambled a quick, baggy shirt on, the bathroom door bashing open behind her.

"Holy shit Tori," Trina gasped, staring at the demolished trashcan, torn clothing and smeared, red trail along the wall. Her eyes darted towards Jade who screamed, on her knees with her hands gripping her biceps. "Tori, we need to calm her down-"

"But-" dark eyes welled up, "But I don't want to hurt-"

" _Tori_ ," the eldest snapped, grimacing at her sister's nervous expression, "We have to. Where did you bite her?"

"Right on the stress point," she cried, eyes watering. The elder sister nodded slowly, wincing once Jade's teeth bared, grinding against one another.

Pale eyes flicked towards the two sisters, landing on Trina. "Don't you touch me!" she snarled menacingly, an animalistic husk already tainting her vocal chords. Her limbs creaked as she stood up, staggering to her left from the unbalance of her sock and shoe. Trina cringed before jumping towards the goth, ducking as a quick swipe was hurled towards her. She ran smack into the other teen, sending her straight to the wall with the blinking light flashing just before it. Jade snarled as hands pressed against her shoulders, another unhuman force restraining her. Though, pale eyes flashed at the realization that this was a much weaker force than before, Trina already struggling with her twitching body.

"Don't make me turn Jade," she growled.

"I fucking said don't- _touch_ -me!" Jade spat, her boot colliding with Trina's stomach.

In an instant, the elder Vega shot towards the other wall, landing against the tile with a grunt. "God damn she is strong," she hissed, her eyes flickering towards her sister as she lurched towards the thespian. Tori pressed her left hand against Jade's chest firmly, the goth groaning at the heavier weight than Trina's both hands.

"Don't make me use both hands..." the half-Latina grimaced, vaguely hearing Trina pick up Jade's scissors from the ground. "This-this is going to hurt," she mumbled, her index and middle finger on her right hand pressing against the center of Jade's bite mark at the curve of her neck. Pale eyes widened, her relentless shifting slowing as she gripped the singer's arm, weakly crying out. Her other trembling hand gripped Tori's left side, pulling her closer as her weight shifted to her buckling knees.

The youngest Vega's left hand moved towards her back, nails gently digging into her clothes. "I-it hurts..." Jade wept, her chest shaking as tears sprinkled down against Tori's neck. No answer came other than new fingers finding her stress point from behind her neck, Tori's right hand then handling her legs. She heaved Jade in her arms, her body twitching while the goth clutched the green, baggy shirt.

Dark eyes found her sister's, welling up with tears once again. "How are we going to get back? You didn't drive."

"Beck," Trina mumbled, "He'll spare his keys once he hears that Jade's sick; threw up all over the bathroom with a fever while you did the same." Jade groaned, hissing violently as she felt her spine move, almost cracking under pressure.

"Jade," Tori cooed softly, "Jade, come on... I know I'm asking a lot but hold it in, _please_ , we can't have a werewolf running loose all over the school." The goth weakly nodded, silently crying as no air was found, her lungs compressed. "We need to get out of here now Trina, let's go." Snatching the bag and what was left of the medication from the counter, Trina nodded, leading the two towards the door. Tori shifted through the opening, her sister holding the door with one hand.

They crossed the hall hurriedly, the half-Latina careful not to apply any unnecessary pressure on Jade's wound. "Quick!" Trina jumped, ushering the pair towards the janitor's closet, "In here, Beck's just down the hall!" And indeed he was, calling for both Jade and Tori. The youngest Vega couldn't've even imagine how long they must have been gone for. She darted into the closet, Trina throwing the bag in with them before straightening out her shirt for any kinks.

The singer crouched down, eyes shifting towards the small window that let out the small light in the dark room. Jade shifted against her abruptly, Tori's hand clapping against her mouth. "It'll be okay, Jade," she spoke softly, "Just hold on for a little longer...it'll be okay." She grimaced once she felt warm tears run against her thumb, Jade silently weeping while the two spoke to each other by Tori's locker.

Jade's head dove back, wrenching itself from the Vega's grasp, sharper teeth baring painfully. "Christ," she sobbed before a gentle hand was placed back on her mouth while legs squirmed, pale knuckles turning translucent, grasping the shirt. Her right lifted from Jade's mouth slowly, the goth heaving her quiet breaths. Tori caressed her cheek gingerly, lips pressing against her warming temple. As Tori leaned away, her right hand brushed over Jade's back which was scorching with the thespian's black shirt on. Her jaw clenched as Jade whimpered, the door opening.

Trina held a pair of keys in her hand, dangling it in the air while gesturing for the bag. Tori quickly tossed it, slowly bringing herself back on her feet, Jade still in her arms. "How did you-" she began in a whisper.

"It was easy, actually. I just had to explain how you were sick...he said Jade shouldn't have eaten the five Hot Pockets before they left," she shrugged, glancing at the said goth. "How's she doing?"

"If I didn't have a proper hold on her I doubt she would still be in her human form," the younger sister said simply. Shuffling through the door, the half-Latina followed her sister down the hall, occasionally shifting her attention up the stairs and back at the other halls, hoping nobody would come. Though luck had been on their side; the hall was empty as Trina pushed against the double doors, sending them both towards the front parking lot. Their steps scurried down the long, stone stairs, meeting the ground heavily. The familiar vehicle blinked as the key was pressed, the engine starting with a couple more.

Tori nodded slowly, the eldest jogging over before yanking the back doors open. Biting the inside of her cheek, the half-Latina slid the goth in, her limbs pinching at her sides, fingers back on the mark. The door slammed behind them, shaking the car. As Trina slid into the driver's seat, plopping the keys in the cup holder - as the car was a newer model - she pulled a seatbelt over her head, twisting her upper body around. "You're going to have to call mom and dad, I can't because I'm driving," she ordered, glancing momentarily at Jade's writhing body.

The youngest gestured for her phone, shifting her left fingers over to the thespian's pulse point. Once the call was ringing in her ears, she closed her eyes. _'God tomorrow's going to be hell. How the fuck am I going to explain why three actresses, a co-director and script writer left? No sudden flu will explain the bathro- Fuck, we left the freaking clothes...'_ she pondered, gazing down despairingly as pale eyes shown with agony.

_"Hello? Tori? How is-"_

"Mom," she gasped, cutting Holly off immediately, "Please, we need help. I-I...We're going home now with Jade and-"

 _"Hold on missy,"_ Mrs. Vega snapped wearily, _"Tonight is your dad and my-"_

" _Mom_ ," the half-Latina growled, allowing the animalistic husk to coat her voice, "I turned tonight and Jade as with me and-and...I bit her and she's turning _now_." Silence blanketed the other end as Jade roared, hips bucking, unbalancing the singer. Her left hand caught the back seats in an effort to not have her head bash into the window, the goth snarling.

The youngest Vega distantly heard a chair drop onto the wood floor, Holly yelling for her husband. _"Tori- how far along is she?"_ she asked tersely, scrambling about the couch.

"Not far but I doubt she'll -" she muttered, forcing her fingers back on the bite mark, Jade heaving, "- be able to hold on for that much longer." Black painted nails clawed at her own collarbone, scratching along the skin abruptly. Red marks flashed angrily in the light, thick blood tainting the skin around it while the skin perfectly pieced itself together before Tori's very eyes. "Please," she sobbed as Jade flicked her gaze at the teen on top of her, "Help her..."

 _"We'll do what we can Tori,"_ her mother answered immediately, cutting the line short to prepare for their arrival. The half-Latina wheezed as Trina cut a corner, breaking at least three laws with the red light and the other van on her right. Though her focus switched towards Jade's dilating eyes immediately, white canines bestowing themselves bellicosely. Pale hands immediately tore at the shirt, the thespian arching her back, eyes hostile.

"Jade- calm down," Tori whimpered, snatching both of Jade's wrists, pinning them uncomfortably towards the door, legs pinning her waist feverishly, "I-I know it hurts and I know you don't want to be here or in this but..." Hot tears trailed down, dropping onto her pale neck before reaching the seat. "I know, trust me, _I know_ how it's like to have your body go against you... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The goth's shoulders shook, her aggression dying down once her throat scratched out a searing cry. "It hurts...everything hurts...make it stop... _please_."

"This pain will be over soon," the Vega promised, Trina's gaze darting towards the mirror hanging over the dashboard, her own vision almost blurred. She had always hated watching her sister cry; never in her life had she seen anybody else keen to not spill tears of any kind. Jade dipped her chin a few times before groaning savagely, her back rising. Tori watched in horror as pale biceps grew, tearing the rim of Jade's short sleeves, a combat boot kicking out at the door behind her. Black nails swiped at the seat, leaving deep trails of broken seems behind. Unlike her skin, however, the seems did not sew themselves together. "Trina," Tori growled, quickly pressing two fingers on Jade's stress point, earning a weak whimper, "When are we going to get home?"

"Well," she choked, glancing down the road, "The only police officer down here now doesn't give a shit if we break laws at the moment so long we get Jade over...so about, half a minute." With that the car lurched forward, slamming their bodies against the seat with two groans sounding from the back. Wheels skirted down the street, twisting wildly at a corner.

" _FUCKING HELL TRINA,_ " Tori bellowed her deep rasp, elongated canines flashing. Her eyes widened as the curb just before her house came to view, the car slowing. Though, as she expected, the wheels plummeted into the grass, the car sliding until the hood merely bumped the tree, the murky mud piling at the tires. The eldest teen tore out of the car, not bothering to check the several scratches along the sides or see if the tires were able to move again or even close the door.

The back door wrenched open, Jade immediately collapsing to the ground, Tori scrambling out. The goth scampered herself up, tipping over to the side, the sisters hastily balancing her. With the scorching weight on their shoulders, the Vega sisters maneuvered towards the front door, their father yanking it open wearing just his robe. "Come on," he jerked his head, "We need to get her to the basement." Tori nodded, the color slowly draining from her cheeks at the harsh, painful groan brushing against her ear.

Their feet scuffed the wooden floors as the front door closed, David jogging around, his arms out. "Come on, we'll take her off your hands," Holly came from the couch, still in her jeans and collared-shirt. The girls obliged hesitantly, Jade falling limp into the police officer's arms, her limbs twitching horribly. She let out a soft growl, pale eyes towards the ground which swayed back and forth to her view.

The youngest Vega collapsed onto the couch, her elbows on her knees, hands gripping her forehead. Her ears pounded as Jade was lead into the garage, and then down to the third floor which - she choked out a sorrowful laugh - the thespian didn't even _know_ was there. _'Of course she wouldn't. I can't fucking tell her that I'm chained there every time I turn without the medication,'_ she mentally swore. Connecting her fists together, she pressed her lips against them, gut churning and twisting at the distant screams down stairs, the garage closing quietly behind David.

"We're going to let her turn and calm down before we check on her, okay?" he asked quietly, his strides leading him towards his daughter. Trina seated herself on the other couch, her hands shaking while dark eyes glanced at her sister, huddled between Holly and David. The younger half-Latina nodded softly, throat too sore for words. Despite that fact, she answered hoarsely once her father asked, "How was she bit?"

"I wasn't able to take the medicine here and so I was going to do it at school but we couldn't get in and then Andre ended up scaring me...I went into the moonlight and I freaked out and bolted to the bathroom..." She sniffed, burrowing her head into her knees. "And then," she sobbed quietly, "Jade went after me because I was acting weird and I was taking the medicine and I told her to wait outside but I turned and- and...I bit her stress point and she screamed and- and now she's hurt and..."

"That's alright sweetie, it's okay," Mrs. Vega rubbed her shoulder, "This type of thing happens all of the time, alright? We just, we just got to go through with the punches and teach Jade how to control it and live among us now, alright?" Silence crept over the family as the youngest whimpered, diving into her mother's comforting arms. All shifted in their seats, the cries down below morphing into deep howls and bashes against the wall into claps of Jade-made thunder.

David twisted around, eyes flicking towards the microwave, green neon lights illuminating '7:47.' All the family had to do was play the waiting game, hoping that the small whirlwind of chaos down a level would cease with ease.

**-(:)-**

The TV threw sound into the room, relieving the restless Vega of a portion of the tension she felt. Though - curled up on the couch - she only heard the garbled noise and saw the flashing light from the screen. Trina tapped her fingers on the edge of the seat anxiously, her ears drowning out the television. Nobody, not even Holly who stood by the table, would bother to tune into the reality TV show playing, their minds down to Jade and David in the basement. Not much was heard from the level below, however their minds were too fogged to notice even if there _were_ any shrieks.

Mrs. Vega played with the black robed that draped loosely from her arm, eyes following the loose strings. All heads turned abruptly once David flowed from the door, panting heavily. He gestured for the robe as the sisters clambered their way from the couch, covering his bare body. "I-I have good news and, and bad news...but the- the," he gasped, clearly out of breath while his wife shuffled around for a glass of water, "The bad news isn't really that bad now- thanks." He took the glass, chugging the liquid down hurriedly, a small, pleased grin stretching across his lips.

"So...is she fine then?" Tori croaked, clutching the corner of the granite counter nervously.

Her father grimaced, handing Holly his glass before answering, "Well, that's part of the bad news. She's fine, she's fine. Just _extremely_ aggressive... We have another female alpha in the house."

Trina's eyes widened, giving a short wheeze before mumbling, " _Two_? You mean to tell me that there will be two of _her_ in this house?"

"Hey!" Tori gasped hotly, white teeth bared, "At least I'm not dreadful on my period."

"Oh," Trina rolled her eyes, "And that's coming from the Hurricane Katrina when she's in heat."

"Knock it off both of you!" the police officer barked, hands folded. "Yes Jade is a female alpha and _yes_ Tori is too, we got that covered. That's all the bad news." Holly sighed in relief, expecting much worse fantasies that crossed her mind.

The eldest Vega sister huffed, stepping towards the table. "So," she mumbled, turning sincerely to her father, "What's the good news?"

A gleeful smile crossed his lips as he rubbed his hands, the teen backing away, thoroughly confused. His dark eyes shifted towards the singer - or the one which _could_ actually sing well - chuckling, "Tori, you bit a Lycan." Jaws dropped once it was said, the half-Latina blinking in surprise.

"Aren't-aren't...isn't the line almost dead?" Tori croaked, the wind knocked out of her.

David shook his head before wincing at his quick reply. "Well, yes and no...physically I think she's the only Lycan out for _miles_ but perhaps there are a lot more of them but they're just dormant." He flicked his attention towards the garage door behind him, a strong exhale flowing from his lips. "Which reminds me, I can't go calm her down," he sighed wearily, "Too old."

"You're not even a third of great-grandpa's age," Trina grouched much to his amusement.

"Perhaps, but I can't be messing with someone who just turned for the first time, is a female alpha and is standing a bit taller than Tori," he reasoned, the sisters glancing at each other. "Which is why," Mr. Vega continued, "Tori will have to go down there and Trina will have to help. Come on, both of you. Get movin'." He clapped his palms together, eyes switching between the two who merely blinked back. "Girls...now. Go down there and reason with her," he ordered.

"But-" Trina stumbled over her words, glancing at the folded arms across his broad chest, "how do you know she's a Lycan exactly?"

The police officer heaved a sigh, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's see...she's now the biggest werewolf in the house," his dark eyes momentarily switched to the youngest Vega who shifted, "and the first thing I heard when I came down was her telling me to 'fuck off.'"

"How does she talk? She only turned thirty minutes ago!" the elder sister gawked.

The singer shook her head, her hand smacking her forehead at her sister's ignorance. "Trina..." she groaned, "He just said she was a Lycan. Keep-up. Now come on, we got to strip." The other scowled as Tori pulled off her shirt, exposing her tanned skin; she had wanted to _not_ strip seeing as her stomach was dotted with purple ovals. Dark eyes blinked down at her mother's feet, her younger sister handing over her clothes. Holly tisked once Trina was exposed alike her sister, eyes lingering all over her marks.

"Trina..."

"It was just a party...when I was in heat." Mrs. Vega rolled her eyes, gesturing towards the door, keeping an eye on her oldest daughter, knowing there would be a conversation later. As they padded through the garage - their parents in the kitchen briefly discussing about gathering robes - Tori chuckled.

"I told you she was going to find out," she drawled, her steps darting quickly behind her sister, down the stairs once the basement door swung open.

Trina grouched, "Shut up. You're the one who bit Jade so this is your fault."

"But I'm not the one who had sex with that senior," Tori hummed. At the landing she fumbled around the handle, Trina busy glancing at herself in the cracked vanity mirror on the side. Dark eyes rolled once the eldest prodded at her stomach, groaning quietly. "Quit that, we're going in, okay?" the half-Latina snapped, earning a quick, wolfish growl. "And _don't_ start with that. I can easily out-howl you and you know it."

"Because yours is creepy and I don't like it," she puffed as the younger sibling slinked inside the dark room, her body shifting effortlessly into her beastly form. Trina followed suit, glancing quickly at the dark eyes peering back at her, horns glistening from the moon's light that blanketed the room using the window in the corner. She shifted, her smaller paws marching towards her sister, seating her rump down on the floor. _"Where is she?"_ she husked, her tone brimmed with the dark, unnatural husk. _"Well?"_

Tori, sitting nearly two feet higher than her, chest out, merely snorted, eyes darting across the room. Her jaw jerked suddenly towards the corner, nostrils inflamed. Matching her sister, Trina twisted her head, ears forward at the mass of black in the corner. Pale eyes washed with blue and green blinked at the two of them calmly, great white teeth bared. Thick black hair coated her throughout, her outline shining from the moon's light just behind her.

Jade slowly crawled out from her corner, fixated on Tori who crept towards her. Both stood on their back paws, arms draping down as they circled each other curiously. Low growls sounded from between the goth's teeth, her haunches raising. The tip of her ears lined barely with the arching horns on Tori's head, dark eyes narrowing. Slowly, their hands met the ground, claws scraping against the concrete as nostrils flared, taking in each other's scent.

Doe eyes sharpened dramatically, pupils dilating; there wasn't any doubt in her mind that Jade was another alpha, after all, her scent was strong. The black wolf-thing abruptly backed away, jaw opened and eyes fierce. _"I swear,"_ Trina grumbled under her breath, strides slinking along the walls, dark eyes keeping themselves on the two girls, _"if you two start competing- God damn it."_

She groaned as Jade stood tall, ears pinned and fists racking against her chest. As Tori picked herself from her crouch, the newly turned werewolf barked, her smooth vocals ringing throughout the room. The half-Latina clapped her hands down on the ground furiously, neck elongating. Her low, baritone howl shook throughout the basement, Trina's ears pinned to her head. Pale eyes remained on dark ones, both with their teeth bared and haunches raised. With two wrathful snarls the werewolves found themselves in a competitive brawl, nails slashing and teeth sinking. Light wounds cured themselves as both circled about, eight sets of claws tattering against the ground.

 _"Leave me alone,"_ Jade snapped, her voice terse. Tori shook her head, hurling herself at raven fur. However, she grunted as paws kicked at her gut, sending her skirting a few feet further. The thespian crept to the side, eyes remaining on the other. With horns wielded as a battering ram, the half-Latina darted forward, head connecting harshly with Jade's hip. She yelped angrily, whipping around to grasp them tightly. Jade shoved the black horns from her body, the other staggering to the side with a wince.

Dark eyes shot a nasty glare at the thespian, before a moment later Jade became a writhing mess against the wall, Tori's head against her stomach. She jerked her neck to the side, throwing the raven werewolf to the ground. As the Lycan made an effort to move, the horned-wolf pounced onto Jade, hands gripping her arms. Teeth snapped at her impatiently, wrist growing uncomfortable from the other wringing them.

Abruptly, Jade used the last of her strength to lurch herself forward, only to be shoved back down at the ground with great force. She blinked at the dark eyes above her. Chests heaved as both ceased their short dispute, Tori's black hands releasing the other's. _"Ae- ae 'ou goin...goin to- to 'ight?"_ her rasp sounded, earning a tilted head of confusion. The half-Latina exhaled impatiently, twisting her attention towards the smaller werewolf who crawled closer.

 _"'Are you going to fight?'"_ Trina translated smoothly. Jade shook her head slowly, pale eyes blinking towards the wolf above her. Doe eyes closed, fur receding and sharp features sinking back in until bare, caramel skin shone in the pastel light. Tori glanced down at Jade, legs to her side while hands brushed against raven fur. With the goth's gaze not moving from her, the singer allowed her eyes to skim across her beastly body, skin warming to the soft fur below her.

Her jaw clenched as brown eyes flicked back towards Jade's black muzzle. Clearing her throat, Tori murmured, "First lesson you have to learn is to change back into a human. It won't hurt as much as the first turn but there will be some aches and pains to get used to..."

 _"And..."_ Jade started, her attention falling to Trina who stood just as bare as her sister feet away, _"And how do I do that exactly?"_

The half-Latina nodded, the eldest piping in. "It's instinctual really, just kind of have to feel yourself shrink."

The goth turned her gaze back towards the singer sitting on top of her in an effort for more explanation. "Trina's not wrong," Tori shook her head, "But you basically just need to want to be human again and then, kind of, feel yourself ease into it... It's kind of hard to explain, you just have to try it." Jade exhaled calmly, her jaw tensed while she searched through the words spoken. Slowly she gathered her desire to become human, though nothing shifted, nothing disappeared. "Try-" she attempted once again, drawing pale eyes towards her, "Try and think of something you'd like to do in your human form...that helps."

The Lycan dipped her head back, fixating her attention to the ceiling. _'Coffee...'_ her thoughts drawled. Her breath hitched as her bones were dipped into icy waters, sending a shiver down her spine. Her transformation was much more gradual than that of the two sisters. However, once her eyes glanced back towards the half-Latina, cheeks warmed. Nails lightly trialed along her sides, Tori lost in thought.

"That was...good for a first time," she mumbled, her dark eyes still distant. Her own cheeks warmed as she felt curls brush against her hind.

"Okay, now it's getting to the homo point guys," Trina's voice rang in her sister's ears. With a jolt, she blinked, limbs creaking as she picked herself up. Her jaw was left unhinged as the half-Latina felt herself attempting to speak. Deciding against speaking, she gave her hand towards Jade who in turn grabbed hold of it gingerly, getting to her feet. The two darted their gaze to the ground, Jade's teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek.

Arms then precipitously wrapped around her chest, Tori's head burrowing into the goth's neck with shaking breaths. "I-I'm sorry..." she whimpered, nails grazing along her back before hands gripped her shoulders.

"Calm down Vega," Jade growled quietly, "I'm fine..." Nodding, she separated herself from the goth, eyes back down to the ground. All three stood in silence, eyes moving about in the room, along the walls, chains in the corner and window. The door creaked open, heats turning. Holly strode in, handing Trina a grey robe which was taken quickly. The eldest teen stepped out of the room, shrugging the clothing over her shoulders while the other two were given the same.

Tori's mother glanced at the Lycan who had reddened cheeks, smiling softly. "It's best to get used to dealing with the fact that you'll see a lot of naked people running around," she mumbled as the girls pulled the robes on, "It's just a part of being a werewolf."

"Right," Jade murmured, her tie knotting almost painfully around her abdomen, the material not covering enough of her legs, back or arms even if it draped to her knees. The Vega's passed her, Tori turning around, jerking her head towards the door. The goth nodded, following suit slowly. Her skull seemed to fit too tightly while all of her joints ached, limbs buzzing as if she had just finished a long run on a treadmill. Not that the pain was bad, and to be frank, she didn't mind. It wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. Though, as she supposed, any pain after what she had gone through starting from the bathroom in Hollywood Arts to her transformation wouldn't be terrible. Aggressive, possibly, though tolerable.

Her steps padded their way up the stairs, her tattered clothes folded at the top step. Grimacing, Jade maneuvered to the side, not willing to examine the damage done. With the door held open for her, she stepped through, blinking rapidly in the bright kitchen light she had grown accustomed to over the year meeting Tori. She found herself almost laughing - wearily of course - at the memory of their first encounter. Sure she wouldn't have known that the new sophomore who joined right at the end of the year would've been an actual werewolf, let alone a threat that would bite her.

The skin along her wound prickled, pale eyes glancing at the microwave. Ignoring the numbers that bared '8:54,' she glanced at the reflection, shifting the robe off of the mark. There was no blood or gash or much of _anything_ aside from a ring of scarred tissue. She moved her gaze just over her shoulder, Tori's reflection staring with a heavy guilt. Shifting the thin fabric back over the scar, Jade strode through the room, seating herself hesitantly on the couch.

David, wearing his grey pajama pants and a light green t-shirt, turned towards the pale teen - who was even pastier than usual - with a small smile. "Would you like something to drink? Water, juice, decaf?"

"Decaf coffee please...two sugars," she croaked, eyes set on the floor.

"Tori," he turned towards the kitchen.

She nodded, already shuffling through the cupboards. "On it," she called out, voice wavering. As the hot drink was in the process of being crafted, the police officer glanced at the two other Vegas down towards the table, voices low and discussing. Trina glared down at the table while Holly mumbled, giving her daughter her sentence.

He inhaled softly, his hands grasping each other before murmuring, "There's a lot to say about this I suppose...and you'll have questions no doubt."

"Tell me about it," Jade rasped, hands gripping her biceps.

Mr. Vega chuckled briefly, right hand scratching at his neck. "Well...yeah. Now," he sighed, "in all honesty I don't think I am necessarily in the proper place _to_ explain everything exactly. Not comfortably I suppose...though do know that you are considered to be a part of our pack no, or at the very least an ally." The goth nodded slowly, her brows furrowing in thought. She jumped as Tori handed her the drink, lips forming a short, small 'thanks.' The half-Latina sat on the other end of the same couch, eyes down at her hands. "Girls," David spoke, "I believe it would be best if you two would go to Tori's room. Tori, you go explain everything you can think of being a werewolf to her...and Jade, your parents wouldn't mind you spending the night, right?"

"I don't think they would give a shit otherwise," she snapped wearily, her mouth then filling with the scalding drink. Though, as she gulped it down, the thespian mentally compared the heat to the pain from before. It was merely warm, nothing as bad as what her bones had felt like. She found it almost humorous how her tongue could quiver at the radiating heat as if she had just swallowed a vat of lava.

"Do you," Tori started, pale eyes drifting towards her immediately, "Do you want to go now? I- just so we can properly get dressed and, uh...talk." As a response, Jade dipped her head back, swallowing the hot liquid immediately. She set the mug down on the coffee table, giving a brief lip, pursed smile towards the cop, following his daughter up the stairs.

"Goodnight girls," he called out, his steps moving towards Trina and Holly. A few calls of 'goodnight' were bade by the others, Trina having her hands over her ears. "Hey..." David crossed his arms, sitting in his chair, "you're not getting away with this talk missy."

Tori chortled softly as Trina's groan was heard from her bedroom door, which was opened, Jade striding through. With a soft 'click,' pale eyes swept throughout the room, her mind vaguely recalling the last time she had actually stepped into Tori's threshold. Her fingers began to dance along the bookshelf, attention drawing towards the walls, posters hanging along them with the rather large bed against the furthest wall from the door. The walk-in closet blinked on, shifting her gaze towards it.

More had dawned on Jade at that moment. For one, several of the same pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts had been piled in the corner of the dresser, looking rather unusual to her beforehand; she had know Tori wasn't one to exercise in that regard, or at least not were such cheap clothing. The curtains along the window too had caught her attention oh so many months ago. They hung along the walls, not permitting any light casting through aside from the slither of the window left bare.

"Here," the half-Latina snapped Jade from her distractions, holding a pair of long, grey pajama pants and a blue shirt, "you can wear that if you want." The goth merely nodded, shifting over towards the other side of the room while Tori dove back into the closet. She hastily dropped the robe and pulled the clothing on, teeth gnawing at her tongue. Within minutes, she found herself sitting crisscrossed on the singer's bed, Tori leaning against her desk, eyes down at the foot of the queen.

The thespian lifted her gaze towards the other, dark eyes locking with hers. "So...did you want to tell me something?"

A small, lighthearted chuckle fluttered her heart. "Well," Tori drawled with a small smile, "surprise...I'm a werewolf and, uh, my whole family are too."

"Good to know..." Jade nodded slowly, picking at the loose string at the hem of her pants.


	2. REM Sleep [II.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise... Just a little treat here, no tricks up my sleeves (yet). Anyway, the next will be up by the 3rd of October and then the chapters will be uploaded every other day.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :)

_REM Sleep_

_"A kind of sleep that occurs at intervals during the night and is characterized by rapid eye movements, more dreaming and bodily movement, and faster pulse and breathing..."_

_-I also googled this_

* * *

_**No One's Perspective** _ _**-** _

All was quiet in Tori's bedroom, Jade staring down at the dark, purple bedcovers in thought. The room - as she had noted - smelled strongly of the singer just in front of her, leaning against the wooden desk. Though she didn't find herself surprised at all, especially when the scent practically radiated off of the bed. Moonlight shone from the window, lighting the right side - her left - of Tori's relaxed features in a pale glow. No fear sparked dark eyes anymore, hands gripping her biceps casually. Jade darted her gaze back to the ground in thought, recalling clearly - though it seemed like days ago - how the singer constantly made sure to steer away from the moon. She cleared her throat quietly, glancing back up towards Tori. "So...I suppose there's a lot to cover?" she mumbled, the half-Latina nodding.

"Just ask I guess," came a shrugged answer.

Jade furrowed her brow, searching through all of the questions that sloshed about in her mind. So many plagued her thoughts, bundling up just as wires below a box-of-a-computer would do. With a long exhale, she began. "Why the fuck does your sister have the same birthmark as you on your ass?"

Doe eyes blinked, Tori stunned by the blunt, rash question. "Uh," she chuckled out, tilting her head to the side, "I don't think that has anything to do with being a werewolf..." The goth shrugged, bringing her eyes down in preparation to ask one _actual_ question that pestered at her brain. Though, the questions and debates on what to start with festered uncomfortably.

With a deep breath, she mumbled, "So, is there more of this out there? Like, like vampires, witches, warlocks...more of that type of thing?"

The half-Latina nodded, her strides meeting the edge of her bed, seating down beside Jade. "Yes- and then no. The creatures that are out there are ones that have appeared throughout history... So none of what our modern culture has as myths."

"So no zombies?"

"Kind of," Tori answered, "Not how you would think of them. Hell, if you wanted a fairly accurate description of our kinds, then you would have to look at languages that have long since died or stories that are taught in mythological courses. And even then it's...not entirely telling."

"Okay," Jade sighed. So far - as she supposed - it wasn't a hard idea to grasp. "So magic then, that's real as witches are, right?"

Taking in a deep breath, dark eyes switched to Jade, Tori twisting around, crossing her legs. "Again, not the way you would think. The only magical component with everything 'supernatural,' I guess, is with those who are able to manipulate things using their minds and soul. But that's it, they manipulate." Pale eyes remained on the singer curiously, turning around, mirroring her posture. Her elbows rested on her knees, holding her head while she gazed at the werewolf. "Now with us," Tori continued, gesturing to her chest, "It's the same type of thing. Everything's instinctual really, all up in our heads."

"Wait. So was that why Trina was prancing around in the moon and not you?" she tilted her head to the side.

The half-Latina swayed, grimacing at the several different words coming to mind. "Yes and no... So, okay, so... _God_ how do I explain this..." she groaned, huffing irritably. "You know what REM sleep is, right?" After the thespian nodded, she continued, "Well, with humans, we go more into REM sleep during full moons since there is more light out. It's in our wiring to be more alert because predators during the night could attack much easier. Now, nowadays it's changed a bit but we still work like the people _way_ back. My dad," she chuckled softly, "tells all these stories of the strangest crimes during the full moon. They aren't worse, they're just strange. He's had several lunatics, a person who's basically being an idiot during the full moon, try and break in places naked... I know, weird."

Jade grimaced, images flashing through her mind. She has heard of encounters alike, always laughing at them gleefully. "Anyway, so people just act strangely during full moon and if you look closely it'll be more obvious. You also sleep less or a bit more restless too... Werewolves are still human, very, very human, with some wolf-ish instincts that have morphed or adapted to fit our own. But we turn based on instinct to protect ourselves from predators... So that way, we would be sleeping while our bodies would be doing whatever to keep anything at bay. Over time, though, we've been able to develop a consciousness during our turn so we won't cause trouble and become what people fear during these times. We can turn whenever we want, whether or not as a wolf or a werewolf-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the goth held up her hand, "You mean we can turn to _both_?"

Tori merely giggled, nodding. "Why do you think some movies have them turn to huge wolves and others into creatures? Yeah, we do both... Studies have been going in recently about it but nobody really knows for sure why we can. My doctor has tried experimenting with it but he focuses more on blood and mental things... Anyway, yeah," she sighed, going back into the point. Jade shifted in her seat, sitting straighter. "Yeah, so we've developed a consciousness and it's a learned thing. A natural one but we have to learn it as a kid like learning how to talk while turned... I'll explain why you're special in a moment Jade," she held up a finger.

"So I've been told..." she grouched, earning an eye roll.

Nevertheless, the thespian remained quiet after her mumble, giving Tori her attention. "But up until the fifties or so, our turns were a lot more painful because our bodies were freaking out about the moon and shifting on its own. It's not entirely painful when you do it yourself since you _want_ to and you've already mentally prepared yourself... But in the fifties, vaccinations were developed so that we never had to turn from instinct. Trina's had hers done so she's able to do whatever."

"What are the vaccines?"

"Modified sleeping pills," Tori shrugged. "We have to take them once a year but, well...I haven't had mine done for _years_."

Jade furrowed her brows, her head cocked to the side. "Why don't you-"

"My body won't take it," she explained sourly, "It's part of the reason why I turned tonight..." As the goth nodded slowly, taking in the information given to her, the half-Latina sighed. Once pale eyes shifted back, Tori continued with a glance. "But you don't have to actually. You were talking tonight as well so you're pretty much set."

"Is it because I'm a 'Lycan' or whatever your dad called me?" Tori bowed her head, Jade raising a brow. "Why the hell is that so special?"

The singer chuckled softly. "'Lycan' is rarely used with mortals, if you would call them that... We call them mortals but so are we... _Anyway_ , 'Lycan' can be used to describe all werewolves but when we use it; it's basically you're a pureblood."

Jade blinked rapidly, studded eyebrow raised. "Uh... _what_? Wha- you...what did you say? I heard: mortals, Lycan, kill me, junk."

Tori rolled her eyes, shaking her head lightly with a soft smile. "Okay. Mortals call all werewolves 'Lycan' sometimes since, technically, all of us _are_ Lycans. We are all mortals aside from a few species... Got it?"

"Are vampires immortal?"

"No but they age _ridiculously_ slowly," Tori answered, "Like I think every three years they age a day to a normal mortal."

"Shit..."

The half-Latina nodded, mumbling, "And for werewolves we usually live up to three hundred to four hundred years." The thespian gawked, pale eyes lingering over the other in shock.

"You're saying you expanded my life by two to three hundred more years?"

Her shoulders hugged her neck, arms awkwardly pinned to the side. "You're welcome..." Tori grinned as white teeth flashed before her, Jade chuckling softly. Once they had died out after a few moments, the singer still smiling, the explanations were continued. "So Lycans are, when we use it, another term for pureblood. Lycaon was the first werewolf so his name stuck around."

"Kinda cool," Jade murmured, teasing the loose string along the hem of her pants.

"Yeah," the half-Latina mumbled weakly, "But he was a bit of a baddie though."

Folding her arms, pale eyes furrowed. "How come?" she asked quietly.

With a small smirk, Tori shook her head. "I really shouldn't be laughing, it's horrible..." A studded eyebrow raised, asking for more which encouraged a reply. "He's found in Greek mythology actually. He, uh, led a cult and he was a very, very strange person. Basically, he tried to feed Zeus his son just to see if Zeus was really a god and would accept any offerings and _know_ it was his son before eating it... Well, newsflash, Zeus wasn't a god but a really powerful, temperamental, warlock, manwhore so...he was cursed to be a wolf. Sucks for Zeus though, since he was planning for Lycaon to be a wolf and actually _stay_ , but Lycaon could already turn into a wolf... So there you have it, you're a descendent to someone who was an idiot and tried to feed people people."

The thespian blinked rapidly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh...is there any good part about that?"

"He was a king too," Tori shrugged.

"I don't...I don't think that helps," Jade growled, her eyes narrowing at the singer who merely shrugged. "Anyway," she continued, "Besides me being a pureblood or whatever, why is it a surprise that I can talk and shit?"

"Well, like I said, it's a learned thing generally," came the explanation, the goth nodding along, "We first have to learn how to control our consciousness and not let human slash wolf instincts take over when we are in our turned and wolf forms. Then we can talk in our turned form because the mouth is actually a lot like human mouths, except it's longer with more teeth. Lycans are able to do that, which nobody knows exactly _why_... My doctor has said some theories about it, something about their blood but we haven't been researching until the past decade or so. Anyway, you can easily spot a Lycan actually. They all have lighter colored eyes like you, and most have black fur. If not, then it's all strange coloring. Some will be orange like a cat, you know? Yeah...and others will be like a blue...like a cat. Just think of cat markings and that's how Lycans can be. I've seen one once with a full grey coat, not like a wolf but a flat out _grey_ and it was weird...

"But other than the coat and consciousness," she continued, Jade growing more fascinated, "Lycans are much more powerful. They aren't necessarily faster, though you might be looking at how long your legs were in the basement... But they are a lot stronger and bigger than most werewolves. And for your case, I think part of it too is that you're a female alpha so you're the rough eight feet that you are."

"Wait...so what does being a freaking alpha mean?"

Tori merely chuckled, waving her giggles away. "Okay, so you know alpha male and the alpha wolf right?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," the half-Latina nodded, "So it's a bit different from that...mortals don't really quite understand what was meant behind 'alpha.' It's not necessarily whoever can be the leader or not, but a lot of alphas do end up being the leaders. It's a bit hard to explain but basically, alphas are just _extremely_ sensitive to other people with their senses and have a legitimate need urge to be the one to protect them. So, not necessarily to _lead_ them but you can see how that would come about."

"Yeah, I can see that," Jade nodded. "But what do you mean by 'extremely sensitive?'"

The werewolf inhaled slowly, biting her bottom lip, searching for the proper words. "So they're - like - the first to know about, er, stuff. Like, I don't know. We're more driven by our wolf-sense or whatever, so it's very hard to shake our instincts, and our sense of smell is really good and we can tell more things that people can't. For instance, I know when someone's lying because they're hands are getting sweaty and they just smell like a liar. And, yeah... Alphas are basically the werewolves who are more connected to their turned and wolf self naturally. Normally guys are alphas if there are any but sometimes, very rarely, there's female alphas...so it's actually weird having two in the same room together."

"So, wait, could a person turn into an alpha if they connect with their 'wolf self' over time?" the Lycan furrowed her brows.

Shaking her head, Tori muttered, "No. Now people _can_ do that but they are referred to as 'omegas,' which are usually girls. Like I said, we define those words differently... Alphas, well, you have to be born one. Omegas can be whatever with their personality, so there are really territorial ones, but alphas are just naturally territorial, a bit more aggressive or possessive, has more testosterone and yeah. Omegas can gain the ability to have a heightened sense of smell when they're better connected, though they can't physically ever gain the impulses that come with them." The thespian tilted her head to the side, eyes asking for more words. "So, if an omega senses that a girl is in heat, they won't really be attracted but an alpha will be."

"Heat..." Jade unfolded her arms, leaning back, "That's our periods right?"

"We have two parts to our menstruation cycle since, again, we've evolved over time. Normally we would have our first cycle, which is our period," she replied, her cheeks warming, "And then, uh, like immediately after we have the...we go in heat...and have, er, urges. Very strong urges." A smirk grew across Jade's lips, eyebrow raising while dark eyes darted towards the ground. _'I really need to clean my room,'_ she thought, focusing on the abandoned shirt from the night before. "So, uh...alphas basically can sense when a werewolf goes in heat, right, and uh, they become interested...but if the human part of them is too then it can be a bit harder to control the, er..." her eyes widened at the realization, her thumbs rimming the fabric around her knees, "urges...yup."

The room dipped into a silence, pale eyes lingering along the walls in thought. Tori's bedroom was almost the exact same as before, the temporary items months back gone and the new things back along her desk. Her brows furrowed, vaguely recalling an orange canister on the nightstand. At this point she almost slapped herself on her forehead; it was very obvious that Tori was a werewolf. Trina not so much - though it was apparent that she _is_ indeed one too - but Tori... "Why do you have medication?" she blurted out, the half-Latina almost jumping as her body nearly settled in the quiet atmosphere.

"Oh, uh...yeah," she mumbled, "It- uh, it helps some..."

"You're not supposed to have horns are you?" Jade drawled gently.

Slowly, the singer shook her head, fumbling nervously with the blanket scrunched against her leg. "No, I'm not... It's the same reason why I have white eyes when I turn without the medication running completely in my system, and why I'm so big. I'm honestly only supposed to be a tad bit bigger than Trina... And my markings too..."

Pale eyes narrowed slowly, dark eyes keeping to themselves timidly. "So you aren't a normal werewolf then, are you?" she murmured quietly.

This time, Tori nodded, continuing. "There's not a lot like me around, actually... Well, in the world. They're kind of common around here though...kind of. I'm, I'm a sick wolf. I," she explained, her voice cracking, "I'm what they call a 'Rabid,' or a 'White-eye'...meaning I can't control myself during my transformation and I act just...rabid. It is our version of rabies since we're immune to _that_. My-" she cut across Jade's question, knowing what it would ask, "my grandma got it and...and right before she died I, I ended up...getting it."

Jade watched as hands gripped her sheets tightly, knuckles growing as pale as the moon shining along them. "And so you take the medication to control it?"

"Yes," she nodded, "But there's one huge catch with it. Every single time I take it, I don't turn unless I want to and then I just act how I want to act. But when I don't have it, I turn and... With each time I take the medication, it becomes stronger, more aggressive. So when I don't have it the next cycle, _it_ is more aggressive and powerful. I grow more and just- I don't know why you didn't die tonight Jade." The goth froze under Tori's gaze, dark eyes surveying her curiously. She had never seen the singer so serious and so close to tears before tonight. "Werewolves when running on instinct usually hunt to kill. Though nowadays we _rarely_ do it because we have evolved enough human instinct to not feel the need to. But, sometimes they'll bite, and for a werewolf to bite they have to be exact and go to the nerves at the first contact, then sink to the bone marrow. It has to be _exact_ Jade... I don't know why you're not dead, honestly, with how much I have taken the medication. Jade, I needed three pills in order for it to work tonight. The only reason you're not dead, I swear to God, is because it only attacked to bite... But you did nearly died didn't you?"

Saying that the question sent chills down Jade's spine was an understatement; it felt like that line of bone was dropped in a frozen lake. Her skin prickled against her clothing as she recalled white, pearly eyes gazing down at her, almost glowing. It leaned in, the foam of the mouth ceasing to bubble, teeth sinking in. Her hands had fumbled, digging into _its_ chest. _'So it_ wasn't _Tori attacking...'_ her thoughts hammered, recalling how the sharp edges sunk further, not tearing anything. It was careful, it was precise until she felt it move, something shredding. Only then did she scream, and only then did _Tori_ let go.

Taking the silence as an answer, Tori slinked back towards her pillows, shifting under the covers uncomfortably. "Is there anything else about werewolves then?" Jade twisted around, following the singer.

Slowly, the youngest Vega nodded, sniffing lightly. "Yeah. Just some general stuff, really. I mean there's _so_ much more but these are a few things you'll need to know. We may live for a long time but our blood is _really_ sensitive," she started, the goth slipping underneath the covers. It felt nice to have the warmth of the blankets hug her tightly, the bed having been made the in the morning, Jade assuming after Holly had told Tori to do it. "That's why our wounds heal up so quickly, so we don't get infections. Basically, just keep anything that penetrates the skin out. Doesn't matter if it's clean or not, it won't heal until it is out unless the skin will try to heal over it. By then whatever bacteria is on it will filter through," she took a soft breath, recalling all of what her doctor had said, "Though we have a strong enough immune system to pull it out immediately."

"So, unlike what people say, we can just pull out whatever is stabbed into us?"

"Just because we heal correctly, yes... Though I wouldn't advise having a broken bone, that is one of the worst injuries for a werewolf," Tori commented.

"Because we heal so quickly..." Jade mumbled, receiving a short nod. She frowned, glancing up at the singer. "What about silver?"

Tori grinned, noting, "You sounded so scared."

"Because my more expensive scissors are made of silver! _What-_ is-it! Quit laughing!" she demanded between her teeth.

The werewolf shook her head gently, a smile still across her features. "No, we're not allergic to silver. We're allergic to iron rust," she explained, Jade raising a brow.

"How the hell did Hollywood get silver from rust?"

"There's actually a ligament story for that..." Tori muttered, "So...okay, so when werewolves were hunted, this was the time when we were gradually controlling ourselves by the way, a lot of people used various weapons and went on group hunts. Well, this guy named Timothy Grey decided to join one of the 'elite' forces. This group only used the best of the best; silver. The same material which our skin is actually very good at blocking." The goth snorted, resting her head on the pillow with eyes focused on the half-Latina. "But here's the thing...he didn't tell them that he was poor and only had an iron dagger. Well, one time on this trip, he left it out in the rain and it got all rusted and all that stuff. So, on the next hunting trip, he tried his best to avoid using it, since he didn't clean it for whatever reason; he was an idiot."

"Okay," Jade chuckled lightly, bringing a smile to Tori's lips, heart fluttering.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, one of the werewolves on lookout went and ended up in a brawl. He ended up getting a really bad cut and, Timothy being behind him, went and drove his dagger into the cut. Of course, the werewolf nearly died on the spot but he managed to bite Timothy... _And,_ Of course, Timothy went and turned and then was mauled by the other werewolves for killing their main alpha. And so, people then abandoned all iron tools and went straight to silver since it was the only thing that 'killed' a werewolf... So it turned out great for us."

Jade chortled quietly, grimacing as her shoulder brushed against the pillow. "God," she hissed, slinking back up, hand gently caressing the scar that now was bared on her shoulder. The half-Latina winced as well, guilt flooding her eyes once again. "Hey, why did you keep pressing on this anyway?" pale eyes went towards the other.

"To calm you down," Tori mumbled, "You are dominant on your right hand, right?" As a nodded answer came, she breathed out. "So on a werewolf, at the point which the neck and shoulders meet is like a weak spot. If you press down on it, it has a similar effect like scruffing a cat. It usually won't hurt at all, but it will kind of just calm them if their panicking."

"Then," Jade growled, "Why does it hurt for me?"

The singer shrunk a bit under the irritated glare, thumbing along her sheets. "When you're bitten by a werewolf...they have to be exact, right? So the first contact is with the nerves and when the saliva coats them, they kind of- no, they _are_ the first things that turn. But because there is often build up with it, they scar and the nerves and tissue become really sensitive... That's how my dad described it anyway, he was bitten when he was a boy on his calf." Jade nodded gingerly, settling down as Tori whined quietly. "I'm sorry Jade... I- I didn-"

"No..." the goth mumbled meekly, "It's fine, you didn't, you didn't mean to bite me." The Vega nodded solemnly, shifting to her pillow somewhat uncomfortably. "I'm going to go to sleep," Jade growled, her eyes shifting towards the alarm, reading '10:54.'

"Yeah, yeah, that would be...good," Tori murmured, watching as Jade shifted to her left side, her right exposed to the ceiling. She breathed deeply, settling to her other side as well. "So, uh...goodnight Jade..."

"Sure Vega."

The two words hung in the air above them, minds still buzzing rapidly, unable to have the two sleep. Jade remained fixated on the moon shining through the sliver between the curtains, posing no threat to either. Not like how it was merely a few hours ago. Her brows furrowed at the thought; in a way, the moon was a threat to Tori because she would become one herself. She shuddered briefly at the thought, knowing it was true. The goth reflected back on how the half-Latina never wished inflicted pain on anybody else.

Curiously, Jade twisted quietly, watching the back of the other rise softly, though she doubted that Tori was actually sleeping. Questions rose throughout her skull, though one bled through the most. _'Has she hurt people before?'_ they hummed quietly. Perhaps - as she grudgingly admitted - though she never wanted to pay mind to what possibilities could've happened, what scenarios may have been played before. The question on whether or not she could've died that night sent a pang against her mind as well. Jade supposed, though, it would've been an easy thing to do, especially with the jaws attempting to tear at her neck.

Shivering, she groaned quietly, rolling to the side of the bed. Her eyes closed softly, dreams venturing to thick forests bathed in the blinding moonlight, screams of the pain striking through bones and whimpers of those who weren't so fortunate in the mouth of the beasts. White, glowing eyes settled in her thoughts, forming a frown along her features. Cold air surrounded her at one moment, and then the beast's - _'it,'_ as Tori referred to her other side - hot breath washing down her neck.

Morning would've come all too soon if it had been a normal day - if she hadn't been thrown in this new world the previous night - though, for the first time in years, she welcomed the sun hitting her face warmly, pale eyes blinking irritably. Jade's body propped her up for her, narrowed eyes glaring straight at the desk a foot or two from the bed. She found herself alone once again, besides the alarm clock along the edge of the nightstand. The numbers, '6:21,' loomed about her thoughts dully, her skull feeling too small for her head.

"Fuck," she hissed, slapping her palm to her forehead, wanting to release some of the sudden pains. Scents and noises whacked her repeatedly; there was an obnoxious tatter within the walls - perhaps the laundry rolling - and the room. "God..." her nose scrunched. In all honesty, she couldn't say they were bad smells - most quite pleasant - though for them to hit her all at once was unfortunate. After all, a mob compared to a generous gathering were still two crowds, neither of which Jade was willing to stand with.

With her joints creaking softly, pale eyes wondered over towards the edge of the bed, sighing at the half-Latina's persistence of kindness. The thespian thumbed over the extra clothing, blinking at the towel set beside it. She scoffed quietly, snatching the black shirt and loose, grey sweatpants and oddly a bra - which she found to be about a good size - before shouldering the towel. The distant memory of her clothes shredding off of her as fur replaced them popped back in, her steps beside the shower, the door closed. The headache had seeped away by the time she'd stepped into the shower, the warm water rinsing her pale skin. Perhaps she could just pinch herself and be back in the Black Box Theatre, glancing up at Tori who wore a terrifying mask with horns, getting back for the whole "draining blood to get the main lead" incident.

 _'But you do get a chance to live to be four hundred years old,'_ her thoughts reminded her.

That, as she decided, was a plus.

Soon she was lathered with some off-brand soaps, her brows furrowing. Perhaps - she concluded - they weren't off-brand but something meant for werewolves. Jade scrunched her nose, sniffing the scent; peaches and some sort of flower not making a terrible combination reached her nose. Glaring down at it, she bit the bottom of her lip in thought. It was the same bottle that she had found when snooping through the house.

Blinking towards the tiled wall, amazement struck her as she recalled rolling her eyes, smelling nothing the last time. Of course, she wasn't bitten nor was she aware of the Vega's little secret. _'A little eight foot secret,'_ her thoughts hammered, Tori's turned form flickering through her skull.

Within minutes, the water was shut off, the thespian stepping out and shifting into the clothes once dry. She glanced at the mirror, grimacing at the sight of her hair almost straight, dyed strands almost melted into raven. Though, once looking at the small timer at the side of the sink - though the time wasn't told very well - she decided that there wasn't going to be any preparation for school. She would just have to go in sweats with nothing else.

Her shirt was ripped after all.

She had liked those boots.

And the pants.

"God fucking dammit," she swore heavily, folding her arms. Jade really liked that shirt.

Shaking her head, the goth strode from the bathroom, the steam following her for a few feet. Setting the towel in the hamper, pale eyes glanced along the room briefly, finding nothing to take with her. Shrugging, Jade simply padded her way towards the stairs.

At the top of them, however, she frowned, blinking at the floor once hearing strained voices. It surprised her - even when remembering the events from the night prior - that her senses were so heightened with just a night's sleep. Concentrating her attention, the Lycan was able to pick up the conversation.

"-uch did you lose?" David's whisper asked quietly, worry tainting his vocal chords.

"I don't know... I only have about one moon cycle left," Tori croaked wearily, shifting in her seat. "So, so will we get more from Dr. Retter or..."

As her voiced died off, Jade mentally noted the name before her mother answered. "I'm not sure, sweetie. You know how the medicine situation has been doing, right David?"

"God forsaken elves," he snapped cruelly, "No little pup, I don't think that'll happen. Lothur mentioned something about his recent shipments being hijacked... We won't be able to get more for a long while, not until the Occult minister gets his panicked head out of his ass and quits acting like a lunatic and catch them."

" _David_ ," Holly hissed, "That's no way to talk about him like that. He's been trying his best with this."

A growl replied his wife before her murmured, "I know, I know. But he's looking into it in Canada and Oregon. We've had these, these Witiko Hunters for nearly a decade so why can't they just get their asses over here? The Occult Elite isn't enough to fucking take care of this! We don't know where the freaking elves are or-"

"Calm down sweetie," the other hushed quietly, mentally regretting her input once her husband was riled up. "We'll just see what we can do for now."

"But we haven't had any leads for months! They're like two steps ahead of us and-"

" _David_ ," she repeated sternly, "Enough. Tori doesn't want anything to do with it."

As Jade furrowed her brows to the ground, shuffling along the couch, the police officer muttered, "I'm sorry kiddo, didn't mean to go into a tangent."

"It's fine... I know," she whispered softly. Jade blinked softly, shaking her head at the realization that the conversation was dropped, allowing her to move down the stairs. Once she had met the bottom of the stairs, Tori turned sheepishly, glancing at the torn clothing laying on the couch. "So, uh, we'll go to school and, erm... We'll have to replace your clothes tomorrow," she muttered, making her way towards the counter.

With brows furrowed, Jade twisted towards the half-Latina. "How exactly?"

"TORI! YOU LEFT YOUR FUR CLEANSER ON MY SIDE OF THE SINK AGAIN!" Trina shouted down the stairs, jerking the two girls. Dark eyes glared at the stairs, a low growl admitting from the singer's throat while cheeks flushed violently.

"I'll tell you later..." she promised lowly, turning her attention towards the fridge, adamant about getting her breakfast.

**-(:)-**

She shook her head grimly, pastel knuckles gripping the steering wheel tightly while the singer situated herself in the seat beside her. Jade momentarily flicked her gaze towards the back, grimacing at the long, torn leather seats, white fluff spilling out in groups. "I don't about you," she began quietly, "But I'm not sure how Beck's going to handle his shit once finding out about his car."

"Well, yeah..." Tori sighed, buckling her seatbelt, "It's lucky that Trina only managed to scrape the sides, dent the front and mess up the tires. I honestly thought she would do more running into the freaking tree like that." Jade merely nodded softly, turning the corner with a sense of unease; she recalled the several conversations from her ex about how excited he was to have finally paid off the last parts to his car.

"So about the replacement systems, how does that all work?" she asked curiously, slowing the car gently at the end of the street, gaze switching to both sides.

Breathing in carefully, the half-Latina blinked in the sunlight, lowering the shade. "It only covers werewolves and anybody a descendent up to a second generation. Basically the Occult community has to blend into the mortal world, right, so they'll provide with all of the torn clothes, the cars and such. They also give out some sweats and some shelters for the homeless werewolves as well as vaccines, and some other stuff. The foundation's a really good one for us; it's a safe haven really... They also find homes near woods and such and kinda reserve them for werewolves."

"Cool," Jade commented, furrowing her brows. "What's the name again?"

"Wolff Security," Tori gave a soft snort, canines flashing.

"What?" the thespian furrowed her brows. "Tell me, what is it?"

Shaking her head, the half-Latina muttered, "Nothing. It's just ironic with modern depictions of this sort of thing. Martyr Wolff was the founder."

"Okay..."

"He's a vampire," Tori chuckled, a small grin forming across Jade's features.

The goth halted abruptly, obscenities flying from her mouth at the "jackass" who continued to drive off after not looking about the intersection. "Had the fucking right-a-way you cunt," she spat, Tori rolling her eyes whilst Jade calmed down. "So, wait, that a really nice vampire or what?"

"No actually, he's really cynical from what my doctor said. But vampires aren't against werewolves, they're actually our closest ally, as a matter of fact," Tori murmured. "No, mortals confuse vampires with elves. Now elves are the _worst_... Lycaon was originally an elf, actually, and then he was bitten by a vampire. Before Lycaon, elves were actually really peaceful, and they still are. But there are quite a few who follow Lycaonism and, as I said, Lycaon was a leader of a cult. Because he told the other elves who followed him that he was a god, they worshipped him like one, not realizing he was a vampire."

"Jesus Christ," Jade hissed, grimacing before turning the corner, heading for school. "So how are they against werewolves then?"

"It's only the Lycaon extremists," the half-Latina murmured, "The rest are fine. But, uh, when Lycaon was turned into a werewolf, he basically became what the elves were against. Lycaonism was all about the mind, seeing how you can manipulate it and turn the best of humans to the darkest of things and use them. They abuse mentality, finding different ways to become stronger. Werewolves, even though Lycans are associated with mental strength, are seen to use more physical strength and animalistic behavior."

Jade scoffed as Tori nodded, growling, "That's stupid."

"It is," the singer agreed, "But it has led to really dangerous wars and experiments. Though, like I said, not all of them are bad. The Lycaon extremists are actually a minority. The janitor's one, actually." Before Jade could reply, Tori gasped suddenly, the other startled. "Oh God! I just remembered something."

"What? Did you eat a deer a couple of months ago?"

Narrowing her eyes, Tori growled, "It was a bull, thank you very much and no, that's not it. We're gonna have to get you registered for the Occult community actually. Probably tomorrow though."

"What? Why do I-"

"It's just for identification. What, do you really think that we don't have an actual government?" dark eyes glinted with an arched brow. "It's important to know, anyway, so they can see how many of one species they have." The thespian nodded, finding sense in the reasoning before pulling into the school parking lot. The engine purred as it was shut off, Tori sliding out of the car, checking her phone.

"Is Beck here or what?" Jade snapped, the other nodding.

She hummed before tearing her gaze towards the school doors, giving a small wave. "Yeah. He said Andre got him so he's been here," Tori began, the Lycan striding over. "See, look. I- what's he holding?" The two narrowed their sights, the Canadian jogging with his arm wrapped around clothing, dark eyes meeting his car.

"Hey," he greeted, slowing his pace as dark eyes ventured along the sides. "Uh...what happened to my car?" Both girls glanced wearily at each other, mentally cursing Trina for avoiding the inevitable conversation.

"Look," Tori murmured, "We'll get it covered, alright? We had a bit of a run in with a few bushes and, er, other cars but hey, still works."

Nodding slowly, Beck bit his bottom lip while eyes flicked along the car. "It doesn't look _that_ bad... Anyway," he shook his head, holding out a torn combat boot, rings and a leather jacket that was relatively unharmed. "So, uh, I'm assuming these are yours," he handed the clothing over towards Jade who took it gingerly. "The janitor found them in the bathroom... Are you sure it was just a stomach thing or-"

"It was," Tori cut across, saving the goth from the explanation, "She was getting a bit hot so, yeah... That, and she somehow lost the boot but we didn't bother to get it."

"Alright, well... Well you two look better," he muttered, glancing at the girls skeptically. "Anyway, you wanna head in? It's kinda getting a bit warm out here with the sun."

Rolling her eyes, Jade snapped, "It's only October," earning a shrug. As the actor turned away, she turned towards Tori. "How did you..." she started to whisper, the half-Latina stepping to the side.

"It's easy to cover things up when you've been doing it your whole life," she muttered.

With no comment to continue forth, Jade held the heavy door open, grimacing at the amount of scents reaching her nostrils. Noises plugged her ears repeatedly, the goth's already fuming hatred for shoes scuffing against the floor strengthening. Though, once glancing at Tori's neutral expression - which she now verified that it wasn't, just her unease with the same amount of senses coming after the two - she realized that this would have to be a reality getting used to.

The three departed, Beck following his ex to her locker while Tori over towards her own. "So," he began as Jade shouldered her bag, thankful that she had left it in her locker, "So are you ready for the play?"

"I guess," she answered blandly. With her locker shutting close, Jade's strides flowed across the hall, eyes constantly blinking once teens hollered back and forth. It rang in her ears unpleasantly. She jolted once Cat had giggled, crushing Tori in a rather tight hug, grinning cheekily.

"Hi Jade! Hi Tori!" she smiled, "Do you two feel better?"

"Yes," both muttered in unison, not wishing to give any details. Before anymore was said, however, Jade hissed, her right hand pressing against her ear once the bell shrieked, seemingly right beside her ear.

"Are you sure you're alright there?" Beck furrowed his brows in concern.

"It's fine Sir Knight-in-shining-armor," she snapped, "Just a head ache."

Nodding swiftly, the actor turned to the side, giving a quick farewell until Sikowitz' class. Once Cat had jogged away, needing to be at the Black Box Theatre for her class in time, Tori made it to Jade's side quickly. "Don't worry about it," she murmured quietly, "You'll never really _not_ hear anything to this extreme but you'll just get used to it. It's like anything; give it time and it won't be that hard."

"So you hear the fucking two freshmen making out in the corner too?" she snapped sourly, the half-Latina nodding with a scowl.

"I didn't say being a werewolf was easy. Remember, you have hundreds of years to deal with this... Later!"

Pale eyes widened frantically as the other tore away, dispersing among the crowd. "God dammit!" Jade swore, "Vega! Yo- _Vega_! You can't just leave me like _that_!"

"Miss West," a cool voice drawled, tearing her gaze towards the opened door. His grey eyes stared at her with his slick black hair combed evenly, thin lips pursing impatiently. "If you don't get into class in the next minute I will mark you absent," he threatened, gesturing towards the class.

"Alright Mr. Vals," she grumbled slugging in without interest. She glanced at the whiteboard with a sneer, reading his name bolded in marker. It was her luck - she mentally cursed - how the one substitute she couldn't stand was in her first period while she had everything going on in her mind at once. To her, it was a pleasant fact to know that the savage bee keeper was now going to interrupt her process of getting used to having a bee hive as a brain.

Just as she planted her bag to the ground, seating herself in her chair, Mr. Vals began the lesson with a monotone voice and a blank expression. "Class, today Mr. Fletcher has an assignment due at the end of class. This one is independent though will require class participation. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Vals," the class droned at once, the paper handed out one by one from a "volunteer."

"Alright, as you see on the slip of paper," he began, Jade mouthing 'thank-you' once her own was passed, "We are to write down what we hear from the speaker, that would be me, and then observe how much a person is able to hear. Got it?" Everybody chanted what he had wanted to hear, earning a quiet smile. "Alright. First off, set the papers down on the desk," he slammed his pal to the surface, startling the few around it. The girl sighed, heading back to her seat once the job was done.

The Lycan glanced over the paper, sighing softly as the sub gave verbal directions for the class to read the paragraph and then write a brief summary of what it spoke about.

She furrowed her brows, grasping her forehead as her mind stirred, the creaks in the walls - which had shared the very bathroom from the night prior, the elf janitor finally fixing the light - echoing through her skull.

_"Humans don't have the eyes of a wild mountain lion, the ears of a hunting wolf, or the sensitivity of a horse. However, a human's brain is very special in that it can assume data which would in turn make up for the disadvantages. For instance, optical illusions are ways for humans to find their brains working hard to collect information and assume in order to gain an understanding-"_

Rolling her eyes, Jade skipped the rest, knowing where the details were going. She jotted down her summary briefly, dropping her pencil along with a few others who had appeared to have done the same. As the minute ticked away, Mr. Vals cleared his throat, eyes rummaging across the room for any last pencils scrawling against the papers. "Alright," he grumbled, "Now you will listen to me say words through this mask here -" he gestured to what looked like a muzzle with foam "- and you write down what you hear. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Vals."

"Good..." he murmured, strapping the muzzle over his mouth. He situated himself on the stool facing the class, eyes down to the paper in his hands. With furrowed brows, Jade put her pencil tip to the paper, ready for him to call out the word. "Predicament," his muffled voice rang out. Once the Lycan had written the word down, she shifted her gaze up, her stern expression not leaving once she saw the majority glancing at each other with raised brows; the couldn't hear him clearly, as her thoughts mused similarly.

"Cure," came the next, most writing it down easily, including Jade. A minute strolled by, words flowing out from the muzzle. "Watchful, warning, death, mindless, obscenities, instinct, freedom, mentality, savage," and then finally, "moonlight."

The last of the pencils were down once Mr. Vals stripped the muzzle from his jaw, grey eyes surveying the class. "Andrew, read what you wrote," he barked.

"I go-"

"Stand up in this class!" the sub hissed, the student freezing, blinking as he had forgotten one of the rules.

With the chair pushed back, the student clearing his throat, his list began. "I got...uh, I got: Prejudice, cure, watchful, waning, path, matches, instinct, mob parties, kingdom, mortality, seven, moonlight." Somewhat pleased, the student looked up expectantly, Mr. Vals nodding.

"Yes, that is what most would get," the man nodded, "Very good. That would be the best, actually. Jade, go."

She stood straight, eyes down at her paper, closing her eyes briefly as her head swam, a few students shouting down the hall. Shaking her head, she muttered, "Predicament, care, watchful, warning, death, mindless, obscenities, instinct, freedom, mentality, savage and then moonlight."

Eyes switched towards the teacher calmly, brows narrowing at his own frown. "I said to not cheat Miss West-"

"I didn't cheat!" she snapped, "That's what I heard!"

"No human can hear that wall Miss West," he barked, "You will take a zero for the assignment."

"But I didn-"

"I will make a zero for you're homework too," he snarled, folding his arms.

"But I didn't _cheat_ ," she growled, flinching as her tongue ran along her canines.

Mr. Vals shook his head, his voice rattling, "Sit down and don't speak." Obediently, with a firm glare, Jade sat down, her grip strengthening at the corner of the desk. Shaking his head, he twisted towards the papers, writing a quick note for Mr. Fletcher. She winced, as the wood snipped before she whined, staggering from her desk.

"Fuck!" she yelped, clutching her wrist as her hand trembled, the skin underneath her palm sewing itself back together.

"That's it!" the sub swiveled around, "Detention on Saturday! I do not tolerate behavior such as that from you, especially when you come to school looking like _that_!"

"The hell do you mean by that?" she lost her temper, slamming a fist down at the desk as her mind buzzed repeatedly.

"Detention! Saturday!" he barked, pointing towards the door, "And don't think about coming back this class hour with that attitude!"

"Fine!" she snapped, snatching her bag before storming out the door, nodding once at the one teen who had held the door for her, worried she would snap more wood. Jade rolled her eyes as he dove into a rant about how unprofessional and inconsiderate she was; like she would care about a person who had lost to her father in court after attempting to sue. With her steps back out to the main hall, she leaned against her locker, glare set on the opposite end of the hall. Quickly, she whipped out her phone, having nothing else to do.

**Jade- Can I bite someone's head off?**

The response came moments later, the singer obviously not needing to keep her phone in her bag.

**Tori- that's kinda illegal Jade.**

**Tori- why?**

Furiously, Jade punched in the answer, using very descriptive language to her imagination.

**Tori- well, he's not a nice person but I wouldn't call him that.**

**Tori- besides, you just need to calm down.**

**Jade- Why the hell should I calm down? He pissed me off.**

**Tori- yeah, but you're agitated from turning still. you just need to relax a bit.**

The Lycan scowled firmly, shoving the phone back into her pocket. She would have to deal with this for many years, as she reminded herself.

That wasn't a plus, she had mentally figured.

**-(:)-**

She grimaced through her cough, her hand rubbing along her neck firmly. The thespian glanced down at her half-written essay, the words scrawled along the page. None of it had made any sense, really. Growling, she shoved the binder from her lap, closing her eyes once the pages fluttered to the ground only to be folded by the plastic weight. Fingers rubbed her temple before pinching the bridge of her nose, pale eyes glowering towards the alarm clock resting beside her bed. '8:23,' it had read.

Sighing, she turned her gaze towards the window, the antique lamp sitting beside it glowing a light orange in contrast to the pale moon. Jade felt her temptations flutter once again, attempting to draw her closer and closer and closer. Abruptly she shook her head, eyes trained on the opened bag laying at the foot of her bed. Books and papers spilled out from it, demanding for the work to be done. Work which was due days to weeks later, seeing as Jade was one to always get her work done quickly.

However, disinterest in the newly plotted story remaining unwritten in her bag ebbed at her chest, eyes lingering at the full moon coaxing her. Biting her lip, drawing her attention back at the foot of her bed, Jade folded her arms in thought. On one hand - she supposed - there would be study hall the next day and the detention she received on Saturday. On the other hand - her thoughts reminded her - the goth might as well stay in the room and do her work, having more free time later. Back and forth she leaned, back brushing against the pillow as she swayed like a grandfather clock. She could...but she shouldn't. She _wanted_ to, though it wasn't wise.

"Fuck it," she growled, a small smirk tugging along her lips. With a surge of agility Jade leapt from the bed, tearing her shirt off, tossing it towards the pillows. Within moments the rest of the clothes were dropped, pale eyes glancing at the mirror. "Okay...so how do I do this?" she mumbled to herself, folding her arms across her bare chest. The goth then proceeded to focus her thoughts on racing through the grass and disappearing into the trees - and perhaps darting down silent roads - in an effort to turn. She grunted, however, once nothing was done.

 _'This is a freaking mental thing, isn't it?'_ her thoughts snapped impatiently. Heaving a long breath, pale eyes flicked towards the moon as it waved at her through the clouds.

A funny thing, really, the moon. As a small child, Jade had always sought a window in the dead of the night just to catch a glimpse of it, at the very least. It didn't drive her urges as coffee had, or allowed her to express her impulses alike scissors, or even present her psychological - distorted or moral - thoughts when writing did. The moon always calmed her, just shining the light it stole from the sun down on her. It was a criminal of nature in that regard, and yet the most seemingly timid of them all. Sure it still pulled and tugged at the earth's waters, though it provided the necessary light which humans wanted in the dark.

Jade furrowed her brows, slicing her slow thoughts.

The moon, at the same time, struck fear with its strings attached to the earth. A puppet master - as Jade mentally described it - which tugged at the high tides that drowned lives. It blanketed its white light across the land, _exposing_ humans and their terrors. It morphed many into monsters due to their own fear...wrapping them around its clutches ruthlessly. Technology was produced to avoid that very thing, she knew. Though, with a heavy heart, Jade recalled that few slipped between the cracks, Tori being one of them. The sun blinds those who are ignorant enough to watch it, though it provides safety from the dark and other mental challenges. The moon basks in the glory of all who watch it. At the same time, it unleashes the even more beasts in the night, humans dwelling in their thoughts, unable to sleep as soundly.

She grunted, stepping back from her thoughts, knees meeting the ground. Her mind flicked past the observations of the moon and its quirks, bringing a warming heat through her bones. She hissed as her nails scratched at the ground, body morphing. With her breath ragged, pale eyes blinked towards the mirror, her head having to dip down for her to see her own muzzle. Large black hands gripped the wood below her, claws coming from them. Her fur shone in the moon's light, her tail swishing; _'That wasn't so...bad,'_ her thoughts hummed, joints and muscles only baring a dull, hot pain, _'All I had to do was think about the moon too much.'_

She tossed her head, knowing that she would have to find a more suitable way to change, and one that didn't take ten minutes. Pale eyes flickered towards the alarm clock which beamed its numbers, earning a distasteful groan from the Lycan.

Picking herself up on her great, hind paws, Jade teetered towards the side, her head smacking right against the fan. Growling softly, her hand caught the fan, halting it in its motions. The thespian grimaced at the small crack along the light, knowing that she would have to look into it at a later time.

Though that time wasn't then.

With a sort of laugh which was drowned by a guttural growl, she crawled along the floor, the wood boards creaking. Pale eyes glanced down at it, narrowing at the blasting, horrid music. _"They don't care,"_ her voice came out sickly, sending a few shivers down her spine. Jade figured she would have to get used to that. Shaking her thoughts away, she blinked out at the window, gently prodding it open. It swung slowly - a bit _too_ slowly for her taste - though it didn't shatter against the sloped roof as planned. Once again her eyes narrowed, her thoughts noting just how she was a) going to get down without breaking a hole through the roof and b) if she was going to fit through the window properly.

Sizing her furry body with the rectangle, the Lycan nodded; she would be able to shimmy out. Jade then glowered at the desk right in front, papers scattered while her lamp sat innocently. Debating between two options, the thespian then decided to put the lamp down carefully on the floor, seeing as it was roughly a hundred dollars. Not _her_ money, exactly, though she quite liked the lamp. It didn't shine the room with too much light.

As for the papers, her arm swooped suddenly, all falling in a cluttered pile, one that she was sure to clean later. _"Now how do I..."_ she grumbled, teetering as her leg reached over the desk with ease, claws feeling at the window. Tori wasn't wrong; her legs were _long_. She crept over the wooden desk quietly, cringing at the groan of the roof below her feet. Large hands gripped the window wearily, pale eyes looming down towards the ground. She concluded that she should have thought of this more thoroughly.

Like a spring, Jade hurled herself off of the roof in one large jump, eyes widening as the grass came at her quickly. The grass, and a smudge of grey with birds flinging themselves from it. With a yelp she crashed through the bird bath, rolling along the grass until halting. Her eyes crossed, glancing at the powder lingering at the tip of her nose. She snorted - highly irritated - watching the specks fall to the grass.

Her ears perked as a soft 'tick' echoed through it, head twisting abruptly. A light had flashed on from the kitchen, steps marching their way towards the door. Hurriedly Jade raced towards the lining of trees leading towards the wooded area for some of Los Angeles' parks. Turning around, she found a brunette teen glancing out sourly, calling, "Hey! Who's out here?" His dull eyes shifted towards the bird bath, his reaction a mere shrug.

 _'Of course,'_ Jade's thoughts growled, _'Not like the kid ever cared for our house...'_

Another teen, one with darker brown hair, stepped out from the side, sighing wearily at the destruction. A soft pang wrenched through Jade's gut; her brother had always liked the bird bath and the different species of birds flying in. As she mentally noted to replace it at a later time, she distinctly heard, "Who did that?"

"I don't know, your sister? She's always doing stuff," the first teen suggested, the second shaking his head.

"No," he grumbled confidently, "She wouldn't break anything of mine like that."

"Jake, are you sure about that?" the other snapped, "She's a bitch and you know it, I don't blame anybody wanting to jump her along an alley."

Jake rolled his eyes, defending his estranged - which he did admit to - sister. "Come on dude, she's not _that_ bad -" the Lycan nodded slowly, appreciating the gesture "- just don't say stuff like that..." A soft growl rattled through Jade's throat once the two boys flowed back inside, her respect growing. Nostrils flaring, her head turned towards the drive way, tail swishing in anticipation. Slowly, she crept along the trees, ears constantly pointing towards the wilderness, beckoning her to move away from Simon's - or something like that - car. Eyes darted down towards her sharp claws and then to the passenger's side of the red Camaro.

In one swing, five blades came hurtling at the car, metal tearing echoing in her skull. Jade staggered back, ears pinned down; she concluded that she hated that sound, though her tail wagged pleasantly at the torn car. Padding against floorboards then sounded, sending her to wildly hurl herself towards the small patch of woods in the nick of time. The door opened behind her, a angry yell coming from it.

"My fucking car dude!" he screamed, another set of footsteps coming towards the car. Jake only laughed violently, earning a pleased buzz at Jade's chest. "Dude! What the fuck is your problem? Someone just seriously keyed my car!"

"Maybe it's karma for calling Jade a bitch, Sam," Jake chuckled, finding the situation humorous. The thespian, meanwhile, took note at the other's real name, merely shrugging when she found she didn't care.

With a harsh huff, Sam snapped, "That's it. I'm not driving you to school anymore so you better get your fucking ass there."

"Oh don't be like that... Sam, _Sam_ ," Jake scoffed, "Come on! How am I going to get over there? I don't get my license for- God damn it." Jade snorted as the red car pulled out from the driveway, his hand giving a nice gesture to her brother before skirting off down the road. Jake shook his head, giving out a quick few words, his feet shuffling back inside the house. Sighing, Jade strolled back towards the trees, mentally noting to give him a few rides.

Nails sunk in the damp earth, nose to the ground, inhaling. With a flick of her tail, Jade raised her head, eyes glimmering towards the trees. Standing on her hind paws, hands shaking some of the loose dirt, Jade stepped towards the shadowed bark slowly. Claws reached over her head, gripping the wood before abruptly slicing down the side. Thumbing the underside of her nails, her eyes narrowed at the tree, long scars venturing towards the bottom; her skin was almost oily. Elongating her neck, she sniffed the bark, finding her scent within the tree.

 _"Alright...that's kinda cool,"_ her baritone, grueling voice rasped, eyes flicking towards the several large oaks surrounding her yard. In quick steps she darted towards each of them, marking each and every one of them as her own. Nails eventually clacked against the road, attention veering towards the tree at the front yard. Her large hands and paws brushed against the longer strands of grass - their yard still neglected once her dear mother fired the last gardener - until her nails easily sliced against the bark.

She cooed softly at her handy work, twisting around the long, narrow street. Tossing her head, Jade decided _not_ to go down that path, two glowing orbs shining even brighter as the seconds passed. She launched herself back towards the trees, turning once the car passed.

Snorting, the goth went back to her meandering path, ears swiveling to every noise made. She mentally marked her trail, finding unique rocks and a few trees to mark. After a mile or two, she decided to quit with the tree and just stroll about once catching sight of another marked tree. Cocking her head to the side, Jade froze once twigs and small branches snapped. Her attention locked onto the little critter as it scurried about, fluffy tail to its back as it didn't notice the large, looming black figure staring at it.

Crouching down, Jade narrowed her eyes before hopping, pouncing on the sodden ground with no luck. Swearing, she twisted around, the fat squirrel staring at her from the tree side. As it scurried back up towards the branches, the thespian stomped impatiently, cursing her large hands. _"How the fuck do you turn to a wolf?"_ she twirled, eyes glaring at her tail coming from large hindquarters. Stumped, she collapsed to the ground, ears down as she pouted, arms crossed.

Growling, Jade shook her head, briefly checking her hands. They still very much resembled hands.

_"Dammit. Tori, you need to teach me better."_

Closing her eyes, she pictured herself hunting every fat squirrel she would find, the muscle tearing at her jaws just like they often pictured in movies such as _The Scissoring._ One eye peeked out to her front limbs, still finding hands. Forcing it shut once again, Jade imagined the whole scene in more detail, silently thinking of all the movies she had watched beforehand.

With a quick yelp she tensed, growling violently as her bones warmed intensely, cracking and popping. Though, moments later, she glanced down at paws, finding the pain not quite as bad the night before; it was dull, really, just as it was an hour prior.

As the goal of hunting slipped from her mind, the goth joyfully pounced on every little twig that flipped form the breeze, tail wagging. Rational thought soon escaped as well, unusual thoughts coming in to play. She pranced along the trees, darting back and forth excitedly, venturing off towards the road. Eyes followed the blinking stars, birds fluttering passed. The Lycan jumped, startled by the glowing orbs flashing at her. With her tail wagging, she watched as the car streamed passed, lighthearted howls coming from the windows.

"Dude!" a head poked out from the car as it paused on the side of the road, Jade jogging towards the street, "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Fuck bro! Get the camera!" the driver chuckled, the other darting in for his phone.

With his green pear-phone in his hands, the blonde grinned. "Smile for the camera wolfy!" he chuckled, giving another howl which Jade returned joyfully. "Go Derek! Let's see if he'll follow!" he turned towards the driver who nodded gleefully. The wheels rolled at the boy's haste to post a good laugh, the goth following with her tail swishing about. As their speed increased, her paws clicked against the ground, the boys laughing heartily at their antics. "Look at the legs of it! Let's see how fast it can go!" the blonde turned to the driver who shrugged, the car gaining a mile or two.

Jade easily followed, ears perked forward as her strides grew, the cool night breeze sifting through her fur. "Hey," Derek called from the driver's seat, "Go see if it can catch that bag of chips."

"What?" the blonde furrowed his brows.

"Just do it! I wanna see it catch stuff!" he ordered, his friend rolling his eyes. Shuffling around the seat, Jade tilted her head before a red bag rustled in his grip.

"One! Two! Three!" he laughed, the bag launching in the air. With a great burst of speed, Jade lunged forward, jaws gently snapping around the bag, halting once it landed in her mouth. Her attention drew to her street, glancing back at the slowing car. "You're the amazing wolf!" the blonde chortled out, the car turning to the right as the thespian wagged her tail. Claws clacked against the road hurriedly, anxiousness creeping up her spine once Jade realized that the time wasn't early.

Sprinting down the sidewalk, she found herself soon back at her house, groaning once she turned back to her largest form. The Lycan lumbered her way towards the back door, jiggling the knob in an effort to not break another relatively important item. With a creak the screened door opened, allowing her inside the kitchen. The floorboards creaked as she strode calmly through the rooms, the bag of chips in her claws.

Once at the stairs, Jade halted, narrowing her gaze at the top of the hall. She turned her gaze towards the couch, the television flashing its light as dark blue eyes widened at her. _"I'll drive you tomorrow."_

He blinked rapidly at the offer, swallowing the sudden lump that formed upon seeing an eight foot wolf-thing just lumber into his house. "J-Jade?" he croaked, "Wh-why are you covered in hair?"

 _"Fur you dipshit,"_ she snarled, noting how his skin prickled, _"And don't talk about it. I'm driving you to school tomorrow."_

"Are you a werewolf?"

_"What did I just say?"_

The brother remained silent as the show behind him turned to garble, eyes focused on his estranged sister - who apparently grew a tail - in wonder. "So... Did you wreck Sam's car?" he asked quietly, frowning once she began climbing the stairs.

_"We leave at seven!"_

Turning his gaze back towards the screen, pausing the show with a growl, he gave a soft smirk. Perhaps this would be a dream and he would wake up the next morning, realizing that - once again - he'd stayed up far too late watching horror films. Though, as he stared at the screen, the infamous turn scene from _An American Werewolf in London,_ he knew he wouldn't be able to make this shit up.

Creating intense thrillers was his sister's talent anyhow.


	3. Integration [III.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter and updates will be weird for all my stories...but I'ma sticking around so don't worry! :D

_Integration_

_[1]- "The action or process of integrating;_ _the intermixing of people or groups previously segregated..._ _"_

_-Found it through google_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

"Wait! Wait, _Tori_!" she snapped frantically, her strides bounding through the semi-crowded halls. "Tori!"

"What?" the singer groaned, turning to her sister. "What do you want? I need to get my stuff sorted before the bell rings."

Trina merely rolled her eyes, setting her hands on her hips. The resemblance of her mother became striking at that moment. "Calm down, it's fifteen until. Anyway," she waved off, "You are going to Jekyll & Hyde Blvd after school right?" Before her sister could answer - or bob her head for the matter - Trina continued. "Well, I was looking at this new, exotic hair softener and I want it so could you get it for me while you're down there?"

"What? What one?"

"The Romance Blend," the elder sister answered swiftly.

A palm reached the youngest's forehead as she sighed. "Trina, that's not going to work well for you."

"Why not?"

"Probably because the Roman's didn't know shit about werewolves! They were kind enough -"

"They conquered so many places and made them Roman."

"- to try and please the Occult Community but they didn't do that well... I'm talking about werewolves Trina! Not the whole southern Europe!"

"And nowadays Turkey, the middle east, some of Africa-" The singer huffed, her locker door swinging open to leave the elder sister in silence. "Fine, _fine_ , I'll stop it." Tori nodded in appreciation, still rummaging through the locker for her morning textbooks - luckily, none were needed that day. "Anyway," Trina continued, "Could you buy some of The Romance Blend? I want to see if it works."

Rolling her eyes, the half-Latina sighed, "It's not going to."

"Whatever, it's better than that smelly stuff you have."

"It smells like honey!" Tori whined, gawking once her sister's strides left the lockers. "Wha- I... Alright, alright, don't come running to me if you end up dying your hair orange." With her head shaking, the singer continued to shuffle through her locker idly, mentally processing all of the chores needed to be completed at the street. Her eyes flickered towards the mirror, narrowing at the small chip running along the corner. "God damn it," she growled quietly, thumbing over the rough edge.

Wearily, Tori continued with her constant rummage, mentally noting that her supreme organizational skills recently allowed her more time during the day. However, once doe eyes flashed towards the reflection resting along the door, a small grin quirked her features. Lights blinked as the door slammed - she figured she'd get a new battery - before her strides flowed through the crowded hall. Pale eyes blinked towards the half-Latina as steps reached her locker, pierced eyebrow arching.

"What do you want?" Jade growled tiredly.

"Did you bring that bag of chips you got last night?"

The question froze the thespian's movements abruptly, eyes narrowing. "How did-" Jade leaned forward, snatching the pear-phone from the singer's grasp. A small smirk played her lips, Tori humming in response. "That wasn't me," Jade growled swiftly, clearing her throat as the singer rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, anyway," the teen continued, "So..." Her eyebrow raised as a couple passed, glances meeting the two girls. Doe eyes followed the two as they chuckled, narrowing once comments were given. "God...one thing I hate about mortals is they can't understand to keep their voice down," she muttered, Jade nodding in agreement; the comment, to say the very least, wasn't flattering which stood to be ironic in the goth's eyes as they watched the girl attempt to pull down her shorts for dress code. "D'you want to get to the closet?" the half-Latina asked quietly, Jade nodding for a fraction of a second before being hauled off by her wrist.

"Jesus, _Vega_ ," she snarled as her steps stumbled into the small room, a grip wringing her wrist, "Do you have to pull so hard?"

"Oh quit it," Tori scoffed, "I didn't pull _that_ hard." The scornful glare sent her way said otherwise. " _Anyway_ ," she continued, ignoring Jade's rather crude choice of words, "We'll have to go to Jekyll & Hyde Blvd after school to do our stuff. You think you'd be able to drive?"

"Isn't that-"

"It's in Los Angeles and they really liked the movie and the book," Tori explained, adding, "So?"

Pursing her lips, Jade nodded. "So, right after or..."

"Yeah," the half-Latina nodded, grimacing at the shrieking bell. "That's us."

"Yep," the goth sighed, wrenching the janitor's door open.

**-(:)-**

The door slammed against the side, the vehicle groaning in retort as she strolled off ignorantly. Beside her flowed steps coming from a softer shut of the door, dark eyes glancing out towards the street. Jade grimaced as Tori sighed at her side, pale eyes sweeping across the small parking lot. "You brought me to a wall of graffiti..." she hummed softly, the surge of expressive color shouting at the two from the bricks.

"Well..." the half-Latina growled, brows furrowed once steps stopped short, "You could get arrested for being unlicensed during full moon..." Tori rolled her eyes as Jade muttered something about her heritage, continuing forth on her path. "Anyway, as I said, the Occult Community has to have the supreme art of blending in...why would they have something were people would think it looks nice and hang around here all the time?"

With the question - as the goth mentally admitted to be fair - held in the air, Jade bit the inside of her cheek, eyes wondering about. She bristled at the sudden warmth wafting through her senses, brows set straight across her forehead. "That -" Tori turned around, an amused smirk crossing her features "- would be the ley gate... Every market in the U.S is built on one and this is the closest to Los Angeles. The temperature will change drastically depending on the light, so it's warm right now."

"Obviously," Jade grunted, turning around the corner which Tori meandered towards, finding herself in a rather sketchy alleyway. With the end of the narrow path in sight, however, the thespian held her tongue, apprehension testing her nerves. She raised a brow at the chatter of a crowd ahead, Tori giving a quaint grin. Eyes blinked towards the street sign leaning against the edge of the brick wall, ' **Jekyll & Hyde Blvd**' bolded across.

Her strides abruptly halted once eyes widened, gaze tracing along the long street as it curved around one corner. Canines flashed as Jade gawked, her grip slacking around her shredded clothing. Several people crowded the street, cars parked along the edge whilst the others mingled. Vampires - she assumed with their glinting eyes and pale complexion - huddled under the shades, chortling as a young, turned werewolf zoomed past. Jade blinked, furrowing her brows at the different breeds all about, chatting like any other human.

"Come on," Tori jerked her head, "We have to get your replacement clothes and get you signed up." Jade blinked towards the half-Latina, momentarily stunned by the way the sun - as bright as ever - hit bronze skin along heightened cheekbones.

"I- I... Alright but, er, how the hell-"

"Leygate," the singer answered, "Think of them as the ends of a patch on a quilt... They basically are the stitching and you _are_ able to go between them to reach the parts that are hidden at certain times. Luckily for us, this one's a bit more able to be manipulated but there's some like Sleepy Hallow where you have to cross the barrier down to the second." Nodding, the goth followed the other, eyes darting about frantically. She shuffled past several, earning different reactions such as a humble apology and a disgruntled growl.

The mass thinned once their strides met the corner, people slugging in and out of shops. "There," Tori gestured towards what looked like an apartment complex, "That's Wolff Security. They have some shelters available and all of that too." Once her head bobbed once again, Jade sauntered towards the road with Tori, her hand twitching as it considered to side with the other.

"You know dude -" her ears perked, eyes trailing towards two men strolling out of Wolff Security "- this is your fault, you didn't have to turn so quick."

"But she was hot man," the stockier of the two sighed, "I just needed to..."

"Well, you two nudists would be great together," the other chuckled, elongated fangs poking through, "Excuse us..." Jade nodded as he veered away, allowing the pair to step into the premise. Immediately Jade scowled at the several scents hanging in the air, strong musky odors didn't - unsurprisingly - mix all that well with dainty flowers in the corner. Perhaps the several vases scattered about were supposed to drown out the bulky men - primarily alphas as she sneered once again - unintentionally left their marks. Though, as the thespian supposed, it wasn't like the two girls didn't leave anything either.

Her gaze swept across the room, finding several seats, magazines - some being read by calmed werewolves while other pages were slowly flipped over by the few who didn't realize their friend (much like her and Tori) were a part of this world - and the vases. Jade took a moment to appreciate her desire to smash one against the opposing wall.

Steps introduced the voice behind the rather scattered desk - though it seemed to the thespian that it was indeed organized with several fliers - attention thusly switching over towards the short, squat woman with a cheery smile. She also wanted to punch the woman's teeth in. "How may I help you two today?" she asked brightly.

Giving her own smile, Tori answered, "Ah, yes. We, er, had an incident and now Jade here is turned."

"Alright, you are Tori D. Vega with O- and your breed is..."

"Rocky Mountain," the half-Latina murmured with a small nod, "Yep, that's me."

"Alright," the woman hummed, turning her attention towards the goth. "And you'll need to fill this out -" she pulled a clip board from the scattered, organized mess "- and hand it to me to see to your services."

"Thanks..." Jade hummed quietly, Tori pulling the goth towards the side. Once seated beside a rather nervous man and another who pursed a smile, the thespian groaned at the five pages of paperwork. "So, wait...how many breeds are there?"

"A lot, actually," the singer answered, "I mean, we're all across the world so, yeah." With that, Jade began to fill out the papers diligently, scanning across every line with her own pen - seemingly to appear out of thin air - clicking in her hand.

**. . .**

Wolff Security Resignation Form: Return to front desk/through mail

Date: _10/29/13  
_ Name (Last, First, First letter of Middle): _West, Jade A.  
_ Continent: _North America  
_ Country: _United States  
_ State/Province/City State: _California_  
County/Section/Other: __County of Los Angeles  
Wood Border: **_**

**. . .**

"Tori?" Jade mumbled, the singer snapping her eyes towards the paper, "What is a wood border?"

"Oh," she blinked, "Right, it's the wooded area you live by since werewolves are kind of required to live up to ten miles from one... So, uh, which one do you live by? The park I mean."

A studded brow arched before Jade growled, "The same one you do. Our neighborhoods are literally right next to each other."

"Oh yeah... So that'll be Boar-range."

"Boar?"

"Last name." Jade nodded, heaving a soft sigh before diving back to the paper.

**. . .**

Wood Border: _Boar Range_  
Address & Zip Code: _3495 San Vicente Blvd,_

**. . .**

Her brows furrowed, searching for another line whilst the teen beside her turned her attention towards the nervous man as he shuffled towards the front desk. Shrugging, Jade finished the line, going onto the next piece.

**. . .**

Address & Zip Code: _3495 San Vicente Blvd, Los Angeles, CA 90033_

Lycanthrope Details

Breed: _Lycan_  
Height (estimation is accepted): _8 ft.  
_ Weight (estimation is accepted): _300 lbs._ _  
_Fur Color: _Black  
_ Eye Color: _Turquoise  
_ Blood Type: _O-_

**. . .**

"Tori? What would you think about my canine length?"

The half-Latina furrowed her brows. "Erm... I'd say about...I don't know. Mine are a bit smaller for my size and you're about the same as me so... I'd go with two-and-a-half. Mine's barely two."

"Alright..."

**. . .**

Canine Size: _2 1/2 in.  
_ Sex: _Female  
_ Identification (put an X in the box best suited below):  
[ ]- Dormant  
[ ]- Omega  
[ ]- Alpha  
[ _X_ ]- Female Alpha  
Mated (yes or no): _No_  
If disease is present, mark the following:  
[ ]- HIV  
[ ]- Rickets  
[ ]- Wendigo Syndrome (Witiko)  
[ ]- Forest Rabies  
[ ]- Rabid Syndrome  
[ ]- Other  
Handler/Wolff Worker Notes:

**. . .**

The thespian calmly flipped the page over, gnawing at her bottom lip as some conversation picked up around her. The other man seated himself a chair over from Tori, greeting hesitantly. Sighing, Jade tuned the two out, furrowing her brows at the printed words along the page.

**. . .**

Turn Details (To be filled in by biter or guardian)

(Mark box that best suits turn initiation with an X):  
[ ]- Bite  
[ ]- Birth  
[ ]- Other  
(Mark box that best suits bite with an X):  
[ ]- Aggravated Bite  
[ ]- Turned Bite  
[ ]- Simple Bite  
[ ]- Witiko Bite  
[ ]- Rabid Bite (promptly see doctor)

Wolf Identification (To be filled out by handler/Wolff Worker)

Height: **_  
** Weight: **_  
** Bite Force: **_**  
Eye Color: **_**  
Fur Color: **_**  
Paw Circumference: **_**  
Canine Length: **_  
** Handler/Wolff Worker Notes:

**. . .**

"Tori," Jade grumbled, shifting the two pages over towards the half-Latina, "There's a part for you."

The singer nodded, the paper in her hands while the man beside her greeted himself with his hand stretched. "Name's Jerry, yours?" he smiled gingerly, Jade hesitantly shaking it. She answered with her own before he turned back towards Tori briefly. "She bite you?"

Bobbing her head, Jade muttered, "Yeah...in the bathroom." Eyes skewed shut as the door opened, sunlight briefly shining across the chairs. White orbs crossed her mind, a dreadful shudder ripping through her consciousness. Hurriedly, pale eyes snapped open, blinking towards her side. Jerry flicked his gaze towards the counter, his friend waving him over with another Wolff worker. He nodded, discreetly bidding a farewell before trotting off towards the back rooms. Jade watched as Tori filled the paper, the pen scratching against the material drowned out in her skull. Once the half-Latina was finished, she flipped the pages to the front, dark eyes switching to pale. Both gave a small smile, Tori jerking her head towards the front.

"We'll have to go and get the last of it," she murmured, "Come on." With ease, both stood from their seats, making their way through the room to the counter. The short woman smiled brightly - Jade internally mauling her face - before the small packet was slipped into her hands.

Her brilliant, grey eyes slid along the page, head bobbing slightly. "Lycan...alright..." she muttered under her breath, the pages whisking back as eyes briefly hardened along the top. Grey eyes shifted towards the singer, the woman watching carefully. "Tori D. Vega, patient of Lothur Retter?" she asked quickly, gesturing towards the windows.

"Yeah, that's me," Tori nodded, the woman pursing her lips.

"Now that I think about it..." the woman started to bustle about, rummaging through a filing cabinet which groaned stubbornly. In an instant, a packet - a few pages bigger than Jade's own - was in her grasp. "You're in need for a check up, Miss Vega... Haven't had one since...twelve?"

Nodding, an answer came: "Sounds about right."

The woman pursed her lips, giving a short bow. "Wait by the chairs, alright? We'll get you two set up in the other rooms once the lads come back out." Both girls seated themselves moments later, Jade furrowing her brows.

"Why are we going back to the other rooms?" she turned towards the singer.

"It's to basically have identification on us when we're wolves. It's nearly impossible to really tell than our human or turned forms because wolves can look really similar," Tori explained.

"Then why were you able to know that was me in the video?"

"What black wolf has blue-green eyes, running down your neighborhood and catching a bag of chips?" came a quick question. Pursing her lips, Jade remained quiet while the other chuckled.

"They're turquoise..."

"Whatever."

Pale eyes rolled as the half-Latina snickered, the thespian finding the fan swinging above them interesting. The blades moved swiftly, leaving distorted lines in what sunlight bled through the blinds. Several others shuffled in their seats, bringing Jade's attention to the ground. "Who's Dr. Retter?" she turned to Tori.

"Oh," the singer nodded, "He's one of the more known doctors on this street. He researches a bunch of stuff and is kind of like a scientist too... He helps out with my issues anyway. Mine and others." Once again, Jade dropped her gaze towards the floor, observing the cleansed tiles. She gave a sigh, Tori shifting beside her, blandly gazing across the street through the door.

"Tori and Jade?" called a voice, both girls picking up their heads. The Wolff worker - smiling as the two other men shuffled passed - gestured over, encouraging their steps to flood towards the back rooms. Jade kept herself behind the half-Latina, observing the several pictures hung along the walls in fine detail. Most of which, however, didn't spark a general interest as most had taken a liking in depicting meadows and other natural forestry. Soon enough, the two teens found themselves in a rather large, cozy room, the Wolff worker standing beside the closed door. "So I'm Rebecca," she greeted, "And today we have an appointment for Jade, newly turned, and Tori's? That correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Tori nodded, shuffling with her shirt. "Jade, you're going to be turning."

Pale eyes blinked before switching over, the half-Latina's long back exposed, shirt to the small table beside them. "Oh, right..." Jade mumbled, sheepishly dropping her own to the table. Once both were stripped down - hands clutching biceps as skin prickled against the cool air - the Wolff worker made some notes, eyeing the few scars from childhood memories running along Jade's legs.

"How recently did you turn?"

"Erm..." the goth furrowed her brows, "A couple of nights ago."

"Alright... And you do know how to turn on your own, correct? It says here you're a Lycan," Rebecca hummed, flipping through the pages. Jade nodded, briefly glancing at the teen beside her before cheeks burned lightly; the whole naked-thing was still quite abnormal in her eyes. "Anyway, since you _are_ new, Tori here can turn to show you how to do it with more ease...and so I can jot down some notes here."

"Alright," the singer murmured, pursing her lips into a tight smile as she glanced at Jade. In a quick motion, she launched herself over the table, body seamlessly morphing into a creature rather than a human. Black horns gleamed in the light, doe eyes searching for the two other's attention. Jade observed as the quite lanky wolf - legs making up most of her skinny frame - strolled towards her. Thick, mousy fur brushed against her legs, tails swishing softly. Hands found the temple of Tori's head, scratching to earn a smile from her own lips and a tapping foot from the wolf.

"Alright girls," Rebecca chuckled, the scratches of her pen ceasing, "You both are female alphas, correct?"

"Yeah," Jade nodded.

"Alright...alright," the worker glanced over the papers, "So now it's your turn. You know how to turn, don't you?"

"Yeah." Breathing calmly, Jade closed her eyes once Rebecca nodded, notes ready in hand. Raven hair grew swiftly after a few moments, the goth arching her back as Tori tilted her head. The black wolf opened its great, pale eyes, shaking once molten warmth receded from her bones.

Quickly, the wolf turned towards the other, Tori's black nose pointed towards her own. Ears pinned back as nostrils flared, tails wagging softly. The raven wolf brought herself on all fours, not reaching the eight of the black horns; however, as Rebecca scrawled across, the lean muscle easily gained several more pounds than the singer. The Lycan's small, pink tongue hung from her gaping jaw, teeth baring playfully as the other leaned down in a bow. Entertained, Rebecca remained on the side, eyes observing the two wolves.

Paws batted each other softly, teeth nipping before legs tore across the room. Excited, the raven wolf bounded after the horned-on, tail high and waving. Cheerful barks sounded, Rebecca's eyes rolling. However, the quaint smile couldn't be suppressed. "Alright girls," she muttered, halting the two as teeth gently wrapped themselves around the singer's neck, ears pointed back while Jade stood beside the lying figure. "Come on, play time's over... Though I doubt you'll do worse than the last two here. Anyway," she shook her head, "Now turn to your turned form. Come on."

Jade squeaked as bones cracked, the small black horns lengthening into mighty ones, wrapping about the longer ears. Great hands clutched the ground as the hind paws scraped against the tile, Tori's tail flicking about. Doe eyes found the raven wolf, head drooping once she saw the haunches falling, fur settling down from their defensive height.

The thespian's gaze flowed throughout the long limbs before her, hands gingerly gripping the ground. The black socks ghosted up the limbs as they had on the wolf prior, tail curled between the half-Latina's legs. Pale eyes kept to dark rust, tail swishing to find no white orbs glowing back at her. The horns perched proudly on the singer's head - too - were darker, not the foreboding grey they were two nights before. Her head twisted towards Rebecca, finding herself not surprised at the stricken stare; the Wolff worker, as Jade supposed, was startled to find how large - how heavily _built_ \- the other was compared to the rather small wolf from before. She blinked towards Jade, giving a slow nod.

With ease, limbs crawled towards the great wolf-thing. Tori jerked hesitantly as a head burrowed itself in her chest, long fur coating the wolf like a soft blanket. Black tails swished gently, large arms wrapping themselves around the now smaller figure. _"I- I 'or- 'orry,_ _"_ the baritone husk rumbled against Jade, the black wolf humming appreciatively. Tori's soft grip loosened as the wolf beside her grew, muzzle lengthening while limbs did the same.

The Lycan remained nestled beside the other, pale eyes closed gently.

Rebecca cleared her throat, snapping the eyes open. "So, Tori, can you still not talk all the way?" she asked, earning a shake of the head. "Alright, I'd like you two to stand to your fullest height and we should be good to go once we're done here." Departing, both werewolves stood, towering over the worker in front of them. Nodding Rebecca asked to move about the room, eyes watchful with their graceful movements. "Alright..." she hummed, dropping the pen to her side, "Alright, now we have...teeth. Tori?" The singer flashed a grim smile - the best to offer as turned to such a creature - Rebecca nodding slowly. "Okay, Jade?"

The thespian followed suit, her canines indeed longer than the half-Latina's. Though, as she observed, hers were not as sharp.

"Okay!" Rebecca chirped, "We are done here! Now you two girls can go get your clothes back on and meet with Mrs. Jupiter at the front desk. I'll just go ahead and talk with her about the notes." Tori gave a soft, low sigh at the last comment, watching the worker's weary stare snap back to the thicker packet. The door closed with a soft click, the two girls already shrinking back to their usual form. Tori scowled towards the door, Jade arching a brow.

"What's got up in your ass?"

"Nothing," Tori mumbled, "It's just every single time I have an appointment, with these people anyway, they always worry _so_ much about the changes in my forms. If they knew better or listened to Dr. Retter, they'd know this is going to happen."

"What d'you mean?" Jade asked, pulling her pants over her legs.

"It's just..." the singer growled, shuffling with her own articles of clothing, "What I have is dangerous but _I'm_ not. And if they did the proper fucking research, they'd know what they would be handling. I swear, just because I grew a couple of inches doesn't mean shit." Nodding, Jade shifting towards the door, torn clothes hanging from her arms as Tori shuffled with her shoes. Once laces were tied, the two girls meandered down the hall, keeping nervous, small smiles across their lips.

Rebecca and the shorter woman - Jade assumed that would be Mrs. Jupiter - came about the corner, giving grand smiles of their own. "Alright! Now we have those clothes right there...hand them over and you want to replace them?"

"Only the jacket," Jade muttered gruffly, handing over the coat. Tori smirked at Jade's longing gaze, pale eyes finding the finality of the clothing's departure rather mournful. As Rebecca started to stride dutifully across the hall with black sleeves hanging from the side, the goth growled. "Wait!" she called, "I want it back!"

**-(:)-**

Jade smirked, the new, crisp leather jacket suiting her well as she strolled out towards the street, the poor, loyal battered one slung over her shoulder. A shiver crawled down her spine as the glowing ball of light trekked down the sky, closing in on the horizon. Her steps, even so, followed Tori as she stuck to the sidewalk, attention to the shops. However, once a taunting call reached their ears, both girls halted, heads turning towards the small alleyway beside them. "Look at you, Mr. White-eye! Gonna murder more people tonight?" The thespian sneered at the teen as he continued to spew comments at the elderly man huddled against the wall, his snickers sending pangs in her ears.

"Fucking idiot," Tori grumbled under her breath, striding towards the inconsiderate brunette as slurs were thrown about. "Hey!" she barked, Jade right at her side, "Leave him alone."

Dark green eyes flashed towards the two, a small smirk playing his lips. "Aww...look at that, you have another one coming to support you. What are you going to do?" he directed towards the half-Latina, "Chew me out?" Both glared at one another with discontent, canines lengthening by a small fraction. Rolling her eyes as the two hadn't moved, Jade darted forward, pinning the teen to the wall in a second. She merely snorted once the old jackets slipped to the ground, glare firmly set against green. "What the fuck you bitch?" he snarled his obscenities, "I was just joking around, alright?"

"Since when is being something who just kills a joke?" Tori barked, tone scratched.

The teen shivered, eyeing the Lycan holding his chest with one palm as his shoes barely scuffed against the ground. "Whatever- Like white-eyes are that dangerous anyway. I could probably find some female alpha that'll take care of you." The two girls raised their brows, the brunette then flaring his nostrils. "There'd be some people that would send you to the-"

"Alright, you can quit with the petty talk," Jade growled, releasing the teen. He whimpered once hitting the hard ground, eyes glaring back towards the goth above him. "How about you just go before I take out my scissors, eh?"

"What could you do with-" His words were cut off once silver blades whistled passed his ears, hair snipping quickly. "You fucking who-"

"How about you just get lost?" Tori snapped, the fire in her eyes immediately picking the teen up to his feet and jogging off with a smirk. The half-Latina rolled her eyes, folding her arms as the man staggered up, shaking briefly. She twisted around, Jade furrowing her brows as the singer smiled at the older man. "You good Samuel?"

"Just fine," he bowed his head, "Anyway, who's this...friend?"

Cheeks warmed as she blinked between his blue eyes and pale ones, nodding. "Friend, just a friend," Tori muttered, Jade's mumble saying otherwise. "Well...it's difficult. Frienemies I guess?"

"Acquaintances."

"Strangers-"

" _Don't_ start that Vega," Jade snapped all while the singer smirked.

Samuel hummed quietly, blue eyes flickering between the two girls with an innocent interest. "I see..." he murmured before clearing his throat. "Anyway," the man scratched his scraggly beard, "What brings you here? Didn't you just get your medicine a few days ago?"

"Well- Yeah, I did but...well, stuff happened so I need more." His eyebrow quirked, earning a soft, nearly inaudible answer seconds later. "Well...so I got the medication later than wanted and I turned and then...erm... _Well,_ I bit Jade and then, uh...had pills go down the drain."

Wearily, Samuel shook his head, scratching his scruffy beard. "Well then. Well, I don't know if you'll be able to get 'em as easily anymore... The doc's having trouble gettin' them now. He's in Brazil trying to find some others at the moment, actually."

"He's not here today?" the half-Latina asked frantically.

"Not until next month, no," the old man shook his head. "Said somethin' about needing to go about Brazil, Chile, Saint Lucia...anywhere where they grow the stuff and make it. Wouldn't be surprised about him gettin' back until December, actually... Though," he grinned slightly, "I personally wouldn't worry about that." He clapped his hand on the worrying teen's shoulder, adding, "He sticks to his promises... He vowed to get you lot sorted and have the retarded ones like me just off the streets- or at least near the Wolff shelter," he added as an afterthought.

"Retarded?" Jade furrowed her brows, eyeing the man curiously.

"Yeah, the ones that don't do much; the retarded ones. We just mill about, mind our own business while ones like Tori...well," he grimaced, blue eyes flicking over her ring of scarred tissue just peeking from her collar, "...not quite so much as you've experienced." Sniffing, Samuel shook his head, blinking towards the two. "Anyway, best be on my way, the sun's setting and I'd really like to get a warm cup of soup tonight. The cold one's aren't the best." As he chortled at his comment, the two bade him a good night, earning a short salute.

Rolling her eyes, Tori started off towards the end of the road, shifting around the few scattered people meandering about the sidewalk. "He's a good dude but... Likes to tell a bunch of dad jokes."

"I can see that," Jade commented, brows set straight. "So, who's he again?"

"Samuel? He's Samuel Cooper, actually... Fought in the Civil War and the Mexican-American War too... I think he was the commander, might have been a staff officer too. Anyway," Tori shook her head, "We have to get this hair gel for Trina before I forget. I swear the last time I did my head hurt like hell for a number of days."

"Why? She whack you with her stilettoes?"

" _No_ ," Tori grinned, "She tried too but I rammed her... Not hard but she couldn't sit for a few days too so, win-win." Blinking, Jade cringed as scents abruptly wafted through her nostrils, sending a obnoxious marching band against her skull. Clutching her nose, eyes streaming, Jade swore lightly with Tori's hand through her brunette hair. "God, I forgot that this place _reeks_."

Footsteps thundered beside them, a woman scowling. "And _God_ , I forgot how nudists complained about it-"

"Barbra! What have I told you?" a shrilly voice came from the back, an older man striding through, "Don't start with that nonsense, they are guests...it's a candle shop...and they can smell you off with your boyfriend in your truck a mile away."

"Dad!" Barbra wailed, her blonde hair growing darker, "I _told_ you I'm _still_ a virgin!" With that, the young girl darted through the door, the man chuckling through his thick, grey, handlebar mustache.

"Oh how lovely a teenage enchantress can be..." he sighed humbly, brushing his facial hair, "Anyway, your sister wants to try another product?"

"Yes she would..." Tori nodded, "The, er, Romance Bled for fur gel."

The man screwed a face, brows furrowing. " _Really_? That? How many times have I told her that her fur won't go well with the stuff?"

"Tell her to stop looking up stuff from Wikipedia," Tori shrugged, Jade - meanwhile - glancing along the stacked walls.

"Are you interested in anything?" the man spoke towards the goth, receiving a soft shake of the head. Yellow eyes glanced down towards the half-Latina as she shuffled about a bottle, squirming for her spare cash. "I'll put it on her tab," he muttered, nodding towards Tori. "And..." he pursed his lips, eyes softening, "She a friend or..."

" _No_ ," cheeks warmed in response.

"Alright... Well, when that time of the month comes, I've got some candles that'll-"

" _Mr. Lance_ ," Tori shivered, "We're not going to do _that_."

Folding his arms, Mr. Lance grinned mischievously. "I can read minds Tori, too... Can't lie."

"Whatever," the singer muttered bashfully, "Can we go now? I've got the stuff and...yeah."

Snickering lightly, the man nodded, waving the two towards the door. "Go, be gone, tell Trina to _stop_ buying stuff off of this rack! She has naturally oily hair, it wouldn't do good."

Smirking, Tori waved, "I'll keep that in mind." Steps clicked against the street, eyes briefly glancing over the settling, afternoon sky.

"So," Jade hummed, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing..." Tori mused quietly, "Let's just go home."


	4. Vampire [IV.]

_Vampire _

_[1]- "A corpse supposed, in European folklore, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth..."_

_[2]- "A person who preys ruthlessly on others..."_

_[3]- "A small bat that feeds on the blood of mammals or birds using its two sharp incisor teeth and anticoagulant saliva, found mainly in tropical America..."_

_-Googled it_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Eyes snapped open, blankly focusing on the ceiling fan, her mind off at recent matters. She quietly sat up, blinking out towards her window, the starry sky welded into the night with its companion the part-moon. Dark eyes glanced down towards the neon lights shining from her alarm clock, grumbling tiredly. "Why did you _wake_ me up...couldn't I just dream?" Tori groaned, collapsing back to her pillows stubbornly. With eyebrows stitched together irritably, the teen shifted her legs in a vain effort to null the warmth spreading between them.

And as always, it was fruitless.

 _'Oh-my-god,'_ she internally growled, furrowing her brows firmly. Sighing in defeat, Tori felt her hand slip down, teeth gritting forcefully. A familiar face - a pale _goddess_ as her thoughts managed to her disapproval - seeped into her skull, becoming the center of the several minutes spent.

As the clock blinked twenty after, the half-Latina's rattling breath slowed, eyes glaring out. "You happy now?" she spat to the otherwise empty room. Groaning, she slapped a hand to her forehead, Jade's languid dancing - _'Of all things, Tori,'_ her conscious hammered - replaying in her head. Burrowing her face into the pillow, Tori hummed sourly, begging for more sleep that night. However, as she felt skin warm drastically, she knew it wouldn't come so easily. With a fretful sigh, her ministrations continued, thoughts surrounding pastel skin against hers with the thought of actually sleeping spontaneously - and constantly - crossing her mind.

Once she was apparently worn from the several rounds, Tori groaned into her pillow with a wavering smile. Drowsiness pressed weight against her figure, settling her mind into a blissful sleep.

"TORI! WAKE UP SO THAT YOU CAN LOOK PRESENTABLE FOR UNCLE GEORGE AND AUNT JEWEL!"

" _Damn it_ ," she cursed hotly, glaring out towards her door as it bashed open, presenting her sister. Immediately Trina repulsed, eyes glancing disgustingly at her sister curled in the tangled sheets.

"Why are you in he-"

" _Get out_!" Tori snarled, chucking her pillow straight at the other. Trina shrieked, stampeding down the stairs in a flash.

"MOM! TORI TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Jesus-fucking-Christ," the half-Latina rolled her eyes, diving back towards the pillows once again. Thoughts traveled towards distant memories of the couple, both contributing to the immense amount of stories from her childhood. She smiled warmly at the thought of her young cousin, shaking her head at the recollection of his antics.

Jade then followed, not leaving her mind as a plastered poster along her skull. She winced tiredly, skewing her eyes shut at the realization that school - in fact - would be tomorrow as it always was on Mondays. "Shit," she breathed, slapping her palm against her forehead. However, as the aroma of breakfast - something which is scarce - wafted through her room, Tori shuffled out of bed before making a quick pit-stop to the bathroom. She scrambled around before finding Trina's scent-cover spray.

Tori coughed, grimacing as she mentally noted that Trina's was terrible and her own was quite pleasant. And, for that thought, she took a moment to mourn the last spray before having to chuck the bottle in the trash.

Shaking her head, the half-Latina meandered down the stairs, furrowing her brows at the sight down below. Trina shot a quick glare - one that wasn't all that menacing - while her parents shuffled around in the kitchen. "I'm telling you, Gary would be a good one to bite-"

"We aren't biting Gary," David groaned, having already gone through the conversation multiple times.

"What? We could use another person in our pack," Holly shrugged, her husband shaking his head. "And he's cute."

"Right..." David muttered slowly, slapping his palm to his forehead, "Now what about me?"

"You're even better."

"Alright, now can we move on before I accidentally rip off his head? It- Oh hey Tori!" David grinned, apparently relieved from her intervention.

Shuffling beside her father, Tori murmured quietly, "Why she going after Gary again?"

"I don't know," he growled wearily, "She's good with me... I think she's just a huge flirt like he is. Keeps making everything complicated."

"I thought that's what she does-"

" _Hey_ ," Holly snapped, "Just because I can't turn at all doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Immediately, the two grew silent with small smirks.

"That, and he'll probably die in forty years and we'll forget about him," David added.

"David!" she whined, "Quit putting lies in Tori's head!"

"You're the one weird about my partner in crime," the officer scoffed, grumbling as he settled over towards the couch. Holly grinned mischievously, shaking her head.

Turning to Trina, she muttered, "Well, he was weird about my secretary so there we go-"

"Just because I lost my smell, doesn't mean I still can't hear! And you liked her too you know!" David called form the couch, switching the television on. The two teens glanced at each other, cringing slightly.

'Is this what happens when you turn a hundred? You fight over each other's people?' Trina mouthed.

'Maybe," Tori shrugged.

The doorbell rung loudly, stripping the whole family from their ridiculous feud. The singer groaned once all pairs of eyes settled on her, bringing her strides towards the door. Gripping the handle, the front door swung open, a smile crawling along her lips. "Hey guys!" she greeted, briefly embracing all of the three entering the household.

"My, my, what a lovely place!" his booming voice filled throughout the room, the rest greeting cheerfully. He chuckled through his red, bushy mustache before shaking hands with David. "Hey there little brother, how you doing?"

"Fine, fine," the officer nodded, "Just going with the flow... Hey Jewel!"

"Oh hi David!" she smiled, a small toddler at the end of her hand, "Joseph's been excited about all those toys he played with last time." To accompany his mother's words, the little boy nodded, shaggy blonde hair shaking.

"Well...we do have some in the garage..." David mumbled, putting his finger to his lips, "Tell you what, Tori will go get them for you, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go ahead," the teen nodded, striding across the room quickly. Once the door closed behind her, the voices drowned out by the still silence of the garage, Tori heaved a tired breath. Running a hand through her hair, she strode along the wall, giving a quick glance at the closed, secret door beside the cabinets. She whined quietly, distinctly recalling the tires racing across her lawn before nearly hitting the tree. Clearing her throat, however, Tori found her attention to draw towards the heavy box high above, sitting at the highest shelf.

Rolling her eyes, Tori climbed her fingers down to her shirt, promptly tearing the article of clothing off. The rest of them followed, leaving her bare for a few seconds. Immediately, limbs grew to their greatest power, her black nose breathing against the shelf. Carefully, claws handled the box before settling it down to the ground. Hands formed paws as the hind ones shrunk, leaving a horned-wolf to blink into the relatively dark garage.

Clutching the box with its handle between her jowls, Tori trotted towards the door. She pawed lightly at the door before Trina - who scoffed with a quaint grin - opened it. "Joseph! You got some stuff for you!" she turned, the small boy widening his eyes as Tori meandered through, tail high.

"Tori!" he grinned, "You a wolfy!" The singer's tail swished lightly as the boy - against his mothers wishes - abruptly stripped down before hauling his little wolf body towards the other. Small, scampering feet darted around lengthy legs. Small 'yips' sounded from the paler wolf, great doe eyes staring at identical ones settled with a black muzzle. Standing on his hinds, he pressed his front against her chest, a small pink tongue licking the black horns.

"Okay, Joseph, stop that!" Jewel barked, the small wolf perking his ears before racing towards the door. With a short bark, he turned towards Tori who strolled towards him, box-less. Once there, he tore off towards the table, the older cousin following slowly. Once he went back towards the couch, she blinked towards Trina, pleadingly.

"I'm not turning for your benefit." A flash of white teeth only rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll join later; just get him to calm down and watch TV or something... And I'll get you two robes." Tori snorted her thanks before jogging towards the small boy. He hopped on all fours, trampling over Tori's tail with his own swishing with his rump.

As Trina trailed along the stairs, gripping the railing, Holly asked, "So has he turned or still working on it?"

"You know it's funny," George answered, settling himself at the table, "He's done it accidentally a few times when turning to a wolf but, when he tries, kinda hard."

Giving a short laugh, David commented, "Just funny how everyone's different. I remember Trina couldn't turn for the longest time until right before Tori was born and Tori practically turned the first year."

"Both have beautiful coats," Jewel grinned, eyeing the black creeping along the half-Latina's long limbs. "Will the black ever go or..."

"No," Holly mumbled, "It's actually gotten darker and it used to be only at the legs and tail... It's gotten to her muzzle and ears now too."

"Those horns are really interesting... I mean- you know what I mean."

"Yeah," David nodded, "And she's reached about eight feet a couple of months ago."

With eyes bugging, George cursed, "Well _shit_! You weren't kidding when you said she was the biggest of the pack!"

"Well," Holly gestured towards her husband, "That might not be so true if you don't count the horns." Jewel raised a brow, eyes shifting towards the other's stomach. "Oh no, don't get any ideas about that, we're not going to do anything for a little while. No... Tori actually bit one of her friends-"

" _Really_?"

"It was when she turned without the medication," David hummed quietly.

" _Anyway_ ," Holly sighed, "She's a Lycan and just absolutely huge! Both are female alphas which kind of explains them butting heads in the beginning of the year."

"Really now?" George crossed his arms in interest, "They good or..."

"They actually go along quite well... I mean, still the most retarded of arguments but, you know, they're teenagers," Holly shrugged, getting up from the table. "Now I'm going to get a drink, anybody want any?" All shook their heads politely, Trina joining the table.

"So two female alphas getting along... How the hell does that work?"

"I don't know," David muttered, eyeing his daughter as she settled down on the couch with a robe, glasses perched before her eyes. Joseph giggled with his toys, occasionally glancing at the screen. Once some random advertisement splayed across - Holly seating herself at the table - Joseph couldn't tear his eyes from it. With his eyes glued to the screen, Tori chuckled. She shook her head as the young cousin glanced down towards his toes, frowning at the toy just from them. His small hands went to reach towards the stringing elephant - whatever it was, the teen didn't know - face contorting with determination. Feeling her glasses slip, Tori pressed them to their usual place, eyes glaring blandly at the screen as conversation began to brew at the table.

"So what's the news, David?" George's deep husked whispered, "Haven't heard as much as I'd like down where we are."

"Not good," the officer mumbled firmly.

"How d'you mean?"

David sighed quietly, shaking his head. "They aren't slowing down, any. Whoever is in charge wants more at once... There were quite a few kidnappings just last week. I'm glad Tori went to Jekyll & Hyde Blvd. when she did."

"Now _what_ does that mean?" Jewel's voice piped in, Holly taking her glass to her lips.

"Well, there were a heck of a lot of security with Wolff when she went but this passed holiday...damn," his voice croaked quietly, "Well...we don't have much of a problem with the homeless as we had before." Eyes widened as she blinked towards the screen, her heart thumping murderously against her ears. Her breaths grew shallow, lungs attempting to snatch any fresh air about.

"What? Who was...who was taken?"

"Well," David heaved a breath wearily, "There was Dennis, Jacob, Maree, and then Samuel."

"The Confederate?" George growled disapprovingly.

"Yes, that's him... Dude, he's not the worst guy in the world," David nodded, brows furrowing just slightly.

"Not a bad dude?" the uncle snorted, "Uh, he kind of tried to _blow off my head_! Honestly, the trigger happy bastard had no right-"

"Calm down, I know. It's been over a century and he's fine. Calm-down," Holly rolled her eyes, lips pursed against her drink. George fell quiet once again, crossing his arms in pout. Shaking her head, Holly continued, turning to her husband. "So," she began, "How were they caught?"

David shrugged with a scowl. "Beats me _how_ they did it; did it in the dead of night. The Wolff security- or whoever was there woke to this flash of light and a black van turning around the corner... Now I'm suspecting they did the same with what they did with Trevor Lavoar a few days ago with the taser and van but, honestly, I don't know," he finished with a quick breath. "That," he added in an afterthought, "And these people are just becoming more and more willing to do whatever. I just hope they aren't just blatantly killing anybody off."

"Yeah... Can't ever trust those Lycanists..." Jewel nodded solemnly, "Now didn't you say there are now a few more in the Occult Elite?"

"Uh huh," Holly answered, David blinking though his thoughts. "There's seven now... One of them has a cousin who's a part of it," she shook her head, "But, I mean, elves aren't bad to have anyway - damn good snipers."

Joseph chirped though a giggle, tossing his small ball to his side before shining great doe eyes towards the half-Latina. She smile gingerly, gaze trailing along as his attention grew attached to the television. Once or twice he blinked, setting his grin back down to the crowding toys as Tori's brows furrowed; the red banner along the bottom shone, " **Lavoar Missing: Last Seen in Hollywood Blvd... Suspected Kidnapping... Possible Runaway...** "

 _'Possible runaway?'_ her thoughts pondered, a small sneer spreading across her face at the sheer ignorance of it. He wasn't an angsty teen - as Tori reasoned - and definitely far from the rebellious type. Or, at least, that's what she knew from what her father had said before.

"Anyway, what about-"

Her uncle's voice dropped into a deadly whisper, his eyes - as her neck prickled - focusing at the back of her head. She hadn't needed to listen closely to know where the conversation turned.

David - considerably closer to his daughter - answered grimly, "I don't know... She can take care of herself, damn sure of that. But...I don't know. She's definitely on their records because of me and mom but, well, they may or may not try to get her."

"Oh they probably will if they've been stealing the drug," George put in, adding, "I mean, how much of that stuff is she taking now? Three a moon spell?"

"Two for now."

"Still. Retter, when I talked to him this morning, said that she's still the most active. I mean, Lavoar might have been able to give a run for her money but, damn, a bite force of 1,563psi? That's like a fucking jaguar!"

"Lothur's back?" David asked hopefully.

"Uh huh, just got in this morning... Wasn't able to get any drugs but he's done some more research on blood, as usual."

"Eh, who knows?" Holly chortled lightly, "He may be on to something."

With that, the room grew quiet, leaving Tori's thoughts away from the cheerful advertisement panning across the screen.

**-(:)-**

Its short, abrupt screams rang throughout the dark room, the teen groaning and tossing from the bed. "Fucking _hell_ ," Jade snarled, chucking a small pillow at the alarm clock. Immediately - as the cord was ripped from the wall - all was silent in the room. Even so, the thespian still struggled up anyway, a brow arching. A dull heat ran along her back and lower gut, tickling her insides. Blinking in the dark, Jade picked herself from the bed, shuffling towards the door.

Her grip snatched a towel from the laundry beside her, steps striding towards a door to the left.

Thoughts wondered from the water as it thundered against the tub's floor, eyes blinking rapidly in the bright light. Nails absentmindedly began to caress her stomach, line her thighs and brush against her chest before she startled, glancing towards the shower. Once stepping in, Jade sighed breathily under the hot water before slapping her palm against her lips. She glared at the shower head, twisting the knob before freezing patters raced against her back.

Nothing was fixed - she really hadn't known what was _to_ be fixed - other than the now chattering of teeth unwilling to cease. She shivered, despite now acknowledging the wave of heat scalding along her back, pooling between her legs. Arms drooped to her side as her face grew neutral, eyes cold at the opposing wall. Her thoughts nulled towards the discarded tampons left in the trash.

" _Fuck_ ," she snarled, sneering at nothing in particular.

Deciding that a shower at this particular moment wasn't a good idea, a hand shot out towards the faucet, immediately switching the flooding streams off. Jade hastily hopped around the curtains, diving for her towel. Once pastel skin was properly dried, Jade meandered towards her room, only to be out within five minutes, sporting her leather jacket. "Hey," Jake grinned once she stomped down the stairs, "You, uh, not in a good mood Miss Wolfy?"

"What have I told you about that?" Jade snapped, her brother merely shrugging.

"Well, I won't say that you're a werewolf -" Jade nodded in appreciation "- but you just went with team Jacob."

"I am going to fucking kill you if you don't get your ass in the car right now," the Lycan snapped, her husk drowning her otherwise smooth vocals. Shrugging, Jake trotted towards the front door, Jade snatching her keys. "Anyway, you're going to have to buy breakfast -"

"But the pancakes suck there."

"- because I'll be late to school," Jade pressed on, slamming the front door behind both of them. "And they weren't that bad when I went there!"

"You went for a week before ditching to visit Hollywood Arts," Jake retorted, Jade rolling her eyes with a hint of a smile; fond memories replayed in her mind.

"Hey, it all worked out," Jade hummed.

"Still got that 'C' in calculus?"

"That never happened and the fucking worksheet was in _someone's_ trashcan," the thespian glared at the other. He merely slid in the passenger seat, buckling himself in. He hummed a tune once Jade climbed in, the goth finding herself annoyed at the song; she planned to trash his room later for bringing several theme songs alike _Teen Wolf_ 's back into her life.

**-(:)-**

Rolling her eyes, Tori shut her locker, Andre still chuckling at his dry joke. "Oh come on," he grinned towards the half-Latina, Cat beside him chortling, "It wasn't that bad."

"Uh huh," she shook her head, "Right... Anyway, so about tonight, who's coming?"

"Erm... You know Cat and I are," he shifted towards the redhead as her laughter died down, nodding, "And...let's see... Beck said he'll come and bring Jade -" the singer mentally cursed, mind crawling back towards the long, dreadful hours just that prior day "- and Robbie will I think. Yeah, so everybody will come over." She nodded earnestly however, tuning in as Cat made a list of all the movies they could watch whilst studying for their respective homework.

Her finger prodded her chin in thought, dark eyes to the ceiling. "And maybe we could watch 'Tarzan' too!" she murmured, Andre and Tori sharing a knowing look.

"And I do have the whole 'Journey' series, 'Terminator,'" she nodded towards the musician who fist pumped the air excitedly, "and then...and then...then...the uh...and..." The two furrowed their brows as doe eyes sharpened, her pupils dilated as her nostrils flared subtly, mouth parted just a sliver. She felt her canines lengthen no longer than a millimeter, her gaze darting about frantically, her gut pooling what seemed to be lava. "Jade," she growled lowly, her animalistic husk breaking through, sending shivers down the others' spine from the sheer octave.

The teen twisted around, stare gliding passed the shuffling students as the barked out their day's plans, perhaps having some time to hang out on the Monday afternoon. Her back straightened as her gaze locked onto Jade, clad with her trademark leather jacket and black shirt. She froze as the thespian did the same, halting with her hand on her locker.

The blades staggered about her locker reflected the unmoving stare, pale eyes hesitantly sliding towards her right after a moment. Her skin prickled once she was met with Tori's own set of eyes, which then flicked along the half-Latina. She didn't have to catch a whiff to know that Tori was closer than a wolf than human; her cheekbones became more defined, eyes lighting with a flame and canines barely poking through her unhinged jaws. Momentarily, she switched her gaze towards Cat and Andre, both not able to catch on to the small details; small as they were, it wasn't hard to notice the stock, tense frame or hungry scowl crossing her features.

With a silent agreement - and a hearty slam of a blinking locker that was left cracked from before - both tore across the hall. The two by the singer's locker blinked, mouths hanging open, thoroughly confused as Jade snatched her wrist, dragging her towards the closet. "The hell is up with them?" Andre furrowed his brows.

"How did she know Jade was here?" Cat followed up, the musician shrugging.

The door simply opened and closed, the two girls disappearing behind it. With the light out - as if they really needed it anyways - Jade crossed her arms, the other pressing her own body against the wall with a sneer.

"You know," Tori growled, her tone still low, "you really didn't need to _throw_ me in here."

"Whatever," Jade waved off simply, raising a brow at the singer. "Now you have to expla...explain to- to me why..." Her words dissipated as soon as they had flowed from her mouth, the singer stepping towards her. She shivered once hands traced her jaw, bringing her down towards Tori. Lips pressed against each other hungrily, both feeling their voice rattle out.

Pulling away, the half-Latina smirked. "Is that a good enough explanation?" she murmured, Jade nodding before steps stumbled, knocking the two both against the wall. Tori grunted once her back smacked against the white brick, hands gingerly finding their way to support her. Once the two were relatively stable on their own feet, her back still against the wall, the goth grinned bashfully.

"Whoops..."

"Uh huh..." Tori replied breathily, dilated pupils staring up at Jade's own. In a rush, lips connected feverishly, replenishing a small fraction of the raging fires in their guts. All prior thoughts slipped away earnestly, the goth sending quick, peppered kisses along the half-Latina's jaw, nails raking her back. Her hot breath washed against pale skin, hips connecting as a hand shot out, clutching the wall in an effort to remain stable.

A single cough interrupted their dazed spell, both teens glaring at the huddled janitor in the corner. "I swear I see so many people come in here and make out. You two make it seem like it's nothing what they're doin'... Do all of you really act like this when you're in heat?"

Jade blinked as Tori groaned; she'd forgotten that the janitor was an elf. "Please don't tell my dad," she husked quietly, unable to shake the tone away as she clutched the goth's leather jacket, hand still at the wall.

"I wouldn't...still pups you are," he shrugged, "But I am takin' a nap here so...you mind?"

"Come on Vega," Jade muttered, hesitantly disconnecting with the singer's grip, "We need to go to class." She shuddered once the bell screeched just as she said it, mentally cursing herself at the ringing in her ears. The two flowed with the surging crowd, pale eyes keeping towards the singer earnestly. She found her steps to automatically halt, her classroom door opened. Doe eyes blinked back at her, lighting with a hungry fire before Tori whisked away.

Blinking, Jade stumbled towards her classroom, mind buzzing frantically. It wasn't until she sat in her seat, Mr. Fletcher nodding towards her, that the Lycan felt the hurtling blow hit her gut. Her scent still wafted through her senses, heat still pooling at her stomach. _'No, quit it. Just because you're in heat doesn't mean you have to...'_ she rummaged, her foot tapping anxiously against the ground. She mentally swore, shoving the piles of distinct memories of her stomach fluttering at doe eyes back to the depths of her mind.

Though, as luck would have it, she continued to dip back into her fantasies throughout the class period, wearily darting her gaze about. She shook her head; mortals couldn't smell for shit.

**-(:)-**

"Cat, sit down... I can't see the screen," Andre whined, moving his head about in order to watch the wild man swing about on the long vines. The redhead shuffled sheepishly, seating herself among the line along the couch. The musician grinned gratefully, folding his arms in interest. Beside him, the Canadian leaned forward, briefly muttering an 'excuse me' before shoveling a handful of popcorn in his mouth. His brow arched - as it had before - dark eyes looming over the tapping foot beside him. He debated whether or not to actually hold the knee alike before, though considered the scissors just in the boot as threatened earlier.

So, with that, Beck munched on his snack, eyes back to the screen.

As the film rolled, no one paid any mind to the new coming steps down the stairs, the other sister bobbing her head with music, eyes briefly glancing at the television. Letting the headphones sag from their place, she chortled. "Are you all seriously watching 'Tarzan?'" Trina scoffed, rolling her eyes whilst Cat pouted.

"Well, not really the worst thing to watch," Beck shrugged, Trina pursing her lips as her strides glided towards the kitchen. She shuffled about, not really caring for the noise emitted from her attempted hums or ministrations to obtain a glass cup. However, she then froze in her quest for water, nostrils flaring. Immediately Trina twisted around, eyes darting for the taps of her sister's agitated foot.

 _'Oh god,'_ her thoughts groaned, pale eyes staring straight ahead whilst Tori - she assumed - had done the same, hunched over. Thoughts whirled in her skull, briefly glancing towards the small space between Beck and Andre. Biting at the bottom of her lip, she the tugged a tight smile, glancing at the television. "Is this the one where the sexy ape man saves the Brit?" she asked, throat strained from the volume.

"Uh," the Canadian blinked, nodding slowly whilst the others groaned, "Yeah, I guess you could describe it as that."

"Leave room for me!" she ordered, eyes darting wildly between the two others, scents strong and overbearing. Even with Beck's casual arm around her shoulders - which she hadn't truthfully noticed - her eyes remained on the two girls. The room grew quiet as all eyes were on illuminated light, Jade and Tori's to their phones and the rest on the television. Minutes slipped away as well as Trina's attention, brows furrowing at the screen.

With a soft grin and eyes meeting pale orbs, Tori cleared her throat. "Trina? I need to go to the doctor's. I have an appointment, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"So, can I go?"

"You don't have a license."

"Jade will take me."

"Sur- _What_?" In three abrupt seconds Trina's eyes grew wide, flashing towards the both the girls as they stood, heading for the door. "Uh, well..uhm...yeah- _sure_ , right. Go and get the...the stuff done and then come back and, erm... Jade; don't- Ah- Eh... Jade, give me more of that fur- lotion kit."

The thespian's brow arched towards the scrambled words, Trina shivering underneath Beck's light grasp, the three others turning their heads to the sudden commotion. "Uh, how about no," the goth growled, slipping towards the front door. As both girls scrambled out, shutting the door, the rest of the group glanced towards Trina.

"Do you have more popcorn?" Andre asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Uh... I think so."

**-(:)-**

She never really expected Jade to live in a small, Victorian manor. Not that it was _small_ ; it was certainly bigger than her own house. Several pictures lined the walls instead of the large windows she was accustomed to while the floorboards creaked in older areas. However, the heat building up in her gut swept any thoughts pertaining to anything about décor, instead wondering over towards the goth striding up the stairs.

Her steps followed Jade, hand gliding along the railing of the stairs. Both then crept towards Jade's room, door opening softly to expose the Lycan's living quarters; Tori chuckled at the sight of the fan and the crack running along it, dully recalling Jade complaining about having to buy a new one.

Even with her heart thumping just behind her ear she heard the click of the door, Jade shuffling anxiously as her room was surveyed. Nothing was unexpected - Tori found - with the books and several rather grim knickknacks littering the bookshelves, desk occupied with homework and any other needed supplies: a beside table stood beside the bed, lamp sitting on top in front of the window. The half-Latina smiled despite her body raging with heat, eyes wandering about innocently. "Looks nice," she murmured, setting her gaze on the black sheets lining the king-sized bed, the corner left unset from Jade's morning reluctance to tidy anything.

"Right..." the goth mumbled, striding towards the other in two steps, hands finding Tori's waist. Dark eyes closed as lips pressed against her shoulder, pale eyes watching her changing expression. "Have you done any of this before?"

"Like what, anything sexual?" she growled, twisting around, leaning back into the bed. Her back landed with a soft thud, the Lycan straddling her hips.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"I've been going through heat since I was ten, that should give you an idea," Tori husked, abruptly flipping the two over with great strength.

Smirking, Jade chuckled, "Well shit... But you are a virgin aren't you?"

"Doesn't matter now," the singer shrugged, immediately diving for lips, tongue sliding. Jade groaned from the sudden force against her, clawing at the half-Latina's sides. Heat hummed throughout her body, pulsing with the steady - speeding, rather - beat of her heart. Lips detached, the half-Latina shuffling with her shirt. Deciding to do the same, Jade soon found several articles of clothing to the ground, the absence of them revealing all of which she'd seen before. Though, with the dimmed light shining through her closed curtains, the sudden, erotic flame in doe eyes, she smirked greedily at the bronze skin exposed to her. Hands ran alongside tensing flesh, Tori grinning with pleasure.

Buckles clinked as lips crushed against the Lycan's, hands thrusting hips against her own. The singer struggled with her own belt, lips grinning against her neck as hands teased her waist band. "Jade," she breathed, the other chuckling throatily; if that wasn't a plea for help, she didn't know what was. Tori gasped as the pants - loosened - were torn away, foreplay not an ideal method. _'This time,'_ crossed the singer's mind before she could stop it, her teeth allowing a quiet moan to slip once she was twisted to her back.

With legs pinned to her sides, Jade free from her own sets of clothing, lips pressed against her own once again, fingers trailing down her stomach. Time wasn't an issue, though it wasn't something to take either. Immediately she felt digits plunge in, body tensing abruptly as Jade smirked. With an easeful motion, hips moved with the pace, gut already tensing from the long, tiring day of _waiting_. The goth smirked once again as Tori whimpered, legs beginning to wrap around her body. Within a few minutes, Jade chuckled throatily at the shivering singer beneath her, Tori giving a small, quaint grin herself.

"Your turn," she hummed quietly, Jade arching a brow.

The thespian gave a suppressed yelp, her shoulders abruptly meeting the bed sheets. "You really think so?" she wheezed, the line coming more breathless than she had anticipated before being thrown to her back. She shivered lightly at the palm against her side, clutching her to the bed as the other trailed down between her legs. Tori smirked.

The goth growled at the teasing nature of her motions, hips attempting to move with them to no avail; there was still that hand clamped to her side. Though, to her advantage, she knew it wouldn't last long. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, her voice said that much. The singer began to pump in and out with more speed, Jade cooing, white teeth flashing. With one final moan, she shuddered briefly, Tori gazing down with infatuation.

As her heavy breaths began to subdue, the heat dissipating slowly, eyes widened. Tori jerked from the goth, frantically searching for anything to cover herself, cheeks warming violently. Jade furrowed her brows to the sheets, meanwhile, crossing her arms over her chest. As cloth draped over the half-Latina's shoulders, despite pale eyes already knowing her body well enough, the thespian sighed. The room sat in a still silence, their hearts thumping disapprovingly behind their ears, skin prickling uncomfortably.

Once the clock's ticking hand struck five minutes, the two girls squirmed, both with their eyes to the bed. "This doesn't mean anything, does it?" Jade's grueling husk spat out wearily - despite her fairly persuasive internal thoughts - her glare seeking the other's reply. She shook her head calmly, still burrowed underneath the blankets with her cheeks flushed. Rubbing her temple, Jade cursed, "Why the hell is it the first time we go into heat we just fuck?"

"Well..." Tori made to correct, before nodding softly, "Yeah... We mated, really, so when we're in our turned forms, essentially, we would be a closer pack since we're not blood related..."

"And what," the goth muttered, "we're closer now because... _God_ Tori, I just took your virginity because we couldn't keep our heads straight! The most we're supposed to be is friends and even then that's hard-"

"I _know_ ," the half-Latina barked, "But you forget that our other selves can have other ideas."

"Just because we're alphas doesn't mean we can't control it," Jade mumbled sternly, earning an arched brow.

The singer huffed hotly, folding her arms as the blanket draped down to her mid back. "Do you _really_ think I don't know that?" she sneered, "Of course we can control it! I said it was going to be harder for us than others but not that we can't. We just...may have...wanted it and allowed...us to..." Her words faltered, growing to a cough before she settled her gaze down to the sheets, blanket back over her shoulders.

"And now what?" the Lycan growled, not satisfied, "We just 'help' each other whenever the time of the month comes by? How the hell are we going to go around and just act normal?"

Rolling her eyes, Tori shook her head. "No, we'll be fine for a long while. We don't-" she swallowed forcefully, ignoring the small voice in the back of her head, "We don't like each other like that as humans so it wouldn't be necessary for every month. Just, just for a long time... And besides, Trina and my mom will find out immediately anyway." Jade glared as Tori gestured towards her nose, immediately scrunching it distastefully.

"I don't want your family to know about our sex lives, thank you very much," she crossed her arms, scowling morbidly.

"Well," Tori grumbled, twisting away so that her long, blanket-clad back would face the goth, "too late for that."

Her hands clutched the end of her black sheets, grimacing at the scorching spit in the singer's words. Though, perhaps, she had gone a bit too far as she supposed. Jade twisted her gaze towards the alarm clock resting on the side of the bed, neon letters blaring in her eyes.

"So what about that little promise we had a few weeks ago then... Huh? We just throw that away?" Jade growled gingerly, folding her arms across her chest. "You said we had to just keep away- _You_ were the one coming to me about it."

"I know, I _know_ Jade," the other sighed quietly, "It's just that... It's just that I can't- I don't know how to do _anything_ with you and...and you're just..."

When no true answer came, a brow arched before she muttered, "And I'm just what Tori?" The half-Latina shrugged, eyes kept firmly on the ground. Jade felt a sudden wave of guilt begin to gnaw at her gut, forcing her to eat her own words. She blinked towards the other, hesitant with the blooming ideas pinging in her skull. Clearing her throat, she felt her voice soften as she murmured, "So...Tori?" The half-Latina hadn't moved aside from the slight tilt of the head, eyes still resting towards the bed covers. "So...do you want me to take you to, er, your appointment?" A small nod replied silently, the Lycan continuing as she slowly crawled closer, brows furrowed, "Alright. I'll just change and, er, we'll go after we're good to go then."

The fan swung overhead, ignorant of the tensed teens, minds rocketing through their jumbled thoughts.

Jade blinked, brows furrowed deep into pale eyes, a second heartbeat dulled in her thoughts. Hesitantly, she shifted forward, soon finding her arms around the singer, breath held. Anxious, the goth settled her head against Tori's warm shoulder, the beat of the pulsing muscle louder in her mind. "And for the record," she muffled quietly, ignoring the several doubtful voices ringing through her ears. The singer narrowed her gaze curiously, jaw attempting to slack open for a question before warm lips quickly pecked her cheek, the thespian tearing away not a second later.

The seething thoughts just sunk down in an artic pool, leaving her breathless, furrowed brows to the wall.

"Wha..." she breathed, blinking through her stunned joints, head then turning towards the opened closet where shadows shuffled for clothes. Her cooling fingertips brushed against her cheek, eyes set on the door. Tori figured - before she had realized to wipe the stupid smile off her face - to get around as well, her clothing littered along the floor.

**-(:)-**

The vehicle rocked back and forth as steps made their strides to the same, dark alleyway. Her skin prickled against her leather jacket - the inside material still hugging her appreciatively - while her breath clouded the air in a thin mist; it seemed strange how the atmosphere had changed drastically during the night, the gentle warmth flooding her senses during the evening having already tucked in for the night. Jade furrowed her brows, hands clamping to fists at the chilling atmosphere of Jekyll & Hyde Blvd. _'Perhaps this is why it's named that,'_ her thoughts humored bitterly, lips pursed as Tori darted around a corner.

The goth veered her gaze down the street, hardly believing that her phone - once eyes had blinked down at the illuminated light - told her it was only seven-forty. The way the light draped from the streetlamps had said otherwise. As she shivered, the deserted street aside from the gentle shop lights and roaming figures, Jade dully reminded herself how this was indeed a Leygate, which tended to be dreadfully cold or warm based on lights.

On the contrary, the singer seemed to rather enjoy herself in the brisk chill, eyes occasionally wondering up towards the blinking stars as they winked down, bringing her the closest shred of a night's natural light that her body could handle. It wouldn't have surprised Jade if Tori had taken this walk during this time of night, even with the shifty eyes of a brittle werewolf by in the corner. Narrowing her own gaze, the thespian glanced over, watching as the hooded figure merely meandered towards the Wolff shelter, joining the other few waiting. She broke the gaze of Jeremy, the twinge in her gut pulling her towards the other teen.

She halted, however, once Tori had done the same, knuckles tensed around the brass handle. Her eyes flicked around - just as peculiar as Jeremy's had done and the hooded werewolf - before she quickly flew the door open. The bell rang from the top of the frame, barely making the presence known before the half-Latina was in the middle of the room, Jade by the door. She exhaled a long breath, glad that nobody had come up to her by the doctor's doorstep.

As the door clicked behind her, nostrils flared at the calm vapors reaching them, pale eyes darting about, attempting to calculate through different matches. As Jade gathered, it was almost a fragrance of some flower unknown to her - though she hadn't doubted that witches would be familiar - with a slight, musty addition. At the peculiarity of the scent, Jade allowed her eyes to linger at the several pictures hanging along the walls, several of which involving werewolf anatomy: a skull with the long muzzle of a wolf (though with the several intricacies of joints and strong tongue) in comparison to a Husky, distorted images depicting a human turning over time which had a gradual decrease in pain, a chart comparing and contrasting the vampire and werewolf's abilities, the interpretation of how bones relocate and form during a transformation, a radiographic image of the two step process of biting...

Her mind spun rapidly, the immense about of observed truths making themselves known. It reminded her just how much of this world she had yet to know, and thus sending her thoughts to Tori, debating just how much the born-werewolf actually knew herself. After all, being - what - only seventeen with centuries of lifespan was still considered to be an infant.

"Ah, good evening Tori, I had expected you to come earlier," a smooth, mellow voice rang throughout the room, Jade spooking while Tori grinned. In the doorway, amongst the dim lighting, the goth found a rather tall man with a long coat draping down his shoulders. Rectangular spectacles sat on the bridge of his strong, Roman nose, violet eyes piercing through alike a cat's when shone by a flashlight. His hair was cleanly cut, the longer strands towards the top rustled from the hour of the night. Broad shoulders presented themselves as his hands clasped together behind his back, a grin stretching across a whiskered beard. "Though," he continued lightly, "I'd expect this isn't the latest, is it?"

Pale eyes narrowed; strong canines flashed constantly as he spoke. The man - suspected vampire - arched a quaint brow towards Jade, nostrils flaring.

"Now who's this fine pup Tori?" he smirked towards the half-Latina, chuckling at her blush.

"Oh...erm," she coughed, "Right... Uh, yeah, so this is Jade and, er, you're..."

"Dr. Retter," he introduced himself, bowing his head. "You're a Lycan, aren't you?"

Blinking, the goth nodded. "How did-"

"I've been alive for long enough to be able to sense whenever anything comes in my path!" Dr. Retter announced, raising his palms with a wide grin. Tori began to chortle into her hand, Jade glaring towards the half-Latina. "Relax," the vampire humored, "Your eyes are a dead giveaway and I can smell your blood."

"Wait, wait," Jade growled, quickly silencing the half-Latina's chuckle; she'd never enjoyed being batted around like a simple mouse by a fanged cat. Not that it had ever happened. "You're a...a-"

"Yup."

"So," she furrowed her brows, watching as his diaphragm moved slowly, pumping oxygen from his nostrils, "Why are you breathing?"

Violet eyes blinked, an arched brow flickering towards the other teen. "Uh," he managed before Tori shook her head.

"You're going to have to excuse her," she muttered cheekily, "She's only been bit for a month or so..."

"Ah," he furrowed his brows slowly, eyes remaining on his shuffling patient. "Well, yes, that would explain." Turning towards the goth, the doctor folded his arms with a toothy smile. "So, assuming from your comment, you know that vamps are zombies, right?"

"Yes..." she nodded.

"Well, we are the only _true_ living dead. Don't go into the bullshit that Hollywood brings out. It's wrong," he combed through his hair absentmindedly, Jade noting it carefully as loose strands fell into their familiar places. "You see, we drink blood because we are the living dead. Our bone marrow doesn't replace blood cells so easily nor any others...and it's quite nice to feel flushed anyhow. But, as luck would have it, being a vamp is a curse so we age slowly anyway. I don't necessarily _have_ to breath though -" his voice begins to die, leaving rocky waves that surely would scratch his chords at a later time "- you need air to talk." Blinking towards the Lycan expectantly, he sighed, figure slumped slightly. "I'll tell you the rest later. Girls, just get to the back please," Dr. Retter muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets before twisting about, diving into the darkened hallway.

Tori followed without so much of a worried glance towards the hall, Jade following uneasily. Dark eyes glanced behind her, eyebrow raising. "Don't look at me like that!" Jade snapped, "It looks strange."

A square of dim light flickered from the other side, the singer chuckling, head shaking. "It's nothing. He just hasn't replaced the quartz lightbulb yet," she mumbled, figure bathed in the black shadows, "Someone stole it and they're really hard to find."

"Quartz lightbulb?" Jade furrowed her brows.

"Yeah. The Egyptians used them on the pyramids. Well, quartz anyway. The great pyramid was basically a generator that lit up all the quartz pillars - I forget what they're called - and so they basically had street lights," came an explanation, "And these basically last forever...or at least however long you have the quartz. Saves a lot of money but these things would look a bit strange in houses."

"Why? I've seen quartz lightbulbs," the goth growled, "It just seems to be a strange place to have them."

Nodding, Tori turned at the foot of the door's light. "Well, not the way we use them. We don't really use electricity, just frequencies. That, and when I say quartz lightbulb, I kinda mean chiseled quartz. But it's a lot to explain and-"

"We have to get on with the show," the vampire grinned, promptly spooking both girls as he stood in the doorway. "Now come on," he jerked his chin, "Over here."

Once Jade had stepped into the threshold, she figured she admired Dr. Retter. Bookshelves crowded on wall, filled to the brim with different sets of books and knick-knacks alike her own. Tables spread across the room, a counter hugging the corner with sinks. His desk, meanwhile, stood at the opposite corner of the door, files set behind it. "Now," his voice rasped out, loosing its friendly charm, "I have news Tori, about your medication..."

"Okay," she mumbled nervously, seating herself in front of his desk. "So...you don't have it."

"I'm afraid not," he shook his head, the glasses flashing. "You see, the last shipment was hijacked again and, well, my trip was worthless as the company producing this stuff went to shit. But I do have your medication...in a sense." Within a second - and a shuffle through the drawers - he set a canister on the desk. It was identical to her own. Though, her name wasn't 'Trevor G. Lavoar.'

"Are you sure?" Tori lifted her gaze, "I mean...what if he was just-"

"You know he's not coming back," Dr. Retter sighed bitterly, the half-Latina falling silent.

The goth, standing with her arms folded, tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"Mr. Lavoar," he nodded towards Jade.

"Wait...wasn't he the one kidnapped this morning? The author of- _God_ , what's the book?" she hissed, eyes pinned to the ground.

"He's just like Tori, actually, but he was kidnapped and nobody comes back after that."

Jade merely scowled, resting against the wall. "Does the Occult Community really not look around at all? How do you know he's kidnapped? And how do you know he's not coming back-"

"Jade," Tori snapped tersely, dark eyes glaring at the thespian. She immediately broke from her words, blinking at the half-Latina. "This culture is _completely_ different from what mortals have. It's more dangerous because _we're_ more dangerous. He was kidnapped because he's a rabid, a white-eye. They _don't_ come back because the people going after them use them as weapons. Got it?" she breathed, "The reason why I take this medicine is so that _I_ don't end up on television like that. The Occult Community has literally searched for hundreds of miles for all of these people; our community is built to blend into the crowd and so wherever it is they take them will do the same. Nobody knows where it is. We have so many abandoned buildings around and it can take months to find just one."

The teen remained in her bitter silence, pouting dismally in the corner as Tori sighed quietly. "Again, she new," she mumbled quietly.

"It's fine. You two are like an old married couple anyway."

At that the two girls froze, pairs of eyes glaring at the doctor who merely shrugged. "Anyway," he continued, "That's just about it, really... I mean, nothing much else."

"Have you been working on your research though?" Tori asked, Jade mulling towards the bookshelf, raising a brow at the array of selections.

"Yeah," the doctor admitted weakly, "I mean...not much. I've done tests but a lot of them fail. I don't know what I'm doing wrong; I've looked everywhere, I'm sure of it." He sighed weakly, furrowing his brows. "It's all mental, I know it is... Right?"

"I- yeah, it, yeah, it is all mental," the singer stumbled, her habit in agreeing with the doctor flowing through.

Twisting around, Jade muttered, "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Just _something_ to make it so that people like Tori can think straight when they turn without consent like, like a Lycan. See?" The scientist rested his gaze on the thespian, hand out towards her. "Jade?" he asked quietly, "Hand me a book, would you?"

"Uh," she blinked, turning about, "Which one exactly?"

"The-the one's there...yeah, there we go, all of them." Pale eyes narrowed curiously, her grip tightened around _'Lycan Studies: Differences Between a Lycan and Were'_ and _'Consciousness & Lycans: How They Relate.'_ "Thank-you," he hummed, jerking his head towards the bookshelf, "All of them girls...please." The two nodded, swiftly snatching the various books from the shelves, setting them each around the doctor, his violet eyes to the scrawled print. "Thanks...thanks- Really, thanks...I think I'll be busy for a while now."

"So..." Tori drawled, gaze flickering towards the door, "Can we go then?"

"Hmm?" Dr. Retter picked up his gaze, "Oh yes, of course. You two have a good night, I'm sure I will."

Bidding the doctor farewell, the two strolled towards the doors, minds rambled. Chuckling, with her hand pressed against the front door, Tori smiled. "What are you laughing about?" Jade arched a brow, receiving a shake of the head.

"I just find it funny how he gets all riled up about research. It kind of reminds me of you with your writing," she mused, immediately pausing as her cheeks warmed. Their activities all that day had caught up with them, sending each their own fair share of guilt. "So, erm...take me home now?"

"Alright," Jade nodded, the cold, brisk air once again setting the two off towards the car, unspeaking.

**-(:)-**

The engine rumbled as the car rolled to the curb, pale eyes set ahead as fingers drummed against the steering wheel. "Uh..." Tori mumbled, reaching for the door handle, dark eyes to the ground, "Thanks for uh, for...uh, for helping me get my medicine." Jade nodded curtly, teeth chewing the inside of her cheek as they warmed, the passenger door opening. "So I'll, erm... I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right," the thespian muttered, crickets chirping in the night, "See you tomorrow." The door slammed shut, the vehicle swaying briefly before wheels rolled forward, leaving Tori alone in the colder night. She strode across the lawn, shoving the orange canister in her pocket. A groan escaped her lips once she realized that she'd left the house without her keys. Knuckles hammered against the locked door - to her pleasure - the handle remaining still for a few minutes. After growling quietly, her breath visible from the chill in the atmosphere, the door swung open.

Trina immediately grimaced, eyes narrowing at her younger sister. "You know mom is going to flip shit when she finds out," she hissed quietly, the door closing behind her, halted at her heel, "Especially if she did when _I_ was caught... You know you can't ma-"

"So what?" Tori snapped, eyes straying to the ground, "Let me in!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go with her. You smell like her..."

"And that's bad?" the younger sister crossed her arms, eyebrow raising, "Anyways, I know how to cover it."

Trina scoffed quietly, shaking her head. "But you don't want to and aren't going to are you? You've had this thing for her for a whi-"

"Whatever," Tori hissed, "Just let-me-in!"

Rolling her eyes, the eldest stepped aside, rasping, " _Fine_ , just come in already." With a quick nod of finality, Tori swept in, elongated strides flowing towards the stairs. She halted once briefly giving a glance towards the key rack, swiftly unhooking hers from the board.

"Hey sweetie!" David called from the couch, "Have a good day? Did Dr. Retter give you the medication?"

"Yeah... Um, Jade took me so she was able to meet him too," she gulped, even if she knew her father's sense of smell was wrecked. Though, her gaze lingered along the table, Holly picking up her own set of eyes, nose flaring. An eyebrow raised, the youngest biding herself to bed quickly.

With her strides flying up the stairs, her name followed. "Tori..." Ignoring it, the teen stormed to her room, quickly diving towards the bed. Tori groaned as steps reached the height of the stairs, shuffling about with her clothes. " _Tori_ ," Holly snapped weakly, "You can't hide this, you understand why..." The door creaked open as her palm pressed against the handle, dark eyes looming out in the dark room. She sighed at the large bulge in the blankets, eyeing the pants sliding down the side of the sheets. With another heavy exhale, the mother shifted the blankets off of her daughter, darker eyes glaring out with ears hung low. "Tori, you need to stop doing this whenever someone wants to talk to you," Holly whispered carefully.

The horned wolf merely grunted, twisting with the sheets, setting her rump firmly on the bed.

Her mother eyed the black horns curving around her ears, knowing the sheer power and strength with them. "Why did you mate with her?" As expected, there was no answer to come. "Look. I realize it's hard to control yourself when you're in heat, especially you two..." She paused, ears flicking back in interest. "It's not fair to lead her on like this, Tori. It's not fair to anyone. You know how we mate; it's for life and-"

The horned wolf snarled venomously, promptly ending the conversation. Her low, baritone growl thundered about the room, her mother flinching, despite her wishes to not show her lingering fear. Tori whined - the jerk of the woman's body replaying in her mind - before slinking down to the other side of the bed, blankets following. Without even looking down at the edge of the bed, Holly knew the human whimpers by heart.

"Tori..." she soothed.

"What- _what_? You tell me every fucking time I'm not a monster and yet I can't mate or whatever because I'm one?" her daughter spat, her short fuse lit, "Which one is it? Am I or am I not a monster?"

"You're not a monster, you know that," Holly answered quietly.

The half-Latina shook her head, unconvinced. "Then why am I more violent than all of the others-"

"But that's not you, Tori, that's the witi-"

" _No_ ," Tori hissed, "I don't care how long I have, I just want to be happy now. Why can't I just do that?"

"You can Tori...something like this just," Holly breathed, grimacing gently as the blankets swarmed over her daughter, promptly allowing bronze skin to vanish. "It's just that this type of thing lasts longer..."

"But I've felt happier today," came a strangled whisper, the mother closing her eyes pitifully.

A silence followed the stuttered words, Holly later slipping through the cracked door, unsure as to what to say. The words were a lie - both knew it - though the comfort she sought had made its target, despite being late in the game.

"I-I know..."


	5. Home Movies [V.]

_Home Movies_

_"Film(s)_ _made at home or without professional equipment or expertise, especially a movie featuring one's own activities..."_

_-Used a very great source (google)_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

The early sun spliced through her sleep, violently shaking her dreams away. The teen groaned, sitting upright on the bed, the sheets draping from her bare chest. Clutching her head, pale eyes creaked open, resting at the foot of the comforter. Clothes shuffling brought her attention towards the closet, brows furrowing at the shadow dancing in the light. Not a moment later, the light shut off, Tori stepping through the doorway. With her hands busy flattening the light sweater, she grinned gently. "Morning," she chuckled airily, Jade scowling, "You have a little somethin' happening with your hair."

"What?" the goth croaked slowly, glancing at the mirror. She hissed abruptly - quiet laughs sounding behind her - once finding half of her hair severely fluffed from her night's sleep while the other half flattened completely. " _Vega_ ," she snarled, "Continue laughing and I swear I'll see to the end of your days!"

As the chuckles died off, Tori raised a brow. "Well, you can't really blame me. You _were_ kinda worn out after trying to beat me."

"How the hell was I supposed to know where the squirrels were?"

"It's called hunting Jade," the singer drawled, "You should do it sometime instead of trying on a tumbleweed as a dress." As the thespian's sneer increased, Tori shrugged, asking, "Which reminds me, my dad was planning on getting all of the Christmas decorations -"

"Why?"

"- before we get too carried away with the holidays. And what do you mean by 'why?' This _isn't_ your house even if you come here often!" Jade merely shrugged, slipping from under the sheets before shuffling towards the closet.

"D'you have that one shirt?" her voice came from the small room, dark eyes lingering along pale shoulders.

"I think so... You do mean the one you wore last week right?" Jade nodded, scowling at the memory of dropping bits of her burrito in a rather convenient spot; pale eyes glanced down at her chest, glaring at her breasts. "Here," Tori handed the article of clothing, pursing her lips as it was slipped on.

"What?"

"Nothing," the half-Latina swiftly hummed, grinning at the stain spotted on the shirt. "But about the holiday decorations, d'you want to help out with the tree?"

"The tree? Like that big-ass one Trina fit through the door last year?" Jade arched a brow, folding her arms. Nodding hesitantly, Tori merely sighed. "And why me?"

"Well I- We just... Will you do it or not?" Tori whined, the goth groaning hotly.

Running a quick hand through her hair, the Lycan grumbled, "Fine. _Fine_ , alright! I'll do it..." chirping happily, the half-Latina clapped before briefly hugging the other, tearing out of the door. Jade scoffed harshly, gripping her biceps as she watched the other bound down the stairs towards the prepared breakfast. "But I'm not lugging a huge-ass tree," she growled under her breath, slamming the closet door shut before shuffling down the hall.

"Mornin' Jade," David called from the couch, "Enjoy the hunt last night?"

"It was cold and I still have fur in my mouth," she snapped bitterly, the cop only shrugging in response.

"Yep...that'll happen," he hummed quietly. "Anyhow, do you two want to go to the storage with us and get some of the Christmas decorations? We'll stop by and drop them off then get the tree."

"I'm picking the tree!" Trina shouted from the table.

Rolling her eyes, Tori barked, "Can it be at least ten feet shorter then what it was and ten feet shorter in diameter?"

"You want a twig?"

" _Anyway_ ," David carried on, "Do you two want to stay or come with us."

For a moment the two - namely Tori as Jade snatched the remote from the couch and began flipping through the channels - took a moment to decide, the half-Latina nodding. "Yeah. I need to eat breakfast anyway," she hummed, "I didn't eat enough last night."

"You ate half a pig!" Jade arched a brow. Tori only shrugged, patting her stomach. The officer chuckled warmly, watching her daughter saunter to the kitchen, just passing Holly who was coming from the stairs.

"D'you want coffee?" Tori asked from the kitchen, Jade grunting her inevitable answer.

"So, are we ready to go and get the decorations then?" Holly asked her husband who nodded.

"Uh huh," he agreed, "But I think Trina's not... Still in her pj's." Trina gawked as all eyes rested on her and her fluffy, green slippers.

"It's not my fault the morning calls for the perfect system!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Tori sighed form the refrigerator.

"Wh-whatever," Trina growled, scampering her small defeat up the stairs. Shaking their heads, David and Holly sighed.

As the mother seated herself on the couch, the officer turned towards Jade. "Could I see the remote for a moment, I need to see the news for something," he asked, the goth nodding politely. The screen flicked towards the news network, David leaning forward with elbows to his knees.

 _"And here we are with Breanna to inform us about some rather devastating, and strange I'd add, news,"_ the man in a sharp, yellow suit explained grimly, setting his small stack of papers down on the table.

The screen split as he introduced the woman, asking her a quick question. _"Well, we're here at Mr. Lavoar's residence who has just recently gone missing in order to find out more of this bizarre case. His home seems to have been ransacked before his suspected kidnapping or, if he had, before he ran away from this suspected threat,"_ she detailed with her microphone to her solemn expression, raven hair falling to her shoulders.

 _"Thank-you,"_ the man nodded, then asking, _"So, for the viewer's sake, who is assumed to have, er, kidnapped Mr. Lavoar?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Breanna cleared her throat, _"From the Los Angeles police, we've uncovered some details of what was searched, specifically his medicine cabinets in the bathrooms, his car which was left behind and his mail. Now, of course, most of the rooms were searched, however those particular settings were the most trashed, thus being suspected as the highly regarded areas of importance."_

_"Any reason why they would be so important?"_

David grumbled quietly, leaning to the back of the couch as Breanna continued with her dialogue, gesturing towards the roped-off house behind her. _"As you can see here," she said, "The police are still on the case and don't have any information to tell. Mail, any capped substances or personal belongings are the first to be inferred, as anything, but no one is sure as of why this man was kidnapped."_

"Alright, I've seen enough," he sighed, handing the remote towards the thespian.

Holly turned towards him as he stood, asking, "You not hearing the same?"

"Completely disregarding all of the other ones," David sighed. "I mean, makes sense. All of the other ones were in bad neighborhoods, the city doesn't want to tell people shit because they don't want people freaking out _and_ Lavoar was a New York best seller...or whatever it's called."

"Wait, why- who are all these people?" Jade furrowed her brows towards the screen.

"They're witikoes," David answered simply. Taking the answer, Jade made a mental note to ask about it later with Tori before switching the channel, the conversation between the two parents ceasing once Trina bounded down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm ready," she announced lamely, shuffling towards the door.

"Now why are you in that mood?" Holly chuckled.

"I didn't get to practice my singing!" came a whined response. Everyone only shrugged, leaving Trina to sneer distastefully. "I'll be in the car, _practicing_ ," she emphasized before the front door was shut.

"Anyway, we'll be back in a few," David hummed, striding towards the front door.

"See you two girls later," Holly smiled.

The door shut closed, their gazes unmoving from the metal handle. Jade was the first to look away, briefly scowling at the television. "Why does your TV never have any good shit on?" she asked bitterly, still scrolling through the several different channels. Tori only shrugged from the kitchen, softly whistling a tune underneath her breath. "Are you even listening?"

"Makin' my breakfast," Tori sang, swaying her body as she dove into the food stacked in the cooled shelves.

"Oh my god," Jade breathed, still sorting through the clips of shows and movies. At one she halted with a coy grin; a narrator played in a rather dismal voice as diagrams and pictures splayed across the screen, presenting a documentary of the making of several horror films. "At least there's this one," she sighed quietly, leaning back with her feet propped up against the coffee table. Both sat - and one ate - through the documentary until Tori washed the dishes in the sink, stomach satisfied.

"Can I pick the next one?" she asked happily, jogging towards the couch.

"No. Now where's my coffee?" Minutes passed and Jade sipped smugly on her cup of Joe, hand still around the remote.

"Please?" Tori whined, "I gave you your coffee so can I pick, _please_?"

"Nope. You'll pick something stupid," the thespian bickered back. When no comment was made beside her, pale eyes flickered briefly to her left before her head spun around. Water doe eyes stared at her while Tori's most distraught expression pecked at her chest. Smirking, the goth twisted back around, growling, "No. That shit doesn't work on me. You're not a dog." With determination glazing her features - Jade oblivious as she remained attentive towards the television - Tori rocketed behind the couch.

Jade grimaced as the half-Latina grunted from behind, whispered obscenities escaping her mouth as she struggled from behind. "Vega, what the hell are you doing?" the Lycan spat before twisting around, only to find her vision blacked out. She growled through the fabric before lifting the sweater off her head. Glancing down, she found doe eyes watering below her, ears down with great, black horns curling with them. Her gaze softened as a low whine was emitted from the horned-wolf. "I hate to break it to you but these -" she tapped on the horns lightly "- won't work with them being all intimidating, Vega."

Tori snorted, dropping the act dramatically before nails clacked against the floorboards, her rump settling against her jeans with her back to the Lycan. "Oh come on you big wuss," Jade rolled her eyes, "If you want the remote that badly, I'll let you do one thing." Ears perked excitedly as Jade glanced towards the kitchen, unaware of the claws before they made their attack. She gave a short yelp as a moist surface covered what skin it could find, her back meeting the ground. "VEGA!" she bellowed, "GET OFF OF ME, GOD DAMN IT!"

With paws settled on the couch, Jade sneered, "Fucking hell. Have you ever thought of brushing your teeth? It absolutely, fucking reeks like something died! Did you just lick your ass or what, Vega? Jesus _Christ_." The horned-wolf growled venomously, jerking her head towards the counter. "Well next time, don't fucking eat dead animals and then _lick my face_." As she picked herself up, Jade shot a quick glare towards the wolf, ordering, "And don't turn. You need that face to do what I want you to do." Tilting her head, Tori followed Jade as she rummaged through the cupboard with a sly grin.

Moments later, as the half-Latina stood on her hind paws, front planted on the side of the counter, a large, tan jar of Skippy's Smooth Peanut Butter was set firmly on the top. "Ah- Don't touch it," Jade barked as a wet nose rubbed against it, tail swishing softly.

Finding a spoon, Jade turned around, smirking towards the wriggling wolf before her. "Now do you want this or not?" she teased, Tori yipping and barking ecstatically. Scooping a large spoonful, Jade grinned down at Tori. "Sit." The singer remained jittering around, unable to cooperate. "Sit your ass down if you want the remote!" Jade snarled, Tori planting her rump to the ground. "Alright, alright," she nodded, "Now- Ah, now, close the mouth."

The horned-wolf's jaw closed shut, doe eyes narrowing suspiciously. Tori flinched as peanut butter slopped on her nose, tail wagging furiously. "Alright, go ahead doggo," Jade smirked behind her phone, a pink tongue flicking towards the heavenly spread. Jade, meanwhile, continued to giggle as the other constantly flicked the peanut butter around, not quite receiving what was needed. With a calculative stare at the recording phone, Tori abruptly dove forward, rubbing her muzzle along the case. Jerking her hand, Jade released the phone before it fell to the ground, peanut butter gleaming to the light much to Tori's appreciation.

A pink tongue dragged along the case, her nose occasionally rubbing against the face as Jade half-heartedly fumed from behind. Once all was licked, Tori glanced over her shoulder as her tail swished victoriously, Jade folding her arms. "You play like a bitch," she scoffed.

"Well, I did learn it from someone," came a quick answer, Tori sitting with her bare bronze skin shining in the light with peanut butter coating her face.

Rolling her eyes, Jade mumbled, "Just go and brush your teeth..."

**-(:)-**

"God, can't you put anything else on other than this shit?" she gestured towards the screen.

Tori rolled her eyes, not minding the scene play out - two dogs catapulted over a wall, the men chasing them diligently trampling over trash cans. "You enjoy it," she muttered bluntly. For a long moment the two remained staring at the screen in a shared silence, the dogs eventually escaping down some sewers.

"Not even logical..." the Lycan mumbled gruffly, "That fat boxer couldn't even fit through his doggie door before."

"It's a cartoon."

"Still."

Tori furrowed her brows, glaring out at the other. However, she took a sigh as a better option, Jade remaining quiet. "You didn't answer what I asked earlier," she said quietly. Jade shrugged, eyes dragging to the ground while the advertisements began to take control of the screen. "Would you...I mean, would you like to try something like...erm-"

"Are you asking me to date?" Jade cut in, her voice harsh with a vulnerable edge. The half-Latina blinked, nodding as the thespian shrugged once again.

"I was thinking since...um- Well, I was just thinking since we already mated and, er, not clawing at each other's throats at the moment," Tori reasoned weakly, Jade's stare hardening to what had been portrayed as skeptical. "It's just, well, I've already explained last night but...I might like you? I just- I dunno... And then we go and randomly mate and whatever and it's just -"

"Yes."

"- so confus- What?" Tori blinked towards Jade, brows furrowing as the other gasped.

"I said 'yes,' what else does that mean?" the Lycan groaned.

Tilting her head to the side, the singer asked, "I- you... You want to- to date me?"

"Sure."

The air left Tori's lungs abruptly at the blunt answer. "'Sure?' What do you mean by _'sure_?' Am I not that interesting?"

"Did you expect an extravagant answer?" Jade crossed her arms, lips pursed. The half-Latina only gawked hotly, words not wishing to spew from her mouth.

"Well I- _No_ but it'd be nice if there was more enthusiasm... And quit looking at me like- like _that_ , it's cre- "she stuttered once the had passed her teeth. However, before anymore could be voiced, Jade rolled her eyes and leaned forward, crushing her lips against the other's.

Once pulling away, the thespian glanced at the television, leaning back into the couch. "The show's on," she chirped, Tori blinking towards the screen.

"It's a stupid show." With that, Jade's gaze widened as Tori loomed above her, legs pinned beside her own.

Raising a brow, the goth murmured, "Alright."

**-(:)-**

"Come on! _Heave_ Jade!"

The green bristles became caught in her raven fur as she grunted, pushing her weight into the long trunk of the tree.

 _"What the hell do you think I'm doing Trina?"_ she snarled through her animalistic husk, _"I'm trying!"_ Rolling her eyes at the eldest sister's order, she growled, cursing the size of the tree; she suspected that it was - in fact - shorter than last years, only to have gained that length in width. _"Tori! Pull the trunk towards Trina, please! It's the only way we can get this damn thing in!"_

 _"Well, kind of can't since she's in the way,"_ Tori barked her response, _"Unless you want me to run over her."_

 _"_ Exactly _!"_

"Hey!" Trina whined, "I don't agree with this- _Tori_ , why are you listening to her?"

_"You're blocking the fucking doorway, Trina!"_

From the kitchen table, the parents - who were enjoying the show - Holly's voice rang, "Language!"

"Fine then!" Trina scoffed, "I'll go up to my room and see how much help you need then." With a quick sneer, she bounded up the stairs, the two wolf-things sighing their individual gratitudes. The tree - nearly effortlessly aside from the fact that the tree couldn't fit through the door - was brought inside, laid out to be cut later.

"Alright," David grinned, "All we have to do is put some of the boxes over there and we should be good to go. What do you think girls?" Both shrugged, brushing the thick leaves from their coats before shuffling back towards the car for the extra boxes.

 _"Why does your family love Christmas so much?"_ Jade groaned, shouldering one of the two.

 _"Dunno. Why do you love Halloween so much?"_ Tori teased.

 _"Oh come on, you have a shit load of Halloween decorations too,"_ the Lycan spat.

Chuckling, the half-Latina yelped as she scuffed against the ground, the box smashing with contents flailing about. Jaws of arts and crafts rocketed everywhere, dousing the goth in front of her. Pale eyes blinked towards her in a mild shock, the second box also having plummeted towards the ground. Snorting, Tori muffled, "It's like diamonds...you're beautiful."

Glancing at the glitter racing along raven fur, Jade closed her eyes briefly before blinking back towards the other. "Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer..." Both giggled quietly, spilling out anything that came to mind.

"Oh but Edward, you are beautiful... You rock my world," Tori snickered, Jade standing from the totaled boxes.

"Let me go Bella..."

"No, I'll never let you go Edward, I'll never let you go-"

"What are you two doing?" David snorted from the door, both heads turning.

"We're reacting the scene of Edward and Belle from Titanic," Jade drawled, glancing towards the half-Latina. "Speaking of which, I need to go to get this damn glitter off... Have a robe?"

"You know where they are," the officer shrugged, sidestepping as Jade slunk to her human form, marching through the door. She briefly glanced towards Holly as she made her way up the stairs, Jade tearing the fourth second cushion on the furthest couch before stripping a long, grey robe from the compartment. Shrugging the robe over her shoulders, she grinned at the warmth, pacing up the stairs. She knew it was useless to wear the article of clothing. Though, as her fingers thumbed over the material, it was rewarding all the same.

The thespian shuffled with the robe as she made her way up the stairs. Floorboards creaked once she reached the singer's bedroom, palm pressed against the door as she opened it slowly. Shutting the entryway swiftly behind her, Jade tossed the loose robe towards the laundry - it hadn't exactly made it in - and pieced together a casual outfit alike before. Glancing towards the mirror, she sighed; the thought of spending Christmas over at the Vega household again had crossed her mind a few times. Though, as she concluded, it was emotionally and physically draining.

Despite that, she turned at her heels before heading off towards the hall once more. She halted, however, brows set sternly across her features as she distinctly heard several voices from Trina's bedroom just a door over. Turning to her left, Jade crept towards the cracked-opened door, curiosity getting the best of her.

Sitting just against the opposing wall from the door was a small television set - perhaps Trina's very own with her or her parent's money - home movies playing with the small dates in the corner. Huddled in front of the screen was the older Vega sister, curled in her blankets with papers and pencils before her. Paying no mind to the videos yet, Jade glanced along Trina's wall, mildly surprised by the lack of boy-band posters and mirrors. Instead there hung an array of many drawn pictures of landscapes, animals, or even just random household items - none of them were self portraits which _really_ struck the goth as bizarre.

Back to the television, Jade leaned against the door way, eyes firmly set on the new clip blinking on.

_**9/22/2002 - 17:03 PM  
Battery Life - 63%** _

_The camera shook in his grasp, the sun poking through the mountains overseeing the large, grassy field before him. Trees framing the camera's view rustled with the breeze, long grasses trembling violently as two figures tore across the sight. "My God David, they're going to hurt themselves if they aren't careful," Holly's voice chuckled through, a small figure trampling over the other._

_"Eh, it's fine," David reasoned, watching as the two trotted along the field, shadows dancing proudly in the late sun's rays. Abruptly, there came a bark, the front figure racing away from the hind. With her breaths shorter than the other, the smaller wolf soon caught up quickly. With a quick nip at the heel, the first yelped, her call echoing in the area._

_"That seems a lot of roughhousing for something that's fine," Holly grinned, "I mean, Tori just ran over her again!"_

_Shrugging, the officer laughed, "It's kind of funny. She can't do much to Trina anyway; Trina's the one with the huge-ass fangs."_

_"Language, David. Aren't you going to give this to my parents?" the lens turned towards his wife, Holly raising a brow._

_"I'll give them a copy," David admitted, "But then again, your dad calls them little shits."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Since Trina bit his little toe when she was one," David chuckled._

_As the two smaller figures continued to brawl down the hill, Holly sighed, watching as one was flung a foot or two in the air before landing with a short screech. "David, seriously, Tori's going to break a bone or something."_

_"Tori would never kill, nevertheless break a bone. See? She's being careful! She's still a learning pup," David humored proudly._

_"Well, honey, she's still a little strong for her age."_

_"Yeah, though you know if Trina really wanted to, she'd do a bit more than what Tori's doing with her all," he muttered, Holly nodding in agreement. "But Trina just needs to, you know, not be a ragdoll."_ _A long screech interrupted his thought process, the smaller wolf tearing away from the older, tail ruffled with a wet patch. "See? She's fine. Just needs to get into it!"_

_"I suppose," Holly gave in. She jumped, however, once a cloud of dust was compiled, leaving Trina to shake her fur violently to ensure no dust was caked in. "What just happened?"_

_"Oh, Tori did another burrowing thing again," David laughed, "See? There she is poking back out." His hand made its way into the frame, gesturing towards the small wolf as the camera zoomed in._

_"My god she's absolutely filthy."_

_"Well, this is a hunting trip honey, she's going to get dirty," the officer murmured._

_"Of course," Holly hummed, the elder daughter barking excitedly as the youngest raced towards the trees. Once reaching the trees herself, Trina turned her head about, not finding any sister in sight. Holly gasped as Tori threw herself from the branches of the trees, tackling her sister frantically. "Alright, David, this is going to get out of hand soon."_

_"Relax, the girls are just having fun," the officer piped up, the camera zooming across the field as the two figures sprinted across once again. "See? They're learning hunting skills."_

_"What I'm seeing is Tori absolutely running over Trina," the mother snorted, the lens flicking back towards her. She rolled her eyes, clutching her robe as a brisk chill raced down her spine._

_"You know," the camera panned back towards the two girls, both heads poking eagerly above the grasses, "If you're so cold, you could join them." As Holly began to retort, the camera's perspective zeroed towards the grass, David calling out, "Hey girls! Give your mom a hug!" The two faced each other with smug grins - as much as a wolf_ could _grin - before bounding up the small hill excitedly._

_"No! Girls- I swear if you listen to your dad we'll-" Her statement was interrupted by a shriek of giggles, the mother toppled over as two rather small wolves hurled themselves towards the woman. David, standing back far enough to have little to no dirt on his clothes, only barked his laughs, Holly swearing that she'd never let him sleep in the bedroom again._

_With chuckles dying, the officer ordered gently, "Alright girls, calm down, calm down." Obeying their father's wishes, the two young wolves settled down._

Jade furrowed her brows as the heads turned towards the screen, ears perking. Even with the small height difference - Trina just taller - it was nearly impossible to know who was who. Both held their heads high, brown, mousy fur coating their bodies from head to toe. No black smoked Tori's limbs, ears, tail or muzzle, leaving her identical to her sister.

_"Alright girls," Holly picked herself up, "You want to show Grandma and Grandpa Gonzalez how well you can turn?" The eldest yipped immediately, limbs cracking as she trotted towards the camera, morphing into a miniature werewolf._

_"Look at that," David hummed, "Little baby girl's almost my height!"_

"You're not turned though," _Trina husked, her tail wagging nevertheless._

_"Even so," he humored, turning towards the smaller wolf licking her mother's knee. "Tori!" Her head turned towards her father, tail wagging. "Aw, my other baby girl... She's still learning how to properly control herself," he explained to the camera, "An alpha like her dad needs some learnin' still. Alright! Come an' show Grandma and Grandpa!"_

_The brown wolf hopped enthusiastically, flawlessly morphing into a lengthy wolf-thing quickly._ "How was that dad?" _she asked, voice smooth as no words rattled out._

_"Very good," he bowed his head. "Now Holly! Let's see you go!"_

_She only rolled her eyes, stripping before abruptly morphing into one bigger than her daughters, a white star painting her chest._ "How was that? Did I do good?" _she teased, David chuckling heartily._

_"As good as ever... Now shall we hunt or what?" he answered, the screen then flicking black._

Jade blinked as the television whirled, switching to the next set of videos. The small brown wolf replayed over and over in her mind; it was a numbing shock, to say the least. She dully reminded herself the many times when watching her collection of horror films in her room with some booze standing at her bedside table she'd picture the gang all as monsters. Whenever films alike werewolves would come on, the figure in her mind would be the spitting image of what _was_ a reality.

Though, as she was taken from her thoughts, the thespian knew that the creature huddled in a bathroom corner, white, glowing eyes glaring out with black limbs had replaced that ghost from over a decade before.

Trina shifted in her seat, pencil scrawling along her paper as the television switched presenting a momentary blurred screen.

**_9/22/2002 - 19:34 PM  
Battery Life - 61_ ** **_%_ **

_"Alright, so Holly's out trying to look for some elk to bring home while the girls found a rabbit, by the looks of things," David narrated, angle facing down from the branches of trees. "So we've actually," the camera turned to a small cooler down below, "Found some good stuff for Thanksgiving... Er, not too much elk or things like that but some rabbits and I think Tori caught some duck in the pond over yonder..." He breathed in quietly, glancing out towards the moon. "Nice and full tonight- Well, not full but it's close to that. I think it won't be long until it is though... Girls absolutely love it out here anyway."_

_The camera view panned down towards the ground, Trina settling herself on a small bolder whilst Tori clutched the ground quietly, attention not swaying from the huddled tan ball right in front of the two girls. "There we go," he zoomed in, "Really good rabbit right there...I think they'll get it- Oh, wait, what's happenin'?"_

_Abruptly, the small critter tore from its inconvenient hiding spot, trampling towards Trina's rock. The sister yelped as paws scampered across her muzzle, the girl clutching the tip of her nose as Tori morphed, four paws hitting the ground. With dirt spraying everywhere, a small yelp sounded before David coughed._

_"Well let's see if," he drawled, looking down passed the large branch he was sitting on. With the limp rabbit in her mouth, Tori gave a soft bark, tail wagging enthusiastically. "Good job kiddo!" he praised, "Now go and we'll put it in the small little pile over there to clean them, alright- Be careful! Remember what I told you about the hunt! Good girl." He chuckled as the small wolf gently set the future meal in the case, her tail wagging in appreciation. "Been teaching her to kind of just not tear through everything, you know? Can't just play around with them..."_

_With a heave, he bounded from the tree, landing with a grunt as the camera shook. As it ceased its retaliation of being nearly dropped, the officer turned towards his eldest daughter. "Oh come on kiddo," he sighed, "You'll get some hunt, I know it. You already got some fish from the pond too!"_

"But I can't get anything that moves with four legs," _she whined, stomping her feet._

_"And Tori can't get her tiny little canines around slippery fish," he reasoned, a small wolf padding her way towards the two. "Aw," he cooed as a small pink tongue groomed Trina's calf, "She still loves you."_

Trina chuckled as her hand gripped her pencil, eyes watching the screen. Jade briefly glanced at the other, noting the small sniffs accompanying the light giggles.

_A small tail wagged lightly, doe eyes flicking towards the camera. "Hey Torio," David laughed, "You want to go find another rabbit?" Wiggling her rump up high, Tori barked. "Well go get some more stuff! We have a bunch of people visiting on Friday and we need you to get more things!" With her determination now set on her mission, the youngster bounded through the trees, eyes wide out, expecting some small critters. "Don't go too far, kiddo!" he called after her, earning a short yip._

_"Alright now, you want to go find something?" David asked as Trina scratched her ear._

"Yeah," _she nodded._ "I want to."

_"Well let's go to the pond then, alright?" Perking her attention, Trina raced from the small bolder towards the pool of water just a hundred yards from them. Jogging after her, Trina settled at the edge, eyes following the ripples of the water. Keeping quiet, the officer watched as smaller hands gripped the edge of the grass, nose nearly brushing against the water. Teeth flashed as a pink tongue brushed along her muzzle, dark eyes not leaving the moving depths._

_The grass rustled calmly behind them, the stars twinkling above._

_In a sudden motion, Trina dove her head to the water, limbs tensing as a flopping body wriggled in her mouth. She wrenched her head from the water - long hair from her sodden cheeks down from the pond water - the fish slowly ceasing its fight. With it limp in her grasp, her tail shook, David laughing proudly. "Good job, Trina! You're getting all of us dinner toni- LOOK OUT!"_

_Hair bristled as a blur of brow crushed into the sister's side, the fish flying from her mouth. Once the meal hit the ground the pond trembled as waves crashed in the middle. "Tori! What was that?" David snickered as two wolf heads poked out from the water._

"I just felt like having a bath and Trina was in my way," _Tori giggled, Trina growling half-heartedly. With a quiet chuckle and two grins at the camera, David sighed, mumbling something about needing more Jack Daniels._

A small smile pressed against Jade's lips, the night prior bringing her recollection of Tori's hunting tendencies. The sight of no gleaming horns in her proud achievement of finding a good hunt, however, was missing. The thespian found that the lack of all of the strange quirks of Tori's being made her skull pulse extensively. It was surreal finding nothing that would segregate her appearance than the other family members. She watched the television set buzz, Trina setting her pencil down before reaching for a few pens.

**_9/22/2002 - 20:11 PM  
Battery Life - 57%_ **

_"So...what did you just catch?" Holly's voice asked cheerfully from behind the lens, Trina - with her tanned skin gleaming in the moonlight - grinning cheekily from under a robe._

_"Well, I just got a, elk!" she smiled proudly, glancing down towards the hunt beside her, "And it can't really fit in the cooler." Holly chuckled as David's distant cheer sounded, a flying disc gliding through the air behind the eldest daughter._

_"So how did you get the elk?"_

_"You helped me and, uh, and we tackled it and then yeah," she nodded, twisting around as David jumped happily._

_"Did you see that? She jumped so high!"_

_"And I caught a deer!" Trina raised her arms._

_"Yeah! You sure did, and it's a really good one too!" he clapped, turning towards Tori. "Do you want to howl for her?" The youngest nodded excitedly, running towards a large trunk before hurling herself towards the taller branches. Claws scraped up the bark as Trina glanced towards the stars, her sister reaching towards them. With a strong bellow, Tori raised her head to the sky, her smooth, angelic vocals ringing through the air. It spoke of promise and the future of everlasting innocence, Trina cheering from down below as her sister continued._

_The wind carried her call towards the other predators of the forest, several other calls joining the half-Latina's._

_That night, the moon would smile down brightly, issuing a warm protection to all like the two girls._

A sinister wrench tolled through Jade's gut as the beautiful howl rang in her ears. Her weight shifted, sliding against the doorframe and before she knew it, with a horrible thud, she was eating carpet. Trina screeched from the bed, launching herself towards the wall in a blind terror. "Jade! What the fuck are you doing?" she snapped, clutching her heart.

"What does it look like?" Jade sighed, resting her chin on her hands.

Frowning, Trina scoffed before settling on her bed, glancing briefly at the television which froze at the next date. Dr. Retter stood in front of Tori as she stared into the camera, black horns gleaming in what light had entered the room with black staining her fur. With her frame hunched over, she still was twice the size of the small wolf from the previous videos. Jade glanced at the date, a morbid chill running down her spine.

**_9/29/2002 - 23:28 PM  
Battery Life - 53%_ **

The sister followed her gaze, glaring at the screen. "I don't watch any of the other videos...the rest are made for the Elite."

"Why's it in your room?"

Trina strolled towards the television set wearily, snapping it off before slowly seating herself on her bed. "They leave it in here because nobody would expect some important files on Tori would be in here... That, and I ask my dad to keep it in here so I can watch some of the older ones."

Standing up, Jade folded her arms, eyes to the ground. "So, she turned the week after?"

Shaking her head, Trina answered, "It was just the Saturday when my Grandma was staying over. She, erm...she got Tori sick."

"How?" came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

No answer came for a few minutes, the eldest furrowing her brows. "Nobody knows how it happened, actually, but... But, uh, she bit her and then...died," Trina mumbled. "But it wasn't...it wasn't a good night and after that, obviously she grew horns and everything but...after that...she had to visit Dr. Retter nightly to teach herself how to control herself when turned and get the medicine."

"The medicine?"

"I don't know... But it helps, a lot. It's just when she doesn't take it it's...not really good," Trina coughed, eyes to the edge of the bed. "Anyway, why are you here again?"

"I heard the TV," Jade gestured towards the blank screen, "And I had to change out of the damn glittery shit."

"You didn't do well-"

"You know what?" the goth reared, "I'll take a shower later." Trina arched a brow, glancing over the sparkling Lycan.

"You do make a good Edward -"

"You shut the fuck up," Jade snapped.

"- with you being all pale..." Trina finished with a coy grin. Silence fell between the two girls, both unsure as of what to add to the air. "But, er, Jade?" Trina asked as the moment ticked away, "Are you and Tori, er...together?" Jade remained quiet though pale eyes said all. Trina pursed her lips before adding, "It's just that you keep smelling like her and then she's smelling like you and it's just weird-"

Rolling her eyes, Jade growled, "Okay, yes, we are. Kind of... Just, shut it, no need to scream it out to the world." Another groan was produced once Trina asked about the topic of dates, the goth highly enthused. "Tonight to get away from you and your stupid questions." Trina only smirked as Jade grinned smugly, shaking her head.

Jade, with her steps towards the door, halted once Trina twisted around. "Wait, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to still mate with her or..." her question descended, teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek deciding it was a retarded question. "Never mind."

"Am I not supposed to? Is it now illegal or what?" Jade smirked, Trina giving a tired breath as a quick laugh.

Dark eyes narrowed at the Lycan curiously, Jade shifting with a sudden nervous pull. "She hasn't told you?" Trina murmured to herself, Jade shaking her head nevertheless. Deciding that asking anything else wouldn't bring a proper answer, Jade only carried on towards the stairs, making her way down.

**-(:)-**

She scowled, glaring at the hung planner along the wall with distaste. Of course it would have to be _that_ night, she had supposed. Though, reasonably, this was the second moon cycle since-

 _'No, don't think about it,'_ the singer shook her head wearily, running fingers through long strands of hair, dark eyes to the ground. Heaving a sigh, she reluctantly meandered towards the bedside table, opening the drawer with a soothing rhythm. With knuckles clenched around an orange canister, her steps padded her way towards the bathroom. Luckily, by this time, there wasn't any others to drag out of the bathroom (namely Trina) or literally head-butt them from the shower (once again, namely Trina).

The door softly clicked, leaving Tori in the oddly luminous light coating the tile floor. She blinked at the lights, dully recalling David replacing them the few days prior.

Her gaze then slid towards the white label stretching across orange, brows furrowed greatly. _'Trevor G. Lavoar...Twenty-seven moon cycles...one dose...take day of full moon...'_ The words blared in her mind, strikingly similar to her own. Dark eyes narrowed at the label, flicking through scrawled words she knew all too well. _'Doctor's notes: 3 doses per cycle...prescribed by Lothur Retter.'_ Teeth found her tongue easily, his stern gaze and tight smile flashing through her mind as it had done so along her television screen. Of course, mortals didn't _understand_ why the author had shut himself in his house for days at a time; though Tori sighed, knowing all too well.

Bolded red letters had raced across the banner at the bottom, reading, " **Lavoar Missing: Last Seen in Hollywood Blvd... Suspected Kidnapping... Possible Runaway...** "

The container had slammed against the counter a bit to hard for her liking, small veins of its creaking groans cracked along the thin piece of plastic; it was supposed to be manufactured to maintain her strength - any werewolf for the matter - though goblins, she concluded, never really understood the connection between density and force. With three tablets in her palm moments thereafter, she watched the glass fill to the almost-brim with water. Diving her head back, Tori felt the three sink to her tongue, immediately to be washed away with the tsunami of the water flushing in. Her body shuddered immensely, the glass set to the counter whilst hands gripped the edges firmly.

Grunting, the half-Latina closed her eyes, nails digging into the counter top. " _God_ ," she snapped, glaring out towards the medication. The pills sat there languidly, merely staring back with distain. One long, rattling breath shook from her mouth, her body twitching to her enjoyment.

After a few moments, the glass was rinsed out and the teen strolling through the door way, body occasionally jerking. She slipped the canister quietly into the desk's drawer, pausing as eyes became set between her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she twisted around before they blinked open, Jade leaning against the door frame. Her body twitched, a light blush forming across her cheeks as a studded brow raised.

"Suddenly have ticks or what?" Tori grinned wearily as the goth smirked devilishly, pale eyes gentle. "Do you always foam at the mouth or..."

"No," the half-Latina shook her head, glancing to the ground as the newcomer settled to her bed comfortably. "It's just, well...yeah. Only when I take the medication. This, _this_ kinda is where most of the 'Rabid Lycanthropy' comes from... I mean, there's...but yeah," she shrugged lamely, Jade nodding nevertheless. "Why are you in my room?"

Rolling her eyes, Jade snapped, "Because I'm in heat and I want to come in and just eventually hurl you through the window." Cheeks warmed furiously to her pleasure, the goth chuckling maliciously. "No, you're watching 'Don't You Cry' with me right now."

"Wha-" Tori began to whine, "Why now? Why _ever_?"

"Because you fucking bit my neck and then keep on dodging it! This is the last day it's airing and we-are-watching-it- _now_!" the goth snarled, wrenching the singer from her bed.

Whimpering, the youngest Vega growled, "But _I_ have an essay!"

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize about the updating...these chapters are long and I do need to get them finished. Luckily, 8-12 are pretty much done and the rest other than the next one or two aren't. And chapter 13 is the one I wanted to do last since it's the last one. Good? Good...because that's how I'm doin' it.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :)


	6. Watch [VI.]

_Watch_

_"_ _Look at or observe attentively, typically over a period of time..."_

_-Look it up on google_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Leaning against the couch's back, she smiled calmly towards the television screen. The spoon scraped against the bowl before shoveling its contents between her teeth. Her brow raised towards the screen, a woman walking through the kitchen dismally. _"Oh he'll never love me!"_ she wept. Rolling her eyes, the television soon switched black, her empty bowl proving no use. Shuffling towards the kitchen, she scratched her shoulder, placing the silverware and dish into the sink.

The half-Latina lifted her attention, barking, "Tori! Hurry-up! We have school in forty minutes!"

"Alright! Alright!" came the sister's call, "Jesus Trina, you normally take ages and you're now yelling at me? I just got out of the shower!"

"Why did you just get out?" Trina spat back.

"Because you told me that beauty takes time!"

"Yours doesn't!" the elder sister bellowed back, arms crossed.

"And yet yours obviously takes hours! I'll be down in five minutes!" Trina bit her bottom lip, grimacing at the words; perhaps she should have said a different sentence that _didn't_ entail that her own beauty - which she was adamant about - took more time to perfect than that of her sister's. Nevertheless, her steps elongated towards the stairs, halting once the doorbell's gentle call rang through the room. Groaning savagely, Trina marched her way towards the door, quickly glancing up the stairs. In a couple of clicks, the door was pulled open, revealing two sharp-suited men standing at the door.

Her stomach churned morbidly as the taller of the two - standing to the right with sleek, platinum hair running to his shoulders - greeted her with a grueling voice. Both stared with a false smile each, both wicked in their own right. The taller man watched with what could have been kind eyes if it weren't for the stark grey veining through green. Meanwhile, the other stood with his hands behind his back, black suit matching the partner's as dark, gleaming eyes shone with a subtle red flare.

She blinked nervously at the two elves - unmistakably elves as she's seen too many alike before - hairs prickling against the collar of her shirt relentlessly.

"Why hello miss," the left bowed with a Cheshire grin, "How may you do this fine morning?" Dark eyes sept passed the two, glancing at the ominous clouds behind. Her brain racked against her skull, prompting the gears to slowly turn.

"Uh... Â¿De Donde eres?" she wheezed.

The right elf blinked, furrowing his brows. He turned towards the other, glaring in a mild shock. "Er... Would you like to talk with us out here for a moment? We want to ask a few questions...we're new here," the second elf - a brunette - continued.

"Â¿Eres de la NASA?" Trina garbled wildly, her thoughts ramming into one another to squeeze through her teeth all at once.

"She doesn't speak English, Morten," the first muttered, "We have to go about it a different way."

Growling, the second snapped, "Do you speak English? At all?"

"No- no much English... No speak English much," Trina waved her arms.

Sighing, Morten rolled his eyes. "Alright," he sneered, displeasure lacing his mellow tone, "Would you like to come out here and talk to us?" Trina narrowed her eyes at his slow speaking, his hands gesturing towards the concrete beside him. Trina blinked dumbly at him, Morten growling distastefully. "We talk," he tried again, "Out here we stand. Got it?"

Rapidly shaking her head, Trina babbled as she pointed to her bare feet, "No quiero mis pies sucios, el suelo estÃ¡ sucio, asÃ­ que me quedo aquÃ­." She gestured towards the ground frantically, both of the elves taking a long breath. Both excused themselves for a moment, shuffling several yards from the door.

"Just ask her if this is the Vega household!" the first barked quietly, Trina hearing her heart thump erratically behind her ear. "We'll come back later if we have to, we just need to make sure at this point."

"Scylla and Charybdis said to get her _tonight_ you idiot!" Morten snapped quietly, Trina furrowing her brows.

"Well, that's not going to happen in broad daylight if we don't even know where they are!"

"The address set is here, not anywhere else," the brunette glared towards the plating hanging along the wall.

Rolling his eyes, the blond growled, "But we have those documents which are a decade old. They could have moved."

"Alright, _alright_ , fine! We'll see with this crazy girl if they are here," Morten grumbled, marching towards the door. "Okay now..." he started, "Is this the Vega house? And speak _English._ "

Nodding, the teen muttered in a broken form of the language wanted, "House? House? Si, house." Morten groaned, the other coming up behind him.

"Well, she knows what house means..." he admitted quietly.

"So ask her!"

Clearing his throat, Morten asked, "So, is this the _Vega_ house?"

"Vega? Vega? House Vega?" Trina repeated, shaking her head wildly, "No, no... Lopez house, this Lopez house."

As the second fumed, his face contorting into a deep shade of red, the first shook his head slowly. Raising a hand, he passed the shorter of the two, asking quietly, "Do you have family who speaks better English?"

"No, no," Trina shook her head, beads of sweat forming at her palms, "I speak English for family. I still being teached." She internally grimaced, vaguely reminding herself the resemblance of her and derogatory videos online; videos, which, she had laughed at anyhow. Her eyes widened as she held up a finger, muttering, "Sister knows some...she'll help," as floorboards creaked at the top of the stairs, the elves unaware. Nodding calmly, the first glanced at the other, Morten sputtering at the ease of communication.

Turning around, Trina barked, "Â¡No bajes! Â¡No bajes! Â¡GrÃ­tame desde arriba de las escaleras, pero no te atrevas a bajar, o veraz!"

Catching the drift, Tori snarled, "Â¿Por que no deberÃ­a bajar? Â¿QuiÃn chingaos esta en la puerta?!"

"Te lo dire despuÃ©s, solo no bajes, quiero que me esperes!" Trina barked in an accusatory tone, waving her hands in aggression. Scoffing, she twisted around, muttering to the two, "Stupid, stupid... Won't help, too lazy."

"Okay..." the first nodded, adding, "Now long have you been at this house?"

"One...two month," Trina raised her fingers, index and pointer at her right hand.

Morten, his features calm once more, questioned, "Do you know where the Vega's are?"

"Vega?" Trina asked, "Vega gone, no Vega here. Only Lopez."

With a nod of finality, the first muttered, "Moved." Turning towards Trina, he gave a tight smile before adding, "Thank you miss... Hope the weather suits you well." With that, the two stormed off, Trina not moving until the sound of a van's engine - a black van no doubt - turned the corner, vanishing into the daylight.

The door clicked shut before locking, Trina then wheezing as she slid down the smooth surface. Steps crept down the steps hesitantly, Tori glancing down at her sister as she trembled violently against the door. "What's wrong? Who was here?" she asked, Trina shutting her eyes before placing her hands over her forehead.

"They know where we are," she whimpered quietly, "If dad or mom or you answered the door they'd know..." Tori's knees met the ground before her sister, eyes down at the crumpled figure.

"What?"

"I-I told them that we moved and a Lopez family lived here and- and, _God_ Tori, they know," Trina blinked, eyes watering softly, "They were just here."

"What?" the singer repeated, "Who's here? D'you mean- D'you mean the- the hunters?" Trina nodded slowly, bringing a heavy weight at Tori's chest. She choked out a sob before backing into the couch, meeting the ground with a whine. "I- I don't...I don't want to be- to be taken and...and... _fucking hell._ "

"Tori, Tori," Trina gasped, "Calm down a bit...we need to get to school-"

"How do you know they aren't watching us?" the half-Latina snapped, the older teen grimacing.

"I- I don't know, but they'd be idiots if they took anyone in bright daylight," she muttered, adding, "We'll take the busy road just to make sure. We need to tell mom and dad immediately... Better the whole group." Tori only buried her head between her knees, arms wrapped around herself. Quietly, Trina leaned forward, holding her little sister in her embrace, muttering sweet supports to keep the two calm.

"H-how did you get them to believe you?" Tori sobbed quietly, her shivering slowing as she detatched herself from her sister's shoulder.

"I don't think they really know there's two Vega daughters... I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have much information on me; I'm not exactly a part of the Occult Elite and I'm not the witiko here," she mumbled, Tori grimacing.

"I guess dad was right," Tori murmured, "The little things are the ones that are going to hold them back... What kind of morons don't have anything on close relatives?" Trina merely shrugged, internally praising herself as her sister rested her chin on her shoulder. "Thank you Trina..." she muffled, the eldest nodding.

"Come on...let's go. I'll tell the others once we get to school," Trina promised, the two getting to their feet. On sudden alert, both scrambled for their bags and other various items, strides bounding towards the car sitting outside against the curb. Tori slipped in quickly, eyes down to her lap. Glancing at the side mirror, Trina bit her lip, knowing they'd be late. Even so, she pressed on with the engine grumbling, going to path vowed for the sake of her trembling sister beside her.

**-(:)-**

The empty hall stood in a desolate silence, the door clicking with the girls' footsteps the only couple things splicing through the atmosphere. "Just get to class, I'll call them quickly," Trina motioned, the youngest nodding before darting down the hall. Breathing softly, Trina leaned against her own locker, teeth gnawing at her inner cheeks as the phone rang.

 _"Trina? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_ came a gruff answer, the girl heaving a quick sigh.

"I am at school," she muttered, "But this is urgent. I already tried calling my dad and mom but they won't pick up."

The man behind the line hummed thoughtfully. _"Well, they are at their jobs..."_

"Anyway, I need to tell you something important, so...could you tell them?"

_"Me?"_

Scoffing, Trina growled, "Yes Travis! You! It's urgent to know for the sake of Tori's life!"

Travis sighed quickly, asking, _"Alright, what is it?"_

"Don't have that bored tone with me! Who signed you up to answer the phone anyway?"

 _"Your dad... Said it'll help me with communication,"_ he answered smoothly.

"It's not working."

_"Well, obviously not."_

Trina gripped her forehead, closing her eyes as she exhaled through her nose. "Someone came to the door this morning after I ate my breakfast and -"

 _"Let me guess...the new pair of studded stilettoes you bought,"_ Travis mumbled lamely.

"- I answered to two elves... And what the hell is wrong with you, you _jackass_?!" she spat, Travis flinching on the other side of the line.

Clearing his throat, the man quickly asked seriously, _"What the hell do you mean by 'two elves?' They don't go knocking on everyone's door like Jahovah's witnesses!"_

"And what's telling us they don't?" Trina growled, adding, "We've been having trouble finding out where they are and how then when they're kidnapping everyone! These two came up to the door and I just spat Spanish gibberish at them to go away!"

_"I keep forgetting you actually speak Spanish... Now how the hell did you do that?"_

"They were asking if my house was our house and I said we moved and that a Lopez family was residing now," Trina explained. The teen shook abruptly once footsteps sounded from the hall. She immediately grimaced upon recognizing them; Mr. Dickers wasn't good company. Cringing, her own steps shuffled towards the janitor's closet, the door shutting quietly just as the vice principal strolled by, whistling what sounded like _Let it Shine_.

_"M'kay... Now they did believe you right?"_

"I don't think they recognized me," Trina shot a quick glance around the room, sighing in relief once she hadn't seen any janitor. "But yeah, I think so."

Travis, scratching his long beard, muttered, _"Well, they aren't going to be fooled for long...if they have the proper documents."_

"They did actually say something about them...one of them was talking about how what they had was ten years old," the teen murmured quietly, still hesitant about being caught.

 _"Right...right..."_ Travis hummed, _"We best be careful... We can't exactly have you moved out with all of the shit hiding in the basement. It'd be a nightmare if we forgot some or lost any during a move."_ Trina nodded solemnly, the man continuing. _"Well, thanks for telling me. I'll get this information to the rest."_

"Thank-you," Trina replied, breathlessly.

 _"No problem,"_ came an answer before the line went dead. As she pocketed the pear-phone, Trina breathed slowly, feeling the heavy weight on her chest lifted - only barely.

**-(:)-**

Its shrieked marked the usual sequence of the school's periods, marking the end of the first class. Jade pushed herself from her seat, ignoring the snickers behind her as the small group recounted the several humorous scenes from the film presented that day. While in the mist of their laughter, the goth roamed through the room, striding promptly through the door to melt into the swarm of people heading to their individual second - or first if their schedule was awkward - period. Her eyes traveled calmly along the walls as she turned various corners, finding herself beside the closed, calculus door.

"So, wait, do you mean that the clown killed Jamie? I thought Jennifer did," a mellow voice drew her attention to the side, two boys leaning against the lockers, reviewing the recent horror movie released. With a small sneer, Jade whipped into the classroom once the door creaked open, not even waiting as students filed to stride out; she'd wanted to see the movie herself.

Once seating herself in her usual spot, Jade flicked her eyes along the board, heaving a soft breath. The board read, _'Work on the worksheets from Monday. 1st, 2nd and 3rd period, be good for the substitute. And for 4th, if I'm not there, be good. :)'_

Rolling her eyes at the small smile scrawled beside the words, the thespian pulled out her notebook, mechanical pencil in hand. Luckily, most of the problems were already completed, leaving only half a page to do. As her pencil began scratching along the paper, students shuffled to their seats, some groaning at the board, making plans to do the opposite as recommended. The substitute, as Jade noted subconsciously, hadn't walked back into the classroom just yet. Even so, she carried on with her ministrations, completing two problems already.

 _'Seventeen to go,'_ she internally drawled.

However, her pencil stopped for a fraction of a second once a bag was dropped on the ground beside her, pale eyes sweeping to her left. Setting her gaze back to the paper, Jade asked, "Trina a nuisance this morning?" With a question done and no answer, the thespian lifted her head, finding Tori fidgeting, her hands running through her hair as she nervously gazed down at her paper. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" the half-Latina hummed, glancing to her right. "Oh, erm... I'm fine, just having a weird day," she chuckled quietly, eyes perceiving quite the opposite.

"Vega..." Jade drawled, arching an eyebrow. As Tori remained hesitant, drawn back to her work, the goth cocked her head to the side. "Tori...what's wrong?" Shaking her head, Tori breathed 'not now,' silencing the other teen. Nodding slowly, Jade jumped in her seat once a thunderous roar sounded from the front of the room, bringing Tori's just-as-anxious gaze with the other students.

"Alright little scums!" Mr. Dickers barked ruthlessly, "The substitute from the first period found herself 'sick' -" he air quoted "- and had to go back home. So, now I'm watching all of you delinquents..." His coal eyes made their way to the two girls from before, narrowing in disgust. "And my eyes'll be on you two in particular...especially from what you pulled the last three detentions."

"'Oh,'" Jade mocked quietly, just enough for Tori to hear, "'And my eyes'll be on you two in particular... _especially_ from what you pulled the last three detentions...' What? Didn't like sour milk in your Star Wars metal lunch box?" The singer chortled lightly, teeth flashing a quick smile before the class was ordered to get back to work.

"And _no_ talking!" he barked, quieting the lone question of the nervous boy at front who'd wondered if they could follow the teacher's usual protocol. And so, the class remained silent, jotting down their work - even those who hadn't had that in mind beforehand. Jade, having finished her own several minutes before the bell, kept her gaze around, constantly flicking back towards the girl beside her. She watched as Tori pressed on through her least favorite subject - one that Jade never really opposed to - with her eyes moving about the pages intently. Jade knew Tori still wanted that 'A,' even with the difficulties with the subject.

As time blossomed within her time in her fantasies, the bell did eventually ring, excusing all from their seats as the vice principal remained in his seat, eyes down at his phone. With both girls striding out the door, Jade grunted quickly, snatching the singer's wrist. "Closet-now," she snapped, Tori blinking in puzzlement.

"But- But Sikowitz-"

" _Now_ ," Jade ordered, dragging the other behind her through the swarm of people. Opening a door - not one to the main hall but a janitor's closet used nonetheless - Jade trudged Tori inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ throw me in here!" the half-Latina muttered hotly, adding, "I may be able to lift four-hundred pounds but the walls still hurt."

Gasping, Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh quit being a big wuss, you're the one with horns sticking out of her head like a battering ram." Doe eyes glared through the dimly lit room, eyes carefully blinking around for any other person. Luckily, however, the closet chosen was the smallest of the five, the two girls barely able to not brush against each other. "Now," Jade began in a softer tone, "What happened? You said you'd tell." Nodding, Tori gripped her biceps carefully, sinking back against the wall as the goth fell to her knees in unison. "Tori?"

Jade inhaled sharply as arms abruptly wrapped around her collar, awkwardly pulling her into a tight embrace. With her own hands locked behind Tori's lower back, the half-Latina explained in a croak, "Well...uh, some people knocked on the door and Trina answered..."

"Who?" Jade whispered softly.

"Th-the Witiko Hunters," Tori sobbed quietly, "And- And they came for me but Trina confused them and got them to leave but...but..." Jade furrowed her brow as her neck grew wet, hot tears burning her ring of scars. She grimaced, careful not to move the distressed girl either way. She hushed her quietly, rocking Tori slowly before the closet grew silent.

"Hey," she whispered, asking, "Do you want to go to a park after lunch?"

"Don't want them to find me," Tori rasped, startled.

"I mean where nobody could find us, just to sit and talk some...just to get everything off your mind," Jade offered, Tori hesitantly nodding. "We can drive out a little further along the beach, right? I know this restricted site where they'd shoot anybody wondering around...m'kay?"

"And you expect us to be fine?"

Shrugging as the half-Latina pulled away, Jade murmured, "We would be fine once we pull the bullets out, right? Unless they're rusty." Tori giggled softly, the goth brushing a loose hair from her face. "That, and they don't shoot wolves..."

"Oh, okay," Tori grinned, "Now what about ones with horns?"

"Just run fast enough where they don't see them," Jade offered, Tori sighing softly. "Now come on, we have to get to class."

"Alright," Tori nodded, getting to her feet as Jade reached for the door. Stepping out to the deserted corridor, the goth turned as Tori stumbled with eyes sheepishly glancing at her. "Uh..."

"Wearing clown shoes?" Jade muttered, unimpressed. Tori merely shrugged, following the goth as they made their way to class.

Once their steps trailed to Sikowitz' room, the teacher wasn't to be seen. Turning to Beck who lounged in his chair, Tori mumbled, "Er, is he here today?"

"He's hiding in the box over there trying to scare Andre," he gestured towards a shivering cardboard box in the corner.

Furrowing her brows, the goth growled, "Why? Seems stupid."

"Oh it is," the Canadian agreed, Robbie and Cat nodding along as various other students only glanced at the _Home Depot_ label on the side, "Though he wants to see if Andre can act better as someone who's being scared than actually scaring people."

"Makes sense," Jade mumbled, seating herself in an empty chair beside her ex while Tori took the spot beside Cat. Eyes glided towards the back door as it opened cautiously.

The box rattled in annoyance, the teacher's voice rasping, "Quiet down children! You can't be talking and yapping about me in a box!"

Smirking, the musician stood with his arms crossed, eyes surveying the box in front of him. "Hi Sikowitz," Andre greeted, the teacher yelping before hauling himself from the cardboard's confines.

"God, you kids and not being able to be scared!" Sikowitz cursed, folding his arms.

"Aww... Is someone pouting?" Tori asked with a smile.

"It's stupid," Jade chipped in, few others nodding along.

The teacher glanced around the room, his scowl creasing his features. "No..." Even so, he got up to his feet, brushing off his long various shirts. "Now come on kids, let's carry on with the lesson."

**-(:)-**

"God that was a nightmare," Andre muttered, shouldering his bag as his strides followed that of Tori's. She nodded in agreement, ears still ringing from the sudden fire alarm. "You think they might have changed them a bit?" he turned to his best-friend, scratching his ears.

"Maybe a little," Tori laughed, halting at the end of the short line before the Festus' truck. "Oh look, he added that weird sandwich he promised," she jerked her chin towards the food list.

Frowning, he murmured, "Ah yeah, he did... You going to buy it?"

"Why not?"

Both shared a knowing grin, stepping languidly as the line moved forward, the students handling food eagerly setting off to their tables. Once up at the window, Festus poked his head out, asking for the orders. "Erm, two of the tuna sandwiches," Andre fished for his wallet, Tori lightly whacking his arm. "I can get it," he grinned as their food was rummaged for, "I got a paycheck."

"Oh," the half-Latina raised her brows brightly, "Wait, did you get the job?"

"Uh huh. I mean, it's not going to be for a while...it's only folding Christmas presents at the mall but it'll do- Thanks," he nodded, giving the money before receiving food. Festus waved them off as Andre described his duties which were surprisingly strict. "A fucking elf hat... Who the hell would want to _wear_ that? Anyway, what are you doing for the break?"

Shrugging as she slid her bag from her shoulder, seating herself at an empty table - their usual spot taken - she answered, "Dunno... We'll have a quiet Christmas I think but, I mean, not much else."

"Fair enough, fair enough," Andre bit into his sandwich, his expression slow to come. "This isn't bad actually..."

"Yeah..." Tori muffled, taking another bite. Once giving a glance towards the smiling musician, she rolled her eyes. "Alright, what is it? What are you doing over break?"

"How d'you know?" he widened his eyes with a cheeky grin. Tori scoffed with a sharing smile, Andre giving in. "Well...I may be seeing a girl before Christmas..."

"Do tell, do tell," Tori prodded, the teen giving a hearty laugh in turn.

"Well, alright, so my neighbor is going out of town for the week and his daughter, Alexandria -"

"Uh huh..."

"- will be staying. So," he shrugged, "We planned to go out and she may or may not take me to her place."

Raising a brow, Tori folded her arms. "Oh, okay...I see, you're going to -" Andre nodded, practically bouncing excitedly in his seat "- watch some TV and chill for the night!"

"You know this is why you'll never get laid before college," Andre growled teasingly, Tori scoffing hotly.

With her hands on her hips, she asked, "Now what is that supposed to mean? I can round up anyone with these hips?"

"That are straight from your shoulders to your knees?"

"Andre!" Tori whacked his shoulder, the musician laughing.

"I'm _kidding_ , jeez... But seriously," he waved over incoming traffic, "I don't think you'll find yourself under the sheets with anyone 'till college. Or you get wasted at one of those Northridge parties."

"Okay, two things... One, not a virgin and two, I've already drank alcohol before."

Choking on his new bite, Andre coughed, "Jesus Tori! Before _me_? Now, for the latter, you do mean sipping on wine that your mom let you have when you're thirteen, right?"

Holding her sandwich, Tori muttered, "You can say that..."

"Now please don't tell me it was with Ryder, _please_. That dude's ego is a thousand times bigger than his dick probably," Andre wheezed.

"Oh," Tori glanced towards the goth as she settled with her coffee, pale eyes leveled with a mischievous smirk, "It wasn't him."

"The other kid; the one that you sprayed cheese with?"

"Yeah, Vega, got all desperate and horny before coming to Hollywood Arts? Back of his mom's mini van?" she snorted, Tori crossing her arms whilst Beck slowly took his seat.

As the half-Latina retorted her response, he asked, "Uh... Who's doing Eleanor and Park thing here?"

The conversation halted morbidly, three heads turning slowly towards Beck as he sunk in his seat, a small blush crossing his cheeks. "Have you seriously read that?" Andre cocked his head, folding his arms.

"It was a bad White Elephant, okay? And my mom made me read it before I moved to my trailer," Beck immediately stammered defensively.

Scoffing, Jade grumbled, "Well now I know where you got the inspiration from for our first time..."

"We were young!"

"It was just a year ago!" Jade snapped, adding, "Jesus _Christ_ Beck! Read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ before asking for my scissors and handcuffs?"

"Wait," Tori furrowed her brows, "Why do you have handcuffs?"

"I bet your dad has plenty of those," Jade snorted.

"He's a police officer!"

The table halted in their small, lighthearted bickering once a tire rolled across the courtyard, Sinjin and Burf racing after it with Sikowitz barking orders. "I swear you two are the worst at handling props! And where's my coconut I asked for Burf?"

"You didn't tell me any-"

"He's just having a bad day Burf!" Sinjin reminded his friend, still hiking his gangly body after the loose tire.

Moments passed, allowing for the several tables to go back to their chatter. "What the hell is wrong with our school?" Tori wondered, the three others muttering their individual remarks. With that, each dove in to their food, briefly greeting Cat and Robbie as they joined the table. With their own trays out, the two continued their discussion over the ending of the popular show, _Dancing Bears._ None really listened, however, keeping to their foods before Andre had pushed his tray away, patting his stomach.

"Nine out of ten would buy again," he grinned, Tori raising a brow.

"Why not a ten?" she asked.

"Eh," he hummed, "The cheese is a bit off but other than that it's good."

Nodding her understanding, Tori glanced over as Beck wiped his mouth, stomach full with his pizza. "Well, I do have some news," he brought in, the rest listening intently - and Jade continued to chomp on her burrito. "So, I brought my truck in to have a little check up," he quirked a brow towards Tori who shrugged sheepishly, "And was able to get everything fixed."

"That's good...my dad could-"

"Nah," he waved, "My dad was the one who looked at it. Said it wasn't expensive enough to pay him."

Furrowing her brows, the half-Latina muttered, "But it kinda ran into a tree..."

"Didn't hit it though," Jade replied, adding, "If my memory serves correctly anyway."

Setting his puppet - since Rex was indeed a puppet - Robbie asked, "So, wait...I don't think I'm getting this... So Trina nearly trashed the car because you two had a stomach bug? How the hell would that happen?"

Snorting, Jade muttered, "Some stomach bug," underneath her breath. She yelped quietly once a quick foot stamped on her own, pale eyes glaring to the singer beside her; she'd forgotten that Tori was strong. "Well," she cleared her throat, turning to Beck, "You could ask that to Trina yourself."

The actor bobbed his head, smirking lightly. "Well, speak of the devil." And indeed Trina came, arms full of her bags and food. Her expression was neutral, finding her sister at the table.

"Make room for me," she grunted, voice tainted with a false sense of normality as she squeezed in between the ex couple, Beck sliding for room.

"You know...there is room over here," Andre gestured towards the empty seat beside Cat.

Shuffling nervously, Beck muttered, "It's fine..." He twisted towards Trina, a brow arched. "So, how did you scratch my car again? Tori said you almost ran into a tree..."

"There was some jackass in the neighborhood and pulled out when I wasn't expecting," Trina mumbled smoothly, the lie easily taken. "But did you get it fixed?"

"Sure did," he nodded. "Do you guys want to see it?" All chirped their answer, shuffling for their bags as Beck stood from his seat. With the majority finished with their food, Trina still snacking on her salad, all followed him as he dove his fist into his pocket. Pulling out his keys as they weaved through the parking lot, his truck beeped loyally. "See?" he leaned against it proudly.

"It's all clean and nice!" Cat exclaimed, rubbing her sleeve along the bumper.

"Cool," Andre grinned, Robbie parroting the motion before stumbling over the curb.

"Got the front tires replaced, the back ones are fine, just needed to get some mud out... Erm, got it cleaned obviously but needed to do that for a while. Let's see..." Beck searched through his explanations, eyes wondering for the new additions, "Got a new bobble head in the front." The group chuckled at the nodding Hawaiian Beagle with a ukulele in its paws, drooping eyes creased with an awkward wide smile. "Uh...and, oh, and I got the back seat stitched right up too... You can see the stitching but I'll just say it adds character."

"What in Christ's name did you girls do to his car?" Andre spun towards the trio, all staring with wide eyes. "Trina, did you scuff up the road that hard that it's seat popped a vessel?"

Giving a small grin, she shook her head. "I don't actually know how that happened...do you?"

As Jade gave the same answer, Tori mumbled, "Well... I- I don't really know actually. But hey! You got your car fixed up and ready to go! _And_ you have a little Bobbin' Buddy."

"Bobbin' Buddy...like the name," Beck folded his arms, nodding towards the newly named pal. All glanced towards the school as the bell rung, Trina giving a forceful complaint about having to eat in class again. "Well, we'll have to get to class then," he sighed, locking his prized possession. Once he found Tori and Jade not leaving the curb, he tilted his head to the side. "Uh...what are you two doing?"

"Ditching," Jade muttered, quickly adding, "Had Vega bet on a show Saturday and she got it wrong so now we're doing what I'd like to do."

"Alright...I'll get your home works then," he nodded, waving the two off before jogging over to join the others.

Giving a short laugh, the thespian began to stroll towards her own set of wheels. "What?" Tori hummed, dodging a racing student as he bounded for class, bag of lunch in his hands.

"I swear you're making me a dreadful liar," Jade murmured, gesturing towards her neck. Both slowed their pace at her car, Jade's hands roaming for her keys.

"It does get easier," the half-Latina sighed uneasily. "Anyway," she continued with her hand on the handle, "Where are we going?"

"Northwood Cabins," Jade answered, the car unlocking. Her gaze blinked up once the car remained closed, awaiting the passengers to enter. "What?" she asked as Tori furrowed her brows with a small smile.

Shaking her head, Tori mumbled, "Nothing," slipping into her seat. Not taking that as an answer, the goth closed the door behind her once she seated herself, brow arched with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Oh come on..." Jade prompted, the engine starting to rumble, "What is it about Northwood Cabins? Not your style?"

Chuckling, the half-Latina admitted, "Well...I was a bit nervous about the park but Northwood Cabins is really safe."

"Really?" Jade snorted, "They have a murder case there at least once a decade."

"Not like that," Tori hummed, "And most of them aren't murder."

"Really? What about the Weiser, Hatchmen and Fourtner families? They go up in flames and walk out?"

Smirking to herself, Tori managed to suppress a laugh, stifling it with her sleeve. "No Jade, Northwood Cabins is owned by a rather protective vampire," she muttered, "And most of the times, they're either turned to a werewolf or vampire."

"What logic's that?" Tori only shrugged, murmuring something about the protective vampire _not_ being one of the most morally clean. Leaving the matter be, the Lycan pulling out from the parking spot. She found herself not having too much trouble - as she'd done this several times the year prior - eyes steady on the road. The half-Latina sat calmly in the seat beside her, Jade's thoughts betraying herself for a split second; she found it odd how Tori, the angelic angel, would be sitting in her car, ditching. Though, as she remembered clearly, Tori wasn't as well behaved as most would've taken her for - not that Jade was necessarily one to judge.

She internally chuckled at the thought, body mindlessly driving down the road with the half-Latina watching the buildings go past. Clearing her throat, she turned to the driver. "So, how did you know about Northwood Cabins?" she asked, Jade blinking in mild surprise.

"Oh, erm...my dad used to take me and my brother up there with my mom," she explained, "That, though, was before he got the raise and divorced my mom so...yeah. I can still remember the cabin he used to take us to; it's one of the reserved ones owned by my uncle."

Nodding, Tori settled to the back of her seat, replying, "I've never been up there. Trina says its nice from the few people who invited her from some parties."

"I wouldn't patronize her for that. Lucky she got to go up," Jade muttered honestly; she also didn't deny the fact that she'd significantly warmed up to Trina since October. "Whenever I'd, uh, I'd go up there, I'd always sneak outside at night and just look at the moon..." she hummed quietly.

Tori nodded softly, a small smile flickering. "I do miss it...a lot really but, I don't think I've seen it face to face without my medication," she murmured, adding, "I'd just like to run out their turned and just do whatever."

"Why can't you?" the thespian asked softly.

Sighing, the half-Latina murmured, "It's too much of a risk." Nothing else was added to the comment, Jade remaining quiet as the car trucked on.

**-(:)-**

Trees raced along the road, doe eyes flicking with a calm aura around the teen. She breathed softly as the internal conflict on whether or not to tell her parents was such a good idea. For one, they'd know she skipped almost half of school and Holly would be able to smell the pine. On the other hand, she could say she wasn't _two_ hours away, and just spent the day out in the wooded area around the house. _'No, then that would make Jade look like she was just throwing me out in the open,'_ her thoughts chided, Tori heaving a quiet breath. Perhaps she should just say where she was just to get it done with.

Wheels eased to a slow halt, eyes blinking as the car clicked with its left arrow, pale eyes shifting to the sides of the road. Turning the corner, Tori watched as the wheels rolled into the depths of the nature around them. Musty water filled her nostrils, brows furrowed as her attention was set down towards the twisting path down below. "The cabin's down further...we'll have to walk over," Jade muttered, the half-Latina slowly nodding.

"Okay...we're going in the cabin?"

"Well, I think it'd be best if we left our clothes there and took quick showers after," Jade mumbled, adding, "And you could see the lake and field right out in the open." The car stopped at the small parking space, the engine hushing as doors slammed at the side of it. Tori grinned, finding herself ecstatic with the wondering critters all around; she should have known that the cabin would resemble Jade's personality - secluded. Once eyes were set on the wooden cabin below, stone lining much of the architectural piece, an odd sigh or relief came from her. "What?" Jade arched a brow, steps coming to an abrupt stop once Tori had taken a moment to ravish in the scenery around her. "Staring at the Mona Lisa?"

With the slight damper in her observations, Tori glared towards the goth. "It's just pretty, that's all," she mumbled, following the snickers before her.

"Come on," Jade jerked her head, "Let's go." Both girls followed the trail, eyes glancing at the birds chirping and the rodents skirting off. Their steps crunched all the way to the front door, Tori reading, '33' posted on the plate beside the mail-slip. The door creaked as it opened, Jade stepping inside the house cautiously, pocketing the fairly new - though in reality it was more unused - key in her pocket. Her attention spilled to the walls with the hung pictures, finding bits and pieces of her childhood littered about. A girl with long, brunette hair and stark eyes grinned at the camera, waters knee high. In another picture, a boy leapt from a rather large jump, hurling himself and his similar flying hair to the blue below. Jade gave a grim smile as eyes set on an old picture - just recently dusted, as she noted - of four looking out towards the woods, a man holding a woman's hand behind their children's backs.

Tori came to her side. "You look happier there," she murmured, the thespian nodding.

"That was before everything went to shit," Jade replied quietly.

Having nothing to comment, Tori only continued to look at the picture, the simplicity and innocence of Jade's childhood - a fragment of it, as she imagined - reflected upon. The thespian strolled to another framed picture hung from the wall. It was just a portrait of her in the first or second grade yearbook. Tori laid her eyes on that one too, eyes flicking across the hesitant smile and cheerful glint in the pale eyes. Her gaze then unfocused from the picture itself, lingering on the glass. Oh how Jade had grown. Her reflection splayed over the essence of her past, pale eyes watching one another with opposing default stares. Raven hair contrasted starkly against light brown, complexion matured over the freckled one framed.

Shaking her head, Jade stalked away from the picture, pulling the curtains apart to overlook a porch.

Turning her gaze, the Lycan muttered, "You wanna go out and see first or just strip and then turn?" To answer the question asked, the half-Latina strode towards the door, passing Jade as the handle was shifted, a light breeze sifting through the room. Floorboards creaked as Tori walked across, eyes out at the sheer isolation of the cabin.

Birds twittered passed as the grasses shuffled, whispering their welcomes. Light, feathery clouds roamed the sky, giving their grace as doe eyes glazed over the pond. It was a relatively good size - just small enough to look ridiculous with a boat larger than a canoe and big enough for a decent swim. A great oak tree sat at the shore, leaves rustling as it anticipated the spring. Arms wrapped comfortably around her waist, lips pressed against the crook of her neck. She smiled softly, closing her eyes as the warm embrace fueled her desires.

Wriggling in the goth's grasp, Tori turned to face Jade. Hands cupped cold cheeks, lips meshing together before pulling away. "Do you...I don't know," Tori laughed, "But do you want to try it out? I mean, I know you said yes but...soon."

"How soon?" Jade asked quietly, a lopsided smile across her lips.

Shrugging, the singer muttered, "Dunno...soon." Jade nodded, feeling warmth at her cheek. She backed away as hands shoved her lightly, Tori quirking a rather excited brow. "Now, Tori..."

"What? Don't act like you haven't seen me before," the half-Latina grouched, tossing her shirt.

"Yeah, but, I meant we can change inside." Doe eyes rested on the door, uninterested. Instead, a thrown bra was an answer. "Tori...come on, I don't want-"

"Relax, it's fine. Who comes here often anyway?" Tori's voice rattled as she grunted, wobbling about for her shoes.

Rolling her eyes, Jade dropped the tossed clothing, grasping her own. Before her shirt could drop to the ground, four paws launched themselves from the ledge.

She skirted down the grassy hills, horns gleaming in the sun proudly. Tori bounded through the trees, heart soaring while Jade was left stumbling from the porch. She gritted her teeth before raven hair covered her body, tail wagging. The Lycan flew off the wooden platform as the other had done, joining the ecstatic activity. Both frolicked about, minds wondering as they passed one another in a quest to do whatever sped through their minds.

It was the most both could hope for as the moon posed no threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the Spanish... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> :)


	7. Chemistry [VII.]

_Chemistry_

_[1]- "T_ _he branch of science that deals with the identification of the substances of which matter is composed; the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change; and the use of these processes to form new substances; the chemical composition and properties of a substance or body..."_

_[2]- "_ _The complex emotional or psychological interaction between two people_ _..."_

_-Google_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

"Alright, now which one of you wants to be the mad scientist... Jade, you're up," Sikowitz grinned as the Lycan gawked.

With a scowl, she growled, "I didn't say anything!"

"But nobody else did, so you're up," the teacher muttered flatly. Giving in, Jade stepped to the small stage, glancing out towards the rest of the class sitting in their seats. "And now...Tori! Come on over, you'll be the assistant and...uh, Robbie, you be the subject," the teacher pointed towards the pair. He smiled as the two made their way to the stage, expressions puzzled. "Now, you three will be having root beer floats and-"

"Erm," the ventriloquist began, raising his hand awkwardly, "Why exactly?"

"Well it's an experiment, yes? Some chemical reactions and stuff, yes? You the are in a lab, remember?" Sikowitz briefly explained. "Now, we're just going to have to use root beer floats to symbolize that, anyway." He shuffled towards the back of the classroom, handling various items. With a large bottle of the carbonated drink and ice-cream in one hand - or rather arm - he quickly gave Tori three slips of paper. "Just pass them to the other two," he waved his free hand.

She nodded, giving Jade the other two slips of paper and then Jade one to Robbie. They furrowed their brows at the scrawled word written on each: Tori with 'gloomy,' Jade with 'frantic' and Robbie with 'amused.'

"Got the words?" Sikowitz asked, Beck helping scoop the ice-cream into the mugs. "Now, you three will have to play a scene with those words and whoever fails to play those words properly will have to take a seat and won't get any of the root beer float," he continued, twisting around, "Now tell me your words."

"Gloomy," Tori mumbled.

Jade read the word, "Frantic."

"Amused."

Humming in the short silence, Sikowitz then muttered, "Those should be pretty easy to do. None of you could mess _that_ up." His eyes lingered over Robbie, narrowing in thought. "Well...yeah, none of you should mess it up." Setting a small table between the three and the drinks, the teacher set off towards the edge of the room. "Now, you two are trying to find out why Robbie had that and Robbie is doing...whatever. _GO_!"

Clearing her throat, Tori pulled a sour expression. "So...how are we going to get any information on something we don't know?" she asked.

"I don't know! You should know that, what is wrong with you!" Jade barked, briefly spooking the half-Latina.

"Well...I'm sorry but I could never be a scientist like you, I'm just as useless as that patient over there," she gestured towards Robbie, who only grinned and shrugged.

"Well the be as useful as me!" Jade shook tersely, gesturing towards the root beer float. "That is one of the most dangerous things that can be in _anyone's_ body and yet he's living! We need to find out why so we can find a cure and whatnot."

"Oh! A twist!" Sikowitz commented, elbowing Andre lightly.

"But look at it bubbling," Tori grimaced as she gestured towards the ceasing foam, "It's going to ruin us if we don't do anything."

With a cross expression, Jade almost roared - seeing as it was still a classroom - with her voice cracking, "You bumbling idiot! Why can't you help us while we have Mr. Goof here being- _gah_."

"Aww... Cat got your tongue?" Robbie giggled playing his part well.

Opening her mouth, Tori let out a quick yelp as the classroom bell shrieked. "Oh my god the world's ending!" she whimpered, glaring at the bell as Sikowitz checked his bare wrist.

"Uh," he hummed, "I guess it's time for lunch... Well, toodle-oo!" The class shuffled around, awkward expressions painting their faces at the abrupt end. The teacher snatched the drink from the table as Robbie reached for it, the ventriloquist sighing in a light sorrow.

"I really wanted that..." he moped sorely.

Both girls, having already been to their bags, didn't reply, leaving Robbie to mourn for the potential treat.

**-(:)-**

" _Mom_ ," she gasped, exasperatedly, "It's not like I just picked up a dude from the street and started to date him. You know Jade, you've seen her _naked_ before!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Holly said, "Well then I won't help you look nice for her."

"We are hunting later, right?" Mrs. Vega nodded, Tori sighing as she went back towards her closet. "Fine. Fine, alright, what should I wear?"

With a pleased smile, Holly gestured towards the long velvet dress tucked in the corner, a short slit on the side. "You haven't worn that one yet and I want my money well spent," she responded simply, Tori analyzing the dress. It _was_ a nice choice, to be fair. Simple, elegant, but a nice choice either way. Doe eyes switched to the closet door as her mother leaned against it, expression briefly worried before a smile was pulled across.

"Are you sure you're on board with this?" Tori asked quietly, Holly nodding.

"I still have that opinion, but she really does like you and I can't do anything about it," she shrugged, adding, "You're technically already an adult." Tori bobbed her head, pulling the dress from the rack. Holly moved out of the room at David's call - he apparently was looking for the remote to watch football. Rather displeased, Holly grumbled all the way down, giving the half-Latina the time to wriggle into the dress. She moved swiftly to her mirror, glancing along the dress and the seamless lines running down to the slit at her right calf.

She smiled softly, taking the time to settle in front of her desk, gathering her things before starting with her foundation; she hadn't exactly known _where_ the two where going, just a simple text:

**Jade- Dress nice otherwise I'll let them kick you out and eat by myself.**

Tori smirked at the memory, shaking her head as she set down her lipstick to the side. Feeling rather satisfied with the result, she gripped her small purse in her one hand, trekking towards the door. The singer grimaced, glancing back towards her black heels. Pursing her lips, she slipped into each, shuffling through the carpet before easing her way towards the hardwood floors. Once finding her balance, she furrowed her brows, hearing the door close.

She grinned to herself, striding down the stairs.

Jade picked her gaze up almost immediately, her frame straight and alert. She blinked as the half-Latina made her way down, hair done in a long braid while her dress had fit her body nicely. "Hi," she grinned, Jade slowly bobbing her head.

"Hi..." she drawled, Tori smiling at the long black dress, long black gloves reaching passed her elbows. "So, erm, should we go?" she gestured towards the door, football pausing in the background as David turned to the two girls.

"Be back by seven so we can go hunt. I want to get some rabbits and maybe an elk, if we can manage that," he mumbled. "Or, I mean be at the spot by seven. You'd waste time coming back here."

"M'kay," Tori hummed, deflating as she realized that no, she wasn't in her own world. "Come on, we could go now." Nodding, Jade followed as they both unceremoniously left, David and Holly only giving a brief 'bye.' They snaked around the grass, careful to not have any easy injuries before the night ended. With the car doors shut and the cool, January air out, Tori grinned gleefully.

"What's that for?" Jade grumbled, the engine rumbling seconds later.

Shrugging, the half-Latina murmured, "I don't know... It's just strange to have someone that my dad doesn't want to blow their head off."

"You and that one kid never got along with him?" Jade quirked a brow.

"No, he was too...causal? Wasn't what my dad wanted. And then there was Ryder and, yeah, look how that turned out," Tori chuckled.

"And now he's accepting me. I think that's guilty points after having his daughter bite me," the goth mumbled softly, pulling from the curb. She scoffed once a firm punch was landed on her shoulder, Tori smirking from the side mirror. "You know you punch hard!" Jade defended herself against Tori's reply.

"Oh you're a big baby," the singer bit back. Jade shook her head at the smug grin beside her, eyes out to the road.

"Well, you're distracting the driver," she muttered bluntly. "Now come on, let me _drive_. We don't want to crash and burn before we get there, do you?"

**-(:)-**

She shrugged as her heels clicked with the teen's beside her, answering, "I hope so."

Arching a brow, Jade muttered, "Really now..."

"Well, I mean look. If they end up dumping each other then there wouldn't be so much shit in magazines," Tori explained, the goth sighing in turn. "What?"

"Do you order those magazines?" Jade replied, adding, "I mean, drama like that's expected." Tori nodded in a sheepish agreement, eyes out towards the restaurant.

"So...where I we going again?"

"Perch," Jade chirped, adding, "My dad and I used to go here a bit before he went off to do shit. I mean, shit that pays the bills but shit all the same." The half-Latina pursed her lips as the two strolled towards the entrance. Once inside, Tori ogled at the high ceilings and paintings scattered - organized - along the wall. Long dresses and clean-cut suits were a theme, some more casual with loosened shirts and summer dresses while others - including Jade and Tori - were more well put together.

Both stood at the foot of the front table, a waiter quickly moving his way over. With a light smile and slicked-back hair, he greeted, "Good evening ladies, name?"

"West," Jade answered calmly, the man nodding.

"Ah, I see it. For two, then?" he picked up his gaze as the Lycan nodded. "Well right this way then. I'm assuming booth?"

"The booth would be nice," she murmured politely.

"Right this way," he repeated, handling two menus with ease, Tori assuming he'd been there for quite a while. Their strides passed the bar room and then another room with large tables until the trio made their way to the back quarters. He shifted his way towards a corner booth, some quieter guests - though all had been quiet with their clinking of glasses - to the sides. "Your server will be right out, ladies," the waiter bowed gently, "And I hope this spot does well, most of the other booths are taken."

"It's fine, thank you," Jade nodded, shuffling to the side as Tori the other. As the two settled with their seats, basking in the dim lighting set around the room, the waiter skirted off to the next set of guests. The goth opened her menu, thumbing along the sides as her gaze scanned for drinks.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Tori swore with a startled hiss, eyes immediately diving to the first choice of the menu which cost twenty-seven dollars. Conversations around them hitched, Jade arching a brow.

Though her eyes hadn't wavered from the drinks below, Jade muttered, "Yes Vega, this isn't some poor old rabbit that you bite and swallow from the ground outside of hunting season."

"Okay," Tori replied, a blush still across her cheeks, "First off, the Occult community allows us to hunt and controls hunting regulations for mortals; it's fine. Secondly, this stuff is _expensive_! Thirty-nine dollars for, what's that even called?"

"It's just steak," Jade shrugged.

"Expensive steak..." the singer mumbled.

"Look, I wouldn't be taking you to somewhere where we can't pay anything. My family's well-off, right?" Jade smirked at Tori's worrying, "Relax. I got this."

"But- I- Where are your gloves?" she only blinked, feeling the back end of her skull blow to the back of the booth.

"Oh my god, why would anyone want to ruin gloves by eating?" Jade smirked, folding her bare arms. "Now what did I say about relaxing. To do it." Tori complied rather quickly, picking her gaze up as the waiter trekked over with a small smirk of his own. Her expression briefly flickered as his eyes remained to her left, Jade still with her eyes to the paper before her.

Stopping right at the table, he pulled out his notepad and pen. "Hello," he grinned, "My name's Jason and I'll be your server today. Would you like a drink?"

"Root beer, please," Jade glanced at him quickly, lightly kicking Tori's shin as the singer sputtered her order.

Jason, as he glanced at the half-Latina, unimpressed, wrote Jade's drink. "Uh...I'll go with, uh, Sprite."

"Alright," he pocketed the notepad, "A root beer and a Sprite coming in a few minutes. Now breadsticks and some other appetizers will be on their way once the new batch is done." Doe eyes narrowed as he limbered off, checking on a few guests a the other table.

Even so, she shook her head. "Root beer?" Tori asked.

"Sikowitz' fault," Jade mumbled simply. "Anyway, what do you think you'll order?" Tori only shrugged as waiters and waitresses passed by, handing food - which the scents alone gnawed at her stomach - to the guests around. "We'll have time to choose," Jade set her menu down.

"So how's your brother doing then?" Tori asked, carrying the conversation away from the food.

Shrugging, Jade explained, "He's doing alright. I mean, still needs me to drive him at times but he has other friends too... We've been watching movies and such some nights too."

"That's good," Tori hummed.

Drinks clicked as Jason maneuvered his way between the girls, giving the drinks to their proper place. "Root beer for you," he grinned at Jade before turning to Tori, "And a Sprite here." His smile wasn't as cheeky until he handed a small plate to Jade who took it without much acknowledgement. "The breadsticks -" he continued, giving Tori her own plate "- are here." The bowl of the appetizer was set between the two before he stepped back from the table. "Now there are more. Would you like scallops, green artichoke dip or any cheese with those?" he asked politely, his attention unwavering from Jade.

She shook her head, muttering, "It's good. Thanks." With a quick nod he set off, tray in one hand and towards the kitchen.

Tori clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I don't like him," she growled lowly, a studded brow raising.

"You know...he's still giving you food right?"

"He's totally looking at your cleavage!" Tori snapped, cheeks reddening as - once again - the tables around chuckled through their conversations.

"Well," Jade nodded with a mischievous glint in her eye, "That _was_ meant for you to take." A smirk flickered across the singer's lips as she took a sip from her drink. "Anyway, you're not very good at these settings are you?"

"Uh, ever since I had to wear a _ping-pong uniform_ ," Tori shot a quick glare at the innocent mask of the Lycan before her, "No."

"That's too bad," Jade hummed. Each took a longer sip from their drinks, ears perking at the conversations around. One was about the weather, a nervous looking man shrugging, hand over his pocket while the woman in front chatted about how much rain she needed in her life. The blonde flicked her hair over her shoulder, flashing a smile at the brunette has he accidentally dropped his fork.

Not interested, Jade smirked at the conversation behind, Tori raising a brow. "Yeah, and then these huge bear-monsters came and began eating all of the faces of the people in the neighborhood!" a younger voice explained as two elderly hums sounded.

"Sounds like a lot of violence kid," the older man chuckled, "You think all that could be real?"

"Nah, all of the vampires and werewolves and all that stuff are all SGI," the younger voice sighed, almost wishing the universe were to be true.

The girls, knowingly, began to chuckle as one would.

"Could we just walk around with four legs and a tail?" Jade asked quietly.

"Uh...sure. And then get persecuted by the Occult," Tori snickered. "Trust me, I would just let the boy dream until he realizes he won't see any of us."

"Hey, or he might be a horror freak," the Lycan offered.

"Like you?"

Jade gawked for a split second before clearing her expression. With an cocky grin, she mustered, "Do you mean I collect novelty films of the horror and thriller genre? They are the _elite_ choices of the films and only the highest marketed of all time as well as the deep, psychologically driven of any decade since television history." Her chortling interrupted the strong, odd British accent as Tori leaned to her side, shaking her head. "You should watch them sometime. The finest sex scenes _any_ horror movies has seen," Jade snorted lightly, Tori pinching her nose.

"Uh...no thank you. Not right now," Tori sighed, calming her fit of giggles. Luckily, those conversing around the pair ignored and carried on. The sound of heels ceased the humorous grins on their faces, Tori turning to Jason as he planted his attention on Jade.

"So, anything you'd like miss?"

"Right, right, erm..." Jade murmured, "The Filet Mignon, please."

"Okay...and you?" he turned, asking rather bluntly. Tori grouched to herself before looking through the menu. She blinked rapidly, not able to choose any of the meals without butchering the names.

"The Steak Frites," Jade answered for her, the half-Latina nodding dumbly.

"Alright," Jason nodded, stepping from the table as he relayed the orders. He turned around towards his other duties, giving a quick second to send off a suggestive wink.

Scoffing hotly, Tori folded her arms, glaring at the waiter as he leisurely strolled from the table. "See what I mean?

"What?" Jade asked, glancing towards the kitchens. "Oh, right. Hot stuff wants some _good_ hot stuff."

"Jade," Tori rolled her eyes, gasping exasperatedly, "You know what I mean."

"And he ain't getting any," the goth promised. "Not even if he gave me all of the stars in the galaxy."

The singer paused, asking, "And the planets?"

"Uh...let me think about that."

" _Jade_."

"I'm kidding, relax," the thespian smirked. "Yes, nothing in anything he could trade for me." Tori beamed happily, her mood lifted.

As quiet music began to string in the background, Tori excused herself to the restroom, having noted the marked door on the way to the table. Left in silence - or, at least, the casual atmosphere around her - pale eyes followed the half-Latina's trail. Gnawing at her bottom lip, Jade was lost her thoughts, unable to tear herself from them. Not even a minute passed, however, when she was snapped from her thoughts with expensive shoes.

"Hey there," Jason grinned cockily, "Where's your friend?"

Her attention narrowed at the figure standing at the table, eyes flicking along his frame. Small earrings, pierced nose and blonde hair - obviously dyed - caught her attention, giving her a false, sneering smile across her lips. Jade titled her head to the side, crossing her legs as she leaned against her palm, pierced eyebrow raised. "Hey," she put out bluntly, "Bathroom."

"Oh," he nodded, adding, "So...you been her before or what? Seem like a model."

"Do I?" her voice cruelled at her prey of entertainment. He took no notice. "What makes you say that?"

"Nice smile, nice eyes and...uh," his eyes naturally flicked to her chest, "Nice voice."

Gesturing him to lean in with her index, Jade whispered in his ear, "Nice save." He only chuckled meekly as she continued. "Well...now what do you have?"

"Five inch," he smirked proudly.

"Oh? Who said I was talking about that, now?" she growled quietly. "And why at work? Seems like a very unprofessional comment to make."

"Eh," he puffed out ignorantly, "People get bored, you know?"

She hummed quietly, eyes remaining towards the door. "Fair enough," she admitted, adding, "Though, I'll tell you, I'm not interested. You see, my date packs quiet the deal, 'bout three longer and she _knows_ how to use it. Better than what you'd search through online, see?" Gulping at her degrading tone, Jason began to back away, quietly yelping as she gripped his tie firmly. "Now, I'm not sure about you, but you seem like the type of guy that'd be a soggy noodle five seconds afterwards... But Tori, God, she can turn into some monster like nobody's business. And, oh by the way, I'd like you to quit trying to get in my pants for a one-minute session and just get your ass to our food and give a spare knife, would you?"

"Ah, erm...why?" he coughed out, severely regretting his advances.

"Well, you see, I'd like to sharpen my scissors from time to time," she snickered, pressing cold blades against his white shirt, "And they do come in handy when I'm getting a point across, yes?" The waiter hastily nodded as he felt a button snip off, thusly falling to the ground.

Jade, finished with her source of fun, shoved him away just as Tori slowly strode towards the table. "Uh...what's happening?" she drawled hesitantly, arching a brow as Jason's gaze lingered towards her thighs. He coughed before quickly striding towards the kitchen, determined to get the food as soon as possible. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just told him how I loved your eight-inch," Jade hummed wistfully.

"My...oh," Tori mumbled, thoroughly confused.

She glanced down at the soft hand over her own, Jade holding a sincere smile. "He's not getting any," she promised, pecking the other's lips briefly.

"Well that's a relief."

**-(:)-**

Her weight pressed against the ground as she moved slowly, ears alert with tail moving softly. The oblivious critter continued to gnaw on its small snack, dark eyes glancing around wearily. Pale eyes narrowed, her back arching in anticipation. In a flash, she leapt onto her prey, jaws clamping down at the small, shrieking animal. Biting quickly, it hushed almost immediately drooping to a limp figure. The raven wolf set the small rodent on the ground, nibbling at its side before stripping her snack clean.

A bellowing, baritone howl ripped through the atmosphere, picking up her head. A pink tongue swept the remaining dampness of her nose off, eyes blinking. As another howl sounded, she raised her head, giving a short one herself. Paws tore down through the trees, leaving the carcass behind. Racing through the brush, she halted once spotting two dark figures sweep through the landscape to the side of her. Annoyed roars snapped from the horned-wolf's jaws, white teeth flashing at the limping elk. His own mighty horns gleamed in the moonlight as his dark eyes narrowed fearfully at the unusual wolf.

A raven blur sped past, white teeth clamping down at his hind abruptly. The elk cried, bucking the other off into the trees. With muddy leaves slopped at the top of her head, the raven wolf picked herself up, glaring towards the black horns making their way towards her. They tilted curiously, the raven wolf whining irritably. The elk, groaning in pain, sent the raven wolf to turn to her largest form.

 _"The damn thing's gonna bleed out if we don't get to it,"_ Jade growled lowly, the horned-wolf bobbing her head. _"How long have you been chasing it? Not long?"_ Tori only glared towards the wriggling animal as it stampeded away. _"I swear it's going to make it worse for him,"_ the Lycan continued. Limbs creaked beside her as Tori turned as well, doe eyes still staring scornfully. Jade began striding ahead, the half-Latina taking the notion to follow suit. The two began sprinting towards the elk as it trembled, bellowing out short yelps as it watched the growing wolves - surely they were the same - at his tail.

The raven one hurled herself to his back, not expecting the animal to halt, allowing her to thunder towards the ground. _"God damn it,"_ Jade snapped, clutching her head as the horned-wolf-thing tore after the hunt. Bolting after the two, the thespian leapt as Tori did the same, both crushing the elk underneath. Strong jaws clamped down immediately at his neck, silencing the writhing animal. Jade, stuck underneath the singer, merely groaned tiredly.

Once climbing off, Jade staggered to the side, snarling at the rock pressing against her paw. Flicking the annoyance away, fur receded to pastel skin, pale eyes looming towards the curious werewolf before her. "Go and tell the others, I'm not hungry... Unless you are."

Tori glanced down at the elk, sighing softly; she still had the prior meal filling her stomach to the brim. With her nose to the sky, her deep, booming howl rustled against the trees. Not a minute later, a string of individual calls replied, announcing their return. Tori stalked her way towards the goth, curling herself around Jade, allowing the thespian to rest comfortable against her coat. Playing with the mousy-black fur between her fingers, Jade grinned whilst Trina poked her head from the bushes, tail wagging as she made her way to the fresh hunt. Turning, she asked, "So, this was right now?"

"Right now," Jade nodded.

Pursing her lips, Trina glanced back towards the two lounging in the trees. "Are you two tired?"

"Well, yeah. That thing was hard to get and I wasn't even around half of the time!" the goth groaned, adding, "Kept trying to run away and making it worse."

"Well, that's what prey do," Trina shrugged. Nestling further into Tori's chest, Jade nodding softly. "So...you two aren't going to eat?" Trina continued, ignoring the rustling behind her of her father. David turned, smacking his lips eagerly while he turned to his side. Holly came out jogging, hair pulled to a tight ponytail.

"This one's a pretty good one!" he grinned as the two girls answered 'no' with a shake of the head or verbally, Trina shrugging.

"Yeah," Jade mumbled, turning to the officer, "Took a long time to get him. For Tori at least." The trio hummed their replies, Holly settling to the side.

"Hey, could you two girls carry this to the fire?" Holly turned to her side, adding, "Don't really want to eat it raw." Jade answered by turning, glancing over her shoulder at the horned-werewolf. She jerked her head towards the elk, padding her way towards it as Tori limbered to her feet. Both girls carefully slung the animal over their shoulders, not wanting to relay any disrespect. The two followed the two wolves as the jogged around the woman.

Soon light cracked with stones circled around it, the elk lying gently along a tarp pulled from David's truck. He began to properly prepare for the small feast, eyes to the two coming from the trees, robes draping to their sides. "You two look full," he hummed, Tori nodding. "Why don't you two go along then, we'll bring leftovers later."

Jade blinked in puzzlement, Tori gawping before a small grin creased her lips. "So...in our robes?"

"Do you really want to be wearing your dresses with all that?" he asked, brow arched, "I mean, unless you want to take a shower in the trees."

"They're kicking us out," Tori turned towards Jade who only shrugged. "You drive?"

"Like anyone would let you," Jade snorted, trekking towards the path. Both remained quiet, limbering towards the vehicle perched at the top of the road, waiting along the spaces patiently. As they car ran along the road, Tori absentmindedly thumbing over the armrest, the Lycan focused on the night ahead. She first wished for a shower that wasn't cold.

**-(:)-**

She chuckled to herself quietly as water hit the tub floor doors down. Doe eyes glanced along the dark room before glancing back down to the illuminated light in her palms.

**Trina- we forgot to tell you about the black out. dad will fix the stuff tomorrow so youll have to shower in the dark**

**Trina- and dont think about doing anything in my room. i swear i will find out**

Tori only rolled her eyes, shuffling around to find secure places for the candles. She wondered if there really _was_ a power outage or her family wanted to make things difficult. With the simple, orange glows bathing the room in a dim light, she sighed; there definitely wasn't a power outage. She turned towards the door, biting her bottom lip in thought. With her mind made up, the half-Latina roamed towards the bathroom, opening the door quietly. Her robe pooled on the floor, circling her feet in a crescent. Thusly after, Tori maneuvered towards the shower, slipping from the curtains.

Jade hummed as arms wrapped around her waist, hands still in her hair. "Would you mind washing this?" she asked quietly, Tori nodding against her neck. She eased into the singer's grasp as soap began to travel towards the drain, raven hair more free of the residue by the second. "So," Jade gritted her teeth, "The best candles you can find were pumpkin spice?"

"Yeah...it was from the leftovers last year," Tori murmured, pleased to find the soap gone from Jade's hair.

"The thing reeks," the goth complained, twisting around.

"It's some off-brand stuff Trina bought." With pale eyes set in an unamused glare, Tori muttered, "Well, we won't have to deal with that in my bedroom."

With arms around her neck, Jade asked, "What is it, not off-brand pumpkin spice?"

"No," Tori shook her head, pressing her lips briefly against Jade's. "But I do have to take a shower so move it." The thespian stood still, grinning as she swept in for another, Tori groaning into it. "Jade! I'm serious, let me go over!" Tori whined.

"Look who's the baby now," Jade growled humorously, lips pecking along the half-Latina's neck.

"Well, you asked for it..." Tori hummed before limbs creaked, horns blossoming at the top of her head. Jade, struggling with her feet barely scraping the tub floor, wheezed erratically.

"Tori! Put me down, dammit!" she snapped as the horned-werewolf twisted about. The singer gently set the goth down, Jade huffing, not receiving any hot water. Tori bowed her head, avoiding the ceiling as she squirted shampoo at her right palm. She began grooming her hair all over, a smug glint shining in her eyes. Glaring at the wolf-thing before her, Jade spat, "Alright, if that's how you're playing it."

Tori staggered to the side as raven fur grew, pale eyes glancing down at the crouching figure; to say that they didn't have room in the shower was an understatement. _"Tori, you're going to have to turn..."_ Jade mumbled as an elbow prodded at her side, Tori continuing with her ministrations.

 _"No..."_ Tori managed hoarsely, a head shake accompanying the answer. _"You fi-firss... I tur-ed befo."_

Jade sighed heavily, shrinking until pale skin glistened with the water. "Now you, go." Tori only shook her head, gesturing towards the soap. "My god Vega, how much shit is going to make my life harder with you?" Doe eyes blinked, claws still rubbing the soap as the water made sure all hair and stuff went away. "And you're getting- _God_."

With the minutes passing, Jade folding her arms, watching Tori finish her cleaning, both girls were eventually in their human forms. "Man, I forgot how nice cleaning with fur was," Tori grinned smugly.

"Oh shut up," Jade barked weakly, her smile tampering with the bite. Tori only grinned, feeling the warm water splatter against her back. Lips connected softly, seeing no reason to rush with the house otherwise empty and quiet. Steps carefully - not wanting to slip - made their way to the wall, hands roaming to switch the water off. Disconnecting, both loomed out of the shower, stripping the towels from the rack to dry off.

Skin, smooth and significantly less damp, soon brushed against each other's, hot breath finding Tori's collarbone. "Bed," Tori husked, Jade nodding. Though, urgency wasn't an issue as they waltz erratically in the bathroom, lips moving rhythmically to their own soulful music. With the door creaking open and steps shuffling blindly towards the opened bedroom, the two remained slow in their wake. Hearts drummed behind their ears as hands snaked along hot skin, smiles against one another's. Both nearly tumbled into the room, pale eyes peering out towards the candles as Tori rested her head against her unscarred shoulder.

Nostrils flaring, she murmured, "Vanilla?"

"Well," Tori hummed, "It's called 'Sheer Vanilla Embrace.'"

"How romantic," Jade growled.

"It was what we had!" Tori snapped hotly.

Rolling her eyes with a coy smile, the Lycan whispered, "Relax, hot stuff, cool down a little. You're like one of those Mario walking bombs or whatever."

"Fuck you," Tori chortled, lips meshing against her own not a second later. Their pace grew more heated as steps clambered towards the center of the room.

Lungs scorched as Tori gasped, the goth taking a moment for a slow breath of air. Her back landed against her covers with a 'thump,' hands clasped around Jade's neck. Hot breath glazed her collarbone, black nails grazing along her sides. Skin prickled as Jade shifted, the two shuffling towards the pillows as cold air felt as if it had blasted against her. She shivered, immediately pressing her body against the other, purring at the warmth. Tori cradled her in her grasp, lips pecking along her neck, dark eyes glancing hesitantly at the circling scars along the shoulder.

She licked her lips absentmindedly, back straightening whilst nails scratched, running along her spine.

Jade hissed as lips brushed themselves against her stress point, the nails at the caramel back halting, gripping forcefully. "I'm sorry," the half-Latina pulled away, gnawing at the inside of her cheek, an ashamed blush painting her skin.

"D-don't be," the goth wheezed, her neck tingling lightly, "I just... I just didn't expect it. It's-it's just really sensitive."

Tori furrowed her brows, resting her forehead against the right shoulder, her fingers barely dancing along the scars. "It doesn't hurt?"

"If you do anymore, then yes," Jade snapped quietly, Tori's lips curving to a smile despite the tone. She growled gingerly as lips barely pressed against the crook of her neck, her own hands tracing along the other's sides. Jade groaned quietly, hands clasped at the bronze skin coating the singer's ribs. She shivered as nails skimmed down her stomach, Tori then keeping her lips pressed against the skin just under her ear. The goth gasped gingerly as she felt fingers brush between her legs, parting them while she clung to the singer's shoulders.

Her eyes closed with a set of stern brows, her own teeth grazing the crook of the half-Latina's neck. She whimpered softly as she felt cold digits enter, sufficiently warming quickly as they began to pump. Her lungs began to feel too tight for her own good, the pure heat blossoming from her bone marrow - a familiar feeling which she was beginning to quite enjoy - as warm breath grazed her stress point. Nails scratched, marking bronze skin for only a few seconds before the lines were woven together once again.

Shaken breaths rasped against the half-Latina's neck, lips pressing softly along raven locks. Her grip tightened along caramel skin, earning a low hiss from Tori. Jade groaned as they twisted about, her back meeting the cool sheets. The singer followed with her eyes lighting, the candlelight masking her face in distorted shadows; cheekbones became more prominent while eyes almost began to glow with coals burning in the depths of the doe brown. Her voice rattled as brows furrowed, pale hands clasped around Tori's neck as the extra hand thumbed over her bare chest. Hips swayed slightly with the constant tempo of the fingers, Jade nibbling at the bottom of her lips absentmindedly, face contorting to a sort of grimace.

In a jerking movement, Tori snapped her attention back from the pastel skin lining her stomach, a hand grasping the pillows beside darkening pale eyes, blue seeping away in delicate portions, overflowed with green and grey. Legs hooked and wrapped around her torso, digits abruptly halting in their movements, leaving a forceful jab. Jade gasped, leaving a small, smug smirk across the half-Latina's expression; that was for halting her moment of admiration of Jade's fine body.

Even so, she felt lips capture hers heatedly, nipping at her bottom lip in an effort to send a blaring message: keep moving or I'll make you.

And with that moment of persuasion, hips rocked slowly against the needed, slow, sensual pumps, dark eyes kept to her own. A soft moan leaked from between her lips, Tori humming in response. Arms gripped the singer in a tighter hold, back arching as waves of heat constantly rolled though her, buzzing alike that of November. With a soft cry, she shuddered in the half-Latina's clutch, whimpering as she was set gently down to the sheets. Lips met hers eagerly, Tori mentally replaying the exposed neck as Jade succumbed to her ministrations.

With heavy breaths, Jade smirked weakly before shifting against the pillow, eyes kept to Tori. "That was better than last time," she murmured softly while the other chuckled.

"I suppose," she murmured quietly, nestling into the crook of Jade neck - the one not marked with Jade's first taste of the Occult community. "But we're not done yet..."

"Not that I had assumed so," the thespian nodded, her hands trailing lightly along caramel skin. She closed her eyes, lips pressing soothingly against her shoulder and jugular. As Tori growled, seeming to her own internal conversation, pale eyes flickered, watching as the soft pecks made their way to her bare chest. With the creaking of knees, Jade leaned forward, legs still pinned to the half-Latina's sides. As a sly tongue teased her breasts languidly, Jade cooed, hands lacing through long brunette hair.

Furrowing her brows, Jade felt cold air breach her chest, Tori pulling away to fold her arms underneath her head, her back to the soft material, smirking up at the goth. With a quaint smile, Jade ran a hand through her hair, rocking her hips against the other as a hand lingered along a bronze stomach. Pale eyes glinted down seductively as Tori tilted her head to the side, gaze running along the show in front of her. The goth hummed in pleasure as hands trickled down her sides, abandoning their post underneath the half-Latina.

With raven waves flowing down in long strands, she clutched the other's shoulder as Tori leaned forward, still straddled under the Lycan. She chuckled huskily, brushing away a lone strand of raven, lips meshing against smirking ones. The singer leaned against the cool touch caressing her cheek, eyes following her own. Pale eyes narrowed as brows became a set line, teeth chewing idly at her inner cheek. Leaning into Tori, her warm skin against copper, she whispered, "I love you."

She felt her body pressing against her firmly, arms wrapped around her waist. Lips gently pressed against her stress point, earning a soft whine in return. The half-Latina pulled away, hands finding Jade's cheeks. The goth's brows narrowed lightly, doe eyes glistening warmly against the dim light flickering in the room. Her mouth curved into a small, regretful, mournful grin before pressing against Jade's full lips feverishly.

Stunned by the sudden, earnest movements of the singer, Jade groaned quietly, being led back down to the sheets. Hands stroked their way down her sides, eventually meeting her thigh before her leg was forcefully hitched up. Hooking it around Tori's waist, arms latched themselves around her mate, not wanting the cool air to touch her skin. However, the half-Latina broke away, sending heated kisses down her pale abdomen. Jade tilted her head to the side curiously, doe eyes glimmering back.

A moan abruptly rang throughout the room once the singer worked down between her legs, hands clutching the sheets feverishly.

And so their night began, not halting once the candles had eventually burned out, the moonlight shining across the bedsheets. Muscles blazed as each submitted in their grasp, leaving their proper marks. It wasn't until each collapsed under the sheets wearily that they had stopped, hearts hammering in their ears. As Jade burrowed deeper in Tori's chest, legs intertwining with bronze ones, she closed her eyes peacefully. No verbal answer, reply, had come that night. Though, as arms clutched her in her sleep, the heat of their bodies mingled in the sheets all too comfortably to care.

The moon shone brightly amongst the stars, presenting the face of innocence that the Vega family had grown to doubt.


	8. A Wendigo's Carnival [VIII.]

_Wendigo_

_"(In the folklore of some northern Algonquian peoples) a cannibalistic giant; a person who has been transformed into a monster by the consumption of human flesh_ _..."_

_Carnival_

_[1]- "A_ _period of public revelry at a regular time each year, typically during the week before Lent in Roman Catholic countries, involving processions, music, dancing, and the use of masquerade_ _..."_

_[2]- "A_ _public event or celebration, typically held outdoors and offering entertainment and exhibitions_ _..."_

_[3]- "A_ _n exciting or riotous mixture of something_ _..."_

_-Yay for google_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

All was quiet in the house. Leftover laundry rolled in its cycle up the stairs, the hum of the family car rolling out of the driveway whilst the fan blurred above her, bathing the youngest in a rhythmic sound as she sat in the sun's shine. Her heart thudded against her chest soothingly, eyes blinking towards the paused screen before her, her sister bobbing her head with the music playing through her headphones - music which wasn't blasting for a change. Chirping with tranquility, Tori strolled from the couch, the eldest arching a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"You remember what time of year it is, right?" the singer responded, the screen blinking to black.

Trina furrowed her brows, allowing the cucumber to sag in her grip. "February?"

" _Carnival_ ," the other snapped, "Mom and Dad just left for Sleepy Hallow?" Tori smirked at the growing grin across her sister's face, the other humming with her music.

"Carnival... It snuck up on me this year," she murmured, "Starting tonight?"

"Yup. I don't know what I'll do though," Tori deflated, running her hand through her hair.

Folding her arms as the headphones rested around her neck, Trina asked, "What are you looking for then? Fun or _fun_? I know they're doing the latter." The half-Latina nodded, eyes following the gesture towards the garage before sighing.

"Something Jade would enjoy..."

"So...what's that?" Her gaze lifted towards her sister, spitting hotly at the stare received. "What? I don't know! You're the one who mated with her..."

Rolling her eyes, Tori growled, "I'm just asking if you know any places. I mean, there's Jekyll & Hyde Blvd. but that's being hosted by vampires and nymphs this year."

"And?" Trina asked through cucumber.

"And they suck at throwing any type of werewolf celebrations," the singer huffed, "Never enough deer."

"Oh..." Trina drawled, "I know one you could go to." When she only was given a blink, Trina rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. The one I went to last year?"

"You got kicked out for a week."

"So? I'm going again this year-"

"We'll get caught."

"Okay," the sister hissed, "Do you want my fucking advice or not? We won't get caught, alright? We just have to make sure that our masks don't slip...into a moose's ribcage...and have someone from the Occult Elite see."

Nodding, Tori muttered, "That's very specific."

"Yeah...you going or not? And if you're not, can I borrow your mask? I haven't been able to get the stains off of mine still..."

"No..." Tori smirked, "I actually have a better idea."

"And what's that?"

"D'you know if Travis is still holding that one on his property?"

At that, all Trina could do was sigh. "Tori, I just said to not have someone from the Occult Elite see. And really? You want to brawl in mud and dirt and dive into meat piles? _That's_ your idea for Carnival?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't think Travis ever gives a shit. That, and he's been inviting us for years," Tori pointed out, the elder reluctantly nodding in agreement, "And it's authentic. We haven't been to one for years."

"Fine, whatever, get yourself caught by the cops. You do realize that every single time Travis throws a party mortals are afraid people are shooting each other."

Darting back up towards the stairs, the half-Latina chuckled. "Then it's perfect for Jade!"

"Bullshit! You just want to gorge in all of the hunt and brawl!"

**-(:)-**

The cool air sifted against their skin, the moon pitched at the horizon of the sky. Jade, glancing back towards the parked vehicle, growled, nose twitching at the mask resting along it. "I swear Vega, if this is some kiddie-"

"No, it's definitely _not_ ," the half-Latina snapped quickly, rolling her eyes.

Huffing, the goth glanced towards the small blips of light through the trees, steps remaining attached to the sidewalk. "We looks stupid," she mumbled, eyes resting on the half-mask Tori wore, a long beak protruding from it.

"Yeah, well, tradition. If we don't wear these, we're not going in."

"You said we wouldn't have to wear these!"

"It's just to prove we're going in to have a good time, Jade. That, and so no one recognizes us at the entrance," Tori sighed, stepping towards the trees as the path curved, covered with loose leaves. "After we get in, it'll be fine. We'll be able to take it off and go about and do stuff." Her gaze lifted to the trees, the pounding of her heart - quiet as it was - echoing, birds scattering through the air.

Drums.

They bellowed through the wooded area, hollers and laughs masking the riveting atmosphere. Her heart began to pulse with the beat, anxiousness getting the best of her. "Now are you into it?" Tori smirked, Jade snapping out of her sudden blast of excitement.

"There better not be any kiddie parties, I swear," the goth muttered.

"There's no kiddie parties, trust me. Even by Occult standards," the half-Latina groaned quickly, turning as the path had. Jade remained quiet, following the other into the trees. The roars and howls thickened with the drums, Jade furrowing her brows at flashes of lights through the leaves. "Here we are," Tori grinned, halting as a voice demanded her to do so.

"Carnival?" Tori nodded, a large figure moving in the dark. "Now is that... Tori, glad you can make it," the large man smiled greatly, red hair glimmering in the light.

"Hey Travis," she slipped her mask off, "I see you changed the path."

Shrugging, he muttered, "The house is a bit cluttered at the moment. Anyway, Vendor's looking over it. It'll be sorted out."

"What mess?" Jade asked, Tori sputtering.

"Just some stuff," came discreetly from the teen beside her just as Travis answered bluntly, "Orgies."

"Jesus _Christ_ Tori! What the hell are you bringing me into!" Jade snapped, mask dropping to the ground.

Rolling her eyes, Tori growled, "I told you it was a Carnival, true to what it was centuries ago for us. And besides, sex isn't the only thing that happens, there's food and drinks and talking and, erm, brawling."

"Is that all you do?" Jade asked. The other only shrugged.

"Now come _on_ , there's so much stuff out here! Let's go!" Tori jumped excitedly, the Lycan picking up the mask. She hesitantly gave in, shaking her head with a sly smile.

"Alright, _alright_ , I'm coming. Where's the drinks?"

Smirking, Tori gestured towards the long table where people gathered, chatting heartily with a drink at hand. "Over there. I'm going to go and look around for the food... We might not be here for too long, by the way."

"How come?"

"Police," the half-Latina muttered simply, "They always get complaints. It's only my dad who stops Travis from being arrested, I swear. Anyway, you want anything?"

"I'll go and gorge myself later. I don't trust what you'll find," Jade shook her head. Tori only smiled sheepishly, shrugging at her werewolf ways. She quickly pressed her lips against Jade's before departing, jogging off to where her nose pointed to. The goth only scoffed lightly, striding towards the table of drinks.

Wines, beers, grapes and oddly oils filled her senses - she casted a look towards the end of the table, finding several bottles of vinegar at the end. She arched a brow, halting for a second before finding another rushing with a plateful of what had to be bread. Continuing with her pace, Jade was genuinely surprised to find several antique bottles of different alcohols mixed in with the cheap cans. "Hey pretty lady," she heard from the side, "Want a drink?"

Pale eyes switched to the man beside her, eyes lingering on the full glass of red. "Sure," she muttered slowly, taking the glass before taking a sip. "Now...what do you want?"

"Aw," he chuckled, scratching his dark, grey hair as dark eyes pierced down towards the teen, "Just wanted to say 'hi' is all. That, and we could have some fun."

"I'm taken," Jade muttered flatly, the man blinking.

"Really?" Jade nodded, his brows furrowing. "Well, makes sense; there's way to much shit here to tell what is what... But, how about we all can join? You and your man could have a good time with me, right?" Once receiving no answer, he gasped, "Oh come on, it's Carnival. It's fun, remember?"

"Is this the only chance you can get laid?"

Dark eyes widened at the quick comment, his mouth creasing into a large grin. He blubbered through his slurred laughter, hand at his forehead as wine slopped on his blue t-shirt. "My _god_ , are you good. Jesus! Never have I ever had a girl be that good before..." he grinned, "Now how'd you know I was a lonely bastard?"

"Well, you just offered me to have a threesome with you," Jade muttered pointedly through her glass, brow raising as he shrugged.

"Name's Gerson, by the way. And, actually," he sped on, "Didn't catch yours either."

"Jade," she answered, setting her empty glass down.

Nodding sincerely, he mumbled, "Nice name, that. Really nice... Had a daughter named the same before she changed it to Sicily." He shook his head, sighing heavily. "Anyway, kinda want to brawl," he commented honestly, "So, you think I could fix a bet with your mate?"

"What d'you mean?" Jade folded her arms.

"Well...I beat him and we have our fun and he beats me then I lay off, yeah?" he tilted his head, adding, "I'm really bored. And none of the ladies want any of it..."

"Aw," Jade gave in pitifully, wondering how anybody with biceps nearly ripping his own shirt wouldn't have a chance. "Too forward for them?"

"Yeah, probably it," he shrugged, "Anyway, show me the way!"

"Alright," she sighed, "She'll probably be by the food."

"She? You mean...you're _lesbians_?" he asked with a large grin.

"Oh calm down, hot shot, you ain't getting any of it..." Jade murmured. "But do you know where the food is?"

He nodded, leading the way casually. "It's kinda skirted off since a lot of them are hunting. Not everyone can, we already have had all of the list filled but they do get good ones. Don't blame her. Anyway, talk time, like to make friends, see?" he grinned to his side.

Nodding, Jade murmured, "Go ahead."

"So, uh... What breed are you?" Gerson asked curiously.

"Lycan," Jade replied, adding, "And you?"

"You're a _Lycan_? Damn. I mean, that and an alpha...real strong one too, can smell you for miles," he clipped his nose with his fingers. Rolling her eyes, Jade punched his shoulder, Gerson trotting off to the side. "So are you the dominant one then? I mean, I have to know since..." He gave a chortle, Jade scoffing hotly.

She furrowed her brows as Gerson sidestepped towards her, eyes out before him with the trees. "I don't actually know... We're both alphas," she mumbled.

"Really? Now that's kinda cool," he muttered, his tone not hinting of any trickery as was laced in his words before. "What breed is she?"

"Rocky Mountain, I think. You?"

"Oh, Schiehallion with a mix of Kreuzberg," he answered, chest puffing with pride.

Jade hummed to herself. "Are all of the breeds named after mountains?" she asked.

"Yeah, some of them are named after mountains that have been changed since then and others change with the mountain titles... I think Lycan and some other weird breed are the only two which aren't," he informed. "You newly bit?"

"Yeah, just ah...three, four months ago?" she furrowed her brows. It amazed her how much time had gone by.

Whistling, Gerson muttered, "Damn, got real lucky there with your breed, able to control and everything! The one weird one's the mortal turning to a Mutt if they had no genes in them already. So, how then?"

"My girlfriend, actually," she sighed, "Was all everywhere because she was turning and it was a full moon, then I went and followed her into the bathroom and...yeah."

"Whoa... Doesn't she have the vaccinations?" Gerson asked.

Shaking her head, she muttered, "No. Her body doesn't take it."

There was a short silence that breached their conversation. Clearing his throat, he eventually asked, "Did she have white eyes when she attacked?" Jade bobbed her head slowly, arching a brow. "God damn witikoes..." he murmured sadly, shifting his attention to the side. Clarifying himself, he explained, "My friend was one of them... He's a great dude, no doubt about it, but damn, when that full moon's out and you don't have the medication, your mind's just gone. He was an absolute beast too...absolutely difficult to control. I nearly died myself, really nasty creatures when them person isn't around - in the head I mean. But...well...I don't have to do that anymore."

"How come?" she asked softly, Gerson shrugging.

"Kidnapped by those damned elves. I swore to myself when something like that happened I would join the elite but...I'm too much of a coward."

Pity filled her gaze at his distraught expression; she wondered if his eagerness to land anything with a girl was just to distract himself. "So, what exactly do you do when you're not going around and trying to catch girls?" the Lycan continued, attempting to lift the subject.

"Bank teller," he shrugged, "I'm not really that brave, honestly. I mean, spend a hell of a lot of my time at the gym and such but I can't pick up a single bullet, let alone a gun to shoot it with. Rough housings' a bit different, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that," Jade nodded.

"And you two?"

"We go to Hollywood Arts," she murmured.

"Oh! Is that the college prep school near the, erm...the new mall they're building?"

"Yep," Jade nodded, "And don't forget all the arts with it."

"Right, right," Gerson admitted, "And there's the food!"

The distant aromas reached her nostrils, mouth watering as she made her way around the corner. Jade gawked at the large tables curling around trees, fresh hunt waiting to be ravished by any hungry werewolf. Several snacked along the tables, enjoying their meals. She arched a brow once finding a familiar figure to the furthest side, wolfing down anything in her grasp. "Uh...Tori?" she asked hesitantly, the half-Latina jerking around, startled.

Jade shrieked as a great mound dropped to the floor in a grotesque splatter, more of the intestines tangled in Tori's palms slipping from her grasp. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST VEGA!" she bellowed, the singer hiccupping her last bite. "What the fuck _is_ all of that?" she spat as Gerson sat, laughing behind the two.

"Erm...they found some elk and - hick - you want some?" Tori blinked, gesturing towards the tables, "They're warm and - hick - fresh and all that... Hick."

"Is that a kidney?" Gerson asked, gesturing towards the foodstuffs that had dropped to the ground.

"Looks more like a pancreas," Jade frowned, sending a quick glare towards the half-Latina. "What the fuck is your problem? How much did you eat?"

"Uhm... I might have - hick - eaten a leg...and a pig and, uhm - hick - some other stuff."

Jade gawked along with her new acquaintance, eyes bulging towards the skinny frame. "Where do you pack all of that?" he asked, adding, "And are those cheekbones?"

"I don't know," Tori leaned in, pressing against the white sticking out of the mass laying on the table.

"Tori, you are such a fucking idiot. He was talking about your _face_ ," Jade barked, a strong blush coating Tori's cheeks. She hiccupped, nodding her answer.

"Why are you here?" came a low growl, doe eyes narrowing at the two, "And who's he?"

Casting a quick look towards Gerson, Jade introduced the two before explaining the situation at hand. "And so now, you fight him."

"...I think I might throw up if I do that," Tori patted her stomach.

"So go and throw up! That's your fault, you know," Jade growled, adding, "And go brush your teeth too."

"Where's that at?" Jade pointed towards the circle of portable sinks with toothpaste and brushes. "Oh..." Tori mumbled, shuffling towards the station as Jade turned towards Gerson.

"Is there always one of those?"

Shrugging, he explained, "Generally I see Travis do that. It's convenient, no?" Once Tori had scrubbed her mouth clean, refusing to vomit all over, the three trailed through the trees, the two girls following Gerson who had an idea as of where to properly go. Once both stopped short at a clearing, he glanced to and fro, nodding. "Uhm," Gerson breathed, "Right here? There's a lot of room and some obstacles around." He gestured towards the trees lining the open area, several boulders sitting along the overgrown grass. Tori shrugged, nodding as Jade shifted to the side. "Alrighty then," he grinned a goofy smirk, "Get ready to have some fun in the house!"

Chuckling along with him, Tori growled, "I don't think so... Get ready to have your ass stuck in a tree."

"Got some balls there, girl!" he wheezed, tugging off his shirt before wrenching violently. "God damn it," he snapped, glancing at the torn piece of clothing, "That was my favorite shirt." The girls chortled as the ring along the trees began to form, others curiously looking in on the two stripping adults - by Occult law, anyway. "Hey there guys!" Gerson began, bellowing to the small crowd, "So, these two girls think that that one, Tori's her name, could beat me in a match!"

There came a roar in favor of Gerson as he turned, grey fur covering dense muscles, giving him the build of a solid tank. "I don't know," came a hum behind Tori, doe eyes switching towards a brunette behind them, his beard rubbed calculatedly, "He might do somethin'." His eyes lingered over her frame, Tori shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I end up packing all of my food in other places," she chuckles, the man still remaining quiet. He wasn't convinced.

As Gerson settled down the building crowd and its chants - though it proved to be impossible - he boomed, _"Come on girly! You say you can beat me and let's bring it on!"_ His dark eyes wafted towards the trees as twigs snapped, the ring around the opening dying down almost immediately. He blinked as large palms rested against the boulder before him, black horns shining in the moonlight. She stood to her fullest height, finding herself two heads over his ears. _"My, my,"_ he breathed, _"Nice horns you got there."_

Tori merely snorted, getting back down to her palms. Both turned their attentions towards Jade, who leaned against a tree with the brunette stiffly watching. With a nod, both backed away, beginning their pace around the boulder - a boundary between them. Stares held each other's, the crowd watching with a silent roar of anticipation. In a sudden, abrupt movement, Tori leapt towards the other, beginning the brawl.

With a yelp, she plundered towards the tress, successfully picking herself to her hind paws quickly. Gerson tore across the circle, eagerly charging to find the other gone. His attention swiveled around, ignoring the shouts protruding from the crowd. A deep, thunderous roar sounded above him, Gerson just able to leap from claws. Tori landed right where he had stood moments before, the grey shaking his head.

 _"Should've known that you'd play dirty,"_ his rasp chuckled. Tori snickered along with him as a response, shoulders lifting. _"Well, I can too,"_ he promised, once again charging towards mousy fur. Ground eating strides, however, bounded towards him at the same time, horns pressing against his chest. They wrenched back, carrying Gerson briefly before he flew towards the trees. With a lurching crash, he disappeared into the dark night.

Tori waited in the soft breeze, the flock of others cheering drunkenly. Seconds later, claws scraped against the ground, hurling his body over the few searching to see if he _was_ alright. They clapped at his return until hind legs pushed against his chest, rocketing him back towards the other side of the circle. Tori, raising from her back, glanced to the side to find a figure - significantly smaller than that of his turned form - raising his white underwear. "You win! You win!" he grinned weakly, "Go back to eating your kidney."

"Pancreas!" Jade barked, correcting him. Gerson merely shrugged, rummaging through his clothes. Tori bowed, earning a similar one from the half-naked man in the trees. Fur receded as horns had, Tori limbering her way towards the goth standing, shouldering her clothing. "You sure did that fast," Jade hummed, the half-Latina shrugging.

"Interrupted my meal," she mumbled quickly, pecking Jade's lips. "But I have an idea on what to do next...care for a swim?"

"Yeah," Jade nodded, "Take the lead." Morphing into a wolf, Tori trotted off, constantly looking over her shoulder as the Lycan followed behind. In a matter of a minute, both stood, observing a large pond, others leisurely basking in the moonlight whilst few swam about, laughing heartily at the water games played. "Holy shit, Travis wasn't kidding when he said just about everything was here," Jade gawked.

"I know," Tori hummed, "It's really quite funny what's around here. Not really for any mortal since we still like keeping our stuff..." Steps glided down the grassy hill, meeting the edge of the water where not another soul ventured towards, seeing as it was shadowed from the natural, bright light. As she slinked into the water, Jade slowly stripped down, careful to set the folded clothes on the dry patch of grass yards off.

As water rippled around her, the singer twisted around, finding Jade stalking towards her with a soft grin. "Hey there," she murmured, Jade rolling her eyes.

Nevertheless, she responded gingerly, "Hey." She jerked as water spewed towards her, pale eyes blinking furiously. Tori only giggled, adding to the false scowl painted across Jade's expression.

"Oh come on...it's fun," Tori grinned, laughing once water splashed against her skin.

**-(:)-**

Sirens sounded, disbanding the entire, thrilling Carnival party. The policemen grew baffled as wolves tore off, hurling themselves over the hoods of their cars, leaving muddied footprints along the black paint. Several others from the house - upon being noticed by the mortals with tasers in their palms - only streaked down to the forest. "My god, this house _every_ year, Bill," once scoffed, shaking his head as several full moons disappeared into the wooded area. "You'd think they'd get the idea."

"Who even owns the place?" Bill sighed, leaning against his set of wheels as other officers charged into the wooded area with them.

Shrugging, the first officer suggested, "Maybe some crackpot."

"With a bunch of wolves? The man's nuts," Bill carried on, oblivious to the sneaking pair of steps behind them.

Two teens, dripping from their abrupt need to get out of water, carefully maneuvered along the edge of the trees. Jade blinked as Tori snaked off, following closely behind. The half-Latina shook her head, muttering about how easy it was to out-smart those who didn't believe in the Occult community; even so, she wished that horns wouldn't restrain her from not turning and bolting off. Jade, meanwhile, grumbled bitterly, rubbing her side at newly marked skin.

Within minutes, wheels tore down the street, limited to the reminding signs as they blurred passed. "Jade, we're going to get a ticket if you don't get your foot off the gas like that," Tori groaned, shivering as the AC hit her rather damp skin. Jade only muttered incoherently, giving in as she turned a corner. The padding of steps rushed along the trees aside from them, all of the passing wolves barking at the vehicle, bidding them a good night. Tori waved at the few who had spoken to her at Travis' party, finding the man himself sprinting off with them.

"What's his deal, anyway?" the goth asked once he was pointed out.

"He's always been a mess from what my dad said. He's a little older than my dad, about a hundred and something, I think."

"A little older than your dad?" Jade raised a brow, "How old his he then?"

Shrugging, Tori murmured, "About eighty something I think. Doesn't say a lot since he invites most of his coworkers at his parties. Anyway, Travis is a part of the elite and he does a good job at what he does, generally. He'll complain and all that but he won't ever back down from his duty."

"Is he a crackhead?" the thespian recalled the officer's comments.

"No," Tori shook her head, "Not that I know of. He's just a weirdo. And now that I think of it, he probably left Vendor to clear everything up again."

" _Again_? How many times has he been caught?" Jade wondered aloud.

"Oh," Tori sighed, "Every year for the past...several years. My dad keeps getting a hold of the records one way or another to keep his ass out of mortals and their court system. It's not good for anybody to be in their files, easier to find them."

"Makes sense," Jade murmured slowly. "Now, are we going to your house or what?"

"Which ever," Tori hummed.

**-(:)-**

The pale light shone across the room, blanketing everything in a wide sliver. Along the walls it danced in distorted lines with the bookshelves and tables as cars rolled passed occasionally in the dead of night. Neon numbers shining beside the bed blinked, presenting '3:33' to the nonexistent audience. The two girls slept soundlessly, their bare bodies covered by the warm sheets, backs facing one another due to the time spent in their individual dreams.

Brows narrowed softly along her pale expression, face naturally stern and set if it wasn't for the gentle, subtle smile crossing her lips. Raven hair fell over her shoulders, arms tucked under the pillow while her mind replayed old times spent under the moon's shade, giggles and quite laughs of her childhood - a relatively happier time - fading away as it had done into her teen years. Her skin grew cold underneath the fan, the sheets only reaching to her mid-bicep, unable to cover one light love mark left, being the tip of the iceberg. She growled softly as dogs barked noisily from the neighborhood, her subconscious groggily noting that Carnival was still in motion. And so the young teen shifted to the side, snuggling into the pillow, the dull pain along her ring of scars subdued.

Across from her - barely a few inches from her lingering fingertips - lay the other teen, brows furrowing as her mind became sloshed with images. She grimaced, shuddering as nails dragged slowly along her back before retreating towards the pale, unconscious girl. However, a small smile stretched along her features, exposing the tip of a white canine, brows softening. Her knuckles relaxed from their natural hold on the corner of the pillow, permitting the half-Latina to dive further.

 _She giggled softly, hands holding up the soft, newly-woven, white pillow stitched with - as it had been told - love. The little girl set it carefully down along the couch, smiling toothily before glancing at the microwave. Blinking, her eyebrows furrowed gingerly; it usually didn't take long for the others to check up on the neighbor._ _Though, with the understanding that the neighbor was_ 'sick' _just like the poor old woman up stairs - as her mother had described - perhaps it was a rougher night. That was what she had concluded anyways. Or she really didn't want to be left behind, as her thoughts had glossed over the fact that they really hadn't been gone for_ that _long._

 _Dark eyes blinked over towards the wide windows, whining softly. It was Saturday that night and - as always - she wanted to launch towards the scattering rabbits, earning herself another fresh meal._ 'Why couldn't I have gone with them?' _she pouted, crossing her arms on the couch,_ 'Grandma's just napping and they said they wouldn't be long...' _However she was a loyal pup as she was constantly reminded, her small bum remaining on the couch as she was told._

_With a quick glance she grinned at the pillow, stroking it gently, the fuzz running along it tickling her hands. Within the silence of the house she giggled, looking over the crafted piece in awe before her neck prickled morbidly against her thin robe._

_All was silent in the house, as it had been for minutes. No sounds came of the laundry running. Though, she knew that the load had been put in nearly an hour before. The family of owls didn't hoot as they normally did. But she figured they were out hunting; after all, they were nocturnal right? Nothing was heard from up the stairs. There were no dreadful coughs, concerning hacking and sickening wheezes. As she stood then - eyes focused on the door as she felt a hard stare at her neck - it dawned on her that her sick grandmother had not made a single sound for the past ten minutes. She hadn't made a sound ever since the front door closed, her older sister giving a short wave._

_Slowly, her eyes slid towards the television, the black screen reflecting what she hadn't seen. A dark figure crawled slowly down the stairs in a stalker's crouch, hands gripping the edges firmly. Two wide objects impaled it at the head, two full dots glowing, following the figure's path. Her head turned to the side, staring at the creature with her own eyes._

_Her heart plummeted as her glances raced along the white-peppered fur, black then smoking along the limbs. Dark antlers protruded from its skull, pearly white, glowing eyes not moving from her as its mouth began to sag, heaving a rough - though familiar - breath. "Gr-grandma?" she whimpered hoarsely, the sick werewolf not affected by the title. Smoothly she let the robe drop to the ground, her body turning to a small, young creature, light brown coating her from the point of the ear to her hind paws. Just so, the grandmother stalked slowly, claws tattering against the floor gingerly._

_The young girl's heart hammered, a low, soft whine escaping her snout, halting the other as it gripped the couch._

She whimpered softly, clawing at the sheets beside her pillow, brows stitching themselves together. The pale teen's sleeping form groaned quietly, grimacing at the unneeded, soft cries coming from beside her. She shifted back over towards the other side, nestling in sleepily to the pillow. However as the half-Latina shivered, the white, glowing eyes staring down at her soul, the goth's expression flickered, pale eyes blinking open.

They rested down at the porcelain-bathed sheets in thought, mind working out the vague amount of time she had been resting. Her eyes shifted towards the curtains, the moon winking from between them. She propped herself up by the elbow, the rustle of the blankets behind her not registering in her awaking mind.

"Grandma...please don't..."

Her head turned towards the singer behind her, the whisper strained and quiet.

 _She didn't listen to her pleas, her own nails scuffing against the wood floors as the hunched werewolf continued to growl menacingly._ 'Run,' _was all that had fled her mind,_ 'Run...'

_And so she did. The small girl scampered towards the windows, the other howling savagely at the sudden movement. Ears flicked back as snarls almost breathed against her tail's tip, jaws snapping viciously. The young wolf whimpered, wildly scratching along the glass before grimacing; she knew it was thin; she knew it was sharp. Though, at the moment, it hadn't mattered. In a quick panic, she hurled herself towards the glass, her small body flailing down, tumbling along the mountain edge and into the abyss of trees. After groaning weakly, dark eyes flickered up towards the house, the older wolf growling murderously as it clawed down the rugged path._

_Haunches abruptly rose, sending the young girl through the trees, constantly searching for hidey holes or any large logs to bury behind. Quickly, she picked up her nose towards the moon, weak, bellowing howls escaping her lungs in brief seconds. She never attempted to halt in her running, the wheezes and barks chasing her as she would imagine a dog fight would be. Though her lungs gave her limited time for her frantic calls, her mother not coming soon enough._

_Doe eyes flashed open, the marked off path ending her sudden escape. It was a dead end, one that may very well be her own._ "Grandma," _she husked nervously,_ "Please stop...please..." _She took no notice, her breathes matching her granddaughter's: tired, exhausted yet needed._ "Please...don't hurt me...please."

 _Her mind raced when the eldest lunged, sending the young girl to a scattered mess. She abruptly hurled herself towards the wooded planks, stomach shoved against the rails as teeth sank down at her ankle. She groaned, the other leg jerking in an effort to get out of this monster's grip. It wasn't her grandmother - as she figured - but a ruthless monster._ "Help! Help!" _she whined, the jaws not letting loose. In a vain effort she blasted out her youthful howl, birds disbanding into the air._

_With one final blow, her claws connected painfully against the older werewolf's jaw with a sharp 'crack,' sending it off from her leg and whimpering back a few steps. All of her weight shifted towards her head, the small girl rolling down the hill, vision blurring and body in a sudden ache._

_She landed down on the cold, hard ground, leaves blanketing everything. Horrid coughs sounded from her throat, the wolf jerking and tensing violently. Her back arched before hands gripped her muzzle, white hot needles lighting her bones in flames. Bones lengthened as hair darkened along her limbs, hacks scratching against her esophagus. Doe eyes glared out towards the trees, sinking away while white clouded them effortlessly. It grunted savagely, holding the top of its head as two sharp, hard stubs poked through._

"Tori?" came a croak, the pale teen staring down as the other trembled, groaning softly into the pillow as nails sunk through the sheets. "Tori, calm down..." Jade whined, her hand brushing against the other's shoulder. The half-Latina jerked nevertheless, whimpering incoherent thoughts. Pale eyes maneuvered towards the window, another car twisted about the corner. Her gaze slid towards the clock, narrowing distastefully at the time; '3:45' shouldn't be a time for cars to roam about - in her mind anyway - even if it was a late night and there _were_ several werewolves in the neighborhood.

As Tori cried out, her breaths shuddering there after, the goth furrowed her brows. "It's okay," she cooed, "It's okay..."

"It hurts...it hurts..." came a weak answer, teeth then grinding against one another, the Vega shivering.

_As quickly as it came, the pain throbbed away, leaving nostrils to flare and white eyes to glance about. Its limbs creaked as it stood a foot taller than the girl had before, head turning where ears had pointed. Silently, it crawled on its fours towards a tree in its path, bark darkened by the shadows of all around. Standing on its hinds, nails reached the top of the trunk - or until fingers brushed against the leaves - before dragging down towards the bottom._

_Detaching itself from that oak, it limbered towards its brother in a casual pace, repeating the same ritual. By the time it had marked thirteen trees, twigs snapped behind, dark ears pointed towards the intruder. Haunches rose as canines presented themselves, large hands leaving the bark as it met with another pair of white orbs. It growled lowly, strides trailing around the older wolf. Another warning snarl came, though what was received wasn't welcoming._

_White eyes narrowed as it watched the older wolf sink its claws at the tree, attempting to mark it as its own. It unleashed a baritone roar, immediately shrinking the other's frame. Claws swiped viciously towards the other, its steps stumbling back at the younger opponent. A weak, hoarse growl escaped its cracked and weathered teeth, though the strong, white canines flashed, silencing it. It blinked as the younger crawled forward before twisting around and darting off. With a pound to the ground the newly turned creature bellowed, tearing after the other, its eyes set on its hunt._

"No...no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Grandma," she cried, the goth shaking her head as Tori jerked suddenly.

Jade frowned, mumbling, "Tori, wake up, it's just a dream... Calm down baby." White teeth bared as the youngest Vega shivered, the lining of her hair becoming damp. "Calm down baby," her soft voice repeated, "Calm down..."

Pale eyes darted towards the door in concern, her mind half debating whether or not she should leave the distressed teen. Nails dug into her arm, Tori hissing, "Don't make me do it...don't- stop me, I don't wanna...wanna..." Jade whined as she tore her arm from the half-Latina's grasp, wringing her wrist as flesh stitched itself back together.

With red smeared along smooth, pale skin, Jade murmured, "Tori, it's okay...it's okay...

"It's just a dream..."

_Claws scraped against the concrete of the road, slipping just as the other had, though no weak shoulders made contact to the ground. Its glowing eyes glared at the older wolf as it gingerly picked itself up, hacking as its limbs shook. Hackles raised as teeth bared, ears pinned down and stomach close to the ground as the alpha loomed closer. The younger lunged forward, jaws snapping while the other hurled itself away, tearing up the street as it curved along the mountain towards the houses. Its throat rattled at the sight of it, younger - faster - limbs then moving behind it. As it reached the top, white eyes met the back of the other, the older wolf twisting and squirming about, frantically searching for an escape root._

_A snarl sounded behind it, whirling it around. It hissed lowly at the younger wolf, engaging. Within a split second, both tore after each other, clawed hands reaching back before swiping. The youngest ducked as a fist darted past, its own connecting with its upper jaw savagely. The oldest yelped, backing off to hold its jaw wearily. Glowing eyes glanced up at the stalking predator, jaw left slacked as the bone healed improperly._

_In a final burst of energy the eldest lunged forward, attempting use its antlers as a battering ram. The other scowled, an arm reaching back with claws bared, coming down on its victim. Nails shredded skin with ease, the eldest gagging suddenly, lurching off before another swipe came, shattering bone. At the last swipe, white, glowing eyes watched the eldest wolf bow to it, the loose head tumbling along the road. It glanced over - undisturbed - as the distorted ball halted in its roll, white eyes faded and teeth cracked._

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry grandma..." Tori cried quietly, her body shaking as beads of sweat raced down the side of her head. Pale eyes narrowed in concern, Jade's mutterings falling upon deaf ears. Her mind whirled at the several different scenarios playing through her consciousness, though - from what she suspected - nothing good came to mind.

"Tori..." she whispered softly, unable to control the waver, "Calm down, just wake up...come on..."

_It lifted its head towards the moon, lungs full until the air rolled out evenly. It howled its victory, the sound emitted a low, scratched baritone. The cold air sifted around it, brushing against the darker fur, white eyes glowing smugly. What its throat gave wasn't a gift of a little girl any longer; no warm, mellow tune played nor a soft, light, feathery tone. It was as if the howl was dipped in ice then staked in fire, the tone rough and wavering. The deeper husk rustled the bushes, critters scattering off for a new home._

_Once done, its gaze lingered over its hands, glaring distastefully at the red dripping. Its tongue dragged along the ruffled fur, the coat becoming cleansed casually in the middle of the moon-bathed street._

A grunt sounded from the girl beside her, pale skin prickling against the sheets. Jade furrowed her brows as the half-Latina began to breath heavily, hot tears still sculpting along her cheeks. With brows stitched together, Jade thumbed over Tori's smooth shoulder. Her body tensed as the Vega shuddered, expression contorting into a distasteful grimace. She hissed quietly, vocal chords scratching while her jaws clenched together with an unbearable force. "I-I'm sorry mama... I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to hurt grandma..." she whined, fears beginning to gnaw at Jade's chest relentlessly.

_"Honey, I'm getting a bit worried about Tori," the woman muttered, the destination in mind being a mere street away._

_The man beside her nodded gently, his hand waving while the older daughter trailed behind them, eyes constantly flicking about them. "Relax, it'll be fine. You know what your mother said. She knows she won't do anything at the moment."_

_"But you never know with this wendigo shit," she snapped tersely, "One moment you're fine and the next you're thrashing about your house, shredding your favorite recliner to bits while your poor, old wife is calling the neighbors to go and help." The father nodded solemnly, shivering at the frantic call that rang at his home phone. Their steps curved as the street had, eyes wondering along the scattered, planted trees in an effort to make up for the amount of concrete along the area._

_With their attentions then set towards the sprinting woman in front of them - eyes thankful for the newcomers - the two adults gave ginger smiles. "So where is he?" the father asked quietly._

_"The bedroom. He won't get far, I know, but I can't handle him on his own. I'm just thankful that he's not a witiko; nasty they can be," the old woman nodded, yellow eyes shifting towards the newly trimmed bushes along the road. "I'd just hate for a poor mortal to be bitten by a windiga like him; one of the worst ways to be welcomed by us. If not, the worst."_

_The group shook in their robes as a string of howls rang through the distance, dread and terror among it. "Trina," the mother whined, gripping her daughter's shoulder, "Go check on Tori now. She's in trouble..." The young wolf nodded, scampering off as her body morphed into the creature, robe stringing off easily. Dark eyes glanced back wearily at the other three, though she knew it was no use; its not like a simple kid as herself could deal with a windiga like Mr. Travers._

_Her steps trotted passed the curb, tail low and eyes wide with a sudden fear. The same fear that had laced her mother's gaze as she shuffled towards the door, hands gripping her biceps anxiously. As she nodded along the woman's explanation, her mind trailed back towards her daughters, brows furrowing with guilt. As the father gripped the door handle, eyes blinking towards her, a sudden howl ripped through the air, the hairs on their skin rising._

_"Tori?" the mother whimpered, whirling around. If she had known the string of calls would be the last that the world would hear of the harmony in her daughter's voice, she would've bolted down the street. Instead, a ghastly, cold and rough voice nestled against it, bringing a chilling tremor to her daughter's vocal chords. "No," she shook her head weakly, lunging towards the road, her body turning on a flip of a coin, mind racing sporadically. She broke fifteen, then sixteen, then seventeen miles as she tore down the street, ignoring the father's quick yell._

_Both the old woman and the father lurched back as whimpers came from the door, nails clawing at the walls in a sudden effort to escape. Small howls clawed at its throat, ears pinned back and mouth nose flaring anxiously. Yellow eyes met dull brown, their worries now a reality. "Go get her, I'll call Dr. Retter."_

_"Okay," he nodded, tearing through the street once he turned abruptly, nails clawing at the concrete. His strides brushed against the curb, eyes ahead, the others not in his view._

Her breathes echoed balefully in the confines of her skull, bringing a series of knots in her throat. Cooing softly, Jade through her scratching throat murmured, "It's okay Tori... I'm here, you're dreaming... It's okay. Please just wake up...please."

The pleads hadn't any affect; the half-Latina still shivered in the Lycan's gentle hold, her apologetic mutterings filling the room in despair. Her chest rose and fell with quick movements, the goth beginning to worry about Tori's air supply. "Don't- help me... Don't go near, don't- please help," she growled tiredly, limbs shaking.

"Tori, wake up, _please_ ," Jade murmured, unable to find any ways to lift the memories flashing through the other's mind.

 _The young wolf slowed her pace, eyes darting along the ground as her mother twisted her attention left and right._ "Do you think Tori's around here?" _she rasped softly, nails tattering up the road as the other continued to visually search._

"She has to be," _Holly cooed softly, amber eyes narrowing towards the street edge._

 _Trina padded her way towards the road, eyes moving about slowly. The house - as she saw - sat just a bit above her on the hill, a huge window pane smashed through. She jerked suddenly as her hand brushed against soft fur._ _Her eyes darted down before she let out a quiet yelp;_ "Grandma?" _she barely breathed, gaunt eyes staring at her with a hallow gaze._ _Dark eyes trailed along the road, the rest of the body sprawled limply over the dividing line. She felt her mother freeze beside her, eyes trailing towards the hunched werewolf, limbs looking as if it had been dipped into coal._ "Tori?" _she called lowly, her thoughts doubting as limbs creaked, it standing taller than before. It twisted around slowly, white, glowing eyes piercing through the two with bared teeth._

"Get back Trina," _Holly choked, the sister's steps reaching the curb,_ "That isn't your sister at the moment."

"Wha-" _she started before a snarl tore through her ears, it hurling itself towards the two. Both scrambled out of the way, jaws snapping viciously. Trina howled in pain, teeth sinking around her foot, shaking as she trembled for it to let go. Dark eyes ventured back towards the witiko, white eyes staring into her soul. Claws swiped at it, tearing the teeth from Trina immediately. It whimpered as she scattered off, her skin healing rapidly, eyes watching her mother engage in a savaged brawl. No one held back as teeth and nails whistled past their ears._

_In an abrupt movement - David's wolf head popping from the curve of the road - hind paws smashed into the mother's gut, sending her hurtling towards the trees. With a loud crack the werewolf screeched, turning immediately into her human form, hands clutching her back. "Fuck..." she cried, pain ringing through her spine as the bone instantly healed as incorrectly as the grandmother's jaw._

"I'm sorry..." she repeatedly whimpered, the thespian unable to let any words pass, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean- I didn't mean to..."

Clearing her throat, Jade mumbled, "Tori, wake up. You're dreaming. Come on, wake up."

"Mommy, come on, you can turn," _Trina nudged her mother with a wet nose, eyes darting towards her father's and its circle, eyes determining their opponents._

_"No I can't sweetie," she grunted, her breath rugged, "She broke my back, I can't..." David's roar broke their locked gaze, Trina's fur rising as she watched the two brawl intensely. "Trina!" Holly growled, snapping her eldest daughter's attention back to her, "Go to the stop sign and stay there, alright, Dad will take care of this, okay?"_

_The girl nodded, though her body hesitated, ignoring the orders given. She didn't want to leave her mother writhing on the ground. So, she carefully scooped Holly, slinging the woman over her back with ease before strolling towards the directed place. With a brief order, and some repeating, Mrs. Vega was settled against the sign, Trina wearily watching the other two. Claws swiped up at David's muzzle, the sandy-colored wolf yelping violently, tearing back with hands clutching his nose._

_Nostrils flared as the mauled flesh healed. Though, as he wrinkled it with his eyes watching the witiko stalk towards him, a morbid realization hit him; he couldn't smell the trees behind him nor the blood painting his daughter's fur any longer. He couldn't smell how strong his daughter's scent was or how the foreshadowing rain gave its warnings. Dark eyes flicked passed its shoulder, a dark figure with piercing, violet eyes sprinting forward, a needle at hand._

"D-Dr. Retter," she groaned, Jade's brows creasing her forehead in puzzlement, "Please help...me..."

"Tori," the pale teen murmured, "It's okay. Dr. Retter isn't here right now, you're fine. Wake up, you're having a nightmare. _Please_ just wake up."

_His steps staggered back as Dr. Retter clung to the beast's back, piercing the needle deep into its neck. It screeched as the vampire hurled himself towards the sidelines, the witiko stumbling back and forth. It twisted and turned, hands clutching its head, rubbing against the short stubs prodding through. Eyes blinked rapidly, the doctor sighing in relief as brown bled through white._

_Tori turned back to her human form, her body a good few inches taller than what it had been before. Tanned skin - though severely pale, especially in the orange streetlights - molded smoothly along stretching limbs, stained with red. With her cheekbones more defined than they ever were, dark eyes stared out broodingly, watering immensely by the second. She swayed in her steps, eyes wide and watered, darting along the street. With a grunt - accompanied by a short cry from Trina - she collapsed onto the pavement, skin scratching along the hard surface. Her vision wavered as she whimpered, dead, cold eyes glaring back at her before everything turned dark, footsteps scurrying over as she blinked from consciousness._

Eyes flashed open, breaths coming out unevenly while she sat up, the sheets then falling to her lap. Jade stared, pale eyes wide as the other closed her own, white blinking away. Tori whimpered quietly, bringing her knees to her chest as nails clawed at her biceps, drawing thin lines of red. Dark eyes flicked towards the sheets beside her, tented with the West's own limbs. She grimaced as gentle, porcelain hands went to touch her shoulder, Tori tensing. "D-don't touch me...please don't," she whined quietly, unease straining her voice.

"Tori," Jade murmured, dropping her hand, "It was just a dream." The half-Latina shook her head wearily, shoulders shuddering as another wave of tears breached her gaze. The other glanced back uncertainly, her throat tightening as the girl beside her crumpled with her own thoughts. Her jaw dropped in an effort to verbalize _anything_ , though nothing came. She attempted again, words half sputtering out with a weak tremor. Swallowing the knot formed, Jade asked, voice cracking, "Do- do you want water?"

It wasn't what she'd originally wanted - needed - to ask, though an answer came nonetheless. Tori nodded slowly, her whimpers having already died out, brooding eyes glaring holes into her blankets. Swiftly, Jade slid from the bed, snatching a folded robe from the back of the chair. She shrugged it over her shoulders, tying the cloth around her waist, the sleeves coming short just above her wrists. Her steps quickly padded down the stairs, eyes flicking towards Trina's bedroom door.

A sliver shone some light from inside the room, the hall sprinkled with the natural glow. Pursing her lips, Jade maneuvered around the couch, her thoughts burning the interior of her skull as she found the sister snoring on the couch. She shook her head as Trina hummed, sprawling herself further along the cushions. Briefly - glasses clinked against the one in her grasp, the cupboard then shutting - she shivered at the image of Trina stark naked, even if she'd seen it before. It would be strange - she figured - knowing if that were the case, she would probably enjoy her morning coffee at the same spot, Trina smirking at the table.

Luckily, though, it wasn't.

Water spilled around the ice in the glass cup, pale eyes blinking from the white light admitted from the divot in the fridge. As quickly as she had stalked her way into the kitchen, Jade strode back up the stairs, concern shattering her sudden thoughts of the elder sister.

The door clicked closed as Jade stepped towards the bed, handing the glass with steady hands. Tori took it with her own trembling, dark eyes glowering at the ice before her head ducked back, water soon down her throat. The bed creaked quietly once the goth slipped back in, pale eyes bearing at her bronze shoulder. The half-Latina pursed her lips, setting the cup down beside the alarm clock, the small amount of light admitted from it blurred.

Slowly did time pass, nothing but the still night coming from the window. Jade exhaled softly, her brows narrowed, eyes shifting to her side. "Tori?" her voice wavered, barely cutting through the silence with a dull blade. When no answer came but the Vega's reluctance, she repeated, "Tori..." Gnawing at the inside of her cheek, Jade murmured, "Why do you have horns?"

Dark eyes rested on Jade's waist hesitantly, her body going ridged. She had expected this time to come, and she reasoned that it was foolish to think otherwise. Clearing her throat, Tori sighed wearily, brows furrowed as she attempted to find the proper words. Her mouth opened several times, the answers shoving against the invisible border between her teeth that wouldn't budge. Her head shook in despair, the words not stringing together nor flowing through as they should.

After a few more minutes, she closed her eyes, mumbling, "Do you know what a wendigo is?"

She turned towards Jade who pursed her lips, vaguely recalling an assignment in the seventh grade - during Halloween, as she dully recalled - to research a given monster. And, low and behold, she happened to receive 'wendigo' in bolded letters on an annoyingly bright, pink sticky-note. However, knowing how farfetched mortals' ideas about the supernatural were, she murmured, "Aren't they what happens to people who turn into cannibals?"

"By a mortal definition -" Jade nodded, expecting those very words "- yes, but there's more to it..." The half-Latina glared back down at her sheets, unable to hold any form of a gaze at the girl beside her. "They're _horrible_. Absolutely _horrible_. The most vile creatures ever to walk on the earth before they even turn into a fucking wendigo," she spat savagely, teeth grinding against one another in the mist of their own battle. Heaving a tired breath, Tori continued. "They don't automatically turn into a wendigo immediately after eating human flesh though; if that were true, there would be more in the world."

"So," the thespian hesitantly whispered, the singer gnawing at the inside of her cheek, "So how do you become one?"

The half-Latina nodded solemnly, then shook her head in disgust. "First there has to be a person who died and their body exposed to _Amanita Bispairigera_ ," she muttered, glancing briefly at Jade's contorted expression. "It's another species of Destroying Angels...the mushrooms. A lot of mortals confuse these with _Amanita Bisporigera_ because they look almost the exact same. The real difference is that the latter rarely ever makes its way to actual animals whereas the first are always found on decaying bodies...

"When a person eats the body with the Destroying Angel, they will first experience nausea and all the other stuff expected from eating something bad." Jade grimaced uncomfortably, shifting in the sheets. Tori allowed her gaze to wonder towards the foot of the bed, doe eyes darkening in distaste. "After that, they seem to overcome the symptoms, only to start the cycle of turning. First they will start having hallucinations and then eventually have cravings, start living as a hermit in the dark and just go insane. Toxins begin to form within themselves, their bodies starting to basically shut down. Once they die, the toxins that were combined with the mushroom's and the cells of your body create a parasite, somehow... We don't really understand it but... The parasite starts to control the host, morphing it into this vile creature with two objectives: eat and bite.

"This disease works very similarly to rabies in terms of infection. They start salivating more and become more aggressive because the parasite wants to complete any organism's goal - spread and reproduction. The wendigo will start to try and infect anybody they can before their body fails when they don't eat enough for the cells in the body. Luckily, they only last for a couple of months, three being the most," Tori explained, a rough chill crawling down her spine. "But...then there are the ones who are bitten," she murmured, "And those are called windigas."

Taking a deep breath as Jade remained silent, Tori moved on. "Windigas are a lot more violent than wendigoes are, and a lot faster. They acquire white eyes and the antlers that the wendigoes have since they are growths from the toxins and parasites and shit. However, they are also weaker and last a shorter period of time... Their saliva is much more contagious because their prime objective is to just carry out the toxin, parasite rather, to another host with the limited time they have. Nobody who has been bitten by a wendigo can survive...they first become _extremely_ ill and turn at periods of times before they pass away. Sometimes the parasite will be able to have the body turn into a windiga in order to pass it on.

"Those bitten by a windiga are the last and final host of the parasite... Those are the witikoes. Unlike the windiga, they don't die, they don't rot, but they become _insane_. They will begin to roam around like a wild animal, attacking everything in sight... They're stronger than the rest, and they will act rabid. Some are more aggressive while others are more 'dumb,' I suppose... But it becomes mental. It becomes more of a sickness in the mind and you _can't_ control it... Wendigoes create the parasite then windigas transport it to witikoes who are the final vessel...but it's rare, very rare."

Silence settled between them, Jade's piercing eyes resting along Tori's neck in thought, brows furrowed.

She cleared her throat softly, murmuring, "So...so then how are you..."

Her words died at the tip of her tongue, the singer pulling the sheets to her knees, back against the headboard. The goth scooted closer, her hand hesitantly draping over the tanned shoulder. Tori - this time around - didn't flinch away, though she hadn't any moved closer either. "Back in late 1990's, or something like that, there were a series of reports filed within Los Angeles, both mortal and the occult community, about people being kidnapped. Well, there was- were cases that sprung up about wendigoes traveling in small packs within the neighborhoods along the Hollywood sign about ten years later or so. Neighborhoods filled with werewolves by the parks along those neighborhoods also had wendigoes storming through... It didn't take long for them to die but a lot were bitten...

"An investigation team banded together called the 'Occult Elite,' which my dad helped found. My grandma, mom and a lot of my family were a part of it as well as Dr. Retter and some other vampires... They eventually traced them all back to a group of elves, who we call the Witiko Hunters today, and ended up fighting," she drew a shaky breath, closing her eyes softly. "They were planning to do another attack on the werewolf community. My dad suspects it's because when werewolves are bitten, they become the worst nightmare of anybody's life. And he was right once they actually caught one of them and got some information... I've told you about elves. The ones that are closely tied to Lycaonism are just... _God._ But the Witiko Hunters are Lycaon supremacists.

"Well, some of the wendigoes weren't controlled properly and ended up escaping. The Occult Elite went after them and Mr. Travers, my old neighbor, another vampire who I can't remember his name and my grandma were bitten..." Dark eyes watered as they blinked open, resting on the desk feet from the foot of her bed. "She was sick and I was only, like what, five? Six? My parents didn't tell me about everything that was going on and Trina didn't know either... We were too young to understand in their eyes..." Jade nearly startled once Tori had scoffed, skin tingling. "But Trina soon found out because she accidently walked in on my grandma having one of her turns...

"But _I_ still didn't know," she murmured wearily. "One night, we were supposed to go out on a hunt before Mr. Travers had turned and was making a mess in his house. Everybody went to help him and left me to look after my grandma... She was dying; a doctor said that would be her last day so she wouldn't turn... I-I remember," her voice wavered, "I remember just holding her knitted pillow since that's all she was able to do being bed ridden... I was just happy with it since she stitched it herself." The goth shrunk in her posture, her hand remaining on the half-Latina's shoulder as she recalled distinctly running her mascara all over the white stitching. "And...and then I noticed that she was quiet...everything was too quiet and I looked and-" Tori whined, putting a hand over her mouth. She proceeded once a gentle, cool thumb rubbed circles along her back, soothing her. "She was there, on the stairs... She had antlers and she looked at me with just these white eyes... I barely recognized her if it wasn't for her breathing; her fur was so dark, so _dark_. She was stalking me... It was stalking me...she had died, I think, before she made it to the stairs.

"I ran. I turned and I ran as fast as I could but...but she got me down the mountain and...and..."

Tori shuddered under Jade's hold, leaning against the thinly clothed chest, basking in the warmth flooding from it. A sharp pang of dread washed through the thespians gut, though her lips remained sealed.

"I-I turned... I grew and I felt horns on my head and then my vision went kind of...sharper... I wasn't in control of my body anymore and there was this buzzing in my head and...and..." The singer swallowed a knot formed, shaking at the memory. "It came up behind me, wanting to mark its own territory but I wouldn't let it... And so I chased it...or her but, but my grandma wouldn't ever, ever... I chased her and we fought and, and then..."

"Did you hurt her?" Jade murmured once a few minutes passed, rocking Tori softly, mind dancing back to the estranged mutterings merely ten to twenty minutes before.

"I beheaded her..." Tori whimpered, closing her eyes. "And then I howled and everything in the forest went wild, running away and then...and then I broke my mom's back," she whined, teeth gritting, "And took my dad's sense of smell... I nearly killed Trina and, and... I don't know what would've happened if Dr. Retter didn't come, I would have killed them all; I was already so much bigger and stronger than them..."

Jade furrowed her brows in thought, her thumb circling around the half-Latina's shoulder. She felt her shake, burying her face at the crook of the goth's neck. "But the medicine does help...right?" she asked softly, slowly rocking the singer.

Tori growled quietly, muttering, "Only if I constantly take it each moon cycle. It doesn't weaken the parasite, it just slows the inevitable..."

"What do you mean?" The teen shook her head, distancing herself from Jade while lips were sealed. With doe eyes back down to the sheets, the thespian tilted her head. "What are you talking about?" she snapped impatiently, worry still nibbling at her chest. "Tori!" she growled once again, turning to face the half-Latina with sharp eyes. "Tori?"

Her eyes opened gently as Jade's gentle hand gripped her bicep, pale eyes upon her expectantly. With her gut twisting, the half-Latina turned towards the other, still maintaining eye contact with the blankets. "I- I can't..."

" _Please_."

Tori grimaced at the weak plea, her grip tightening around the cloth underneath her fingertips. "I- The...the job of any being is to survive and prosper, including any organisms like parasites," she started, voice strained. "And- and the parasite's goal is to live and reproduce as an animal, not some bacteria... It-it wants to take over something and then-" Words were cut off as she closed her eyes, yells in the distance as her paws scraped against the ground - all four of them - white eyes gleaming in the mirror. "But for a werewolf...it-it is a longer process but..." she whined, turning to the goth slowly, wincing at the confusion brooding through her eyes. "But with the medicine, it quickened it and...and I can't get the medicine anymore to keep going so...so I-" her breath hitched, "It was able to control my body as a werewolf first, and then as a wolf... Then it took away my memory when it was in control and then-"

"Don't tell me..." Jade growled wearily, "Don't tell me it'll start affecting you as a hu-"

"Jade, I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry I dragged you into this and then just leave you so soon-"

" _How_ soon?" she wildly snapped, eyes flashing towards the half-Latina.

With her jaw clenched, she sank as hands grasped both of her arms, her own gripping wrists. "Dr. Retter gave an estimate, by how much time I'll be off the medication, when it will take over-"

" _Spit-it-out_."

"Nineteen."

A short, strangled cry escaped the collapsed walls of Jade's fine teeth, arms hurriedly clutching the singer, nails clawing at the thin cloth against her back. She whimpered quietly, Tori's flowing with hers in stuttered movements. The candles, icing, batter and pan soon to be labeled with '18' sloshed through her mind, the next weekend now serving as a countdown. Or it had always done so, and Jade never realized anything.

She vaguely recalled when she had found out about her birthday, brows furrowed as the newly turned seventeen-year-old merely shrugged and strolled off. She remembered how the other four had surprised Tori - dragging her along with them. The response, or reaction, wasn't what Andre nor Beck had imagined. Robbie eyed her suspiciously as Cat discreetly commented at her seeming lack of enthusiasm for the huge, red velvet cake made just for her. A cake with her year plastered on it. A group of people celebrating a ritual that would end prematurely, though the reasoning couldn't've been given; after all, Jade couldn't have imagined knowing about the Occult at that time.

"I'm sorry," she mournfully cooed in her ear, earning a soft croak from Tori.

"I just want to die- actually die and not have some monster tear everything it sees. I don't want it to kill Trina, my mom, my dad or-" she shuddered violently, breaking away as hands cupped pale cheeks. "I don't want it to hurt you," she whimpered, "And when I bit you, I- I couldn't have...I didn't want to-"

"Tori," Jade gasped, "I know you didn't. That wasn't your fault, remember? Just-just... I'll be here and we'll do everything we can to-to not have that, that thing fuck everything else." She cringed at the words, dark eyes dropping to her lap. "Tori, I don't want you to go but- _hey,_ " she picked the youngest Vega's chin up, "I'm here...I won't leave you, I promise."

Lips met in a mournful grace, the robe draping from Jade's shoulders beginning to slide along her arm as she was settled back down towards the pillows. Tori hummed sorrowfully as she nestled into the other, the sheets pulled to their shoulders. "Hold me, please," she pleaded, Jade shifting from her robe, disinterested as it pooled to the ground whilst arms wrapped around her waist.

"Alright," she murmured quietly.

The silence sat still, unsure whether or not to move along with the gentle breeze or interrupt with the eldest sister's distant snoring. Deciding on the former, Jade closed her eyes as the trees gentle brushed against the soft wind, her arms still cradling the weakened fighter.

She hoped, by the end of this hell which she wished to be a dream along with the childhood memories, that nothing would make the black void darker. Though, on the contrary, a subtle light did flicker ahead in her consciousness. They danced tauntingly at her, unblinking and circling. She furrowed her brows, shivering against the warmth covering her shoulder and the heat against her chest.

White eyes continued to glow in the black void, assuring that light, indeed, was to come. They flicked towards the sky, canines flashing as moonlight shone against the land, the white eyes seeping away.


	9. Mayhem [IX.]

_Mayhem_

_[1]- "_ _Violent or damaging disorder; chaos_ _..."_

_[2]- "T_ _he crime of maliciously injuring or maiming someone, originally so as to render the victim defenseless_ _..."_

_-Found it through google_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Blinking rapidly in the March sun, Jade could hardly believe that only a week or so had passed since Carnival. Perhaps she was excited to finally get over the hurdle of third semester, having Spring break catch her by surprise. Even so, her gut wrenched as her eyes traveled towards long, caramel legs, bare with the one-piece hugging her body as she rested in the sand beside the thespian. She glanced back out towards the water, three of the seven spritzing about, the other two conversing in whatever - she hadn't given a damn - towards the water's edge.

Breathing in slowly, she growled, "Why did _he_ invite your sister? Doesn't she not like these woods?"

"Yeah...there's not a lot of good hunt out here," Tori hummed smugly, "Not for Trina anyway... Just a couple of bears that chased her around the lake." Both of their shaded gazes - eyes clad with aviators - flicked towards the two, Beck leaning back towards the sand whilst Trina remained crisscrossed. "Though...if I told her Beck was coming beforehand then she may as well have stowed away in the trunk," the half-Latina murmured.

Jade only shrugged, dipping her head back as she took another swig of her canned soda.

Her eyes ran along the edge of the small mountain jutting from the side, eyes furrowed. "It still amazes me how much woods Los Angeles has just a few miles from it," the goth muttered quietly, her eyes trailing with a black van curving around the corner of the road. Her eyebrows furrowed gently; Jade swore she'd seen it turn that corner before.

"Some of them are planted, branching off from smaller forests-"

"Pun intended?"

"No," a grin spread across her face, eyes rolling as the thespian chuckled warmly, "But just to help a bit with us... Kinda need room to run." Jade bobbed her head slowly, narrowing her gaze towards the dripping trio from their adventures in the water. "I think Andre wants me to join him," Tori murmured, Jade nodding along as the musician jumped constantly from the water, arms wide and waving. The half-Latina got up, shaking the sand from her hind; Jade only chortled at the sight, fingers pushing the aviators up towards the bridge of her nose.

Water was flung with an apparent fight as Beck had stumbled over, briefly cursing at the water. "You doing good duck-feet?" Jade taunted, the Canadian only shrugging.

"I wouldn't say much, lobster-skin." She shifted herself further underneath the umbrella's shade, glaring at her shoulders.

"They aren't red."

"But they aren't white."

"Shut it." They shared a short, friendly grin before he situated himself beside her. "What's going on with you and her there?" Jade asked nonchalantly.

"Who, Trina?" he responded. After a bob of the head, he shrugged. "I don't know, think she would've felt left out."

"Why do you care though?"

Beck pursed his lips before running a hand through his hair - which had grown considerably - watching the thespian closely. "Are you jealous again?"

"Why would I be jealous?" she growled, focusing her attention to the small water fight in the center of the lake. Tori paused for a moment, eyes to the side of the mountain. Dancing along the rim was, once again, the black van.

"What kind of question is that?" he humored, folding his arms. "That reminds me, have you found someone else?" The statement snapped Jade from her thoughts, her head swiveling towards Beck. Her jaw remained unhinged for a moment, inadvertently answering his question. "Who is it?" he murmured, "That boy in your neighborhood?"

"Who, Jay?" she asked, "No. I haven't seen him for months."

"Hmm... It's not a boy is it?" he wondered aloud, "keep forgetting you're bisexual."

"Oh here we go..." Her brows were set sternly across her forehead, attention set blankly to the water.

"Uh, Cat?"

"No. She's just a friend, remember?"

"Right," Beck nodded, "Erm... That Jessica girl from theatre?"

"I'd rather saw off her head," Jade grumbled.

"Trina."

"No! I said I wasn't jealous!" she snapped, adding, "And besides... _no_."

"Well you two have been getting along a lot better though," he noted.

"Well...yeah because-" She stopped herself at his chuckle.

"So it _is_ Tori," he hummed.

Leaning forward - and ignoring Beck's commentary - Jade furrowed her brows as Tori halted abruptly in the water, hand to her neck. Noting her tense stature, the Canadian twisted around, watching the half-Latina step from the lake. She glanced up at the two as she strode forward, settling down with a hiss from between her teeth. "What is it?" Beck asked quietly, Jade pursing her lips in agreement.

"God," Tori snapped, taking her palm from her bronze skin. Eyes widened as red shone in the dimming sunlight, doe eyes narrowing. "Something fucking hit my neck," she groaned, fingers running along the otherwise smooth skin.

"Wha-what hit you?" Jade stuttered, going to her knees as hands brushed against the singer's shoulder.

Shaking her head, she answered, "I don't know... It's lodged in there." Tori glanced towards Beck, his own brows set firmly above his eyes. "Could you go and get a water please?" she asked, "I need to clean this, I think, or drink some."

"Alright," he mumbled, quickly hopping from his crouch to jog towards the cooler.

Jade sighed as Beck dutifully searched for a water, eyes then crawling towards the wincing singer. "Has it healed?"

"No, it's burning," Tori muttered lowly, "It's some sort of acid and it's not allowing my skin to seal back together- _fuck_." She bowed towards the ground, coughing foamed spit with distaste. "God, I can't shake it..."

"Shake- Shake what?" Jade furrowed her brows.

Tori only snatched the bottle of water once it was handed over to her, downing it in a few moments. Beck glanced towards the dimming sky, the clouds dripping orange. "Hey, we can go a bit earlier if you'd like," he offered, "Get to your house and watch some movies?"

" _Fine_ ," she spat, adding, "Yeah...yeah, we can do that."

"Alright, I'll go round them up here and we can dry off and stuff. Would you help her get to the van?"

Jade arched a brow at his accusatory, daring stare before snapping, "Do you really think I would shove her off a cliff?"

"You just suggested it."

Scoffing, she mumbled, "You ass." Beck only smirked before heading to the water. "Come on... Shake off what?" she asked quietly, heaving the half-Latina to her side.

"It's not anywhere near full moon," Tori gasped, her palm still to her neck.

"What?"

Tori nodded sincerely, following the goth as they trekked towards the rented van up ahead. They settled themselves in the back row, shuffling with their clothes, whilst the rest of the crew had retreated to the sand. Tori kept to the door, rubbing her wound as she hissed through the pain. She rejected Jade's offers, explaining she needed to do it herself. "But I can see better!"

"And I can feel better!" came a reasonable response.

The doors swung open, and they group were soon down the road. Trina and Jade, at the back alongside Tori, constantly whispered. Fingers dug into skin, searching for any way to pull the irritating stick from her neck. Her eyes watered as the itching burn grew, her mouth salivating unnecessarily.

Her eyes widened at the finality of it all, the small stick - small _twig_ , rather - dropping to the floor. Tori abruptly grunted, clapping both hands at her neck, eyes shutting close. Her breathing became ragged, eyes blinking roughly as she leaned forward. "T-Tori? Are you-" Her sister's voice was cut off from the shake of the head, the group in the front twisting around, Beck's eyes blinking back from the mirror.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Tori," Jade muttered quietly, eyeing the elongating canines and heightened cheekbones. "Beck, keep driving," she growled as the actor nodded to himself. Her hands fumbled about the floor, shuffling around the tensing limbs and cracks of bones. She flinched once finding the small piece of wood caught in the mats of the car. Gingerly, Jade nicked it from the ground, raising it to eyelevel. Her eyes watered from the pure aroma, nostrils flaring.

Immediately the small piece was flung from her grasp, palms pressed to her nose. "What?" Trina clutched her shoulder, pale eyes glaring out until the grip was released.

"It fucking _stinks_ ," she growled, glancing towards the singer beside her. Tori was in no mood to answer any dying question forming at the tip of Jade's tongue, her grip tearing through the seat's leather easily. "Hey... _hey_ ," Jade started, hesitantly reaching over before the half-Latina wrenched herself to the side.

Those in the front and middle seats were rapidly fidgeting about, gazes to the three girls.

Grunting, the half-Latina's palm shoved against the car door, her chest shuttering its breaths. Before anyone could tell her to calm down - four of which furthest in knowing what to do, and perhaps the other two for the matter - the car door creaked open, the tearing belt snapping abruptly. With a savage, guttural noise, Tori was hurled from the car, slamming against the street as estranged shouts pounded her ears, vision growing blurry.

"Stop the car!" Jade snarled, eyes wide as the singer staggered from her powerful hit to the ground, clutching her head. "Beck, stop the fucking car!" she twisted around as the brakes were slammed.

"I-I'm sorry," his voice cracked, "There was a dip here and-" His words froze as the reflection of the scene yards behind them unfolded. "Jade, Jade- What's happening?" he clenched his jaws, Tori giving out blood curdling screams. "J-Jade?" he twisted around, both Trina and the thespian shuffling through the open door. "Wait!" he barked, thusly halting the two girls in their tracks, "What the fuck is going on-"

"TORI!" Andre yelped, promptly startling the ventriloquist as he maneuvered towards the back.

With wide eyes, the goth twisted about, gaze darting along the road to find no sign of the other teen. "Andre, wha-what happened?"

"She fell off the edge of the railing!" he pointed, scrambling from the vehicle.

"No, _no_ ," Trina hissed, stepping in front of the musician, grimacing once Cat and Robbie slipped behind her, "We'll go down there, not you."

"What?" Andre folded his arms, the other two twisted around whilst the van shook, Beck sliding from the vehicle, "No. We're all her friends and we're all-"

" _Trust me_ ," Jade growled lowly, "If this is what I think this is, you don't want to go down there but miles up the road."

"You just want to leave her down there-"

"Of course I don't! I never would've!" the thespian spat hotly.

The redhead whimpered quietly, gripping her biceps firmly. "Guys? Can we do this together? It can be our own little-" She let out a shriek as Jade snarled forcefully, Trina joining in while Andre skirted off, hands held up.

"Relax! Jeez you two, you'd think Tori grew horns and-"

All six jerked violently as a low, baritone howl shook the trees, echoing throughout the mountain's wall, birds twittering anxiously. Beck, clutching his heart, gulped. "What the fuck was that?" he asked weakly, Cat widening her eyes.

"A wolf's going to eat Tori!" she whined, pressing herself against Robbie who looked equally shaken.

"Alright, it's settled then," the Canadian nodded, "We'll go down there together and get-"

" _No_!" the two girls shouted, skin tingling uneasily against their shirts as they herded Beck against the vehicle which too shook in a silent terror.

Trina, her grip shaking, snapped, "Only us will go down there -"

"But what will we do?" Andre scratched his head, eyes darting between both the redhead and ventriloquist.

"- and you guys stay up here, alright?" she continued, ignoring the conversation behind.

"Could we just leave them here? They obviously aren't going to be any help," Robbie gestured towards the van. Cat nodded solemnly, Andre setting off towards the railing. "Come on Cat, we're gonna find her."

Exhaling harshly, oblivious to the party who'd just jumped over the edge, Jade turned towards Trina. "Get to the other side of the truck," she ordered, the elder teen nodding.

"Wait," Beck furrowed his brows, the two girls leaving him against the side of the van, "Hold on, what are you doing?" His steps circled the vehicle before halting, eyes wide and jaw unhinged.

"Hold this will you?" Jade growled, shoving her unclothed shirt in his hands. Trina, freezing in her ministrations, only stared at the actor, cheeks warming profusely. "Oh come on," Jade rolled her eyes, "You've seen me naked before, don't act like it's new."

"Uh- wha..." he stuttered finding his words. Blinking, he watched as shoes were slipped from Jade's feet, pale eyes glaring at the half-Latina who hadn't moved in the slightest. As the door swung open, Jade tossing the shoes in, he asked dumbly, "What are you two doing?"

"Stripping, what does it look like?" the thespian snapped, twisting towards the other. "You too! It's not like you _don't_ want him to see."

"Jade!" Trina abruptly whined, glowering towards the smirk received, "I- Can you, um... Can you go to the middle so I can...um...strip?"

"Oh," he nodded, "Oh, yeah. Sure." He side stepped towards his ex who rolled her eyes, gaze kept towards Trina.

"Anyway," Jade cut through his blank stare, turning it towards her, "We need you four up here and not down there."

Shaking his head, Beck pursed his lips. "I'm sticking with Andre on this one," he growled, crossing his arms, "We're doing this together, whether you like it or no-"

" _No_ ," Trina snapped, "This is a matter of life or death. You four have to stay up he- Where are the others?" Stunned, the girls circled about, constantly flashing glances towards the actor.

"They already went dow-"

"Fuck," Jade gasped, worry shaking her vocal chords, "They are going to get themselves killed..."

Ignoring the quickened shuffling behind him, Beck quickly asked Jade, "Killed by _what_?"

"It! The witiko!"

"What?"

"Tori, they're essentially going to be killed by Tori if they don't get their asses up here," Trina answered sternly, having already stripped to her undergarments.

"T- _Tori_?" he wheezed, "But she's not a maniac."

"I know _she's_ not, which is why I said 'it.' _It_ is going to kill them if they don't get out of here," Jade explained tersely, shrugging off the last of her clothing.

Clutching his head, Beck groaned. "Then why are you stripping instead of going out there?"

 _"Because you need to fight fire with fire,"_ her low animal husk startled the Canadian, his attention whirling around.

"What the-" he blinked towards the turned werewolf, her dark eyes gleaming at him. "Were- were you the dog following me?" he squinted, brows creased as he analyzed the features.

"You followed him?" Jade growled, Trina merely shrugged sheepishly.

"You're so soft," he chuckled, patting Trina's head, her tail swishing happily. "But you mean Tori's a- a werewolf is it?"

 _"And a lot bigger than me... Pretty much the same as Jade,"_ Trina answered calmly, jerking her muzzle towards the Lycan behind them. Once twisted back around, Beck gawked as Jade turned, raven hair soon covering her body. She blinked at the actor as he coughed, scratching the back of his neck.

 _"The thing is, Tori's a hell of a lot stronger than I am,"_ she explained, her smooth, mellow voice slicing through the stunned silence, _"And you need to get the others out of the forest immediately."_

"You just said that I can't go down there!"

 _"Well, now you have to in order to get the other idiots out,"_ Jade snapped, _"I just said Tori is a lot stronger. The witiko, however, is a lot more violent and uses that strength. We aren't joking around Beck, this isn't some prank to tell you that we're all werewolves."_

"Wi-witiko?" his brows furrowed.

Trina, shuffling to his side, grumbled, _"The beast that is down there isn't her at the moment. She's sick, ill. You need to get the others out and we'll try to help and Jade will have to deal with it."_

"O-okay... So, so what do I have to do then? I mean, I mean what happens if I see-"

 _"Don't let it see you,"_ Jade quipped in quickly, _"If you see a huge werewolf like me with grey horns and white eyes-"_

 _"Tori normally has black horns and brown eyes when she isn't in one of these phases,"_ Trina rushed in.

 _"Yes, if you see that, don't gain its attention; it will maul you to death in a second,"_ the goth finished. _"Now come on, we got to go. We've wasted a shit load of time already."_

Nodding once, Trina launched herself after Jade, both sets of paws and clawed hands hurled over the roof of the vehicle. Beck, staring over the hood, mentally cursed himself; he debated whether or not he should've woken up earlier that day. Glancing along the scattered articles of clothing, the actor hastily shuffled about, tossing everything though the open door before slamming it forcefully. Beck strode around the wheels of his car, hurriedly juggling his keys before the lights blinked, the reliable truck remaining in its place.

He internally chided himself for taking the sweet time to lock his prized possession.

Shaking his head, he took off down the road, his gaze running along the railing until he halted to where his friend had gone over. "Shit..." he breathed, running his palm along the dented metal, eyes down the hill; the mud was slick with trodden tracks - or perhaps marks from a falling body, as he corrected himself - the heavy rain the night before coming to mind. Grunting, Beck hurled himself over the edge, boots stomping against the ground. With a lurch he staggered, his body then curving as it trudged down the hill in awkward angles, spews of yelps and obscenities escaping his lips.

Eventually, he found that he was able to pick up his head, long strands of black over his eyes. Times like these reminded Beck the appreciation he had for short hair. Sighing, he felt the ground beneath his feet, his hands fumbling about his hair, pulling it back with the extra hair tie he had began to carry around in habit. He'd thank Jade later for forcing him into it with the small boxes full of them.

The air in his lungs wheezed out once he had realized the scene before him, scattered about the small clearing. Dark eyes wearily glanced up the long path he had just tumbled down - rather grimly seeing the amounts of cushioning mud latched to his clothing - the light of the crescent moon not able to reach passed the trees around him. The actor shivered subtly, gaze wondering along the torn clothing circling the area. Crouching, he picked up the shredded converse at his feet gingerly, grimacing as he recalled the lone combat boot Jade had left at school months before.

"My god, I'm fucking stupid," he snapped, chucking the shoe to the floor as he slapped his forehead. Of course Jade wouldn't have torn a shoe if she was only vomiting her rather large snack. Breathing slowly, he observed the rest of the littered clothing swiftly, wincing at the abrupt scatter of a small critter behind him. Deciding it'd be best to go on ahead, Beck kept his eyes to the ground, searching for nothing that would come to mind.

The restless air prickled his skin uncomfortably, the small twitters of animals in their dens or holes bringing a heavy heart between his lungs. The Canadian halted before a small dip in the ground, eyes trailing over five individual finger prints hugging a large palm. Bringing himself to his knees, he rested his hand on the sodden ground, gasping before wrenching his hand from it. His mark lay there as he bolted forward - urgency then dawning on him - the print being nearly four times the size of his measly handprint. He vaguely recalled the group around the Vega's couch, measuring each other's handprints as a way to procrastinate. Tori's hand was against his own, fingertips barely reaching his fingernails.

His breath fogged before him, the night dropping the temperature significantly from the warm sun glazing his skin just an hour prior. Beck shuddered only briefly, eyes still glancing wearily about. _'They couldn't've gone far,'_ his mentally figured, pursing his chapped lips anxiously.

He trudged on, finding the ground rather damp and soft - too soft for his taste. Nothing breached his ears other than his own footsteps, dark eyes wavering forward. Finding no use just going about aimlessly, Beck halted. His head turned to the slightest of sounds, eyes narrowing in disinterest. Slowly, he had his strides trek towards a rather large tree, palms pressing against the wood. At distant rustling, he felt his heart skip a beat. He began to jog quietly towards what he assumed to be panicked shuffling, eyes finding his mark. He halted at the edge of the brush, the beach down below with Robbie, Cat and Andre pushed against a crowd of logs.

Beck could barely manage a breath as he set eyes on it, the moon dancing against the mountainous frame.

Curling, grey horns wrapped around large, black ears with white eyes glaring out venomously. White teeth shone in the moonlight, black limbs stalking slowly towards the trio. Gasping, Beck blinked in concentration, eyes flicking to the startled three. Rummaging along the ground, he found a large stone; he grimaced, knowing that his life may end right where he picked up the rock. The Canadian mentally thanked his father for the baseball lessons as he threw the heavy stone at his target.

The witiko doubled over as it smashed against his shoulder, Beck snarling, " _Run_!" It growled, pale orbs instantly snapping towards Beck. He gulped, scampering back towards the trees. Though, as he very well knew, the beast began to storm behind, spraying dirt in a misshapen fan across the landscape.

Beck screeched as a force was shoved against him, Andre meeting the ground beside the Canadian. "What is that thing?" Andre rushed in, picking himself up quickly as Beck had.

"That's- That's Tori," he gasped weakly as the witiko clambered through the trees.

"What?" Cat whined quietly, huddled behind Robbie as he backed away. Beck glanced over his shoulder, cringing at the dead end behind them. A roar sounded to the side, stripping all of their attentions to the brown blur speeding before them.

 _"Jade!"_ Trina roared, rearing as the witiko hissed, _"They're here!_ _"_ Spitting violently, it hurled its weight towards the other wolf-thing, sending a crushing blow to Trina's gut. She howled in a furious pain, grunting once another fist sent her staggering back to the ground. The beastly shadow descended upon her as dark eyes blinked up, two white pearls searing to the depths of her soul. Teeth snapped viciously, another bark interrupting the two.

Jade threw her weight against the more evenly matched opponent, sending the witiko tumbling towards the tree lining. _"Trina, take the others and get the fuck out of here,"_ she ordered as the beast began picking itself up. It stepped forward before halting suspiciously, gaze unwavering from raven fur. Its nostrils flared briefly, a mere groan passing its muzzle. Threatening steps then began to proceed to bound towards the leaving party. _"No_ _,"_ Jade snapped, claws at the witiko's back, sending both down to the rough dirt.

The thespian was merely shoved off, the witiko snorting irritably. A quick roar was replied, only pinning the beast's ears back. It snorted, beginning its wake towards the group. Jade grunted savagely, hurling herself back towards the beast, crashing both to the ground. It swiped, clawing her shoulder. She hissed venomously, tearing after the witiko as it began to trace the four. With one, sudden pounce, the thespian quickly found the ground and sky blurring passed her, snippets of roars and groans husking beside her.

Twigs snapped and branches were crushed under their weight as their bodies rocketed through, seeming to never end.

Though, in a matter of a minute, the Lycan shook, picking herself up wearily to find mud cushioning her fall. Pale eyes blinked towards the ground above, finding that they had just fell down a small cliff. _"Christ,"_ she spat, clutching her head.

Immediately her attention snapped around her, thoughts ravaging at the absence of the great beast. Her steps staggered about, breaths becoming hitched and eyes widening. Ears swiveled around, soon finding a long whine from the darkest patch of trees. Her steps creaked towards the huddled figure, head tilting to the side. _"Tori?"_ she asked quietly, hope dissipating once she saw claws clutching grey horns. White eyes blinked towards her over the beast's shoulder, a mere huff of hesitant retreat sounding. Seconds later, the witiko turned around, wandering back towards the forest.

Ounces of dread settled between her shoulder blades by the minute, Jade continuing with her path that trailed behind the witiko's. It halted, eventually, perking its ears and setting its frame upright. Jade slowed as well, conscious of the fact that rustling hadn't ceased in the trees.

And then, all was still.

Nothing had moved for several minutes until a surge of light blasted from the trees. The witiko howled, jerking as its fur stood on its ends. Its skeleton flashed quickly, Jade turning her attention to the black-clad figures hurdling towards the morphing figure. She shook, stepping back as the elves strode to claim their writhing prize.

" _JADE_!"

Her scream brought the Lycan to her, the half-Latina struggling in the elves grasps. She occasionally trembled vigorously, the side affects still zipping through. She screamed once again before a fist rocketed towards her nose, Tori barely managing to dodge it. At the same time, however, another hit struck her head, her attention lost as vision grew black.

 _'You idiot, move!'_ her thoughts swarmed before Jade hurled herself from the trees with a bellowing snarl. Few of the elves scattered from the struggling mess, eyes wide at the Lycan.

"Just fucking shoot her!" one spat from the middle, arms wrapped around Tori's chest as the other her legs. Pale eyes widened before a blurring white flashed, sending her to the ground immediately. She yelped, struggling against her vibrating limbs, vision going in and out as the figures sped into the brush.

Once her breathing had slowed, Jade picked herself up, shaking her head as her ears continued to ring. Abruptly, she darted, nostrils flaring in the direction that the group had went. She grunted up to the road, as expected, eyes following the black van once its lights flashed on.

Claws clacked against the road, Jade huffing tiredly. Even so, she sprinted forth, howling murderously along the way. After a few minutes, she slowed with white lights behind, Beck's rented van cruising. The window rolled down, the Canadian poking his head out. "Where's Tori?" he asked, worry painted along his expression.

Jade dipped her head down, pale eyes flicking over the rest as they stared in bafflement. _"In a black van. She's been kidnapped,"_ she explained, Trina cursing heatedly from behind the seats.

"But is she still..." the sister asked, Jade shaking her head.

 _"They had a taser or something,"_ Jade continued, _"Shocked me with it. Now I'm going to hop up on here and then you'll go down the road to catch up with them."_

"...will I be breaking the law?"

 _"Yes,"_ Jade heaved as she hurled herself to the roof. Quickly, as she heard a morbid creak from the car, she shrunk, four paws settled on the roof. Slamming one against the top, Jade barked, tensing as the vehicle began to pull forward. With another - more forcefully - snarl, Beck took off, Jade scrambling along the roof. The Canadian winced as nails clawed at it, muttering about needing it to trade his father for his own.

Around twisting corners, he furrowed his brows at another van, its black paint barely obvious against the tree lining. The van trembled as it grew closer, a heavier weight settled on the roof. A split second later, Jade tore off of the top, hurling herself onto the ledge of the other set of wheels. It screeched morbidly, attempting to throw off the wolf-thing as Beck grew slower in his speed. "Please, for the love of God Jade, don't kill yourself..." he whispered, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

The side of the black van was shoved against the railing - which led to the rocky depths below - the metal casing the road now jutting out. Snarling, the Lycan dug her claws into the roof, praying to the moon that she wouldn't tear the whole top off. With luck on her side, irony clung to her shoulder, her weight slipping to the side of the van. Spitting out a roar, her paw briefly snagged the railing. Twisting about, she managed to only have the van smack against the cliff, crossing the yellow line in the middle.

Jade ignored the sharp pain in her ankle as she clung to the side of the van for her life - Beck, meanwhile, sat there, eyes wide as he watched the vehicle veer towards the edge. The railing gave way, tumbling down towards the trees, allowing for the wheels to skid towards the edge. Jade, with a hurtling fist towards glass, stamped onto the ground, her grip on the back doors.

One wheel teetered off the edge, the elves quivering in adrenaline. Slowly, they managed to turn around, finding pale eyes glaring from the ajar doors. "Shoot her," one spat his order, eyes swiftly gliding over the shaking body in the middle of the back. "Do it!"

"I'm trying to find it!" the second hissed, bending over once he found a flash of metal. The van lurched with him, his hand snatching the pistol before ramming his weight towards his chair.

"You IDIOT!" the first bellowed, the second wheel now joining the first, overlooking the long drop below. "SHOOT HER NOW!"

The werewolf only tugged harder, her grip slipping with her shivering fist. _"Tori_ , _"_ she hummed quietly as the shaken elf leveled his gun. The half-Latina stirred, blinking towards the black figure in the open square.

"J-Jade?" she whispered weakly, "Is that you?"

 _"Grab my hand,"_ Jade answered, _"Come on...please."_ Grunting, Tori eased herself across the floor, shaking once the van swayed. The moment was still, the two girls quietly reaching as the front passengers watched them with a predatory accuracy.

A shot flared across the air, Tori screeching as her shoulder grew red - the bullet, now in the mountain's side, grazed her caramel skin. Jade, with a snarl, let go of the van to have both hands snatch the arms that were _so_ close. She found herself later crashing into the front of the despicable vehicle, Tori burrowed in her clutch. With each lurch of the car, Jade distantly heard the screams of terror traveling down with them. The sky grew jagged and dark, only covered by the limbs of the trees.

With one final smack, the two rocketed out of the back, the van - at its side - crashing into the trees. Her vision blurred as her chest grew cold. Before the world went completely dark, the figure of a familiar body struggled to get up, Tori groaning in immense pain. Scratches ran all along her body, stitching themselves together slowly.

Jade felt her consciousness dip into a horrible chill, white light fogging her thoughts. First it was the moon, bearing down with a sinister glee. It divided itself, forming the glare of the monster that had now twice appeared in her reality.

And then soft skin, _warm_ skin. The breaths of the half-Latina during her purest passion.

She woke - not ten minutes later - from soft, sandy fur brushing against her back, a guttural growl sounding above her.

Ears were pinned flat against Tori's neck as doe eyes remained firmly on the staggering figure ahead, a pistol at hand. His stark blue eyes clashed with his nose, red dripping down to his bloodied neck. The other - the first elf - lay lifeless, his arms draped out of the window. Four paws remained planted beside Jade, Tori continuing her service. "You bitches..." the elf groaned, unable to for a smooth sentence, "You will both pay for this... And you, you will be the best instrument of us."

Tori only growled harshly at that, bearing her white teeth.

"Now move out of the way!" he spat. Not a second later, Tori's rebuttal latched itself around his neck, her weight crashing into his chest as dirt and rubble settled around Jade. She eased herself up, red patches - she found - splayed across her stomach and chest. The elf smacked against the ground, neck now with several added holes, eyes watching the sky blankly.

The horned wolf turned towards the thespian, her steps struggling over. Her right fore was too weak to stand on, so her hobbled frame collapsed onto Jade's lap. Unable to hold the form for any longer, Tori remained there as the goth whimpered, an unhealed hole in her shoulder. Hesitantly, Jade felt around it, finding a flash of silver settled deep into it. Gulping, she grimaced as the half-Latina jerked, the bullet out and in her palm. The skin melded itself together, Tori shutting her eyes, out of energy.

Wrapping her arms around the teen, Jade stood as the singer's legs draped towards the floor. "Come on Tori..." she hummed weakly, stumbling through the trees.

**-(:)-**

The room long since settled in its silence, eyes to the ground whilst gears turned within their skulls. Their hearts throbbed against their ribs, brain pulsing extensively. Andre was the first to glance up, eyes dull and pitiful as they rested on the singer, leaning against the island with self-disgust. Cat, with an active foot, nibbled at her bottom lip anxiously, eyes whirling throughout the room. Robbie then set the puppet aside, combing his hands through his hair nervously, the Canadian finally meeting his ex's gaze. "So..." he started, the three others glancing back at him, "So you're telling us that- that there's this whole other world we didn't even know we were living in?"

The oldest Vega sibling nodded. "And it's not going to change, really. But it's not what you think though, nothing of what comes out of horror movies," she explained softly, Beck nodding. He assumed it could be worse, seeing the monstrosity, the mayhem occurring that night. Animal against human needs, or elfish as the ones in the van were apparently called. Though, uncontrollably, his attention maneuvered towards the half-Latina - the younger one - with interest.

"Tori?" he croaked, "How- how long have you been, er, rabid for?"

"Too long."

It was a good enough answer, he supposed, his knuckles against his lips. "Wait, hold up," Andre commented, his brows furrowed. "Why, why weren't _you_ attacked then?" he shot towards Jade hurriedly, the goth tensing in surprise. Her thoughts, briefly nulling over the fact, simply blanked. As she blinked, the musician turned towards Tori with the same question, shaking his head once he had remembered her lapse of memory.

"We don't know," Trina muttered softly, closing her eyes as she pressed against her forehead, creasing the skin. Another silence took hold of the group, minds whirling.

"And...and Jade _knew_ before us?" Robbie asked softly, adjusting his glasses while the three werewolves nodded.

"I was bit, Sherlock," Jade growled quietly, her voice unavoidably enervated. She winced at the slight groan behind her, the singer pressing her knuckles against her forehead.

Dark eyes met her own, Tori shaking her head softly. "I just- I just need to get a water," she mumbled, stripping herself form the counter to the fridge.

Taking their gaze off of her - and Robbie towards the stairs, muttering about needing to use the restroom - Andre sighed heavily. "So...so we have a bunch of fur-balls with us, huh?" he chuckled, attempting to lift the mood. The two girls merely rolled their eyes, Beck giving a light grin while Cat smiled weakly.

"Yay..." she whined quietly, lowering her gaze towards her purple converse. All jerked, however, once glass shattered from the kitchen, Tori gasping as she scratched along the counter, still unable to keep herself up.

"Tori," Jade mumbled, side stepping towards the counter. The half-Latina shook violently as she gripped her head anxiously, whimpering softly. "Hey..." the goth whispered, lowering herself to her knees. She heard footsteps in the distance, the group picking themselves to their feet, eyes wondering curiously. She blinked calmly as Tori then dipped into a silence, both of her hands set down to the ground. Gulping, Jade furrowed her brows uneasily, tilting her head to the side.

Bricks crashed against her chest, all air flowing from her lungs as the singer picked up her eyes, glaring profusely. Dark brown seeped away, white melting over before glowing aggressively. Cheekbones grew sharper as hands flexed, canines flashing without a sound. In a quick motion, Jade stood to her feet, backing into the table while it did the same. The witiko stepped towards, a small grin forming across its lips. The Lycan's heart skipped a beat as a hand pressed against her chest, a brow arching. "No..." Jade whimpered, eyes beginning to burn as the nightmare snickered quietly, long strands falling over the glowing moons peering down at her. "No, _no_ , you're not supposed to- You're not supposed to have her yet... Go away, go _away_ ," she choked, the witiko tilting its head.

It shook it softly, growling at Beck's words of protection. "Leave her alone!" His voice practically bounced off the walls, turning white eyes towards him. They narrowed with distaste, lifting the witiko from her grasp of the thespian.

Once white eyes became fixed on the Canadian, he gulped nervously, realizing his mistake. Steps backed as it stalked forward, eyes glaring out, written solely with aggression. The witiko let out an estranged snarl, ripping through the atmosphere. Beck half expected for it to continue with its slow pace, though the other half knew otherwise; it launched out at him viciously, tearing through the air as he stumbled back.

Trina, in a moment of panic, whirled towards Beck, shoving him out of the way.

As he stumbled back, it was her turn to twist around, becoming frozen in her stance. It only arched a brow, tilting its head to the side. _Really?_ was painted across its forehead. Before she could even blink, Trina shrieked as it launched forward, growling murderously. Trina struggled in its tight grasp as the surrounding started towards the pair, frantically attempting to do _anything_ but stand like a stiff board. "Let go of her!" a deep bellow snapped at the witiko's ears, sending a blur of knuckles hurtling towards the noise. It went back to the eldest sister, determined as ever even with the several arms tearing at the host's jacket.

Andre staggered back, gawping with his hands over his nose. "What did it hit?" Jade asked quickly, the musician shaking his head.

"Bwoke id," he coughed, eyes watering as he attempted to stumble back into the chaotic brawl. With a large yell, the group dispersed, the witiko skittering across the floor whilst Beck clutched the toe of his boot with a sore expression.

White eyes grew more livid as it shrunk, horns curling over ears as four paws settled - tensely - against the wooden floors. The wolf rocketed towards the boy once again, snapping more productive jaws at his arm. Beck clambered over the couch hurriedly, Robbie throwing himself against the blur of black and brown. He yelped, struggling with his arm as Cat kneed the witiko at its side. It released Robbie's red, jagged arm, stumbling towards the side.

It glared off towards the side, Cat stepping unconsciously into a corner. She whimpered as she felt the walls close into her shoulders, paws clacking slowly towards her. Jade, stalking behind the witiko, pressed her index finger against her lips, ensuring Cat's silence.

With a quick leap, arms wrapped around the wolf's neck, planting its stomach to the ground. "Trina, help me with it -" Jade ordered as jaws continued to snap towards the cowering redhead "- and you all get to the hospital!" When no sound was heard other than the struggling wolf - which grew less and less by the second - Jade snarled, " _Now_ , God damn it!"

Cat remained still as the others shuffled frantically, Robbie sniffling profusely. She watched as white melted into dark, rust brown, horns inking into a deep black. They watered towards her, long whines coming from the wolf. Ears flapped to their sides as Cat trampled towards the front door, only giving a short glance behind as Trina slowly strode towards the two.

The moon never looked brighter as she joined the rest.


	10. Abduction [X.]

_Abduction_

_[1]- "T_ _he action or an instance of forcibly taking someone away against their will; (in legal use) the illegal removal of a child from parents or guardians_ _..."_

_[2]- "_ _The movement of a limb or other part away from the midline of the body, or from another part.; the opposite of adduction_ _..."_

_-Found it through google...once again_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Nostrils flared as the strong odor of gasoline attacked her senses, dark eyes watering as they followed her best friend around the corner. "Come on Cat," Jade's voice hummed quietly, the redhead shuffling after. The weary teen glanced over her shoulder, Trina shutting the kitchen door behind her. Cat squeaked as her gaze rested down the stone staircase, Jade disappearing in the descending dark down below. Even so, she allowed her strides to lead herself down the stairs, eyes adjusting to the dimming light. Pale eyes blinked once chains shook, a bulb flickering above her head. Cat glanced at the shimmering line beside the ball of luminescence, eyes trailing down towards the creaking door behind Jade.

The goth stepped into the threshold, Cat following with a knot at the base of her throat. The figure at the end of the room blinked towards the party, a weak smile crossing her lips. "Hi..." Tori muttered meekly, wrists strained from the shackles pinned to the wall. The three sets of eyes blinked back at her, watering just slightly. "It's fine...really," the half-Latina mumbled, the three making their way towards her. "It's nice of you to visit though Cat...where's the others?"

"At the hospital," the redhead murmured quietly, glancing down at her friend.

Tori swallowed, the pang at her chest growing thickly, guilt curdling with bitter self-hatred. "I'm sorry," she whined weakly, knees meeting the ground before her. Arms wrapped around her shoulders, Cat nodding against her shirt.

"That isn't you, right? That's the, the witiko...right?" No answer came besides a shaken breath, the teen pulling away. "Is it back again?"

"I'm afraid so Cat," Tori smiled gingerly, "Not right now but...I can't shake it."

"What d'you mean?" Trina chimed in gently, crouching beside Cat.

Breathing slowly as she chose her words carefully, the singer mumbled, "It's just, I can feel it bubbling up like it always had but...I can't control it as easily. I just feel weaker and _hungry_ but- but I just... I can't remember half of the night, honestly; it's just all black."

"What if you're sleeping half the night?" Cat asked quietly.

The girls breathed, slightly humored by the remark. Jade, narrowing her gaze to the ground, muttered, "You think it's stronger?"

"Able, more like," Tori answered, "It's just having an easier time to control and I can't stop it in time... I can pull it away, kinda, but it'll just go back in at least an hour."

"You good on food?" pale eyes lingered over the crumbs left on the plate beside Tori, chains rustling as the singer glanced down as well. She merely nodded, having nothing else to add. "Anyway," Jade continued, "Cat figured we could go pick up some ice cream and bring you something... Dr. Retter said he'd come when he has the chance."

"Alright," Tori nodded, grinning gently. "And I still doubt that any frozen treats will solve all of the world's problems." Jade chuckled hoarsely as the two others stood, blinking down at Tori.

"So we'll go now and then talk some when we get back, alright?" Trina asked. Dark eyes met identical ones, the singer nodding in acknowledgement. Cat's steps - once she made a weak 'see you' - followed Trina's towards the door. She turned around, waiting for the goth, to find lips meeting softly, Jade pulling away as she stood. Cat furrowed her brows as her bestfriend whispered, Tori bobbing her head softly.

Combat boots strode across the room, Tori sighing softly before smiling back at Cat. She received a small wave in return, the redhead then turning with the others. Doors swung open as she made her way towards the bulb of light, Jade blinking back at her. Cat sniffed softly, her steps hurriedly tearing up the stairs. The light blinked off, basking the goth in black as she glanced at the door wearily. "Jade?" came a soft call, pale eyes flickering up.

"Coming Cat," Jade hummed, almost fly up the stairs to join the other two.

She groaned at the kitchen light with the door closing beside her, keys rustling in the distance. "It's best if we go now before it gets busy," Trina advised, Jade nodding. Her attention drew towards the back doors, brows creasing her skin as strides lengthened around the island.

"Hey Trina?" she called, twisting the lock on the handle, "D'you unlock the door?"

"No but my dad'll have to replace it. The freaking lock doesn't work properly... The door's kind of off from the frame," came an answer, pale eyes glancing over the edges. She pursed her lips, glaring down at the handle suspiciously. Pale knuckles grasped the cool metal, shaking it softly. The lock trembled, receding back into its turtle shell. The goth growled quietly, the constant nagging gnawing at the pit of her stomach. Her skin prickled relentlessly at the back of her collar, her thumb rubbing against her index thoughtfully.

Jade twisted around abruptly, eyes scanning out towards the stairs. The shadows bathed the lone table, nothing else - nobody else - to be found. Her boots met to the side, pointed towards the stairs before hesitance began to drive her thoughts. She vaguely recalled the same urgent feelings pining at her gut as she waltz about her manor, though the obsessive searches led to nothing but a creaking floorboard.

"Jade?"

She whipped her attention to her best friend who stood at the door, waiting beside Trina. "Hmm?"

"Are we going to go now?" Cat asked. The thespian nodded softly, casting a quick look towards the stairs. She strode towards the open front door, passing the other two girls.

"So where's your car then?" she turned towards Trina who locked the door, knowing that the rental van had to take Trina's usual place in the driveway.

"Oh, down the street," came a short answer, "And I'm driving."

"Whatever." The trio marched along the sidewalk, finding that the elder sister's car was indeed parked down the street. Cat, grasping the handle of the front door, giggled at Jade's scornful glare. "I'm calling shotgun when we get back," she spat, the other replying a simple admission. As the front two doors shut tightly, Jade paused.

"Come on Jade! I'm starting the car!" Trina barked, not fazing the goth by any means. Besides the grumbling of the vehicle, begging her to have her ass inside, the air was still, Jade's intuition rooting her gaze to the Vega household. Her gut gnawed consistently against her skin which had prickled against the collar of her shirt. While the air remained silent outside, her ears perked to the quiet disturbance. "Jade, come _on_!"

" _JADE_!"

The shriek had interrupted the beginnings of a banter, Jade whispering quietly, "Tori." She shot across the street immediately, the yelps that were quiet before coming to focus. The front door, once Jade had set foot on the curb, had blasted open, the struggling singer in the grasp of three elves. She only dully heard the yells from the car, Trina pulling over quickly. The Lycan dove into the struggling group, Tori squirming and kicking out frantically. "You fucking bastards, let her _go_!" she snarled, an animal husk tainting her words. Her first clubbed the nearest head, the blond spitting in a quick lurch of rage.

"You bitch!" he snapped, immediately returning the favor.

Her ears rung as stammering steps made their way around the corner, Trina's yells mixing with Cat's. The side of her head burned just like her eyes as she picked herself up - Jade only swore at her clearing vision. "That's it," she growled, feeling the fabric of her clothes tear as her body grew. The Lycan - raven fur in the sunlight - roared violently, scampering towards the rushing black van. Swiftly, Jade turned once again until four paws stamped against the asphalt, Trina racing beside her. The car and wolf chased the van, adamant to hush the terrified muffles to safety.

As the vehicles reared around a corner, Jade felt the road dip down to a dangerous slope. Her claws scraped against it as she rocketed down, the soft breeze from before slicing against her ears, burning against her chest. The van quickly became just before her, just at her jaw's reach.

As quickly as the slope calmed, the back doors swung open, the gagged half-Latina screaming through the tight cloth before all flashed white.

The black wolf twitched unsettling in the middle of the intersection, the car on the slope twisting. A blood curdling smack pierced her ears. The wheels eased beside her, the engine steaming as the flat tire drooped in the sun's light.

"You crashed the car..." Cat observed.

"I know that!" Trina hissed, glancing down towards Jade. "Come on, we need to get her back," she whispered. The poor wolf whimpered mournfully.

**-(:)-**

She grimaced at the white blinding interior, a strong odor of disinfectant wipes hitting her nostrils. Perhaps that was usual for a mortal hospital, as she supposed. Trina skipped in place once heeding towards the unexpected turn, Beck continuing down the hall. "So, how many doors do you think are in this place?" she asked, her eyes following the several down the hall.

"Dunno, I guess there's a lot," the Canadian shrugged, "There are six floors of this after all."

"Alright. So are the two fine?" she asked as their paces slowed.

Beck nodded, explaining, "Andre technically got out this morning but Robbie let it slip that a wolf was the one who broke and bit his arm."

"Oh God," she inhaled.

He pursed his lips, nodding to his side. "And, of course, they were asking about it and he said that we were out at the lakes," Beck continued, pressing his hand against one door, "So now he's going through testing about rabies, plague and a bunch of other shit I haven't even heard before... Which reminds me-" He immediately halted with his own question, ushering Trina into the room. The gang - Andre with his nose covered, Cat huddled in the chair and then Robbie wearily laying in the recliner - blinked towards the door, the ventriloquist giving a queasy smile.

"Where were you two with my fries?" Rex shot immediately beside Robbie.

"Not now Rex," Robbie warned, his hand coming from the puppet.

Clearing his throat, Andre - with an odd voice - greeted, "Hey...we heard about Tori. Is Jade-"

"Still trying to find her? Yes," Trina nodded.

"Hey...um," Robbie piped up, his eyes settling on his arm, "So she- _it_...whatever, so I was bit... Does that mean that I'll, you know, become a werewolf?"

Trina shook her head, explaining, "You would know if you were. People turn immediately after and, you can ask Jade, but it isn't a nice experience. You don't feel your bones growing, do you?"

"I feel that my bone's shattered," he answered flatly.

"Yeah...that and your arm wouldn't have been broken. Whenever a wolf bites to _turn_ , they can pick the most fragile part of your body and wouldn't do any severe damage. It, uhm, it went to attack unlike Jade," she described as Beck settled in another chair around Robbie. Relief immediately washed over the boy's face, a weary smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah, about _that_ ," Andre continued, "Why wasn't Jade hurt at all?"

"Well I wouldn't say _at all_ ," Beck mumbled. At the arch of the musician's brow, he added, "Well, she did fall down a hill twice, one with a car, and then was electrocuted."

"But not by the witiko," Andre concluded. The actor nodded to the claim, Cat, Robbie and Trina agreeing. "So," Andre pressed, "why is that?"

"We don't know," Trina answered, "Tori doesn't even and she's having to deal with it twenty-four seven. It's always had it out for me, so I don't understand why Jade would be different."

With a suggestion in mind, Beck offered, "Maybe because it bit her?"

"But then why did it bite her?" Robbie countered. Beck slumped in his seat, not having any ideas. With the click of the door, the conversation was put to rest, the nurse smiling at the group.

"Any water? Juice?" she asked. The group shook their heads other than Cat who reached for the drinks.

**-(:)-**

Pale eyes blinked open as she growled, eyes flicking towards the alarm clock beside the bed. Her mind couldn't comprehend what was being flashed before her eyes, mind groggily going back to the smell whiffing along her nose. _'Tori...'_ Jade mentally whined, her expression contorting into a stern sneer. It was pathetic - she thought - how she literally ran out of gas and had to _push_ the car down the street before collapsing on the bed to just smell her. Even worse, the tank was still empty.

A low growl sounded as she flipped over to her side, recalling her promise to fill the tank back up in the morning.

Her body tensed once again, hearing voices down the stairs once again during the past few minutes. _'Dr. Retter?'_ her thoughts asked dully, her limbs creaking as she climbed out of the bed. Jade padded through the hall and towards the stairs, her hand eventually settling on the railing as she peered out into the living room.

Bright violet eyes flickered to her, his clean-cut raven hair shining in the light above him, elongated canines presenting themselves. "Ah, there you are," Dr. Retter greeted, halting the small conversation beside him, the rest of the Vegas sitting at the couch. He placed his folded, black leather jacket on the arm of the furniture gently, his helmet perched beside it. The thespian stared for a moment, the scientist chuckling lightly. "You didn't expect me to have a motorcycle, did you?"

"Not really," she admitted slowly, "Though I don't really think I had any ideas in the first place... Don't you fly?"

He shrugged, murmuring, "Well, it's nice to not have the chance of being sunburned at this time... The sun isn't down passed the horizon just yet."

"Alright, fair enough," Jade mumbled, her footsteps gliding down the last set of stairs, leaning against the railing at the bottom. "But why are you here?"

"Yeah," David nodded, folding his arms at the couch, "Why are you here? You don't normally come over to anybody's house unless we're holding a meeting."

"Well now I'm holding the meeting here for two reasons."

Holly shook her head with a quiet smile, asking, "And what reasons are that?"

"Well," Dr. Retter thought carefully, "You invited me in and I need you -" he gestured towards the goth "- here as well." With four pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly, he nodded with a small grin. "You see, ever since the wendigo outbreak I have been searching and searching, making theories that were proven wrong time and time again. However, up until recently I have been able to come up with a theory that is correct through tests and research... And then other theories coming from that."

With her arms crossed over her chest, Jade tilted her head, eyes narrowed. "What theory exactly?"

A glint danced in his eyes, swimming along success as he smiled greatly, showing off his fangs. "I have found the answer to successfully cure two out of five witikoes and she is standing right there in front of me," he nodded towards Jade, her heart wrenching to a halt.

"W- _what_?" all came in unison, David, Holly and Trina standing up abruptly, eyes wide while Jade shook her head slowly.

"You see Jade, it was _very_ lucky for Tori to have bitten a Lycan of all breeds. And a young one at that..." the doctor continued, the others quieting their rush of questions. "Now let me explain, since I figure you'd want one," he murmured, Jade nodding as her knees began to feel weak. "You see, I have said this before and I'll say it again with no remorse... This disease is _very_ fascinating because of its complexity. And so is the blood, more specifically, of a Lycan.

"You know how a wendigo, windiga and a witiko are formed, correct?" he asked the thespian who gave a weak 'yes.' "Well, now do remember, this is my own theory; I'll have to go back and look at it more. But, when the person digesting the Dark Angel and the human corpse, toxins from the mushroom begin to go into his blood stream and nervous system, thus the toxins becoming two separate 'workers' for the body. From what I've concluded, the toxins in the body then end up fertilizing the eggs or capturing the sperm within the body, creating a small organism which would be a parasite... I don't know _quite_ how it works, but that is what I've come up with.

"You see, the first or main, as I'm not all that sure, parasite attaches itself to the spinal chord and cerebellum, thus controlling the body. More of the parasites are created, since there are many from the wendigo, and they will then congregate along with some toxic cells within the saliva while the other toxins will alter the DNA of the stem cells, the body morphing into what it is. Growths, horns or antlers, come from the head, the muscles become denser and eyes white," he breathed, watching the expressions on the other's face. Clearing his throat, he continued with his detailed explanation, pleased with the lack of interruptions. "A group of parasites and toxins will then transfer over to the windiga through a bite, one of the parasites going to the brain. Because the parasite attaches itself while the host is alive, the body of the host will begin to attempt to fight off the toxins though, the majority of the time, it doesn't work. The body will succumb to the toxins and injury to the brain...

"And so when a witiko victim is bit, only one parasite is transferred with a few of the toxins from the windiga... The toxins will begin altering the DNA and unlike the wendigo and windiga, the transformation is often immediate. The windiga will often bite and hold for a moment, not allowing the victim to move, giving the intruding presence time to move throughout the body," Dr. Retter describes, blinking towards Jade. "Now I've really only researched werewolves, so up until this point it, I imagine, will be relatively similar depending on the species. The transformation is quick with others, I've found from rather _light_ research, though it comes with a day or two. However, a werewolf's bite is most unique. From my understanding, the transformation can take minutes to an hour because of the process. At first contact, it bites into the nervous system, thus dropping off some toxins in a sense. Then the saliva will contaminate the bone marrow were the toxins can then almost immediately alter the cells and their DNA before even finding the stem cells. The parasite, meanwhile, will go to the brain.

"However, it doesn't attach itself like the wendigo and windiga... Not completely anyway... Under a microscope, I've found that there are antennas coming off of the parasite which goes into the cerebellum during the first time, gaining control as immediate as the transformation itself... It doesn't want to kill the host, remember, but it wants to take over it."

Furrowing her brows, she digested the information given slowly, sighing in thought. "So wait..." Jade began, "why the hell does there have to be a windiga? Isn't that just the same thing as a witiko before dying?"

"Almost," Dr. Retter muttered, "Think of it this way: the wendigo creates and spreads the disease and parasites, and the windigas take that in. However, the toxins and parasites are imperfect in a sense, still containing rather lethal doses of bacteria with them. The windiga acts like a filter before spreading the rest of the parasites. Remember," he repeated, "by the time a witiko is formed, the parasite does not want to kill the host. The host is healthy enough and can take in the bacteria, er _toxins_ , without harm, enabling the parasite to use the body and its modifications however it pleases. Think of it as, as a parasitic..." he played with the tie settled neatly with his collared shirt, violet eyes wandering about. "Think of it as a parasitic hermit crab. It wants to use the body as a tool for protecting itself while it carries on with its ministrations and needs."

David shifted in his seat, crossing his arms with a narrow, speculating gaze. "Hold up," he murmured quietly, gaining the scientist's attention. "Hang on... You speak of the parasite as if it has intelligence."

"Because it does," the doctor nodded simply. "I have observed every one of my patients with care _and_ when they are in their witiko phase. Every witiko will fall into the same stalking motion when hunting and will often act like they are wild, especially werewolves. However, there are certain mannerisms that they acquire. These ones are more violent though I'll use them anyway. One of my patients, his name's Johnny, will often tear at the limbs when in combat. Another, Carlos, will break bones and Sydney will not actually fight unless approached when come across less than a few yards. Your daughter, as you know, is brutal. The parasite, rather -" he corrected himself "- will often kill in any way, whether or not attacked. It goes for the head the majority of the time, does it not?"

The family nodded solemnly, the Vegas blinking away morbid memories of a night bathed in a street light years ago. Jade closed her eyes briefly before they flashed towards the vampire, gaze narrowed. "So, again, what the hell does this have to do with me?" she snapped hoarsely, attempting to move passed the silence.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "Yes, of course... Besides the parasite there are the toxins. The toxins that reside within the bone marrow are why Tori has horns, not antlers mind...still trying to work that out. But, she has all of the characteristics because of the toxins in the bone marrow. Though, nothing is _wrong_ , necessarily, with her having horns or darker fur or a stronger, bigger body. Those toxins are harmless, which makes me wish to describe them as more bacteria than such. The toxins in the nervous system, too, aren't the main issue. While that is how the parasite controls the body, yes, it wouldn't do any harm if there wasn't a parasite in control. They will still be there at first, though the toxins will eventually die off and be no more since they need a purpose, orders, to live.

"The issue is the toxins in the blood," he stated firmly. "They act like any other cell and end up adapting as a form of a blood cell. Now, the parasite acts like any other being and it needs nutrients and oxygen to live. Blood vessels transport the needed substances like oxygen in the body... The toxins do the same except they don't associate with any of the other cells except for the parasite which requires specific needs. They feed it energy that the body receives, altering it to a point. That is why Tori tends to eat more than others and burns calories and fat at the rate she does; the parasite requires a lot of energy in its process to completely take over her body.

"And so comes the topic of your blood Jade," he crossed his arms across his broad chest, eyes glinting down at her.

"Why the hell is my blood so special?" she snapped tersely, anxiousness tensing her muscles in anticipation.

"You're a Lycan, Jade-"

"So I've been told," she growled coolly.

"-which means you have the abilities that Lycans have. Ever since you had come to visit with Tori," he continued, brushing her comments aside, "I have done more research on Lycans. The thing about witikoes, even though I had just described the toxins and parasites, is that it is mental. Get rid of the mental illness, the parasite really, then there is no issue. Lycans are immune to many things because their immune system is so strong, because their _blood_ is so strong. But, they are completely immune to any mental illness. From my conclusions, it is _impossible_ for them to get mental illnesses as it is impossible for them to not have consciousness while turned. You are immune to this disease because of that Jade, because of your blood."

Stock still she stood, eyes staring unblinking as her mouth was left unhinged just slightly. "H-how the fuck is that possible?" the Lycan spat.

"You are a Universal Donor, correct?"

"How do you know that?" Jade furrowed her brows.

Dr. Retter bowed his head, murmuring, "Because you are a Lycan. All Lycans are O negative..." He swayed at the balls of his feet, pursing his lips in thought. "When looking at the blood of a friend of mine, I've found that there _are_ actually another type of blood cell within werewolves. Or, in reality, only Lycans and the few other witiko survivors... They look like an ordinary red blood cell, or erythrocytes, however I have found a small shell around it. My microscope barely picked it up but that is what I found...along with a nucleus." He smiled grandly, processing the next few pieces of information excitedly. His fascination of Lycans never had ceased in his years of living. "The shell, coating, glaze...whatever it is, is Chlordiazepoxide. That, my friends, is a sedative, the reason why Lycans never have to take vaccinations; they make it themselves.

"Now," he raised a hand, raising a brow towards Trina with a sly smile, "These cells act similarly to the toxins in the blood. Both are very diligent when fighting against other toxins. Very strong, both of them... Though I do find it odd that these 'erythrocytes' act like a leukocyte, or white blood cell," he clarified. "Now, while both do fight off diseases remarkably well, both also are specific when giving their nutrients. And as for the 'erythrocytes,' a specific time. They seem to follow the rest of the blood cells in the blood vessels, especially around the brain. Whenever there is stress on the body when the full moon is out or anything else, they will release the sedative and keep the body under your control."

"So," Jade furrowed her brows, leaning against the railing, "So you transferred blood of a Lycan to the witikoes in hopes that those blood cells will take care of the brain and help get the person in control?"

"Essentially, yes," he nodded, "Though there are a few things to that, both good and bad. They way these cells work, which is why nobody else _knew_ about them before this- Well no, there may have been a select few who were thought of as lunatics. Anyway, they aren't formed from the bone marrow like all other cells. Instead, they multiply like bacteria before getting too weak. So the survivors that I had tested with will always have those cells, even if the rest donated have died off. And because they focus on the brain, their priority is to have the body mentally safe. Which means that they will fight the parasite while giving the host the ability to have control over their body... However, I will have to mix it with a few other additives in order to help fight off the toxins and parasite..."

"But she would be cured?" Trina asked quietly, the scientist turning towards her.

"Yes, she would," he smiled gently the three along the couch giving pleased grins, their hearts soaring.

However, the goth's furrowed brow dampened their excitement, pale eyes resting on violet. "But there's a catch, isn't there? You said two of the five lived; that success rate isn't over half."

Dr. Retter's gentle, sympathetic smile fell quickly, exposing the worries in his eyes. "Unfortunately," he sighed wearily, "And the catch is quite grave..."

"Spit it out then."

Despite his grim mood, he gave a soft chuckle. "You have quite the flame Jade, I'll give you that," he murmured towards her cold glare, "But yes, I will have to anyway. You see, there are three things that can pose quite the problem with Tori. Firstly, she is the most powerful, aggressive and calculative witiko I have ever encountered, werewolf or not. Within the first hour of the disease spreading throughout her body her turned form grew a foot, already had the beginnings of the horns poking through and the monster threatening her conscious life now had already taken a life. Part of that is because she's always been like that without the vaccines, tearing at the curtains as a turned, unconscious wolf.

"But," he turned towards the frowning family, "and I think you expected this, the medication poses quite the problem. I've known this for years when using it, often reminding people the cost. The medication basically irritates the parasite, not allowing it control for a period of time. And while it works temporarily, the parasite then requires more energy, and the toxins giving the energy have to adapt to become stronger and better. The medication, in a sense, ferments the toxins both in her blood stream and bone marrow, which is why she requires more each time and why she continues to become stronger. The parasite, too, _needs_ to become more aggressive because it knows there is a threat attempting to restrain it, or by this time, kill it off.

"Keep in mind that all of the patients who volunteered themselves had little to no experience with the medication, and yet most did perish. Luckily," he added gravelly, "the parasite did as well. The blood donation worked, though not well enough to keep them alive." His gaze kept to the ground momentarily, briefly mourning his failed promises and intentions. "There is a period of time after the initial transmission, about a week or two, where the body will fight off the rest of the toxins and weakening parasite until they all die off. Tori, if she takes this," he glanced up towards the Lycan, "will go through a series of unconsciousness and high temperatures of body heat. She will become weaker as her body spends almost all of its energy, its priority towards getting rid of the disease. That is... _if_ the body accepts the blood and doesn't simply allow the parasite to use the donation for its own gain."

Jade closed her eyes, her knees finally bending, allowing her to slump at the side of the stairs. While she grasped the railing with her right, her left clutched her forehead wearily. The thespian shook her head as the other three sighed, watching as the vampire maneuvered around the couch.

"I have not had that happen with any of the patients, however," he sighed, "They had all succumbed to the flu-like symptoms. Though, with what Tori had gone through in an effort to restrain her particularly violent parasite, it could be a possibility." He crouched down a few steps from the teen, gazing at her with subtle remorse and understanding. "Look...Jade. What do you want it to be? Do you want to -" he shuffled about his jacket, a capped syringe in between his fingers "- have your blood donated to her system or..."

Dr. Retter's words failed him as pale eyes pierced through his own, hardening ferociously.

"Are _you_ ," she spat, "asking _me_ to choose between injecting blood into Tori or leave her to _die_ and become a monster? And if I do take that chance of her being cured, you expect me to hope to fucking God that the parasite doesn't use it? And if it doesn't, then do you want me to sit and watch her go through it all and fucking hope she lives through it? And let me guess, you want _me_ to fucking _stab_ her- what, where is it that it has to be injected?"

"At her pulse point when turned into a witiko," he answered smoothly, watching her distraught gaze turn sharper.

"Her neck...while she's fucking not- _God_. Why the hell does it have to be me? Why did I have to be the one to be bit and then be told that I'm special? Why the hell am I the one who had to go and get her ass away from the fucking elves only for her to be gone _again_? Why the hell am I the one trying to find her while everybody else is busy?" Her limbs creaked as she stood up, canines growing sharper, her eyes glaring, hostile. "And why, _why_ the fuck am I the one to make this choice? Hmm?" her attention switched towards the others, the doctor standing himself. "I'm just- I just turned in October for Christ's sake!"

Before Dr. Retter could give a word, David stood, gentle eyes maneuvering towards the Lycan. "There are plenty of good reasons Jade," he murmured quietly, though his voice trembled off the walls with force. "For one, you're her mate. In our society, any responsibilities of a werewolf is there own once they turn the age of puberty. However, if they aren't able to make any of the decisions, it goes to the closest member: their mate or their pack. Even so, you are alive. You are the _only_ one it has not attacked aside from biting you. With us, no. It attacks Trina at every chance it gets, disabled Holly and took away my sense of smell within the first time its eyes landed on us. Dr. Retter too has had to turn into a bat to get out of one of its episodes. With you, it doesn't attack. With you, you're the only one it allows to remain alive."

The room remained silent as the hard truth settled in, pale eyes to the ground. "Jade," Dr. Retter murmured, bringing them back up towards him, "How about this... I draw the blood now and then once you're ready, you can choose whether or not to take the syringe. Either way, come see me thereafter, alright?" The goth had no answer, only nodding before jerking her arm out. The scientist blinked at the gesture, exposing the needle carefully a moment later. The thespian glared towards the ground as she felt her blood seep away, the thin metal soon slipping from her skin. She scowled as the skin healed quickly, sneering at the dark red in front of her.

Without a word she snatched it from his hands, clambered up the stairs, the aches and throbbing throughout her body weighing her down. Nobody made any gesture to stop her, tell her to be careful with the delicate needle as she slipped the cap back on once the vampire tossed it towards her. It was lucky - she dully recalled - how her reflexes improved greatly.

The door opened a second later, the widening triangle of light clipping the corner of the bed. Setting the blood down on the nightstand, she wearily dropped her gaze to the floor. Her heart plummeted once her eyes caught sight of her shirt, the pearly white skull staring grimly back at her. Growling, she immediately snatched it from the ground, chucking it to the side of the room in pieces. She thought of the inedible and how it could become an option, merely something that _could_ happen.

Perhaps...perhaps if Tori had willed herself to tear her jaws off her shoulder that night then there would be a chance; Jade's thoughts hammered that anyway.

 _'Don't get too hopeful Jade,'_ the pessimist snapped, sending her body back under the covers, the scent of the half-Latina drowning her senses once again.

**-(:)-**

She groaned, collapsing to the cold, dense floor beneath her, limbs trembling violently. Dark eyes lingered up towards the coal suits, leather shoes gleaming under the white light whilst black glasses glared down at her. The elves along the wall stood stock still, merely observing while another boot crashed into the side of her, flipping her frame to the floor. The half-Latina whimpered as her hip and spine smacked against the chilling tile, her skin erupting into goose bumps. How long they would stand there and watch two elfish men beat her to death - if she was mortal, that is - with her bronze skin shining in the light with sweat she didn't know.

Her teeth clacked as a quick fist plummeted at her jaw, releasing a sharp yelp. She scampered to her feet before her knees kissed the ground briefly, her shoulders then ramming themselves into the wall as another swing knocked into her ribs. Dark eyes narrowed at the two brunettes striding towards her, disgust painting their features. Of course the men along the wall would only move over like they really wanted someone like _her_ , a werewolf anyway, to touch them.

Crouching down in front of her, the heavy breaths of the elf came, slowing by the second. His stark green eyes raced along her features, Tori shaking with her head fitting around her brain too tightly. "Give our coats," he ordered, two swift pairs of leather shoes clacking against the ground in their obedience to hand the clothing. With the coats shouldered by the two, the elf shook his head. "This won't be any use to us," he growled, "Can't believe that Scylla and Charybdis said she was an alpha."

"Can barely hold herself up," another commented, "I tell you, just because she's the commander's daughter doesn't mean shit. She's just another low, mangy mutt... Send her to the pit Douglas, Percevas. We'll make _some_ use from her with the others. The most she could do is breed, the little bitch."

"And I thought this last batch was full of alphas," another shook his head, sneering down at the shivering singer, "Why did we get her again?"

"Thomas and Clerk said that she attacked the two in the front when getting her yesterday...killed both of 'em by having them roll down the side of the mountain," the one deemed Douglas nodded, "Though I swear it was just the nick. It's _supposed_ to agitate them." A hum of agreement rang throughout the room, two forceful clutches bringing the half-Latina to her feet. She stumbled towards the large table standing off from the center, the suited elves - aside from the pair restraining her - taking their seats. Snickers sounded from the double glass and bars from the wall, a line of girls grinning profusely.

"I'm sorry girls," the elf ordering Douglas and Percevas apologized with a sly grin, his blond hair hanging to his shoulders, "We'll have another alpha next time."

One of the few in the line broke away from the bars, knuckles clenching as she growled lowly, "Not an alpha..." as "omega" sounded from a few others. The elves around the table, however, paid no mind, attention focused on the trembling half-Latina before them.

"So what will we do with her?" a sturdy voice growled from the side of her, his grip tightening around her bicep.

"Put her to the pit," the elf waved, "But I have a few questions first... You _are_ Tori, correct? Tori D. Vega? Tori D. Vega who -" he smirked, slamming an orange canister at the table "- should be taking three pills for four moon cycles? And prescribed by Lothur Retter...my God. Just the perfect little angel, aren't you? Worried about you're little problem that you have to take more than what you need? Pathetic... Tell me, what should we do with you?"

"What's the pit?" she countered lowly, eyes trailing towards the canister.

The elf snorted, pocketing the stolen medication. "Where all of the retarded witikoes go, just-like- _you_. Now answer my question, 'what should we do with you?'"

"Not put me in the pit..." she growled quietly, earning an arched brow.

"You're annoyingly diligent, I'll give you that," he spat, adding, "I'll make plans for you later to correct that vice. Take it away, I have no need for it now." Douglas and Percevas nodded, steering the half-Latina from the table, ignoring her whimpers as they wrung her wrists tightly. Their steps marched through the corridor, passing several guards, their helmets tipping to the higher authority. At once the two halted at a heavy metal door, rows of cells lining the walls.

It creaked open as another guard grinned, glaring down at the singer. "Look what we have here... Worthless I'm assuming?"

"Didn't even turn the little shit," Percevas snarled, "Just take it away." Nodding, the guard hauled her off, Tori hissing as her feet scraped against the ground, the cell door then swinging open. She staggered in, her body hurled to the ground as the guard gave a quiet chuckle, the heavy door whisking closed. Scrambling up, the half-Latina twisted about wildly, glaring back towards the guard.

"Calm down," he growled simply, raising his sleeve, "I have to get dinner so don't- Oh wait, you're retarded." The guard gave an abrupt laugh, his steps then thundering down the hall in amused clicks.

Dark eyes wondered about the cell, finding thick, long walls surrounding her. She gripped her biceps wearily, assuming up to fifty would fit with slight unease.

"Tori? Is that you?"

She bristled, attention snapping towards the shrouded corner. Standing there huddled several people, eyes blinking out. "Sam?" Tori asked, the older man nodded. "So, you've been here?"

"Yeah, they got you too?" his voice husked out, his steps meeting the cold floors. He grimaced, wishing the elves would at least give them a blanket. "Anyway, why are you here? Weren't you the one they had trouble with?"

"You've heard about it?" the singer mumbled, the other few stepping from the corner.

Samuel shrugged, answering, "We get any snips of information when the guards come by... But isn't your witiko dangerous?"

"Yes and I _told_ them that but..." her voice faltered, "They wanted to test it and I couldn't do anything."

"They're fools," a mellow voice came from behind the older man, a woman stepping out hesitantly. "They call all of the omegas 'alphas' and there aren't any... But, I think you're the first one I've smelled in ages."

Furrowing her brows, Tori asked, "In ages? Is there another one?"

"No," the woman sighed, "He wasn't strong enough... None of the other alphas were. The elves like to battle two witikoes when they're turned."

"Don't they want them?"

"I would think it's to give more space for potentially better ones," she muttered. Her light eyes narrowed at the half-Latina, lips pursing. "I think you're the first female alpha they've ever caught though..."

"Well," another mumbled, "It would make sense. There aren't that many alphas to begin with, nevertheless female ones." He sniffed, illness painting his features. "I'm Ted by the way," he grinned, "And I would shake on it but...well...cold."

Tori nodded towards the brunette, turning as each gave their short introduction. Belle - the woman - stood beside Jack and Roger, two of a triplet with light grey hair and stark green eyes. The air grew colder once the air outside - which seeped through the bars overlooking the great forest, the moon shining down - prompting them to seat themselves closer to the bars. "I wouldn't want to sit too close when the guard's here," Jack mumbled, Roger nodding along. "He likes to eat lemons or limes and 'accidentally' slice some of the juice towards us... And when he runs out it's anything that's especially ripe."

"It hurts whenever it gets in your eyes," Roger explained, his brother muttering a quick 'yeah.' "And I turn easily so...yeah. Luckily though I don't attack which is pretty self explanatory when you're in the pit."

"So...retarded witiko?" she asked quietly, the group nodding in unison.

"We just roam around here whenever there's full moon, but," Sam halted himself, eyeing the girl softly, "What about you? When's the last time you turned to it during full moon?"

"I, erm...bit one of my friends," she answered, furrowing her brows. "Though...a couple of days ago I-" Tori shook her head, gripping her biceps. "Could you all just promise to do whatever you can so I won't hurt anyone whenever I do turn? I'm turning more often now and I can't control it."

She glanced at all of them, giving a small, ginger smile at their hesitant agreements.


	11. Unease [XI.]

_Unease_

_"Anxiety_ _or discontent..."_

_-Found it through google...again_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

The March air settled nicely against the trees, the breeze shifting the cool chill between the branches. The moon, staring down across the earth blankly, hung as a sliver. Stars twinkled, streetlights flickering in turn. Swift, quiet steps jogged gracefully in the night, short, abrupt tinkling the only noise interrupting the relaxed, quiet atmosphere. Raven fur lurched from blinding headlights, promptly earning an obscenity sent from a fairly confused man, tired eyes looking through his specs with coffee drugging his words.

She hadn't minded, however, her pale eyes glaring profusely at the man. Spectacles, meanwhile, glanced down at his dashboard, reading '12:01.' "Stupid wolves," the man growled as the back end shot towards the trees, his mind reeling at the thought of home and his refrigerated - though otherwise fresh - steak dinner.

Once the car strolled past, the raven wolf set off again, long lanky legs carrying the graceful figure along the road. She groaned at the sour taste in her mouth, tails swishing irritably as the red canister swung at her chest once again. Ears pinned to her skull once more, the red plastic oil canister becoming a nuisance.

She knew she should have drove the car to a gas station; it would have saved her from hauling the damn car a block from the Vega household.

Though, besides her discontent, her heart lifted once the gas station came to view, an employee slumped against the door. Her burning paws - even with the streets cold in the dead of night - soon halted in front of western boots, the wolf setting down the plastic container between the man's legs. Lifting his head, the employee set his dark eyes on the note taped to the side of the canister, brows furrowing.

 _Ignore the wolf, I have it trained. I brought money (taped to the back of the note)  
for a coffee, Sour Patch Kids and oil. Fill the thing up and give the wolf the food.  
_ _Just forget about this, it's best for the two of us._

_-A customer_

His dark eyes flickered from the scrawled handwriting to the large black wolf at his feet, the most startling pale eyes glaring back at him. He scratched his greying hair before lifting the notepaper, finding forty-five dollars underneath. "Uh...for this thing and food? You'll need-"

The wolf snarled abruptly, the aging man freezing in his words.

"I'll take this as a tip then..." He nodded at the soft croon of the animal before him, his feet shuffling about until his heels clicked against the concrete. The raven wolf then proceeded to trot over towards the side of the station, his eyes blinking in puzzlement. Hesitantly, he took the canister, pocketing the cash and note. He shuffled inside, his body moving in directions that wasn't his, hands then clutching the candy and hot drink. His steps guided him around the corner, finding the raven wolf dragging her tongue along her paws. Carefully, the worker set the food and drink down on the brick laid flat against the ground, pale eyes following the gesture.

Ears twitched once the man had left while eyes narrowed in a smug victory.

Some minutes passed as he filled the container, eyes watching the prices rack up on the monitor. Sighing, he swiped his card through the correct slip, finding that an easier method than anything else. Though, as he supposed, he _did_ have roughly fifteen bucks to spare. Once the cap was twisted on securely - the employee was sure the wolf would have to carry it, even if it was the most stupidest thing he's ever thought of - boots clicked against the parking lot before reaching the corner.

"Wha..."

His eyes grew twice the size once they had landed on perhaps the most beautiful girl - naked, his mind had to add - sitting against the wall, cup raised to her lips. Raven hair fell to her fair shoulders, pale eyes staring scornfully at him. Setting the cup down beside her, Jade snarled, "What the fuck are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a girl drink coffee against this wall?"

"Uh- I, er..." his mind froze, going haywire at the idea that those eyes were the same on the wolf beforehand. "I-I... They're normally wearing clothes." The mere slurp of coffee filled the air as an answer, his grip gingerly slacking around the handle before it dropped gently against the ground.

Scratching his hair, he twisted around the corner, disappearing behind the automatic doors. Moments later he rushed out with an energy drink and a coffee of his own, the liquid drizzling along the rocks in front of the store. He tossed the empty cups in the trash, his phone plucked from his pocket. After quickly dialing several numbers, the phone was pressed against his ear. "Hey Mac?" his raspy voice croaked, "So when does that rehab group meet?"

She ignored his distant voice - though she'd find it amusing later - thoughts resting on doe eyes with her own, bronze skin shivering in her warm grasp. Jade pursed her lips, bringing the scalding drink closer to her mouth, gaze unfocused. Her mind shifted towards the syringe left on the nightstand, proving to be the only option she had left to turn to.

 _'There's no other way...'_ she internally drawled, shoveling sour candy into her mouth.

"I know Mac! I'm gonna join, and quit coffee and energy drinks and heroin... What do you mean I won't last? I just gave a fucking wolf candy, coffee and gas and- and this naked girl's eating and drinking it on the other side- No not the gas! She- That's why I'm _joining Mac!_ Don't you listen?"

**-(:)-**

The car door slammed shut before the wheels turning, taking the goth with them quickly. Trina cursed once it turned the corner, her keys barely in the ignition. She couldn't hunt, or stalk, or even follow one thing for any amount of time. Of course she _could_ go about and hope to remain on someone's trail, though that'd be unlikely. Pursing her lips, she had recalled her little adventure as a wolf - something she took pride in since, well, Tori couldn't with her horns - Beck unknowingly strolling along "her" path.

Alright, perhaps she _could_ stalk though, with Jade, it was difficult. The young woman caught herself whimpering, brushing her loose tears earnestly; she needed Tori here in order to find her, wherever she was. _Tori_ knew how Jade worked, she would be able to follow her easily. Or maybe she didn't but just assumed correctly all the time. _'You idiot, that's knowing someone,'_ Trina chided herself and her conscious thoughts overloading her skull.

Her palms hit the steering wheel of the car forcefully, teeth gritting. Of course she'd have to do this alone. Tori was kidnapped - though if the wasn't, this wouldn't have happened in the first place - her parents scrambling about in their rush to find the mysterious place while Beck was sitting in his RV.

She froze, hands at ten and two as her gears worked out the spontaneous string of thought. _'Tori may know Jade but so does_ Beck _...'_ her thoughts reasoned. Nodding, the half-Latina shut the car door firmly, gnawing at the bottom of her lip. Moments later the engine rumbled, a destination playing in her mind along with the streams of lyrics flowing from the radio. She scowled as she listened to Kay Perry's voice, only leaving the station playing in hopes it would be good luck. A slim hope, possibly, but a hop nonetheless.

Her car twisted and turned about at different corners, halting when lights blinked red and rolling forward as they blinked green. It was only a matter of time she found herself before a quite common, cookie-cutter house, vehicle against the curb. Shutting the door, she glanced along the road, swallowing a nervous ball of spit. "You goin' to see Beck?" a man - who had spooked her - chirped from the recently shaved bushes.

"Oh, yeah. I need him to help with a project I have to do over the week," she came up smoothly, Mr. Oliver nodding.

"Cool," he muttered, "He's in the RV like always... You a senior?"

"Yup," she answered, stepping towards the side gate.

"Alright, well hope you get it done then!"

"Thanks," she muttered meekly; Trina wondered how many girls actually passed the same gate with the relaxed "guard." With a small shiver, she clutched her biceps, thoughts wondering towards the possible outcomes of their trips. She shook her head, reminding herself that a) that wasn't the reason she was there and b) it wouldn't have mattered. After all, it wasn't like she didn't go around at parties whenever she was in heat.

Dark eyes lowered to her knuckles, not ever recalling knocking on the door. The metal entrance swung open, the actor staring down through it. She weakly chuckled as her eyes rested on his bare chest, no shirt to be seen. "Oh, um...hi?" she stuttered out.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Uh...do you usually go around without a, er, shirt?" she brushed along his bicep, entranced by his tanned skin.

Beck chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you just caught me at a bad time. I was just working out on some stuff, kinda catching up on things. You know?" Warmth spread across her cheeks, the Canadian tilting his head to the side. "Don't you work out and stuff? Being a -" he cleared his throat, eyes darting along the back yard "- a werewolf?"

"Well...kinda. We hunt a lot and, and I fought a bear," she puffed her chest.

"Really?" he widened his eyes.

"Yeah...and lost," she shrunk, "Tori beat them though."

"Aw, you'll get them next time," he offered, leaning against the door frame. "But at least you work out a bunch, kinda, right? Don't all werewolves get abs and stuff?"

"Well..." she shrugged, eyes to the ground, "Tori does... I never got any."

"But I'm not asking about her, or Jade for the matter," he put simply, his hand finding her cheek, "I'm asking about you."

"Well I, I don't..."

"It's alright, I'm cool with it," he shrugged. Clearing his throat, Beck made more room from the door, asking, "Do you want to go inside? I'll, erm, I'll put on a shirt so...yeah." She followed him in, muttering how it'd be nice if he _didn't_ , something which he chuckled lightly at. Minutes later, much to her disappointment, Beck sat at his bed with a white shirt over his head, Trina tapping her foot, sitting in his desk chair. "So why are you here? Not that I don't mind but...you don't normally come over," he asked, adding, "as a human."

Narrowing her gaze, she mumbled, "I need you to help me to follow Jade."

Running a quick hand through his locks, the actor muttered, "Alright...why?"

"She's going everywhere to find Tori and she shouldn't do it alone."

"Why don't you just go with her?"

"I am...without her knowing," Trina nodded, "She threatened to make it so that I could never turn if I went with her. And so now I'm here since you know her well...right?"

He nodded slowly, rubbing his hand along his smooth chin. "She's my ex, after all, and I still love her- you _do_ understand, right?" he rushed, picking up his head, "I don't have feelings for her that way but, well, she's kinda like my-"

"Sister? Best friend? You're fine Beck, she's about Tori anyhow," Trina grinned softly, the Canadian bobbing his head sheepishly.

"Yeah... Anyway, she's also a damn good actor and director but," he shook his head, "She's a writer before all of that, including her being my ex. And writers, well, they get sporatic ideas and tend to jump on them immediately. Though she knows what to choose to do and not to... I can't really help you to know where she's going but I can help you follow her? I don't really have anything else to do." Trina bade a quite thanks, Beck pursing his lips. "But...are Tori and Jade like, like a thing?"

"Girlfriend and girlfriend? I- I don't think so... I mean, they've gone on a date or two but, kinda," Trine murmured, "But as far as together in our sense, definitely. They're mated."

"Mated?"

"Basically we're a lot more primitive than you think, which isn't a bad thing really... We knew a lot when we were primitive. But we're more primitive and have that type of mindset because of our wolf-self. When we mate, we're joining both the wolf-self and ourselves together," she explained, a small blush crossing her cheeks at her repetitive answer, "Tori and Jade, though, did that at two separate times. One for the wolf-self and one for them."

"Do werewolves have multiple personalities?"

She gave a soft laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, I mean, if someone has some sort of disorder and they're not mortal, you can bet that they are a werewolf and get your earnings ninety-nine percent of the time," Trina responded, "But generally you'll find the same characteristics across the board. Tori has a short fuse so as a wolf she does too." Beck grinned, amused from the half-Latina's commentary.

"So could-" he halted, shaking his head. "Never mind...just, how is Jade doing with this if they're mated?"

"If she's not out searching for her, she sleeps in her bed," Trina muttered quietly, Beck sighing with unease.

"Well then, let's go find her," he picked himself from his seat. "Come on, we can do it... We'll help Jade."

Nodding, Trina took his hand before following him out the door, mentally congratulating herself for not acting like a fool.

**-(:)-**

Surely this was conspicuous - _suspicious_ at the very least.

Teeth began to grind against one another heavily, pale eyes sweeping out to the empty street - empty being an understatement. A vacant street was a better suited term as it _was_ aside from the lone pair huddled underneath the Wolff's jutted roof's shade. Lights flickered with a soft buzz, the sun dipping into the horizon. _'Another day gone,'_ her thoughts whirled bitterly, her knuckles tightening around the brass handle, the door swinging open violently. As it shut abruptly, shaking the bolded 'closed' sign just at the window, her gaze wondered about the room. Dimly lit, as always, the shadows crept along the corners, not fazing the teen as it had the first visit - not that it had spooked her or anything, she would emphasize.

Furrowing her brows, the pastel teen strode towards the long hallway, several different doors closed against the wall, the last wide open. Her gaze veered towards the dipped ceiling, relatively bright lights coming through the heavily stained glass. Curiously, she stood underneath the first, tongue thumbing over her teeth whilst vibrations nestled deeply in her skull. She turned her focus towards the door beside her, the knob gently twisting and jiggling softly.

Slowly, combat boots clicked against the wooden boards, eyes kept to the lights. She hadn't realized she'd came upon the foot of the door until a mellow voice spoke through the quiet atmosphere.

"Greetings Jade... It's quite astonishing, really, what you can find on eBay," the doctor muttered, picking up his glasses from the side of the desk.

"Blocks of quartz?" she muttered, eyebrow arched.

Shrugging, Dr. Retter murmured, "More like small pints. Don't need that much through the hall, anyhow. Just enough to keep it from getting too dull... Been thinking about replacing all of these with 'em, though I'd need a bigger generator...you think?" Watching as Jade merely shrugged, he sighed, shifting towards the strong, wooden desk. "Anyway," his voice dropped the gentle tone, his rasp coming gravelly, "You _are_ here for the serum, correct?"

"Would there be any other reason?" the thespian muttered, strolling languidly along the bookshelves, eyes flicking passed the several jars of vile parts.

"Suppose," the vampire drawled, pressing his knuckles to his clean shaven lips. "Anyway, we're not _completely_ done with the mixture," Dr. Retter continued. Folding her arms across her chest, Jade scoffed irritably. "After all," he murmured, "I haven't rightly mixed it with anything."

"And what would you need to do then?" she asked, her visual focus back on a particular haunting skull resting on the bookshelf beside 'How to Decipher Ancient Codes: A Nymph's Guide.'

"Simple really," he pursed his lips, "Just some antibiotics for the predicted pyrexia and then some _Hypericum perforatum_ extract to help with disabling the parasite." Jade shifted her gaze as the doctor went back to tinkering with his tools, brows furrowed. "Hand me the, the er," his hand snapped, violet eyes blinking blandly towards the lens, "The...the card, please." The teen nodded slowly, the card slipping into her hand and then Dr. Retter's.

Humming, he scrawled along the lines, jotting down several observations. "That'll do for tonight, I'd think," he muttered. Carefully switching off the light, he lowered the stand, slipping the slide out. With ease he turned the lenses to 4x, bringing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Put the cover on and wrap the cord in itself, would you? I got to take care of the slide real quick," he asked, striding towards another counter with various different glass slides, adding the most recent to the collection.

"So," Jade growled, setting the cover sheet over the device before taking care of the cord, "So what are you doing exactly?"

"Figuring out -" the vampire paused, shuffling through a small, cardboard box "- why Tori turned into her witiko form when it _wasn't_ a full moon and with her medication at full swing." Twisting around, he blinked down at the teen through his spectacles, holding out a small twig, it coated with the most dreadful - though recognizable - scent. "Does this look familiar?"

Quickly nodding, the Lycan growled, thusly snapping, "Where'd you get that?"

"It's not Tori's. It was attached to Shelby Roxcrove when she was hit before turning to her own witiko, then being kidnapped," Lothur explained, setting it back into the box. "It seemed to have agitated the parasite _further_ , becoming more, I guess, pissed at its restraint... The medication only agitates the parasite to a point, after all, just enough to keep it at bay. By doing so, however, the parasite is still able to receive the vitamins and nutrients it needs without expelling any energy, thus getting stronger. Agitate it more...then, well," the vampire gave a harsh chuckle, "When agitated further, the parasite will attempt to protect itself, I'm assuming, latching it to the brain stem and taking control of the body... I have twenty-eight in here, and then I've already used three for the observations underneath the microscope," he gestured towards the variety of slides, "And from what I've concluded, we aren't in a good spot at the moment."

"How come?" Jade arched her brow. Her strides followed the lengthy ones of the doctor - though hers came close anyhow - both seating themselves at his large, wooden desk messed with sporadic sheets of paper. Her fingers tapped against the armrest, pale eyes watching as he dove into one of his drawers, taking out a decent stack of papers.

Clearing his throat, he laid out thirty-five papers, all of which overlapping one another; her gaze rested on Shelby, eyes peering through the paper with the bolded words " **Missing** " spread across the top banner. "That was just the few nights ago, the same when Tori was nearly kidnapped herself," he sighed wearily, rubbing his temple as the goth thumbed through the sheets. "Each one of these are either my patients or Dr. Lance's from Phoenix... You see, before -" he tapped on the rest of the stack, pulling out a page "- those taken were random, just witikoes who were found roaming around during their turn and such. Some, like Mr. Lavoar, were quite powerful and were hunted essentially, though most were just 'dumb,' I suppose, such as Sam from down the street." Jade felt her teeth gnaw with one another, her gut dropping terribly. "You met him right?" he eyed her with a curious pity.

"Yeah... Not a bad dude either."

"None of them are," he sighed, shaking his head. "None of my patients at least, I've heard Dr. Lance had a few... Anyway, the elves are being more selective with this. They're actually taking the time to choose which ones are which and are now not taking _any_ weaker witikoes. Tori, being quite the gem for them as she had proven during that attempted kidnap, was the only one taken the day- er, _morning_ after the first attempt."

"So...what's happening then?" she murmured, eyes casted down weakly.

Dr. Retter breathed for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "The Occult Elite have come up with a few theories," he mumbled, "They may be finally becoming smart and not kidnapping everyone who wouldn't be useful. Though, because of the religion that they seem to follow, or rather _cult_ , I think that unlikely. They're running out of room, wherever they are."

" _God_ ," she breathed heavily, glaring down at frozen doe eyes which had comforted her during the darkest nights. The darkest nights, which, were from the absence of said eyes. "But do you have an idea as to where they are then?"

"Has to be out hidden in woodland, I expect. Something a bit further out, though, not around where there's people," his answer came quick, eyes unfocused on the table. "I have quite a few guesses as to where they are, and none of which is good. You see, since the gold rush there were quite a few things popping up here and there from the Occult Community... But, before that, there were the Native Americans such as the Navajo in Arizona who were _excellent_ at sensing us. Though, luckily, they didn't attack much until the Europeans came." Nibbling at his bottom lip, he continued, "There's a number that are underground, Lycaon temples, though I doubt that they would have _any_ sort of werewolves a mile from 'em. But, I wouldn't doubt that it's hidden in a mountain or underground. Elves, as these ones are quite the pain, are one of the best at architecture, taking many skills from the Greeks, Romans, Persians and Egyptians."

"I feel like I've been going _everywhere_ with this shit. Even going to places like the fucking Alcatraz," the thespian groaned tiredly.

Chuckling, Dr. Retter nodded. "And you're thinking along the lines we've been. Though, Alcatraz wouldn't be able to hold witikoes, especially ones such as this breed, even in its hay-day. No... Though we speculate that they've been taking them to abandoned prisons of our own which are, well, rather difficult to find," he admitted slowly, "And now we can't find them as easily as the first base they had covered."

"This feels like I just lost a dog and the pound has it," Jade growled. "Never got my one back since someone adopted it before we managed to find a few places... Told my dad we needed a chip but _no_ , too expensive he said."

In the mist of her bitter memories, Dr. Retter smiled grandly. "And that's why we have you around Jade..." he murmured.

"What?" she blinked.

"Anyway," he waved off - a small glint in his eyes - standing up abruptly, "Shall we get on with the mixture? I need to stop by a few places real quick." She nodded and soon found herself struggling with four boxes, the weight bearable though the exaggerated sizes too wide to carry. Though, she still did as her steps padded against the street's sidewalk behind Dr. Retter. "Okay," he breathed calmly as they reached the last store - as he so promised. "Okay," the vampire repeated, "So...I'll have to switch because the dude in there doesn't like me much."

Jade grunted, growling, "And why's that? He thinks reasonably?"

Shooting a momentary glare which mutated to a cheeky smile, Dr. Retter answered with a simple "no". "You see, he didn't appreciate that I caught him selling stuff he really shouldn't have," he mumbled, "and I'll go over and knock any shit down if I catch him."

"Okay...so what do I ask for?"

"A bottle of Root Beer," he answered. The goth halted immediately, an eyebrow arched. "Okay, fine, two bottles of Root Beer." Another pause came of hesitance. "Preferably Mug," he grinned.

"Why the hell is Root Beer needed?" she snapped.

"Hey, drink break," the scientist shrugged.

Sighing, both strode into the store, Jade casually leaving the boxes beside a coat hanger, noting to not forget them. As she strode inside, she felt the small weight and a flutter of wings on her shoulder. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced towards the bat beside her, a small smirk splayed across his face as his violet eyes searched the room. "Anything you want?"

"Two Root Beers," she ordered, the man behind the shelf nodding. Once money was handed over, Jade jerked violently as the bat soared from her shoulder. "What the fu-"

Bottles crashed against the floor, Dr. Retter hurling himself towards a shelf. "I swear you're going to pay for this!" Yellow eyes flashed as the man growled several obscenities, Jade scoffing.

"Not before I fucking KILL YOU LOTHUR!" she screeched, feeling her clothes shred as fur grew, the Lycan then pouncing towards the end alley. She was careful not to knock anything over as the bat was eventually in her mouth, boxes in her arms with two drinks and shredded clothes piled on top.

The bat wriggled to her amusement.

**-(:)-**

Coffee first came to mind as she sat down on the booth, a fat, long menu before her; if anyone was being honest, she had coffee first on the mind before even finding the small diner. Jade, finding some other foods to eat, exhaled slowly as her gaze briefed over her watch.

Three days had passed since her search had begun, and three days had passed with no luck. The goth scowled quietly, grumbling to herself what nonsense came to mind.

"Alright," a jolly voice startled the teen, "My name is Holly and I'll be your server today. So what do you want to start off with today?"

Clearing her throat, Jade blinked as her head drew a blank. "Oh," her brows furrowed, "Er, black coffee." The server quickly scratched the order against her small note, lingering for a few moments.

"Would you like to order something now or are you still looking?" Holly asked.

"A bagel," Jade mumbled, not feeling all that hungry in the first place. The waitress then bowed her head before scurrying off, having a bountiful of new customers traveling in packs of three to six come through the door. She inhaled softly, tapping her fingers against the table as her thoughts drummed away. Her gaze shifted towards the large windows splayed across the restaurant, her eyes catching a glimpse of maroon. The goth furrowed her brows immediately before a small tray of coffee and other supplies alike were set on the table.

"One black coffee," Holly smiled before gesturing along the tray, "And you can refill it with that pitcher." The teen only nodded, a rare clump of pity forming as the waitress rushed off to tend to a booth of eight.

Jade absentmindedly stirred the steaming mug, eyes towards the window. Her fingers then found two small packets of sugar, dumping them both into the drink. Before putting the mug to her lips, Jade paused, setting it down to the table. Another packet was poured because, frankly, these times called for more sugar. Minutes droned on for a long while, Holly constantly passing by, giving her apologies before scurrying off towards another demanding table.

It was only forty minutes later when the bagel was served, freshly baked. "And...here's the check if you want it," the waitress added, Jade nodding along.

A bagel was consumed, check paid for and a baby balled; Jade was glad to leave. Her mind wasn't towards the new father who desperately tried to calm the baby, no, though it was on a red Bronco sitting right outside in the parking lot. She growled to herself, knowing full well how the bumper looked after October's incident. However, despite finding two huddled figures in the back of the car, peeking out occasionally, Jade slid into the front seat of her car, driving away slowly.

The Bronco followed.

"Fucking Beck," Jade grumbled, shaking her head. Only to prove her point, the wheels of her car turned sharp corners, creating what was originally a quick street down to the wooded park into a twisting, maze-like path towards large trees. Once she heard branches scuffle against the doors of her car, she eased into a stop, stamping out a moment later. The Bronco, meanwhile, attempted to inconspicuously park bushes over. Jade arched a brow, hearing two doors.

Standing along the corner between the two cars, Jade stood with her arms crossed. "Where did she go?" she heard Trina. Beck, Jade could imagine, only shrugs. The two teens rear the corner, staggering back at the sight of Jade.

"What are you two doing?" she snapped.

"It's a nice day to go out into a park," Beck grinned, hoping that Jade would buy it. She didn't, to say the least, not a penny.

"I will trash your truck again, you know. Quit _following_ me!" Jade snarled, adding, "I mean it!"

Trina, while the other stumbled over his words, only rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! I said I was going to help you find my sister!" she growled. The Lycan grumbled under her breath, much to the sister's annoyance. "Hey! I said-"

"I know what you said, okay?" Jade snapped, "But no more following me. It's irritating and I don't need to look after one-" She glanced towards Beck who shoved his fists in his pockets. "I don't need to be looking after two people, got it? Go help your dad or whatever then."

"And just sit at the house all day? No. I'm going too... And by being older I have authority so...there," Trina nodded uncertainly.

"And by order of dominance I say _no_ ," Jade snapped.

"You're not more dominant!" Trina gasped before jutting backwards once the goth moved forward.

Beck, having not said enough, moved forward. "Jade, just let us help. We all care about Tori and we all want her around," he pleaded, "And we can help a lot, giving more ideas and such but you _have_ to let us help, please." Jade glared towards the boy, his soft, dark eyes searching her own. She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly before folding her arms.

"Fine. But just so you know, fuck up anything and I'll give you a nice view of my teeth."

And with that, she strode towards her car, driving off for the others to follow. Beck shuffled slowly towards his truck, easing himself into the seat. "Where do you think she's going?" he asked.

"Dunno," Trina mumbled, "I think she's still pissed."

**-(:)-**

The cold walls of the room struggled with the beastly form rammed against it, white eyes glaring out towards the multiple, sober, wolf-things. They brawled in a vain effort to restrain the alpha as its jaws snapped violently. Though, with their luck, the witiko shrunk to a form of a girl, heaving on the ground as her doe eyes searched the room. She shook, clutching herself as she wept.

A small little girl in the corner of the room stood, equally terrified. She held her forearm with shaking, small hands, red dripping to the floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry," Tori chanted, leaving the little girl to stride over, joining the small huddle of werewolves and a cowering, lost soul.

**-(:)-**

All heads turned once the front door creaked open, exposing the trio from their small adventure. The Canadian glanced wearily about, noting the glimmering eyes - almost like they actually glowed - as they stared at him in particular, fangs jutting out. He flickered his gaze towards the few huddled by the wall, somewhat reminding him of the 'Lord of the Rings.' He jerked once the door was shut, Jade smirking as a few others chuckled, bringing their gazes towards Dr. Retter.

"Why hello ladies," he nodded towards the two as they made their way towards the stairs. The doctor twisted his attention towards Beck, a light smile crossing his features. "And you're Beck then?"

"Uh..." he dumbly bobbed his head.

"Go take a seat, why don't you?" the vampire humored, gesturing towards the steps, "Just get yourself situated and we'll start." His smile grew soft before eventually dissipating - once Beck had taken his seat - his voice coming out in a rocky husk rather than his mellow tone. "Everyone from the Occult Elite is here at this evening...correct?" A hum of agreement rang throughout the room, though the weak and tiring edge spliced through. "Well, no really, correct?" Once again, the members nodded, mumbling under their breath. Dr. Retter continued. "In a sickening twist or recent events, one of us was taken. One of us was taken, yes, because she's a witiko, even if we often call her 'it' during the turns... And so, because of this, we ought to find the Witiko Hunters _immediately_. Now, this isn't because she's one of us necessarily, no. We all know of the nature of this particular witiko, yes?"

The members nodded solemnly, the majority with their brows furrowed, eyes clouded over in memory. "It's the most vile creature to have walked this earth, most definitely. Most vile _animal_ as it appears to not have any human qualities which some of my other patients have. Though, it is just as intelligent as one, if not more. Brutal, vile and intelligent it is... Though we've run into a predicament, one of which we've had on our hands for quite the spell: we don't know where they are. We don't have any clue as to what they are truly doing and where they are doing that said thing. We don't even know _how_ we are going to go about things...

"So, so I have a few ideas in place and I figured I'd share them before we go too in depth with this procession." Few nodded as others murmured, allowing Dr. Retter to proclaim, "We must have some sort of plan for when we do find them. I haven't thought it all out though I'd like to surround the complex and corner them and have a small party go through and rescue any survivors, such as Tori, from the building. Of course, with the solution I have created... Though one will be brought in for now to be used on Tori as a sort of..." He grimaced to the extreme, not liking his favorable choice of word. "Test." He pushed the rim of his glasses to the bridge of his nose, the lenses flashing in the light. "Now, that is all I have to say on that, _but_ I have a rather interesting idea on how to find the building. An idea which Jade helped me come up with?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she spat abruptly, eyes glaring out at the wondering gazes - heads turned immediately once her cold, pale eyes set upon them.

Dr. Retter chuckled, 'fire' ringing through his quiet statement. "Yes, you, once again, have helped me unintentionally. When we spoke about Tori beforehand, yesterday I believe, she spoke of a lost dog at a pound without a chip. Now it's not exactly the case, though it is essentially along the same nature. We put a tracker on one of their vans and follow it to their base."

"But we've done that, haven't we?" Heads turned towards the pale, slender woman, her startling green eyes - dull compared the vampires around her - staring out back towards the doctor.

"We have done this before, yes," Dr. Retter bowed his head, "Though we haven't had these either." His grip clenched around a thin sheet over a small table - which wasn't noticed by hardly anyone - the blanket swiftly pulled off. Sitting on top sat great, mighty grey horns, bottles of black spray paint and a small black box. "You see, we need a decoy."

"Good idea," the elf hummed excitedly, brows furrowing. "And who'd be the decoy?"

"Travis of course," Dr. Retter grinned, blinking towards the heavyset man leaning against the wall, red beard halting at the sudden decouragement of chewing.

He blinked as the vampire beside him rolled his emerald green eyes, shaking his head. "Me?" he asked with a mouthful of dough, "Sir, can'd bo bat... My wive's boing to explobe if she hears of da fings I do."

"Which means you'll do it and your wife's head _won't_ explode," the vampire nodded. "So we got that covered."

"Wha-"

"We'll talk more about it later."

Spitting out the glob of dough - the vampire beside him cringing - he growled, "Why me? I ain't havin' nothin' to do with this until you explain!"

"You have blue eyes-"

"So does Jade..." he moped.

"Uh...no," the goth snapped, "They aren't blue."

"They have blue in them right?"

"The _point_ is," Dr. Retter cut across the two, violet eyes out at the man, "You fit all three qualifications: you're a werewolf, not a Lycan and have light eyes. You're doing it." Travis huffed sourly, folding his arms whilst Dr. Retter smirked. "Anyway, let's carry on, we have a lot to do with this... Will there be any of you willing to play dress up at the prison?" he turned towards the scattered elves about the room.

"I'll do it," one nodded, his dark blue eyes blinking coolly, hand raised.

The vampire nodded, twisting around towards the group by the kitchen, David standing with arms folded. "What would you do?"

"For the decoy or prison?"

"Either or," Dr. Retter shrugged, the meeting stirring to life.


	12. Havoc [XII.]

**_* Warning: Content rich in intense scenes. (Just thought you wanted to know.)* _ **

* * *

_Havoc_

_"_ _Widespread destruction_ _..."_

_-You should know by now_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

The night's air wafted rather uncomfortably against his jacket, light eyes peering out in worry. "Travis," he hissed, the werewolf stripping behind the shrubs to the side of him. " _Travis_."

"What, _what_?" the man turned, eyes narrowed. "Dude, this is the third time. What is it?"

Gnawing at the bottom of his lip, the vampire furrowed his brows, emerald eyes shimmering through the night. "Lothur said that they have a black van, right?"

"And black shoes, and black vests, and black ties- Yeah, we get it. Elves like black. Your point?" the bearded man growled, shuffling with his pants that just wouldn't slip off. "Fucking button," he snapped, the other shaking his head.

"I told you not to wear those. How did you get your thighs through them anyway?" the vampire turned, rolling his eyes at the glare received. "Hey, I'm not the nudist here, you are. You don't have to strip in style."

"And I'm a proud nudist," Travis jabbed sourly, "Just...did you see the van?"

"No. It was navy blue," the vampire shrugged, settling back down behind the bushes. "You know how to put on the horns, right?"

Travis - having been freed from the jean's confines - merely snorted. "Who do you take me for Vendor? A yeti?"

"Well you're as hairy as one..." Vendor commented.

"Because I don't shave, unlike someone who spends their fortune on moisturizers-"

 _"Would you two stop arguing for one fucking second and just get the job done?"_ a voice erupted from the pocket of the pants. The vampire shot the werewolf a distasteful glare as he turned to his wolf form, snorting at the convenience that Travis couldn't speak.

"Well now's he's a mutt," he growled, fishing the phone from the pocket, "Anyway, where did you say the kid's waiting?"

 _"By the pub,"_ David muttered, _"Waiting for Travis."_

 _"And we're waiting for the freaking elves,"_ Travis grumbled, finally turned to his wolf-thing form. _"And why do_ I _have to be the decoy? Why couldn't Jade do it; she has light eyes too."_

The voice on the other side of the line groaned, having to remind himself just how many times he'd have to go through with the explanation. _"Look,"_ the commander started, _"You're not a Lycan, she is. She's not as replaceable as you are."_

 _"Well_ excuse _me for not having special blood."_

"Travis! She also is a lot younger and you're, what, a hundred and sixty years old? You're fine," Vendor growled.

 _"I'm not even half of what we can live up to!"_ Travis snarled back.

"Just put your fucking horns on, they can be here any minute!"

_"Where's the mortal at?"_

"The pub!"

_"Oh...right."_

All grew silent as the line buzzed with quiet mutterings, voices conversing together. David breathed calmly, apparently shuffling for his own device. _"They're there. Beck saw them turn the corner."_

"How fast?" Vendor asked quietly, dim glowing eyes shifted to and fro the street.

 _"They're looking for a witiko all right. Beck thinks about five to ten miles per hour,"_ the officer answered. _"Best of luck to you two, call back when you've done it."_

"Καλή τύχη," both murmured quietly, receiving the same on the other line. The screen grew black, Vendor pocketing it as he glanced over his shoulder, mighty horns sitting at the top of Travis' head.

"I have to hand it to Jade's friend, Cat is it? Really good with all of that..."

Travis nodded quietly, eyes narrowing in thought. _"So, do I just mull around then dart down the road?"_

"You have to make it seem like a dumb witiko; Lothur said there was two types. They're only after the dangerous ones... They won't go for you if you just act dumb but you need to get them to stop long enough," the vampire murmured, thumbing the small black box in his pocket.

 _"You do have the tracker, right?"_ the wolf-thing asked quietly, Vendor nodding.

Abruptly, slender fingers jabbed towards the side of the road, a black van creeping around the corner. "There," he whispered, "I'd say you just meander down the side here then poke out in front of the intersection. Don't act like you're following the rules, you're dumb."

 _"And this is why you're the smart one..."_ Travis muttered, crawling easily along the shrubbery. He twisted around to his friend, adding quietly, _"Καλή τύχη."_

"Καλή τύχη," the vampire repeated, nodding off.

The false-witiko maneuvered along the edge, steps becoming more calm and lazy as the headlights caught sight of his murky, red hair. With a quick, worried glance, Vendor stared at the long limbs, heaving a soft breath once he saw they were dark with paint. Glancing back towards the vehicle, he grinned as it slowed, black shades looking through the window with interest. "Come on Travis..." he whispered quiet, his Greek accent thick with his worry. The ginger wolf-thing stalked out from the shrubbery, leisurely selling his disguise as he padded slowly across the intersection. His eyes blinked towards the headlights, the light of them flashing white.

At that, the wheels halted, the atmosphere growing anxious. Swallowing the knot formed at the base of his throat, Vendor watched as Travis continued to mull along the road, pausing to stare at the flickering of lights to the scattering of birds. "There we go...now you're sold," Vendor hummed, silently morphing into his winged creature, fluttering towards the hind of the vehicle. The two elves slid from the front seats as he felt his two feet reach the ground, knuckles against the dashed yellow line. Pursing his lips, he pulled the small box from his pocket, clicking the side. To his pleasure, it began to blink red.

With the small thud, he started at once, staring up at the barred window. Dark blue eyes stared down at him miserably, the woman whimpering. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed, the woman nodding whilst she shook her head at another apparent witiko. His gut dropped forcefully, recalling the ease of the way she'd moved from the glass; as he concluded, she'd either was caught from up close or the effects of the small nick had already seeped away.

Placing the tracker on the underside of the door, Vendor sighed wearily, noting that _his_ job, at least, was done. As for Travis, he scooted to the side of the vehicle, eyes widening at the pair stalking his friend. Pale eyes discreetly flicked towards him worriedly, the two busying themselves with their conversation. "You think we should?"

"Check to see if it's an alpha first," the broader elf growled, Travis ducking his head down. In a flash of blaring light, the wolf-thing screech violently, struggling as electricity shot across his body, his skeleton momentarily flickering in bright, green eyes. Travis wrenched back in terror, mentally chiding himself at the mere thought of fighting back. The vampire, now fluttering to the sidelines, whimpered quietly, not able to do anything as Travis shrunk away from the descending nightmares, playing his role perfectly.

"That might be one..." the first responded, "You think?"

"Go and kick it already!" the second snapped. Nodding, the first swung his leather shoe back before it connected to Travis' ribs in a shattering blow. A yelp sounded, though nothing else. The ginger shook on the ground, whining softly as he restrained himself, imagining chains holding his wrists together. "God. A fucking waste of time... Come on, we got to go before Scylla leaves tomorrow."

"You think we should drop off this batch tonight though?"

"We can squeeze a few more in there," the second shrugged, heading back towards the van. "Come on, we can't keep stopping with every retarded witiko we see." With that, the van skirted down the road quickly, lugging off the poor souls alike the woman to wherever their destinies lie. As Vendor reminded himself, his wings flapping towards his friend, the tracker would say otherwise.

Immediately shifting, he crouched over Travis, ripping the horns plastic horns off of his head. _"Jade's fucking_ smart. _How'd she know they was goin' to shock me like that?"_ Travis whined nodding towards the horns, a poor conductor. _"I mean, still hurt like hell but..._ fuck _. I feel sorry for the chaps and ladies who had to deal with this..."_

"Yeah... I think Jade was shocked twice...I think," Vendor blinked towards the shadows, a hooded figure jogging towards the two. "That, and I wouldn't put it past her for being a quick-witted psychopath."

 _"Glad she's on our side then,"_ Travis grunted, glancing up at the teen who shouldered sweats and a jacket. _"Give 'em here kid."_

"You're going to change in the middle of the street?"

"You weren't here at Carnival then," the man muttered, his bare skin scratching against the ground as he slipped the jacket over his shoulders.

"Carnival?"

"Yeah," the bearded man chuckled, pulling his pants over his burning limbs, "You should've seen Tori at my party."

Blinking, the teen tilted his head, gaze flicking over towards the vampire. "What?"

Sighing, Vendor muttered, "He told me to keep quiet about it, her parents wouldn't want to know..."

"She competed against a dude and completely wrecked him!" Travis excitedly thundered, wincing as he stumbled back.

"I really don't get why you love watching people fight," the vampire wheezed tiredly, Beck handing the werewolf a cane.

Travis, pausing in his thrilling tale, gripped the stick. "How did-"

"Jade thinks of everything," Beck shrugged, "Which gets her in trouble."

"Eh, it's useful now..." Vendor murmured, reaching for the phone in his pocket. After all, he had an important call to make.

**-(:)-**

The truck shook as doors slammed into it, teetering as the headlights blinked off, leaving the surrounding four in the dark, bathed in the glorious moon's light. Large pine trees littered the ground among them, the curved road leading straight to the dense forest below. The dark blanket bordering the full moon swept across the landscape, leaving the stars to twinkle in anticipation. Four pairs of eyes gleamed down to the mountain side hugging the very same road - forking to the forest as well - watching as lights blinked on from square windows. The great structure, huddled within the mountain, stood sinisterly with its dark bricks and buzzing activity.

Pale eyes flicked over as the elder Vega sister grasped her biceps abruptly, grimacing at the prison. "Why can't _we_ be the ones going around the area instead?" she whimpered quietly, shivering at the headlights roaming along the miles' distance.

"We have to be here," Dr. Retter sighed, folding his arms. His spectacles gleamed in the moonlight, leaving white rectangles to flash towards the building. "They don't recognize us as a part of the Occult Elite and I've worked in a building built exactly like this, actually, in Germany," he continued, glancing over at the nodding teens, "That, and we don't need much for the job. We only have to get into the security building and see what the hell's going on down there." He glanced down at his watch briefly, shifting his leather jacket out of the way, tapping his black boots to the ground.

"You make it sound easy," Beck muttered sickly, wincing at the several howls coming from the monstrous building; he could only imagine the sheer size including what lay in the mountain.

A smirk quirked across the doctor's lips, violet eyes gleaming towards the Canadian. "You forget I was bit when the Celts fell from their reign," he chuckled, "I've seen a lot... And besides, based on the calls down there, I think someone's doing most of the job for us."

"What do you mean?" came the mortal's question.

"They're all in distress," Jade answered swiftly, her brows stern and set, eyes not leaving the prison. "Something's happening down there and-" She choked on her words, worry ebbing at her chest. A strained cry echoed throughout the building, trembling the woodland down below as it was abruptly cut off, silencing every call once more.

Beck felt his skin prickle against his jacket, dark eyes darting wearily down below. "What do you think's happening?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Dunno. Suppose that's why we're going down to the security," Trina mumbled, then adding, "So, should we go down now?" Footsteps crunching under black combat boots answered, the doctor nodding before following Jade. As the four marched down the road - the truck dutifully keeping itself hiding among the brush - the wind began to swirl warningly, keeping the chills constantly maneuvering down their spine. Distant yells thundered from the distance, frantic as their voices scratched their vocal chords. Stampeding steps echoed in the distance, leaving few guards at the front gate whilst heading back to the building.

Even so, the small group merely strolled, taking their relative time - quick as it was - to approach the gate. Eyes remained steady, constantly switching towards the shaking trees, expecting the worst to hurl itself at them. Though, nothing did as they remained in the comforting shadows of the mountain, the prison growing larger and larger by the minute. The moon, as they descended down the path, developed more mocking by the seconds, the white glowing more luminously as the darkness - their protector - took them in eagerly.

A catastrophic howl erupted throughout the property, immediately halting the two girls in their steps, the others pausing momentarily. Beck swerved around frantically, glancing at Trina who had elongated canines, her bones sharper while eyes dilated to the extreme. "Tori..." her breath stuttered, head shaking at the baritone cry. Pale eyes screwed shut, Jade thumbing over the capped syringe in her pocket. Not a moment later - giving no time for Beck to answer - a quick blast, or explosion, of bricks sounded throughout the area.

"We best hurry in our strides then," Dr. Retter muttered, jogging down the trail, the teens following closely behind.

**-(:)-**

The soft clicking of claws and breathing were the only two presences of the otherwise silent cell, the deranged witiko humming as it paced back and forth, white orbs casually staring off into space. It minded the sleeping bodies scattered about, careful to not trample anything down to the fingers and toes. Its ears constantly flicked to the stalking teen, her own white eyes glaring out of the cell. She sneered silently at the guard who, in turn, continued to cut his apple in pieces, chomping away at the individual bites. Occasionally he'd allow the splatter of juices to flick in her- _its_ eyes, orbs narrowing above strong cheekbones.

As his stare ducked towards the side, a voice ringing out from the monitor, the alpha witiko glanced towards the other. It scowled its calculating thoughts, canines presenting themselves as it grimaced. It glared out quietly, halting in its pigeon circle as the guard strolled back, a gleeful grin painting his face. "Looks like Lavoar's active tonight..." he chuckled, "let's see if he'll beat the newcomer."

A pleased smirk crossed the witiko's lips, white eyes following the guard as he left, leaving the very capable alpha in a room full of vulnerable prey. Swiftly, it twisted around, horns growing as fur graced its body, halting the other in its tracks. The grey witiko blinked, tilting its head curiously. The alpha growled, haunches rising from the other. It scooted back, cowering in the corner as the greater beast fronted, tail swishing excitedly.

Frantically, it let loose a deep roar, interrupted by the grueling counterpart from the alpha. With a swipe of claws, the grey whimpered, scampering over the now restless bodies, eyes blinking at the sudden commotion. Hacks sounded throughout the room as a tight grip found the witiko's throat, the other roaring in its small victory. The grey witiko struggled against the wall as the others maneuvered quickly towards the bars, eyes watchful.

"Ted, go and turn, we can't have it- _fuck_ ," Samuel cursed, the grey going limp before smacking against the ground, white eyes observing its next victim. The three men - Ted, Samuel and Jack - turned in unison, the rest huddled around the small girl, eyes out as the alpha stalked, circling around the three werewolves. Its horns gleamed in what moonlight escaped the bars, the beast growling viciously. Jack took the offer of competition hesitantly, diving forward towards the witiko. As soon as his body crashed against the ground, his head rolling to the side, the other two charged forward. Their minds rattled at the image of the swift, easy death, claws and teeth scratching maliciously against the alpha.

 _"We have to kill her Samuel,"_ the brunette whimpered, scattered towards the wall, _"She's- it's not going to calm down."_ Nodding, the elder wolf launched itself towards the displeased alpha. In a flash, a fist rocketed towards his gut, sending his weak back to the ground instantly. He yelped suddenly, turning to his human formed with his deformed spine.

He gasped as white orbs grew brighter, tension pressing against his neck quickly. Hands pushed against its chest, Ted hurriedly shoving his weight against it to no avail; Samuel's hand hit the ground, blue eyes staring to the ceiling dully. _"No! You fucking monster-_ ah _!"_

Abruptly an arm swung, hurdling him towards the wall; the almighty witiko wasn't pleased from the comment.

His jaw clacked against the stone surface before an abundance of pressure then smashing to his side. Soft whimpers sounded from the huddled group, two others turning to see to their fate. Ted slumped to the ground - red staining the wall - with eyes staring out blandly to the sudden brawl, the witiko piling its collection as each grunted their last breath. With each of those fallen, another joined, abandoning the huddle in a vain attempt to destroy the beast. With one last final gurgle, Belle collapsed to the floor, the witiko staring towards the bars.

Denise shook against them, eyes wide as her friend - _'The witiko,'_ she had to remind herself - stalked forward. "T-Tori," she tried weakly, grimacing as the alpha stood, towering over the small girl. "Please don't..."

Claws thundered down with its snarl, dark eyes widening as glowing orbs descended, reflecting the light she'd hope to see in the coming minutes.

She wheezed, clutching the bloodied chest as it seemed itself together, ribs cracking uncomfortably. Her breaths came uneven as the witiko jutted towards the wall, promptly smashing itself against the hard surface. It wailed as she whimpered, her lungs unable to sew together with the rib protruding through. Denise collapsed to the ground, shaking violently as hair and horns receded, dark eyes staring out at the small girl.

Tori whimpered silently, tears streaming down her cheeks as the death surrounding her rattled against her skull, the small girl staring out wearily. "T-Tori?" she cried quietly, the half-Latina turning towards her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she pleaded weakly, her eyes glaring down at her hands, dyed in the red of her friends - people who fell by her very hands, all of whom alike herself. She crawled towards the girl, whimpering as she choked, red painting her lips. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I-I didn't- I'm _sorry_..." the singer wailed, oblivious to the small smile creasing the girl's lips, eyes staring at the true strength of her short-term friend.

"No, _no_ ," Tori whined, shaking the girl's shoulder. "No...no...I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_... Please...please no, God no... God- _fuck_ , no." Her limbs trembled, hands clutching her head as she grunted, eyes skewed shut. Instantly she felt fur grow along her skin, vision blurred just as the door crashed open, the guard sprinting down the hall.

The elf halted, bright eyes gleaming out towards the witiko with a sinister grin. "Well look at you..." he hummed, glancing along the walls, "got yourself some, didn't ya?" The beast snorted venomously, the guard rolling his eyes. "Oh come on. I know what you'll want to do... Come on, over -" the door clicked, creaking open "- here... There we go." The witiko crawled quietly, nails clacking against the ground as the guard stepped to the side. He grinned at the beast before him, white eyes glaring out, highly unamused. "Now you want to play some? I've got quite the show for you later."

The true alpha narrowed its gaze as he turned around, striding swiftly towards the doors; it already made up its mind that no game but its own would be played tonight.

"Not so intimidating, are you though? I can have my back to you and you won't even do anything, would you?" the elf taunted, twisting around to find the beast still lurking behind. "Any day now," he growled, arching a brow. Smirking, the guard moved abruptly, tensing once haunches rose, canines flashing violently.

Its grueling husk made its way to his thumping heart, white eyes glowing mockingly. Its hind paws held the figure, hands leaving the cold ground. Horns barely scraped along the ceiling, the guard realizing his final mistake; perhaps it _wasn't_ wise to turn his back on something that killed everything in its cell within the ten minutes he was gone for.

Three thumps smacked against the ground. Two rolled away, a head chasing the bitten apple. The body, meanwhile, remained sprawled along the floor. The witiko snorted, leisurely moving through the cracked door. It shrunk in frame, four paws then padding along the tile. The horned wolf trotted along the halls, hunt pooling in its mouth. Nostrils flared as an extraordinary amount of scents came. A tail wagged.

Claws clipped against the floor as it ventured on, ears pricking to one noise and then another. A small hoot of a bird from a window, steps making their way along different halls and voices mulled in the distance. The alpha crept towards a corner, head lower to the ground than its shoulders. The moon's light bled in rows from the barred window, a spotlight on the hunched shadow with mighty horns. White eyes glowed down the hall, briefly flicking to the ceiling where a light flickered ominously.

Down the hall stood two elves, both clad with dark black suits. A long braid was swept over the shorter's shoulder, his raven hair greased. The other wore a sly smile, nodding along with the conversation. The alpha continued to drown itself in shadows, creeping silently towards the two. Steps were in tune with the broken light, and glowing eyes unblinking towards the prey. "Well it won't be long until you get used to it," the taller elf muttered. "They always talk before the fights. Lavoar's one to shake hands."

"Proper manners, I'd say," the shorter elf hummed.

The other let out a great laugh, clapping the elf's shoulders. "I like you. Make a good wrangler, I'd say."

An owl screeched from the window down the hall, guiding their eyes towards the flicking light, the halted figure, and then the window. Both started, whipping their attention to the growling wolf before them. Dark blue eyes widened, the elf barely whispering, "Tori..."

Having not heard the soft comment, the taller elf with the white hair snapped, "How the hell- What's that doing there?" The horned wolf snarled, white eyes piercing through the air. The elf - as the other backed away - stomped forward. "What are you doing here you bastard? Where did you come from, eh?"

"Machus, it's no use, get away from her," the shorter warned, immediately pausing the other. Startling green eyes glared over his shoulder, watching the elf suspiciously.

"What was that?" Machus murmured. "How would you know if it was a girl or not?" The elf backed into the wall, half of his body illuminated by the hall to his left, gulped down his devastating mistake.

"I- The figure," he answered, "they have, erm, wider hips and aren't as...heavyset in the face."

"What kind of- _NO_!" The elf felt teeth snap over his calf, bringing him to the ground. The shorter elf trembled against the wall, eyes unable to stray from the scene before him. Machus wriggled, punching the sides of the witiko, tearing at fur. However, jaws became more eager, eyes more hostile. With a smart boot to the gut, the horned wolf was thrown to the wall. He struggled to get to his feet, though he had managed to. With trembling limbs, Machus watched as the alpha glared scornfully, sealing his inevitable fate. As its limbs creaked, the horned shadow growing to a monstrous height, the elf knew his time had come.

With a swift rain of claws and teeth, his mutilated lay across the floor, a blanket shining in the moonlight. The witiko lazily threw a dismembered arm over his shoulder, eyes steady on the next target. "Tori, please...I know it's you. Please, stop, don't do this," the elf pleaded. "Remember me? Joseph, see? We're all here, okay? We'll set you free...right?" The witiko wasn't enthused, only halted to flick string of flesh away. Its shadow danced in the flicking light, eyes sinking deep into the Joseph's thumping heart. He swallowed, internally reciting the lines of the Torah he knew by heart.

The witiko's smooth pace suddenly jerked, limbs twitching and breath scattered. It groaned painfully, staggering back before its knees fell quickly to the ground. It roared, grunting as bones ached and joints creaked. Joseph watched - struck with amazement - as Tori sat, alone, in the hall, shivering like a mad dog. Palms gripped the ground tersely, her eyes wavering to the gruesome scene. She whimpered, clapping a blood-streaked hand to her mouth.

"Tori," the elf called, crawling hesitantly on his hands and knees, "it's me, Joseph... What happened?"

Doe eyes watered as they switched to him, her head shaking. "I- I killed... I didn't mean to, but I don't know- I can't help but- Where's Jade? I don't know..." Joseph felt his heart shatter at the estranged answer.

"The Occult Elite are in the woods, so there aren't as many elves in the base itself. I've been sent in to tell them when the time is right to move to here," he answered. "A small team's also coming in here once they get to the top of the mountain, so Beck, Trina, Dr. Retter and Jade. They just left our little spot so they'll be here in an hour or so."

"No... I can't control it, I can't, I _can't_ ," she wept.

He inched closer, sighing heavily as steps bounded down the hall sharing the same wall he had coward against. "But you are now-"

"I _know_ , but I won't be able to fight it off anymore... I'm getting weaker Joseph, and I won't be able to do it anymore. There's no use," she mumbled.

"Tori, there's a cure. Jade has it... Dr. Retter found it! You can be cured from this, I promise," Joseph. He stopped his words as the steps crowded the corner. He turned and glanced over his shoulder, the elves all glowering at the hall.

"What happened?"

Dark azure eyes glanced apologetically towards the teen before Joseph muttered, "She killed him." There was a quiet murmur before another question.

"How about sending her to fight against Lavoar? Wouldn't that be entertaining now?" The elves laughed before firm hands gripped Tori's biceps, raising her to her feet with a startling lurch. "Now look at her," the same elf grinned, "a right weak one. Come on, let's go."

Tori cried softly, unable to hold it back. She followed in their steps, going from hall to hall, the air pinching her skin. Vulnerability gripped her throat as she shuffled in their tight grasps, the idea of clothes hanging in her thoughts. Her breath hitched as she was shoved through a door, a dead werewolf lying on the floor. His yellow eyes stared blankly to the ceiling while the throat bled to the floor.

As she stumbled over the concrete floors, she became distinctly aware as of how many circled the odd room. Two cells were pressed together, sandwiched between walls that led to other cells on either side, though to the right they stretched down the hall. A man in the corner, covered in shadows, sat in a ball in one of the cells. The elves, meanwhile, chortled at their amusing entertainment, her cheeks flushing to a deep red. A chant started before it was screamed throughout the room, the man in the corner clapping his hands to his ears. "Alright!" an elf bellowed, standing beside Joseph who had indeed followed, casting worried glances towards the singer. "Alright! This bitch decided to go and kill one of us! So? Let's see if she can be a use to us, or join the others in a pile while this alpha remains king!"

A great roar pounded against the walls whilst the man shook his head.

She staggered into the cell, flinching as the door slammed behind her. "Don't worry, they won't do anything except watch."

Tori turned to the side, her brows furrowed. "What...what do you mean?"

"They only raise the middle part when we're both turned," he answered, adding, "but other than that, you can spend a day here and they won't do anything."

"Are you...are you an alpha too?" she asked, frowning in perplexity. The man shuffled forward before settling back down, legs crossed and arms hanging over his knees.

"No...and I know you know that. I'm an omega, that's it," he sighed, leaning forward. "Name's Trevor." he reached his hand out from between the bars, open and peaceful.

"Tori," she murmured, shaking the hand gingerly. He grimaced at the blood which gloved her arms to her shoulders.

He backed away to his crouching position, finding more questions to ask. "But _you_ are an alpha," Trevor commented. She only nodded. "I'm dead certain that you're the only alpha here...all of the others are omegas. All of the more violent ones down the hall are, and there's some girls around here that are. But they killed whoever was here before me... But all are called alphas, when they're not."

"How could they not know?"

"The only reason why we know immediately is because there's scents, that's it," he hummed, casting a glance towards the elves. Most were in conversation, Joseph the only one lingering near the bars. "Are you another patient of Lothur?"

"Yeah... You're that author, aren't you? Lavoar?" The man nodded, scratching his untrimmed beard. He looked as if they had reeled him in from the woods - a wild man. "How did you get caught?"

Trevor paused for a moment, recounting the long months that he'd been in the prison. "I was walking to Dr. Retter, actually. 'Bout to get the medication but I was jumped... They've seen me around my house. I sometimes hunt and all and of course the horns are a dead giveaway."

"I got your medicine after you were taken," Tori murmured.

"Really?" She nodded softly. With the chatter dull to her ears, she felt oddly secure with the man. _'_ _At the very least,'_ as she had thought, _'dying in the hands of this man wouldn't be that bad.'_ "Now I have heard of you from him... Both violent but he's said that you sing very well. Do you want to be a pop singer?"

She shrugged, answering, "I don't know anymore. I just want to be done with everything..."

"How young are you?"

"Seventeen."

Trevor sighed weakly at the response, shaking his head. "I hate this disease... It has no right taking somebody like you. At the very least, I'm near two centuries... I've lived a good long life. I should be needing to be done, you shouldn't." Both sat in a silence for a short while, eyes to the ground. They jerked softly as fists pounded against the bars, hoping to see a flash of white eyes. Though none came at that moment, leaving Tori and Trevor - and perhaps Joseph - safe for a few more minutes. "Are you mated?"

Tori nodded at the answer, lifting her head towards the man. "I accidentally turned and I bit her... I was able to get your medicine so I was fine but, yeah."

"I thought so... I smelled Lycan in your blood. Isn't it strange that no witikoes, or wendigoes for that matter, are Lycan?" he asked.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Well..." he gave a weak grin, his nails sinking into his skin as knuckles grew white, "it was nice to finally meet you Tori... What do you want to do?"

She watched as white began to pool in his eyes, flicking away from his grey. While humanity still stared, she answered, "Just to run during full moon...and not the damn monster."

"It is a common wish," his voice grew hoarse, "among us...but a beautiful one." He groaned savagely, skittering back as raven fur blossomed, white eyes glaring towards the half-Latina. It roared, throwing itself against the bars. Its grey horns shone in the dim light, the witiko licking its lips.

Minutes passed as it continued to snarl at her, sending the teen to the wall. "She won't turn!" an elf bellowed. "Open the bars!" Tori gulped, glancing quickly towards Joseph. All color drained from his cheeks, his eyes wide at him.

"Go..." she whispered. He nodded once, backing away from the ecstatic crowd. She felt herself turn, four paws settled on the floor. Doe eyes watched as the bars rattled their way higher, the witiko behind them snorting. It didn't even wait until the bars reached the top. It tore across the cells, sending Tori to scamper to the corners, and sometimes literally up the walls. Jaws snapped and a tail tucked itself firmly between her legs.

It eventually slowed, realizing that the wolf with long, powerful legs wouldn't tire soon, nor be slow enough to be caught. Tori huddled in the corner, trotting away as the witiko stalked closer. The elves traded money as the teen began to tremble. Her skull felt too heavy on her shoulders, and her bones began to feel as if they were shattering, a molten warmth flooding them. Her chest became too tight, and vision blurred.

The witiko and elves watched as the terrified wolf suddenly halted in a corner, back towards the predator. A low growl echoed throughout the room, the wolf slowly turning around. White eyes stared at the other witiko which didn't halt. It continued to come forward, eager to finish its prey. The alpha snarled, merely halting the other for a quick moment. It roared once more, finally halting its opponent.

The black witiko wasn't entertained. As the true alpha began to step to the center, the other circled it, eyes measuring each lean limb. It growled softly, earning a firm glare - a challenge.

The horned wolf grew to its mightiest size, some of the elves giving short gasps. The alpha was nearly a quarter bigger than the black veteran. Its horns curled thickly, a larger crown than the small tiara-like pair settled on top of the black witiko's head. It growled, pacing in a circle as well. The watches on few of the elf's wrists ticked, and the witikoes still remained in their dance.

But in one moment, the alpha shot forward, claws tearing at the throat.

The witiko screamed as white eyes faded to grey.

Trevor whimpered, watching the white orbs before him.

The alpha didn't stop until the life dwindled, vanishing all together.

It heaved its breaths over the body, the elves staring into the cell. "Who owes me! Come on, cough up!" a greedy tone chuckled amongst the small crowd. After many grumblings, all dollars landed in one hand as a fat wad. "Well then," he grinned, striding to the bars, "look at our new victor." He watched as the alpha sniffed the dead werewolf, ears remaining towards the elves. it picked up its head, releasing a great, baritone cry. The elf with the money grinned, stuffing the loot into his pocket.

The cells then rattled frantically, the witikoes and people squealing, scratching against the bars. "Let us out of here!" one bellowed, his voice raw.

"Shut it!" an elf snapped back as the alpha stood from its crouch. The room darkened, the witiko blocking the light with its massive frame. It eased forward, silencing the group of black suits while the cells still shook. It brought a long, clawed hand to the cell handle, gripping it gingerly. The cell door rattled as leather shoes scurried from it. The alpha snorted, stepping back to the body.

"It can't even open the door!" a laugh called within the group.

An elf shook his head, muttering, "But it tried to..." Silence - even the cells calmed with an eerie recess - had settled amongst the halls as the witiko grasped the limp werewolf's chest. Trevor hung in its grasp. The witiko stepped forward, pressing against the door. With a low grunt, the cell trembled, earning several whines from the other creatures around. The body flailed as the alpha threw it against the door. With one final heave, the door gave in, and the body crashed, breaking the crowd in two.

The witiko stepped out of the cell, eyes along the crowd. It snarled. Without a warning, its claws began to tear flesh, screams and hollers filling its ears. Elves began to frantically open cell doors, only having them slam back shut. "What are you fucking doing you idiots?" one shouted wearily, glancing over his shoulder at the gory scene. "IT'S GONNA KILL US!"

"Then let it," a man spat, a witiko all to distracted - clawing against the window in the back - adding, "we want nothing to do with it." The elf, about to give a retort, only screeched as horns crushed his spine, sending him through the cell. The man gulped, hurriedly attempting to break free. A swift storm of claws prevented that, sending him to the ground. The witiko now watched the alpha quietly, trembling violently. Seconds later, it met the ground with the same fate, a long gash along its head and neck.

The creature crept slowly down the hall, glancing into each of the cells. The witikoes, men, women or all settled quietly in the dark, shadowed corners, watching the white eyes with a fear they'd never forget. Not bothering with them, it mulled on, blinking into more cells. A man watched in the last cell, horrified as the alpha halted. "Please... _God_ please don't let it come in here..."

He whimpered quietly in the center of the cell - as the light allowed no shred of black shadows - while heavy bars fell to the ground. The witiko hummed as it clambered out. White eyes began to descend upon the poor soul. He closed his eyes, covering his fate. But nothing came besides the scrambling of claws and the choked baritone grunts. Curiously, he allowed one eye to watch.

The alpha growled, trembling before jerking to the wall. It let out an angry scream, slowly shrinking until caramel skin shivered in the light.

The man watched as his heart pounded, the young woman weeping, her hands deep in her head. "Hey..." he mumbled quietly, " _hey_ , it's okay." Doe eyes flicked towards him, Tori shaking her head.

"No it's not..."

"Hey, it's not your fault," he whispered. Steps echoed throughout the hall, the man frowning. "I'll protect you against them, okay? I'll make sure they won't get to you..." He shifted quickly. A grey wolf crouched over Tori's curled body, green eyes glaring out into the hall. The horns on top of his head were small, tiny nubs - he hadn't been bitten by a wendiga for long.

A moment later, he let out a low growl as a pair of elves made their way to the cell. "Get the fucker away from it," one ordered as the other marched forward. The wolf bore its teeth, hackles raised to the extreme.

"Get away you damn wo-" The elf screamed as it pounced, teeth to his neck. Once he dropped to the ground, the wolf covered Tori once again, snarling continuously.

"Oh, so you're going to be like that," the first elf snapped.

" _Run_ , he'll kill you," Tori whimpered. " _Run_ or I'll throw you!" The wolf paused, looking under its chest. Doe eyes watered before lips met its cheek. "But thank you." His tail wagged before he glared at the elf once again.

With a final growl, it streaked across the hall, sprinting to his freedom. The elf groaned, scowling at the singer. "We'll have you dead," the elf barked, yanking Tori by the arm. "We'll have you dead and your body strewn across the room, I swear!" She shuffled against his grasp, whimpering down the halls.

**-(:)-**

"Oh come on you little bitch. You fucking kill us and we'll send you to our best. Got that?" the elf snarled, a metal door wrenching open, sending tremors through her skull. "Fucking kill us and we'll have these fellow alphas kill you." She winced as her knees scraped against the ground, giving a harsh cough as she clutched her throat. The door slammed shut before heavy boots clinked against the ground, drawing her attention to the pacing witiko by a back door. "You ready now?"

 _"You better not be lying about my hunt, Fabian,"_ it hissed quietly, the half-Latina grunting heavily. _"What is wrong with that thing?"_

"She won't be around for long," Fabian hummed, the back door opening smoothly, allowing the two to leave with it slamming closed a moment later. The room grew quiet, her whimpers echoing against the cold stone walls, little light shining through the glass behind her. The backs of several elves faced her, their ignorance and shunned motive shaking her limbs terribly.

"Hey."

Tori picked up her head from the croak, eyes widening as Shelby smiled gingerly towards the half-Latina. Her nostrils flared wearily, head jerking towards her. "Come over here..." The half-Latina obediently obliged, crawling weakly towards the small line of girls against the wall, the others glaring out from behind and to the sides. "Are- are you an alpha?" Once a nod answered her question, she shook her head. "I think that might be the first time they got that right..."

"No," the singer muttered, her voice scratched against her vocal chords, "They put me in the pit."

"My _God_ ," Shelby snapped, the others nodding wearily. "And- and is it true? Are we the only witikoes here?" Dark eyes lingered over her skin, most blotched with red stains. Tears prickled her eyes, shoulders shaking as the other grimaced with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Quit talking to her. She's worthless," a voice snarled from behind. The raven haired teen blinked from her leisurely sprawl against the opposing wall, dark eyes blinking in the black shadows. "Kill her already."

"Ignore her," a ginger muttered beside Shelby, "Mary's just pissed she's not the one out."

"Oh shut the fuck up," another snarled - sitting beside Shelby - her words gaining the attention from the relatively kind girls, "You're just a sap who just wants all of the attention, didn't you? I saw you the first day here; you did worse than the fucking little girl." White teeth flashed below yellow eyes, Tori grimacing at the memory of Denise. "You didn't do anything then, so why would you now?" Her vision blurred, flickered once again as she felt the ache in her head explode, her bent limbs abruptly scratching back against the cold concrete. The couple who'd felt pity for the girl didn't join the ring of chuckles throughout the room, watching as her back arched and teeth snap venomously. Guttural noises streamed through her teeth, each more animalistic than the last. Shelby flickered her gaze towards the small shadows stalking behind the half-Latina, worry hitting the pit of her stomach. Few grew in size, horns protruding the top of their heads.

"What's wrong there you little runt?" the yellow eyes blinked, amused as they watched the shadows descend upon the singer, "Can't defend yourself against us? You're so small and weak, you know-"

"Violet, shut up," the ginger snapped, the trembles of Tori washed away, her breathing smooth.

"What? It's not like she-" Yellow eyes locked onto the witiko, white orbs straining her speech and breathing collectively. The pure, almighty aura wafted off it with ease as it stared down its victim. She stared back at death as lips ghosted a smirk, the same lips which had quivered when spewing estranged mutterings moments before. Her nostrils took in what the other two had done immediately, heart hammering to a stop as realization dawned on her; the air bowed down around the true alpha, the figurative crown sitting comfortably on its temple. "How?" she breathed softly, her voice shuttering as the dark shadows continued to hunt down at the very able prey.

Bronze cheekbones shifted as the witiko scowled, the long brunette hair's outline illuminated from what light escaped through the window. One set of soft pattering coursed behind it, eyes narrowing distastefully. Violet gave a short yelp, attempting to alert her fellow, her leader, from the grim danger.

Though she was too late.

Mary hadn't even paused to comprehend the gesture as the alpha whirled around, fur growing as limbs lengthened suddenly, great, proud horns resting at the top of its head. It snarled in vigor, its great claws clutching her head as its weight descended back towards the ground, promptly ramming its clutch to the floor. Her head exploded on impact, splattering the area around her neck in bits and pieces, all of which either white or a dark, foreboding red.

Claws scampered back, white orbs widening as the alpha narrowed its gaze. The true alpha stood to its fullest height, horns not far from scratching against the ceiling. The others growled at the towering terrors, standing at their own hind paws only to find their weak, brittle horns to be a foot from the concrete. The witiko only hummed its foreseen victory, the others swishing their tails anxiously. The shadows startled forward, only to feel the strength of nails claw at their chests and necks, teeth snapping their bones with a great power. Muscles flexed along the beast's body, calling for the end of each and every one with white eyes flashing venomously.

It twisted around once the small massacre halted, the last turned witiko slamming against the ground.

Violet sneered, darting to the side as claws rammed against Shelby, the ginger beside her crying out tersely. Both girls, moments later, fell to the ground, rough breaths scratching against their throats. Yellow eyes blinked back towards the creature, the true alpha growling. It snatched her, claws digging into skin as she whimpered in its grasp. "Please...please have mercy," she pleaded, the clutch then slacking. A premature sigh of relief escaped her lips before Violet felt her weight lift in a mere second before the room whirled past abruptly.

Glass shattered as her back splintered against it, bars having bent from the abrupt slam. Her body skirted towards the line of black leather shoes, red trailing from the shadowed room. Claws clinked against the glass, the witiko crawling through the hole, eyes glancing about as it worked its calculations.

"How did it kill all of them?" a voice squeaked, heads turning towards the speaker.

"What do you mean?" Scylla, teeth bared as the brunette shrunk, "What were you keeping in that chamber?"

The beast halted, ears perking in interest. Charybdis, eyes locked on with equal curiosity, tugged at the sleeve of the woman beside her. Scylla glanced over, the intelligence reeking off of the witiko. "Answer me now!" she growled, jerking her attention back towards the elf, "What were you keeping in there?"

"All of the alphas that we had that were the strongest!" the elf answered, eyes kept towards the witiko.

"Including this girl?" Charybdis snapped, gesturing towards the body on the floor. As there was a quiet, hesitant hum of agreement, she furthered, "Where all of them girls?"

"Uh, y-yeah... Yeah, all of them were," the elf nodded.

The two pursed their lips as the witiko began to pace about, snarling at the elves along the walls. "How the hell is that possible?" Scylla spat, "Only one out of forty-five werewolves are alphas and out of that, only one out of a hundred is a female. How the _hell_ are you finding that many female alphas?"

"They were aggressive!" the elf raised his hands, adding, "and that one wasn't when we got her here!"

"The witiko or the girl?"

The room grew silent other than the clacking of nails, white eyes blaring out decisively towards its next victim - too many to choose, too many to decide.

"You ignorant bastards! Just shoot the damn thing and kill it! You have no control over it whatsoever!" Charybdis gestured towards the firearms were raised, aimed and readied at the witiko. It reared violently towards the first few shots, claws slashing against flesh. Immediately the confrontation turned into a brawl, then a bloodbath, and then a game of cat and weak, staggering mice. Horns rammed into the walls, crushing whatever in the middle. As elves fell like flies, Charybdis roared in a fiery rage. "You damn bastard! I'll have you dead in the next sec-"

She grunted at the blunt force against her chest, a sharp, clawed foot kicking her to the wall. Scylla screamed as she fell to the floor, eyes towards the mocking orbs above. They gleamed in satisfaction before teeth were bared. Charybdis wriggled in its grasp, whimpering at the monster she had created. Her shoulder blades smacked against the floor before her chest was split in a white hot line. Hunger filled the nostrils of the beast before it bent down, ripping the most vital organ of her body. Her screams sunk away in agony, the alpha witiko enjoying its meal. Once there was a successful crater between the lungs, it turned towards Scylla who cooed pitifully at her wound.

The heart was spat maliciously at the floor, white, pearly eyes glaring at Scylla.

She felt her own heart shatter as her eyes rested on the brutal, morbid mess spilled on the cool concrete. She didn't flinch once the corner walls of the cell collapsed, the witiko howling moments before. However, her body shook with the cry, feeling the howl's vengeance.

**-(:)-**

His strides tumbled down through the trees, eager to get to the distant lights down below. His swift, long raven braid followed as he fled, arms waving out frantically. "Don't go in there!" he called. "Don't go in there!" Figures poked their heads from their individual hiding places, recognizing the call.

"Hey, hey, _Joseph_ ," a steady voice beckoned, the elf falling to slower strides. "Listen to me," David trudged around the corner, robe fitting his sides as he reeked of the musty ground, "Just explain what's happening."

Joseph nodded, gasping for air. He trembled in his stance, needing to sit beside the trunk of the tree next to him. "I- I- I- Everything's gone to shit. I- They-"

"What happened?" David crouched down, few members of the party circling the two. Dark eyes flickered over the rather pale complexion, the elf sorrowful in his gaze.

"The elves... It's Tori, they can't control her. She- From what I heard, they put her in this cell with a bunch of others that had unresponsive witikoes and she killed them all, escaped, went down the halls, attacked me and killed another, and then fought and- and killed them and... _my God_ David, there's blood everywhere. If she hadn't turned when she had, I would have been killed." He coughed at the end of his explanation, a bottle of water handed to his grasp.

"Wait, turned? Why is she..."

"How long has she had the medicine out of her system for?" Joseph fiddled with the cap, adding, "Retter said that the thing that was shot out of her fought it off, right? And then, remember, full moon's coming quickly so and she doesn't have any vaccinations since she was six? She's fighting the witiko off, definitely, but it won't be enough. It's strong."

"So what do we do then?" a grueling voice piped in, eyes down towards David.

Shrugging, David murmured, "We keep to the forest. That's all, we just keep doing what we're doing. Scylla and Charybdis are both in there so that will take care of the main leaders of all of this..."

A dreadful howl soon filled the air, demolishing any ounce of pure bliss left in the air. Merely minutes later, a great thunder of terror rocketed through the atmosphere, snapping all eyes towards the prison.

"My God..." Joseph breathed, fearing the worst to come. "It's out."

**-(:)-**

As the wind swept just outside the small building, keys clacked as screens switched. Lothur, having his fill, smacked his lips before dropping the elf. Trina and Beck, meanwhile, looked away from the pale body. "And that, my friends, is how to cook thanksgiving dinner," Dr. Retter grinned before glancing down towards the body. "Thanks Phil, you little piece of shit." He trotted towards the computer which sided Jade, his monitors switching immediately a large board room, crowded with elves.

"So," Beck mumbled, "this is the place she was kept in?"

"I guess," Trina muttered, "and it's pretty big."

Rolling her eyes, Jade twisted back towards the monitor screens, the absolute havoc thundering through. Lothur, however, remained fixed on the board room, the glass flickering in the white light bathing the whole room. "Hey," he murmured, bringing Jade's attention from the staggering singer, hands to her head as she was drug from the halls, whimpering. She blinked the image away, eyes narrowing at his gesture, moving his finger towards the dark screen. Several girls strolled around the room dully, only one with white eyes glaring out mulling about passively. "They keep referring to them as alphas..." he commented, Jade nodding slowly.

"And?" she asked quietly, violet eyes switching towards her.

"They're not."

As Jade leaned in closer, eyes flicking along the screen while Dr. Retter gestured towards the rest, Beck shuffled closer. "What makes an alpha then?" he asked, setting down the clothes beside from what was in his pocket.

"Well, it's the same difference between Trina and Jade," the vampire swiveled around the chair. "What do you think?"

"Erm..." he mumbled, noting the curiosity in the question, "Jade's more aggressive?" The goth sighed, blinking at the monitors as the turned witiko growled, only snorting at the others.

"Well...yeah," the doctor admitted, "But that's not what _defines_ an alpha. There are no such things as alphas or whatever in wolves, only werewolves. You see, alphas are closer to their 'wolf-self' as they call it. They can act a bit more primitive, wild essentially, when in their turned form. They have stronger senses when turned, as well, and are usually stronger, faster, that type of thing. And when human-"

"You get fucking headaches because all of the freshmen are yelling their balls off and constantly putting too much or not enough deodorant," Jade snapped bitterly.

She turned her head as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, Beck grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry." The Canadian then turned towards the man, leaving Jade to her ministrations. "So then, what are they?"

"Every single one of the 'alphas' in the building, according to the elves, are omegas. They're dangerous, yes, but because of the parasite. Now," he breathed, violet eyes flickering towards another screen. The monstrosity of Tori's witiko crashed into a cell, roaring at the whimpering "alphas" as they made various attempts to claw themselves through the windows and doors. "Now," he cleared his throat, tearing his attention from the screen, "I doubt that it's a coincidence that _that_ right there -" he pressed on the screen "- is the most powerful, violent of them all; Tori is the only alpha, and a female one at that, who's a witiko... None of the people kidnapped by these bastards are alphas besides her. _None_. That, right there, is a true alpha witiko."

 _"But, but then...why do they think that the omegas are alphas then?"_ Trina's husk rang behind them, the three looking to the now turned werewolf.

The scientist shrug simply. "Because elves value the mind over the brawn; even though Tori's witiko may be the most calculative one I've _ever_ encountered, the omegas are able to communicate verbally because of their sense of control. I don't doubt that these girls here were conditioned to do this... Poor Shelby," he added, staring pitifully at the screen as one of the girls glanced at the pacing witiko, arms wrapped around her knees.

"Come on Trina," Beck turned around with a small shake of the head, "Let's go and try to find the others around the border." As the Canadian strolled passed, he chuckled at her wag of the tail, maneuvering around the drained elf - something which he assumed he would have to get used to seeing.

After the door closed behind the pair, Dr. Retter began chuckling, his quiet laughs beginning to grow darker by the second. "What?" Jade asked, leaning against the table, arms folding.

"Oh," he smirked, "I shouldn't be laughing... It's just, hell, their lack of care in their research about the one species they hate the most may be their downfall. Gotta know your enemy better than your friends." Sighing, Dr. Retter brought himself to his feet, snatching his pistol from the table. "Ready?"

"Yeah..." she muttered quietly, her steps soon following the vampire out from the small room. "Now we just follow the trail?"

"We just follow the trail..."

As it had turned out, once the two had breached the front doors - more like strolled towards it - nothing was in their way to stop them. The doors, with a quirk of Jade's eyebrow, were wide open. "For a bunch of fucking elves you'd think one would have a brain," she growled, the vampire nodding.

"And to think that people switched elves and vampires around," he scoffed, "I mean, come _on_... We like werewolves!"

"Okay, don't get too excited. The one at the store hates me," Jade smirked.

Their respective heels clacked against the smooth, clean tiles, everything organized aside from the tipped chairs. "Perhaps that's because you let a bat loose in his shop and blamed it on me."

"You were the fucking bat."

"Oh come on," Dr. Retter grinned toothily, "Don't all werewolves have pet bats?" As a reply, he got none aside from the opening of the door, Jade going through quickly. He chuckled quietly, jogging towards her before glancing around. "They've renovated," he observed, the strong steel pipes running along the edges of the walls, solidifying the structure. The Lycan nodded quietly, moving towards a heavy metal door, a label beside it reading 'Cells 1-35.'

"This way you think?" she turned towards the vampire.

He nodded slowly, pursing his lips. "Wasn't she in cell twenty-eight originally?" Jade murmured an agreement, the door thusly opening with a creak; it was unlocked. Both rolled their eyes at the security, even if they had just witnessed all of the guards in the building being slaughtered within the sights of the cameras. Their breaths flowed visibly in the chilled atmosphere, sparks flying from the various switches monitoring the electric essentials beside the door. "Well," the goth muttered, eyes flicking about the stone walls, "I think the renovations stop here."

"You're telling me..." Lothur grumbled, stepping forward. "My God... I-I... _fuck_."

Pale eyes followed the pointing gesture, resting on the blood bath ahead. Both crept forward, hesitantly following the trail that the alpha witiko had made. Jade glanced in the one lone cell in the row, grimacing at the piles of pure death within. She glanced down pitifully, a knot forming as dark eyes ghosted at her, the small girl's raven locks falling in various directions. She jerked as the doctor gave into his vomit, red flowing towards the floor. "God damn it," he spat, weakly resting against the wall, skin paper white as his vessels screamed for more blood.

"Come on," Jade jerked her head, "You'll find someone else to feed later. We need to get going. D'you know where the board room would be?"

Coughing, he nodded, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. We'll be able to cut through the gore... She went all over really, which enabled it to kill everything alive in here. Come on, if this one _is_ like Germany's, we'll be able to get there quickly." And so their steps went room to room quickly, all elves found lying about in a pool of their own blood, unresponsive. The absolute terror that had rummaged through the building in a matter of minutes would've baffled - Jade was sure - even the best of horror authors. With film directors, however, she was hesitant to say the same.

And, in a matter of minutes, they paced through the hall leading straight towards the board room. With a strong snarl Jade kicked the door out of the way, eyes glaring out into the room. Elves were cluttered everywhere, each in their own position. She sneered at the weeping in the corner, Dr. Retter gasping as he lowered himself to the table, clutching his heart. Scylla raised her head, eyes narrowing as she held Charybdis in her arms. "It killed her..." she snarled, "She killed my girl-"

"And _you_ ," the goth's voice rattled through its animalistic husk, her teen sharpening, "You fucking bitch took _her_ from me!" Abruptly, Jade hoisted the elf to her feet, growling at the fear in the woman's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde snapped, "Are you telling me you're her _mate_?"

"Fuck you," the teen spat, fist reaching back before connecting - with a satisfying crunch - with the perfect, little nose. Scylla yelped, drawing back aggressively from Jade's fists, blue eyes watering with a sharp pain, her hands clutching her nose. "Now I'll-"

"Wait," Lothur wheezed from behind, his cold touch gripping her shoulder. "Let-let me do it." His violet eyes gleamed without his spectacles, fangs elongated to their fullest while strands of hair fell from his usual clean cut. Jade nodded, stepping back leisurely whilst the vampire stalked his prey. She played idly as Scylla squeaked, Dr. Retter latching on with a hungry groan. Soon her whimpers died off, her frail body collapsing to the ground while the doctor squirmed. "Ugh."

"What? Didn't suit your tastes?" Jade smirked.

"No," he growled, licking his red tainted lips before pressing his glasses to his nose, "Tasted worse than fish, _God_. I never expected that... I'd rather lick what's on the ground."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, her strides leading towards the glass and the scattered bodies within the cell. They crunched below their footsteps as they continued forth, eyes peering towards the great crater in the corner of the cell. "Well, we know what caused that huge noise," she murmured, Lothur nodding.

"None of the cameras got this," he added. Stepping through the hole, Dr. Retter whispered over his shoulder, "There's some down there."

"What?" Jade hissed.

"An elf and a witiko...looks like an omega since it isn't attacking _him_ ," he observed quietly. "They're talking actually."

"What?" came a repeated question. The doctor only gestured down towards the trees, quiet mumblings managing to reach their ears. "How the hell?" Jade grumbled quietly.

Dr. Retter inhaled slowly, formulating his thoughts. "Perhaps...because it's an omega, they'd be able to have control like any other werewolf."

"But the parasite-"

"I don't know, that's just what I'm assuming," he shrugged. Both watched the pair as they patrolled the small section of trees, eyes scanning the circle. As the minutes passed, the duo edged themselves into the forest, soft sounds of interesting coming to their ears.

"What are they looking for?" Jade hummed.

He only shrugged. "Perhaps Tori, wherever she is... But maybe our camp too, dunno." Jade nodded at the confirmation, sighing heavily. The computer monitors flashed in her consciousness, black, red and grey being three of the color scheme. She hadn't felt her eyes prickle until a hand was placed gently on her shoulder. She frowned as Dr. Retter asked, "What's wrong?"

"I hate everything about this," she gasped, " _everything_. Tori of all people shouldn't be here, and not because of her fucking witiko." The vampire nodded, his hand rubbing soothingly across her shoulder.

"It will be all better soon..."

"Don't tell me that. The war, it won't be over tonight and you _know_ that," Jade spat. Dr. Retter pursed his lips, softly bobbing his head.

"That is a point, but the tables will turn tonight. There won't ever be a loss of hope because of what you hold," he whispered. A twig snapped abruptly, flicking both of their attention over their shoulders. An elf sneered from behind, a long rifle in his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"Run..." Lothur breathed, "it's too important to fight, _run_!" Jade gave a short nod before launching herself over the steep slope, grunting as she began to slide down. She grimaced, imagining the soles of her boots to not last as long as she'd liked. Down the short slope - as it wasn't what would be described as a cliff - the Lycan picked herself up, hands stinging. She ignored it as Dr. Retter fluttered through the air, joining her with great wings.

"You're a lucky bastard, you know that?" she muttered. The bat nodded. A horrid growl jolted them from their momentary peace, the omega and the other elf - Fabian - climbing from the brush. A shot fired, ringing through the air. Both watched as the other elf sprinted down, his rifle up in the air. "Shit..." she muttered as Dr. Retter quickly morphed.

"Go and run...I'll take care of them," he whispered quickly before he began to flutter as a bat once more, streaking towards the pair. Gulping, she hesitated as the witiko squealed, Fabian's arms flailing. She darted forward quickly, eyes over her shoulder. Her foot, however, caught an exposed root, sending her down a short distance.

The ground didn't feel comfortable underneath her as she smacked down against it. Jade winced as she rolled over, clambering to her feet. A harsh crash sounded from behind, immediately having the Lycan spin in place. The omega smiled crookedly at her, teeth shining in the moonlight. It's nostrils flared as it inhaled deeply, white eyes straining to keep to Jade.

"I thought I smelled you before," it hummed quietly, ears flicking to the side as Fabian landed just as roughly as it did. "Wasn't it a-a Lycan who attacked the van?"

"From the campsite?" the elf muttered. The witiko briefly bowed its head. "What, do you think she's the one?"

"Think," it snarled scornfully, " _think_? I _know_! I've smelled her before!" The omega snapped towards the goth, creeping forward eagerly. "How do you feel," it began, "knowing that _your scent_ was written all over her, even through the layers of blood and filth? It's strong, ain't it?" It sniffed carefully as Jade sneered, the breath of the omega not found to be pleasant. "But _that_ confuses me...how is it that two alphas have mated?"

With a quirk of a sinister smirk of her own, Jade managed, "Luck?"

It chuckled quietly, glancing over its shoulder as the other elf hopped forward, Dr. Retter's glasses flashing amongst the trees. "Luck..." it mulled. "Perhaps, though I think not. Not _now_." I growled before a swarm of claws thundered down towards Jade, only able to cut through the air. It hissed venomously, ignoring the dual behind it, the doctor successfully shoving the rifle from Fabian's grip. Jade, quickly finding a long piece of jarred wood, swung the makeshift weapon at the witiko.

It immediately shrieked, clutching its blood-sodden nose in agony.

As the thespian made to scramble off, a horrible fire from a pistol rang in her ears, a white-hot pain searing in her left calf. " _Fuck_ ," was grunted as she collapsed to the ground, her grip slapping over the open wound.

"Finish her off, would you?" Fabian snapped towards the other. Dr. Retter, meanwhile, felt the trigger against his index, the bullet slicing through the already aggravated beast. It merely swung at him before darting towards Jade who still struggled on, down the steep slope.

Her breathing grew terse as her vision blurred. Jade choked as nails dug into her ankle, her mind managing only one thing.

" _TORI!_ "

**-(:)-**

It clawed against the large log curiously, the wood so malleable underneath its strength. The horned beast reached back before its long claws hurtled down towards the object, splinters splicing through the night's sky. The witiko blinked with its white, pearly eyes lazily, ears flicking about towards the distant noises around: birds flapping their wings, small critters rustling about, voices in the night. It turned its head towards the conversation, finding a boy's voice ringing through the trees.

On it stalked, carefully placing its limbs against the soft ground. The moon bore above, the alpha's shadow intensified. The crackling of a fire soon came, a tent poking from the ground. The beast lowered its vision down below, finding a clearing down a small ledge, a younger teen with soft blond hair with an older woman murmuring over the fire. His grey eyes glinted, not wavering from the woman. "Thomas, like I said, we have to be here and not wander off! Anybody fighting will need provisions and _some_ care before going back and that's what we're in charge of," she hushed the boy.

"But Mom," he whispered quietly, "I need to find some people who could keep hold here! Ben and the other's haven't been back for a while now and I don't feel safe with this stupid taser."

"That taser will save your life, I tell you," the woman nodded.

" _Mom_ , this thing won't kill a witiko or even a wendigo if they escaped too. And did you hear that huge explosion? A bunch more got out too!" he explained with anxiety lacing his words. "Look," Thomas mumbled, "I just don't think this will cut it. How long can we hold out for until Ben comes back?" The witiko shuffled against the brush, white eyes intent on its prey.

The woman pressed her hands against her son's forearms, whispering, "Relax buddy... Just calm down. Everything will be fine, okay? They'll come back soon enough." Silence embedded itself into the conversation with the cracks of flames, the woman lost in thought. "Now," she began once more, "in any case, our main priority at the moment is to get David and Holly's daughter, okay?"

"Right," Thomas nodded once, "And what does she look like again?"

"Brown like the rest with black markings and huge horns that curl around her head," she described, "But I'd be careful now..." He nodded enthusiastically, thumbing over the black device in his hands.

"So...so what will happen after all of this?" he asked, thusly adding, "I mean, what will we do? Jeremy-" The mother only shrugged, Thomas falling silent. His eyes finally broke from the woman before him, travelling to the ground. The breeze prickled his ears and he shifted his shoulder to block it, his gaze gliding along the ledge. It was only when two white orbs halted his wandering scope, his fingers tightening around the taser.

The beast's teeth flashed, its bloodied fangs proving to be a threat. It gripped the ground before easing itself lower, Thomas growing paler by the second. "M-m..." he tried to warn, fear caught in his throat. The woman - hairs prickled the back of her neck - only frowned, the boy whimpering at the spot. "M-Mom..." he wheezed, slowly getting to his shaking feet, "A-a..."

In the blink of an eye - a flip of a coin - the alpha launched itself towards the flames, promptly knocking Thomas to his back while the mother skirted off, adrenaline pumping and fangs extended. "DO SOMETHING THOMAS!" she bellowed as she watched the terror descend to her only offspring. Hurriedly, he snatched the device from the dirt beside him - as it hadn't gone far - and felt the bolt of electricity fly to the witiko's body.

It shrieked violently, staggering back before it lay in a heap on the ground, twitching. Fur and horns started to recede, caramel skin painted in red shining against the moonlit night.

Tori trembled as she stumbled to her feet, the world spinning and flesh burning erratically. Doe eyes followed the two as doubles then triples wiggled in her subconscious. The ground blurred then sharpened before her knees plummeted to the ground. As Thomas and the mother watched the dazed girl, all she could choke out was, "Run."

Her jaw clamped before she grunted, muscles contracting and bones shifting against her will. And with a final whimper - a final plea - Tori was no longer with the duo as the beast reclaimed its form. White eyes glared heatedly at the two, a great snarl ripping through its throat. In a heartbeat, sharp nails slashed against the woman, her abdomen becoming filled with ravines of curled tears. Thomas, screaming in an emotional agony, shot his measly weapon once more, the witiko roaring in a fury.

For a moment, Thomas, too, roared with delight, finding multiple figures clambering through the trees. "Thomas!" Ben yelled, a shotgun in his hand while a mace was held with his right. The men with Thomas sought a brawl against the beast, thought Thomas knew there wasn't anything that they had that would've brought it down from its height. He felt an anvil smash against his chest before he was flung across the campsite, the witiko bashing through the crowd.

White eyes - Thomas focused on the white eyes as they stalked towards him, the light that was at the end of the tunnel. The alpha reared before claws rained down towards his shoulders. He felt a searing heat plummet through his skin, the others bellowing his name. When they retracted, he felt his skin come together, thanking the _heavens_ that he, at least, had some wolf blood in him.

Speaking of, oh how he prayed to the heavens. He wished that yes, the witiko _would_ pity him, that _yes_ , the beast wouldn't find him fit as prey. It was unreasonable, especially as its teeth bore down at him.

But then it paused, ears flicking to the trees in interest.

It didn't hold long before Thomas felt a fang grace his jaw. "God," he whimpered quietly, "Please... I don't want to die."

" _TORI_!"

Immediately the prayer was answered, the witiko's head lifting from the teen entirely. White eyes were glued to the forest as ears rested towards the wet grass. The strangled cry pounded in its ears, the beast tilting its head to the side curiously. The resemblance, to Thomas, of the alpha to a dog was uncanny. It gave a soft bark which barely passed its muzzle, the creature striding just a bit forward. It howled, quietly, before halting at the edge of the trees.

With a great inhale, it bellowed out its baritone call before racing off, out of sight.

**-(:)-**

A roar erupted from behind, the witiko spinning from its spot wildly. It snarled viciously, hackles rising before a blur of brown flashed, horns crashing against its ribs. The witiko yelped against the alpha, breaths coming haggled as its ribs cracked, healing improperly. The ginger screeched before Dr. Retter grunted, a bullet quickly blasting from the barrel. "Fabian!" the other elf whimpered as the first crashed to the ground, eyes faded while the brawl of the two witikoes drowned out any senses. "You fucking _bastard_!" he snapped, coughing once another bullet flew, sending him to the ground.

With both elves collapsed under the moon lit night, the witiko falling into a pile while it's head rolled down through the trees, the alpha remained at the height of the small hill, white eyes glowing furiously. Dr. Retter quickly morphed, his small wings carrying him to the top of the tree as it began to stalk down. Jade groaned, her hand finally tearing the piece of metal from the wound. The skin healed quickly, the goth shivering before abruptly freezing. Carefully, pale eyes slid towards the descending monster, nostrils flaring expectantly. The air in her lungs escaped, eyes blinking warily towards the doctor as he stared down with intent, huge ears flicking earnestly.

The witiko's ears switched back towards the distant footsteps and hollers, the muzzle dipping towards raven hair. The thespian shivered as waves of warm breath flushed against her fair skin, eyes screwing shut, tears prickling the corners. Nothing came to her, however, only the small rattle in the depths of the beast's throat flowing out occasionally. Once a moist heat dragged itself against her skin, leaving a red streak, she flicked her eyes open, black figures scampering down the hill in a rage.

"You bitch!" the elves screamed, Jade gulping nervously as the alpha drew itself over. Fur shifted over her, long arms and legs setting firm, dense walls around her, ears pinned back whilst white eyes peered out intensely. Teeth glowed in its tainted red above her, its chest shuddering over her back, tail brushing against her heels. Its snarl thundered over the goth, sending her spine tingling in stock fear. Though, the heavy realization set in uncomfortably; while the alpha witiko was always the monster that lurked within Tori's mind, Tori's body, ready to pounce out at any time, she was always in the clear. Jade was safe.

Words came from a distant memory, her eyes burning profusely: _"The only reason you're not dead, I swear to God, is because it only attacked to bite..."_ It was hard to believe that it was only months ago when Tori had whimpered that very statement, in her room, briefly glossing over the horrors that kept her from loving herself. A sharp pang settled through Jade once she blinked; the beast above her, nestling against her _protectively_ was the very same thing that brought her to this world. And it was the very same body that Tori had used to crouch beside her, allowing cold coffee to fall in her hair, allowing Jade to curl beside her in need and the very same that allowed Jade to quiver underneath her touches, moaning her name through the night. Though, as warmth trickled down her arm, she recalled that it was the same body that beheaded several others, that brutally killed everything in the prison and _even_ attacked the group. It was a miracle, honestly, that Beck stuck around.

The same Beck who stampeded through the trees with a rock in his hands, Trina at his heel with her canines flashing. He struck the incoming elves with wild eyes, long hair pulled back as it had merely a week before _he_ was stuck in this mess. "Beck!" Jade snarled from under the beast, the roars ringing within her ears, "Get the fuck out of here before it attacks you!" He twisted around, eyes widening at the realization of who was with him, immediately blasting through the trees with the sibling following in a rush.

 _"But_ _you did nearly died didn't you?"_

Yes, she had. Jade closed her eyes, tears leaking from her eyes, down her cheeks with distain. Tori's words flooded her senses with the warm weight still huddled against her, white eyes flicking about curiously. She felt like a pawn in this monster's game. The monster, which, was the most powerful of them all; it was the beast sent straight from hell's gates, straight from the darkness of nights and the brightest of moonlights. It was the thing humans feared the most and it was over her, protecting her.

Though, as it lifted itself from its crouch, meandering toward the rocks before settling down, Jade cried out hoarsely. She wobbled, picking herself to her feet as it groomed itself, dragging its tongue long the long fur matted with whatever from its prey. This beast, as she concluded, was no monster _of_ humanity, but _for_ humanity; it was nature's distorted gift wrapped in a tight bow, serving as a reminder of what nature truly is. It followed the rules and excelled: fight or flight, win or lose, life or death, kill or be killed. And, if anything, it had beat a human's monster easily. Even with all of the technology and knowledge - or lack of it - that the elves had, the omegas had no chance. A monster playing life's game was an easy victor over any greed, any murderous thoughts a human had.

The alpha witiko would always win, always find a mate, and always excel at life.

But, she gave a weak laugh, Jade didn't play with either set of rules.

"Hey," she snapped. It paused, turning its head towards the goth. "Get over here." It merely snorted, continuing with its ministrations, ducking its head towards its thighs. "Wha-" Jade blinked, "You fucking ass, _get_ over here!" And, unexpectedly, she was ignored. Growling irritably, the thespian picked up a small pebble, and then another, and another, and yet another until her palm was filled with the collected small rocks.

It froze once several smacked against its shoulder, ears pinned back.

Limbs creaked as the alpha picked itself up, not so much looking behind before heading towards the trees. "Wait!" Jade snapped tersely, spinning the witiko around. It gave a harsh snarl; it sounded somewhat annoyed. It then proceeded to turn back around, continuing forth its trail. Seeing no success in her plan, Jade growled, fishing the syringe from her pocket. With the cure set on the rock perched from the grass, she hissed at the alpha, her shoulders prickling against the cooling air.

White eyes glanced back towards her, ears remaining fixed to her as the leather jacket fell to the ground, her shirt then pooling to the grass as well. It tilted its head to the side as boots were kicked off, hands fumbling around with the belt of her pants. Articles of clothing were stripped off one after another, pale eyes not moving from the orbs glowing back.

Quickly, the familiar warm buzz settled along her body, Jade swiftly turning. Black fur shone in the moonlight, flowing softly in the light breeze ahead. The Lycan crouched to her hands, stretching her back with tail swishing rather nervously. Despite her anxiety, Jade cooed softly, the alpha witiko straightening its own back. Another, throatier call sounded from the raven werewolf, the witiko beginning its crawl towards the other, humming its rasp.

Its tail wagged excitedly, the croons of Jade - who twisted, her ventral, raven fur exposed - a sweet melody in its ears. The raven wolf-thing flipped over, her ears perked behind as the witiko pressed its muzzle against her side. It growled quietly, nipping lightly at her shoulder before gliding against her fur eagerly. Taking the cue, Jade twisted about, abruptly flipping the beast to its back, promptly landing beside the jutted rock.

Black fur receded, leaving white eyes to blink, confused as the thespian glared down heatedly. Eyes watered towards the unemotional stare, white glaring back expectantly. Her hand groped for the needle, finding it easily. She took the cap between her teeth, the metal glimmering in the pastel light. All was quiet as she watched her own prey beneath her.

In an instant, the teen drove the needle into the witiko's neck with the expertise that Dr. Retter had showed her hours before; the same doctor - which - was in a tree, observing her antics.

Immediately the beast howled, limbs flailing whilst eyes widened furiously. It barked angrily, snapping its jaws as Jade tossed the empty syringe towards the grasses, hands clutching the long arms from doing any damage. It snarled in the mist of its livid fury; it whined in its monstrous lost and whimpered at Jade's sudden, utter betrayal. It sank underneath her cold grasp, tears streaking down her cheeks as pale eyes - glimmering in a bright green and blue ocean, drowned with grey clouds - glared down at it with hatred, loath, _antipathy_.

Its head dove back, a weak mewl of defeat escaping its muzzle.

"Come on..." wept the teen, her teeth clenched as the moments passed, the werewolf twitching and groaning. It shuddered briefly, Jade shaking her head. "Tori... _Tori_ , please," she cried, "Come back to me...please. I-I love you... Please, _please_..."

Breaths came out sharp and wavering, the goth shaking with her silent cries. The wolf-thing tensed abruptly, hair thusly receding as horns - slowly bleeding to the color of black ink beforehand - followed suit, and then limbs, claws, joints...

Jade whimpered a hysterical yelp of relief as Tori shivered below her, groans of immense pain from her racking skull scratching against her throat. "J-Jade," she whined, dark eyes meeting the other, "I- I..." Hands gingerly let go of their tight hold around the half-Latina's wrists, Jade intently listening to the painful words streaming through her mouth. "I-it hurts... I can't, it hurts...make it stop, please..."

"I know Tori," the goth sobbed quietly, "I know... But, but it'll get better, I promise. It'll get better just, just _hang on_...please." Tori grunted as veins grew more visible, muscles flexing against her will. She coughed, stomach twitching before breathing heavily, lungs collapsing from their strain. She choked on her whimpers, growing more silent by the minute, eyes closing in finality. Her breaths came smooth and relaxed as the battle within her body rushed along the vessels, her head throbbing against her skull relentlessly.

Her breath shuddered from her lungs, raven hair coming down in strands as the distant war-cries finally breached her ears. Howls rocked her mind, sloshing several thoughts that couldn't compute with anything else than to just _go home_. With trembling limbs, Jade picked herself up from her previous position, shuffling for her leather jacket. Carefully, she managed to slip the half-Latina in its confines, the warm material hugging her bronze skin. Quickly, the thespian began to pull clothes over her body, eyes kept to the shivering teen before her.

As her back rested against the rock, steps crunched behind, the vampire picking the syringe from the grass with violet eyes staring at the two curiously. Gingerly, with both boots tied, Jade picked up Tori from the ground. Long, caramel limbs hung loosely from her hold, her head nestled comfortably against Jade's chest. Their strides crunched against the various different obstacles as they marched through the woods, Jade's eyes casted down before shifting about constantly towards the several calls around. Most of which - luckily, as she supposed - were far behind her, though nothing was for certain at that point in time.

Small critters rustled amongst the brush, crawling back towards their hiding spots as the trio made their way through.

"Extraordinary..." Dr. Retter breathed behind her, the thespian furrowing her brows. She glared up towards him scornfully, eyes not wavering from his own. "Excuse me, it's just... God," he licked his lips, finding the proper words, "It's just that, this disease is so peculiar, so _different_ from anything a mortal or an occult would see. A literal way to turn someone into a creature, not just a monster. You understand that, don't you? Tori's witiko, in a way, was a monster but...but it was just an animal. Just a wild, territorial animal who only sought to kill to make a statement. Now, a narcissistic statement mind, but any statement an animal would make. As for the omegas...I doubt that would be the same description used. They were still human and this, this creature was far from it. And yet, it still managed to completely obliterate the human mind." He paused, scowling at himself before hesitantly admitting, "But a magnificent creature, really. Adolf, I shall name it."

She hummed quietly, furrowing her brows towards the half-Latina. "Why Adolf?"

"I don't really want to be calling this thing Hitler. It wasn't evil, but it wasn't good either... Hitler, yes...Hitler was an evil human being," he muttered, "You see, it was an animal of many abilities. Would you say if, if it was more timid in the mind and its actions more forgiving, would you call it a- the devil's spawn?" The goth shook her head slowly, the doctor pursing his lips. "Now, I wouldn't ever go near to call this thing a hero, or a model, but it certainly wasn't a villain. A threat, most definitely, though would you call forest fires evil?" Once again, a slow shake of the head was an answer. "It's simply a force of nature, mind and all. Again, the omega was with the power of nature but the mind of men...and yet Adolf killed that anyway. Adolf, either man or nature, isn't one to be liked. The man had extraordinary talents with speech, able to drive a whole country against the world. This beast, well, essentially did the very same tonight...but _it_ helped, even though it may have done the same if we were containing it."

Tori groaned in her unconsciousness, twitching subtly against Jade, her breath escaping out into the night.

"But Tori...Tori's the true extraordinary one. Remarkable, I'd say, striking... She's unique above all," the doctor murmured, "Absolutely unique. Of the human race she is a part of the supernatural, often a topic of fear or of great interest of story telling." He humored himself at that point, allowing his chuckles to die off languidly as Jade gave a soft smile towards the singer. "Now, of the Occult Community, she's a werewolf. Quite interesting in itself," he muttered, "especially scientifically speaking... And then, as a werewolf, she's a female alpha, naturally close to her wolf-self and _highly_ rare. With that, she's then a female alpha _bit_ by a windiga, turning right then and there into a witiko. A witiko, which, just may have been the most powerful one in the century. And, and of that group, she survived... She survived because she carefully chose her mate and bit her, thus creating her own cure, intentional or not."

Another silence became coated with the gentle breeze between them, pale eyes looming out. "You realize that she just may be the reason why Adolf never harmed you, right?" he asked quietly.

The goth narrowed her gaze, twisting towards the vampire curiously. "How so?" she replied through a croak.

"Because," he sighed, "Because she loved you... Now I'm unsure as of how much, as she is quite young and so are you, though she does. Her love, or strong liking, either or, was strong enough to catch the attention of her wolf-self. And, and perhaps- perhaps because her wolf-self was tied so dearly to the witiko, Adolf, it did too. An' when you came to that bathroom at night, alone, Adolf seized its chance... Now, that does also mean that you were brought _into_ all of this because of it but-"

"I'd rather this than be brutally murdered," she growled, frowning towards the half-Latina. "This- this would've happened either way, right?"

"Though the cure may have never been found...or at least at this time anyway...but yes, I would assume so."

Their steps halted at a clearing, eyes immediately finding the truck waiting obediently along the side of the cliff road. Both jerked as a call sounded, directed towards them; "Who's there?" a voice barked from the trees, another teen with great blue eyes staring out. He blinked, twisting back towards the trees before nodding slowly. His steps darted down from what Jade recognized as a tent in the distance, a few other figures huddled around it. "Oh," he blinked, Jade furrowing her brows curiously, "You're- you're Jade West and...and she's..."

The goth recognized the kid from Hollywood Arts, having several instances in running into his tuba - literally - as he raced through the halls. His eyes loomed along Tori's slumped frame, her most private of parts covered by Jade and the leather jacket. "Wha- what happened over there?" she muttered, eyeing his bloodied back.

"My neighbor, he was rather close," he growled, glaring down at the ground. "We caught whiff of him meddling in this wendigo shit and, my mom being in the Occult Elite, went down to...help..." His words drew quiet, eyes glancing up towards Jade. "Is it true that you and Beck are a part of it now?" he asked. Jade nodded slowly, lips pursed. "Well...well I'm in it too. We've never properly met but I'm-" he held out his hand. "I'm Thomas. Thomas Erik."

She briefly shook it as Dr. Retter bowed his head towards the younger vamp - day-walker if he recalled correctly.

"She..." Jade choked glancing down at the shuddering singer, "She didn't mean-"

"I know," Thomas nodded, "They don't ever mean to, do they?" He glanced out at the moon, grinning slightly. "D'you think she'll enjoy it now?"

The goth flicked her gaze towards the ball of light, furrowing her brows as Thomas bade a good night, Lothur returning it. Her steps followed his own after a short pause, eyes back out towards the van. They climbed cautiously along the trail, eventually grateful once two pairs of feet touched the asphalt. Both blinked towards the truck, Beck to his knees while Trina in her spare set of clothes. "We got a hold of 'em," she grinned gingerly, glancing down at the Canadian, "Though Beck nearly fell off a huge-ass tree."

"Don't remind me," he gasped, picking himself up. "Anyway, she good?"

Jade bobbed her chin, eyes resting on the unconscious - she would like to think sleeping - figure. "Though...she's not going to be 'round school for a little while," she added.

"And you?" dark eyes picked themselves up from the half-Latina, the vampire seating himself in the front seat of the truck.

"I'll come after a few days...probably going to enter in a play for the end of the month too," she gnawed at the bottom of her lip, sighing heavily. Beck nodded, following Trina as she dove into the car, shifting comfortably in the passenger seat. With all three girls in the back, he flicked his attention towards the mirror, brows furrowing.

He distinctly reminded himself how only a few months ago he sat in the front with Jade, listening to the two talk, Tori worrying over that night. Of course, the beast attacked as it had that night, though it was slain. It wouldn't do it any longer. He wondered about what the future would hold for Jade and her as a gentle, pastel grip gentle caressed a caramel cheek. He thought, too, of his place in the defense team, and the possible future with her sister. Dark eyes met his own and she pursed her lips bashfully, he returning a small smile. Perhaps it was more than possible.

Twisting around, Beck focused on the road ahead, Dr. Retter growling as the small critter hopped along the road. "Does life ever feel like a mess to you?" he asked quietly, the vampire then chuckling.

"Asked me that when I was completely mortal, I'd probably say no... We like to keep things orderly but change comes because we're never truly orderly. We're always planning things to break up a week, to make it unique," Lothur chuckled, "We just can't help ourselves."

"Think it's too short?" Beck grinned.

"No...I can barely remember when I was your age," came a tease. "Now I wouldn't get any ideas yet," he added as dark eyes flickered towards Trina - particularly imagining her teeth. "Everything comes with a price."

"Think it'd be worth it," the Canadian mumbled, "That...and it would be cool."

"Shut-up," Trina barked quietly, Jade raising a brow.

The Lycan breathed, however, muttering, "You better hope that when Trina bites you-"

"Not your decision," the sister snapped.

"-you a) don't have five hot pockets in your system, b) don't have her bite you on your stress point and c) not do it in the girls bathroom...or boys...or outside at all," she finished, smirking at the huffing Vega. The car ride, onwards, became much more lighthearted for the three, Jade lagging behind as her eyes glazed towards the half-Latina. "You'll be okay," Jade murmured near silently, pressing her lips against Tori's scalding temple. She grimaced at the heat radiating off of the teen, closing her eyes, head against the seat cushion. As she assumed, it would be a fine idea to start catching up on sleep before reaching home.

Though, as she knew from her skin prickling against her shirt, heat pooling from the leather jacket, that may be quite a difficult job to do.


	13. Moonlight [XIII.]

_Moonlight_

_"T_ _he light of the moon..."_

_-I mean, what else would moonlight be?_

* * *

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Her vision blurred as she shut her eyes, teeth clenched as she emitted a low groan. Skin burned against the lathering soap along her back, the sponge gliding along the stained skin; at the very least it was a dull red by now. Her grip dug into the tub's sides, water sloshing as she jerked, fluid warmth trickling down her calves as body heat radiated off of her. It surprised her when she was told that the water was cold.

After she gasped, Jade winced, raven hair spilling from her messy bun, pale eyes glancing languidly along Tori's sides, watching her breathing wearily. "Sorry," she muttered, the half-Latina nodding slowly, "I know you want to rest but we've got to get all of this off... Best to keep clean, right?" The singer merely grunted as a reply, giving a small shutter as a sudden tremor of an article chill rushed down her spine.

"Where's everybody else?" Tori croaked quietly, dark eyes opening to the edge of the bath, eyes burning once she vaguely recalled wishing that she'd see the light of the sun once again. Her gaze drew towards the blinding light above her - it was enough.

Breathing quietly, Jade grimaced at the water which now resembled an Arizona's early sunset. "Well, your parents are still down at the elfish headquarters. There were still quite a few witikoes and elves down in the forest but we had them surrounded. I believe your dad's fighting and your mom tending to wounds and such..." Tori hummed in appreciation, remaining quiet - aside from the hiss as soap glossed over her ribcage - whilst the goth thought of more. "Trina and Beck are in her room; she's looking at his wounds and all. I swear I couldn't believe he fell almost fifty feet through a tree and Trina caught him until I saw the marks on his back. God damn he's not going to live that down," she chuckled wearily, Tori smiling weakly. "Anyway, Dr. Retter will be here for the majority when you're here... He's taken more pints of my blood to help cure some of the other witikoes so he'll be needing to go back some. He's on the couch, I think, watching some show."

"What show?"

"Teen Wolf... I think he's passed out though."

Tori chuckled, enlightening the room momentarily with her smooth vocals, bringing a small, gentle smile across Jade's expression. She paused, eyes sliding alongside her limbs, pale legs hugging her own. "How's your brother? He doing good?"

"Yeah, I haven't really seen him much for the past week... I'll call him later but I think he's fine; he knows what's going on anyway. I've talked to him some when, er...looking for you." Jade let her words die off, the half-Latina breathing slowly as she closed her eyes, skull throbbing horribly. "We're almost done," the Lycan cooed, "We just have to drain the water and get the shower on." Slowly, Tori unplugged the drain, the tainted water flowing down in a spiral. She grunted as her arms reached for the faucet, aiming for the knobs above it. Setting the sponge down, Jade held the half-Latina carefully, reaching for the access of clean water. She cringed once cold hit her skin, leaving the knob as she drew the curtains, Tori sighing in relief.

Red trailed down the drain as it left bronze skin, Tori leaning in towards the warmth behind her. Jade rested her lips at the crook of her neck, closing her eyes as Tori did the same. Cold water hit above them, both unmoving as heat radiated off of their skin, Tori more so than Jade.

The thespian blinked as the teen in her grasp moved about abruptly, twisting around until she clung to pastel skin, head resting at Jade's able shoulder. Arms wrapped around the singer, bringing a quaint smile against Jade's neck. Her brows furrowed, eyes lingering along the edge of the bath, soaps cluttered opposite of the showerhead. With her arms growing tighter around Jade's frame, Tori croaked, "I love you."

Jade leaned away, hand still clutching Tori's cheek as pale eyes watered softly. "I-" the singer began again, cut off by the rush of lips to her own. She groaned into it, nails clawing at the goth's back at the sudden movement. Once they pulled away, she weakly muttered, "I didn't... I wanted to when you said but I just, I just _couldn't_... I didn't want to say it and then just, just go..."

"I understand Tori, I know," Jade soothed, "But you'll be fine now, alright? Beck, Trina, David, Holly, Lothur and I'm here for you... We all are. You've gone through more shit already than any of the oldest vamps out there." Smiling weakly, Tori closed her eyes as lips pressed against her temple, leaving her to her own thoughts. "I love you too."

Suddenly, Tori trembled, grunting before mewling hesitantly, falling limp on Jade's shoulder. Her heavy breaths slowed as she whimpered, "Don't leave me...please."

As she grew more unconscious by the second, a tear escaping pale eyes, Jade promised, "I wouldn't ever."

The thundering of cold, relinquishing water thundered against her caramel back, Jade staring off at the faucet as she counted the heart beats. They grew slower with each one, her brows furrowing. She only hoped that everything would be alright soon.

**-(:)-**

The room was dark, unlike how it was usually fashioned with the near-blinding sunlight covered behind dark curtains. Initially, they hadn't been covered, allowing the room to circulate as it had hundreds of times before. However, a string of mumbled complaints had them closed, the half-Latina's head aching as her eyes burned.

That had been nearly five days ago.

By the time that Jade had settled in the small bench in the corner of the room (she claimed it as her own), the girl remained a ridged huddle under slim covers and a spinning fan. Creeping from her spot, the Lycan eased herself towards the other, eyes surveying the girl. Sweat plastered itself to caramel skin, Tori's limbs shaking so subtly, so continuously and _so_ softly, she had appeared to be vibrating. A deathly cold palm - as Jade had been complimented several times in her life - met the werewolf's forehead, feeling an almost molten surface. It was startling the first time, worrying the second time, nerve-wracking the third and the fourth was an absolute dread to have touched Tori's ill skin.

At this point, it was abysmal.

The door creaked after a few silent steps, violet eyes glowing into the room - it had been very dark for several days. Jade peered towards the doctor, expression blank. "How is she doing?"

Jade glanced down towards the girl before giving a short response: "Her temperature hasn't gone down any."

Clearing his throat, Dr. Retter shuffled towards the bed, reaching for a thermometer. He placed the small device between her arm and her side, waiting for a good few seconds. Taking the thermometer from her armpit, he sighed heavily at the results. Jade tensed at his anxiety. "She's gone up. I can't honestly figure how her body is able to _handle_ this," he muttered.

"What is it at now?" Jade situated herself on the bench.

"A hundred-and-thirty-nine." The Lycan exhaled slowly, her face sinking into the palms of her hands as her elbows dug into her knees. "I'll check in a few hours... It did go down, didn't it?"

Jade nodded, mumbling, "When David left the front door open as I was putting iced rags on her neck."

"Try that again... It's always best to have the issue run its course though I can't say for certain with this," he muttered, stepping to the hall.

"Where _is_ David?"

"Still at the hospital with Holly," the doctor answered, "and I think he'll be there for a bit." Jade only nodded, eyes set onto the girl laying in the bed. His ghostly steps padded down to the living room, greeted by the few voices belonging to some of the elite. None was certain whether or not danger from up north (Montana, the Dakotas or even Canada) would knock at their doorstep. While the war still was in its fury, the tables had abruptly turned.

And it was all because of one girl.

A girl laying on Death's doorstep.

Jade growled to herself for thinking about it, as it was one self-regulating rule to _not_. Nevertheless, she picked herself up slowly, making her way towards the thin covers. The Lycan situated herself at the edge of the bed, climbing under the covers though to not disturb the ill teen beside her. A notebook was clutched from the bedside table, a black pen embedded in its metal spiral along the side. The pen was slid out from the side before the front cover was flipped over.

 _Lycanthropy_ was all that was sprawled across the top margin, several scratched and ink-blotted ideas along the lines below.

She furrowed her brows as the Tori shuffled beside her, her movements lurching. Minutes drew slowly as the black pen scribbled against the paper, a skeleton of a short story - a play - being born to the tangible world.

Silence drew without shaken breaths, Jade pausing in her writings. "Tori?" she asked quietly, her attention blinking towards the figure beside her. The singer lay unresponsive - as she had been for the past few days - body unmoving. Gulping, Jade pressed Tori's fingers right below her jaw along the neck, waiting patiently. One pulse sounded. Without removing her fingers, the Lycan stood still until another pulse came.

_One._

_Two._

Another pulse was given.

_One. Two._

Jade sighed weakly, her hand slacking. She had recalled in another hour that the half-Latina had remained still, though her heartbeat speeding faster than any street race. "Stop scaring me, Tori," she whispered before her shaking hand went back to her notebook.

**-(:)-**

A pencil had replaced the black ink as she wrote across the journal, her attention solely focused on the task rather than her meal. Around the table sat the group, Andre beside Cat and Beck - his nose still blackened though straight - while Robbie sided with Cat, his arm slung with a blue cast. The Canadian glanced towards the side of the table as heels ventured their way over, Trina seating herself in between Jade and Beck.

"Are you going to eat?"

Jade shook her head slowly, the pencil scribbling away. "She's writing for the play openings next Friday," Andre explained through a thick roll of breading. Once swallowing his bite, he leaned in closer, whispering hesitantly, "So, how is she doing?"

Jade had briefly paused, not answering as Trina shortly explained, "We don't know... Her temperature goes to both extremes as her heart rate and...yeah. Though, her temp hasn't gone past a hundred-and-twenty again." Andre nodded, leaning back. The Lycan continued to write, leaving the world behind.

None of the horrors that she had to face - and Trina, and Beck - were sewn in the memories of Cat, Robbie and Andre. Perhaps their encounter before had saved them, she'd like to think, or perhaps it was the necessary precaution to not fight against wild beasts with a throbbing nose or a broken limb.

And so she wrote, mindlessly ignoring her meal.

**-(:)-**

The weeks had slowly settled on her shoulders unexpectedly, calming breaths beside her in the dark room. The computer screen shown at the lowest brightness, the keyboard with the small lights on. Jade paused, frowning at the texted in front of her. "'Don't you get it now? We're together and that's that...don't you see it?'" she read aloud. Grumbling tiredly, Jade shut the lid before sliding the laptop to the floor. She shuffled further underneath the covers, eyes towards the full moon as it blinked through the lining between the curtains.

Closing her eyes, she felt the fan's blades shifting the air against the bed, cooling the sheets. As she began to feel herself slip away from consciousness, a slim warmth had wrapped itself around her waist, nuzzling against her back.

Pale eyes snapped open, lingering towards the warm hands clasped around her own. With a small smile, she breathed, "Tori?"

It took a few seconds, though there was an answer - a simple hum.

"How do you feel?"

Tori grinned against Jade's shoulder, calmly answering through a croak, "Like Death."

With a smirk, the Lycan replied, "You sound more like a toad." Tori only chuckled softly, still against the other. "But how are you feeling, like what hurts?"

"Everything," she answered quietly, "especially my head. I just feel like I blasted through a long obstacle course."

"Wouldn't surprise me, everybody's been missing you at school," Jade murmured. The goth felt the shift in the half-Latina's attitude, disturbance frowning against her shoulders.

Clearing her throat, Tori asked, "How long have I been out for?"

"You don't remember?"

"No...I really just remember taking that shower once we were back and then getting into bed...kind of," came a strangled reply. "How- how long ago was that?"

No answer came immediately, Jade playing softly with the warm hands in her grasp. "Er..." she hesitantly started, "I'd say about a month." Tori only groaned, more with annoyance than anything else. Jade quirked a grin across her lips, asking, "What's that for?"

"I have a boat load of homework, don't I?" Tori whined.

"Actually, no," Jade answered, "you missed Spring break, or at least half of it since we had the two weeks this year, and then they've been kind of more focused on group assignments at school... I think you're gonna have to do those though. But, not too much, I've been able to write this one play for the Theatre Bash, or whatever it's called."

"Oh right, did they accept your play?" Tori asked. Jade nodded her answer, a small grin forming against her shirt. "That's good. What's it about?"

The Lycan took a moment to words the response properly, her brows furrowed. "Well, just not exactly fitting in, I guess. I named it _Lycanthropy_ , so that should give a clue...'cept it's more about mental health than anything." A hum vibrated against her skin, Tori listening closely. "So...yeah. I just, uh, wrote it since it popped in my head."

"Of course," the singer replied, "after all, you're good at doing that. Where do you get all of your ideas?"

"I pull them from my ass," Jade smirked.

"Is it storage?"

The goth chuckled before answering, "Yes Tori, it's storage." The fan buzzed from above, leaving the two curled under the blankets in a calm near-silence. Jade sighed before shifting, twisting around until her expression relaxed at the sight of doe eyes. Tori, while she gaze a soft smile, was undoubtedly tired. Without words, arms wrapped around the singer, lips briefly pressing against her forehead. "I missed you."

"I know," Tori murmured, "I did too."

Both drifted into a hazy sleep, neither departing from their hold. The warmth of their skin sent them to dreams, far away from the morbid glow of two, small moons.

**-(:)-**

Jade glanced to her side uncertainly, Tori bundled up in a large blanket, leaning against he window. Her eyes followed the trees as they passed, the wheels humming smoothly. It was a road they'd traveled together before, though the half-Latina shook underneath the moonlight. It was an odd feeling, not having to duck into the shadows at the sight of it. The goth allowed a hand to grace Tori's, thumbing over her knuckles. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

Tori grumbled tiredly, frowning to herself. "I just... So many died because of me, or the witiko...and the cure was so close for them."

"I know, I know," the Lycan murmured, "but they aren't monsters any longer. And it wasn't your fault." Tori shook her head, resting her forehead against the cool glass.

"You don't understand."

"I know," Jade replied, "though there are people who do. Other survivors like you." Tori almost grinned at the thought of it, but long, cold hallways sunk deeply into her subconscious, a gentle hand shaking her own through bars. "And...I know it's far from over but, you will be safe, right? You're cured."

She pursed her lips, nodding slightly. "It haunts me though, and I can't stop."

"Yeah," Jade set her eyes to the twisting road, "and it'll be like that for a while. You just need to know and forgive yourself, and then find a way to pay them respects... Do it too soon and you'll find yourself in a hole you can't get out of."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandpa said it. He fought in the second world war and he killed a lot of people, damn good sharp shooter," Jade explained. "The thing was, he found that he couldn't forgive himself every time he visited a memorial. It was too soon after the war and the memories were still fresh on the mind, he said." Tori sighed quietly, the Lycan's words growing quiet. After a few moments, she mumbled, "But, you're different than him. You didn't ask for anything and you didn't kill them, the witiko did. You also really put a dent in the elves' plans by getting rid of the two head masters."

"I'm lucky I can't remember any of it," Tori whispered, taking Jade by a small surprise. "I don't want to know how I- _it_ did it. I don't want to think of any of it."

"And here we are," Jade stopped the car, turning the engine off, "you won't have to." Tori nodded slowly, shuffling in the large blanket. As Jade held the car door, she felt a cold hand clasp against her wrist. Turning around, lips pressed against her cheek softly.

"Thank you...for this," the half-Latina smiled gingerly. Jade gave a swift peck with an identical smile before shuffling out of the car. Tori clambered out as the trunk slammed shut, two bags over Jade's shoulders. The two took their time strolling down into the summer cabin, Jade thumbing over keys. The door slid open with a creak, Tori looking around at the old family photos. She gave a small smirk at the younger Jade while the Lycan shut the door and locked it. She strode across the hall, into a large bedroom. The singer dropped the blanket on the floor, her fingers playing with the ends of her sweater.

Screen doors made the wall with glass, the full moon peeking from the corner. It called for her calmly, beckoning her steps towards the woods just outside of the field. She stepped forward slowly, and felt the cold handle against her fingertips.

Jade looked over her shoulder once the door slid and closed in the other room, a small smile stretching across her lips. Dropping the bags, she meandered towards the bedroom to find a trail of clothes towards the door, and then more just outside. In the distance, she saw a figure edging themselves deeper into the field. And she felt herself move swiftly forward, clothes a thing of the past while paws settled onto the patio. Jade hopped from the rail, slowly following the horned wolf.

As grass rustled, Tori twisted about, cocking her head to the side as Jade crept forward. Her tail wagged slowly, which was mirrored in turn. The black wolf moved with a spring in her step, siding with the horned wolf. She felt Tori grow beside her, a great figure now resting beside the wolf. Following suit, Jade turned swiftly, reaching her most intimidating height. _"Is it working?"_

Tori took a moment before staring into the moon. She nodded.

Jade glanced at the half-Latina before staring, puzzled. _"You're horns..."_

Tori's tail wagged bashfully in turn. Instead of great, mighty black or grey horns, a pale tan curled around ears, a halo of sorts. Jade nestled into Tori's lap, eyes out into the bright stars. Both remained there, laying in the field as the moon put on its own performance. _"So...will you watch my play on Friday?"_ Jade asked, pale eyes blinking up at the other werewolf. Tori eagerly nodded, settling more comfortable against the tall grass.

The moonlight bathed them as the night shielded the pair. For a moment in time, there was absolute piece.


End file.
